La vie dûre
by Mrs. Lucia Malfoy
Summary: Neu: Mal was anderes von mir!Narcissa kommt als blutjunges lebensfrohes Mädchen in das Haus der Malfoys. Keine schöne Angelegenheit.NEU! Kapitel 34 R&R Fortsetzung ist da! Reviews bitte :
1. Abschied und Ankunft

_Abschied und Ankunft_

_So schlimm wird es schon nicht werden. So schlimm kann es gar nicht werden._

Immer wieder ließ Narcissa sich diese Sätze durch den Kopf gehen. Zu ihrer eigenen Beruhigung.

Sie kam weg von ihrer Mutter und dieser Plage von älterer Schwester.

Seit Andromeda abgehauen war und sie im Stich gelassen hatte, hatte das blonde Mädchen zu hause nicht wirklich viel zu lachen gehabt.

Ihre Mutter und Bellatrix hielten zusammen wie Pech und Schwefel und Narcissas einziger Lichtblick im Familienleben war das nächtliche Heimkommen ihres Vaters gewesen.

Oft war sie, seit sie die Schule beendet hatte, morgens mit ihm aufgestanden, nur um mit ihm zusammen frühstücken zu können.

Sirius war schon lange nicht mehr da gewesen. Hausverbot. Von ihrer eigenen Mutter erteilt.

‚Das Kind muss vor schlechten Einflüssen von außen geschützt werden.', hatte sie immer gesagt.

Wenigstens ihren eigenen Interessen konnte sie nachgehen. Niemand hatte etwas dagegen, aber es interessierte sich außer ihrem Vater auch niemand dafür.

Die beiden weiblichen Blacks ignorierten die hübsche Blondine regelmäßig, wenn sie etwas zu sagen hatte und so war der einzige Mensch, der sich im Hause Black noch für die 17-Jährige Narcissa interessierte ihr Vater.

Und der war leider viel zu selten zu hause.

Und dann kam die dumme Sache mit der Hochzeit.

Mr. Black war dagegen gewesen.

‚Aus dem Kind kann was werden! Sie ist klug. Überdurchschnittlich intelligent würde ich sagen. Sie würde im Business eine gute Figur machen.'

Doch gegen seine Frau hatte er keine Chance gehabt. Mrs. Black war eine unerträgliche Furie mit ihren ganz eigenen Erziehungsmethoden.

Letztendlich hatte sie die Hochzeit einfach hinter seinem Rücken organisiert und als er von seiner Geschäftsreise zurückgekehrt war, war es schon zu spät gewesen.

So hatte er für seine kleine Tochter nur ein paar tröstende Worte gehabt, wie: ‚ Die Malfoys sind keine schlechten Menschen. Es wird dir gut dort gehen und an nichts fehlen.'

Es tat ihm in der Seele weh seinen kleinen Sonnenschein wegschicken zu müssen, aber jeder Versuch von seiner oder Sirius Seite aus, die Ehe zu verhindern waren kläglich gescheitert.

Und so ging Narcissa nun, wie in Zeitlupe die marmornen Stufen hinunter auf die schwarze Kutsche zu.

„Nun mach schon Narcissa. Die Malfoys hassen Unpünktlichkeit.", schnauzte ihre Mutter, die mit Bellatrix zusammen vor der Kutschentüre standen.

Noch eine Stufe… Narcissas Schuhe trafen auf Kies.

Würde er kommen? Oder hatte er sie, wie sooft vergessen?

„Nun steig schon ein.", Mrs. Black drängte ihre Tochter in die Kutsche.

_Plöpp._

„Daddy.", Narcissa sprang aus der Kutsche mitten in eine Pfütze. Der Dreck bespritzte sie von oben bis unten, aber wen kümmerte das schon?

Glücklich drückte sie sich an den etwas kugeligen Bauch ihres Vaters und vergrub das tränennasse Gesicht in seinem Umhang.

„Wenn er dich schlecht behandelt, mein kleines Goldstück, dann sagst du mir bescheid hörst du? Dann kommt Daddy dich holen, Sonnenscheinchen, ja?"

Sie nickte und ließ sich von ihrem Vater die Tränen abwischen.

„Aber glaub mir, es wird dir gut gehen. Und wenn ich Zeit habe, dann komme ich dich mit Sirius zusammen besuchen, ja? Wirst schon sehen, die Zeit bis wir uns an deiner Hochzeit sehen vergeht wie im Fluge."

Er drückte seine zierliche Tochter ein letztes Mal an seinen Bauch und gab ihr dann einen Kuss auf das offene blonde Haar.

„Wie hübsch du aussiehst, mein Bienchen. So…und jetzt wird's Zeit. Deine Mum guckt schon wieder so böse.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und säuberte ihr mit einem Spruch das leichte hellblaue Sommerkleid.

Wehmütig führte er sie zu Kutsche und schlug die Türe zu. Einmal nahm er noch ihre zarte Hand in seine und drückte einen, durch seinen Bart, kratzigen Kuss darauf.

„Und sei nett zu dem Mädchen, Lucius. Hörst du?", sagte Lucius Großvater und hob mahnend den Zeigefinger.

„Unser Junge wird das Mädchen so behandeln, wie sie es verdient. Einer Frau müssen ihre Grenzen gezeigt werden, stimmt's Sohn?"

Lucius Malfoy nickte grinsend.

„Ganz recht.", warf seine Mutter ein. „ Wenn wir jetzt ein so verzogenes Gör bekommen, dann…"

Knirschen von Kies vor der Türe.

Narcissa holte tief Luft und klopfte dann zaghaft gegen die schwere Eichentür.

Augenblicklich wurde sie von einer knuffigen kleinen Hauselfe geöffnet. Narcissa mochte Hauselfen. Kleine knuddelige Kreaturen, die einem das Leben eigentlich immer versüßten…

„Nun treten Sie schon ein, Miss Black.", kam es genervt aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Na großartig! Das fing ja gut an.

Narcissa tat, wie ihr geheißen und betrat die große Eingangshalle. Mit großen Augen sah sie an die kunstvoll beschnitzte und mit Plattgold verzierte Decke.

„Nun starren Sie keine Löcher in die Luft. Kommen Sie schon herein, etwas zügig, wenn ich bitten darf."

Die Frauenstimme war Narcissa auf Anhieb unsympathisch.

Zaghaft öffnete sie die Türe zu dem Raum, aus dem die Stimme drang und trat ein.

Prompt starrten sie 4 Paar Augen an. Niemand sagte ein Wort.

Zu ihrer linken vor dem Kamin saß ein Mann fortgeschrittenen Alters mit mittellangem blond-grau gesträhntem Haar und schwarzem Umhang.

Neben ihm stand eine Frau. Mittelgroß, blondes Haar, das zu einem strengem Kranz geflochten war.

Zu ihrer rechten saß ein alter Mann, der große Ähnlichkeit mit dem jüngeren Mann im Sessel hatte. Sein graues Haar fiel locker auf seine Schultern und seine grauen Augen waren die einzigen, die Narcissa wenigstens etwas Wärme und Freundlichkeit entgegenbringen mochten.

In der Mitte des Raumes stand die jüngste Ausführung des Herrenmodels.

Groß, muskulös, attraktiv. Langes, blondes Haar. Dunkelgrüner Umhang.

Eine äußerst attraktive Erscheinung, doch seine Augen brachten ihr Nichts als Kälte und Berechnung entgegen.

„Wie schön, Miss Black.", sagte der alte Mann endlich und stand, wenn auch mit einigem Ächzen und Stöhnen, auf.

Galant nahm er ihre ausgestreckte Hand und gab ihr einen Handkuss.

„Sie sehen ganz großartig aus, Miss. So ein hübsches Mädchen.", sagte er und lächelte sie an.

Ein Lächeln erhellte nun auch Narcissas Gesicht.

„Vielen Dank", sagte sie leise. Etwas selbstbewusster drehte sie sich nun zu dem Ehepaar um.

Der Mann tat es seinem Vater gleich und küsste Narcissa ebenfalls die Hand.

Die Frau blieb demonstrativ am Kamin stehen und beobachtete Narcissa mit einigem Missgefallen.

Der Jüngste der Männer hatte sich nach eindringlichen Blicken seines Großvaters endlich auch in Bewegung gesetzt und drückte Narcissas Hand einen flüchtigen Kuss auf.

„Willkommen, Miss Black.", sagte der Älteste von ihnen und strahlte Narcissa immer noch breit an.

Einen Fan hatte sie schon mal.

„Stellen Sie sich gefälligste gerade hin.", eine Hand drückte sich in Narcissas Rücken.

Entrüstet drehte sie sich um.

„Ich stehe gerade, Mam.", sagte Narcissa bissig.

„Mir gefällt ihr Ton nicht, Miss Black. Das werden Sie sich noch abgewöhnen müssen. Und ein wenig dürr sind sie."

Das kam Narcissa gut zu Pass. Kaum angekommen und schon von der Schwiegermutter in Spe auseinander genommen werden.

_Reiß dich zusammen. Bleib ganz ruhig. Das wird schon._

„Ich werde gleich mal nach einem Heiler schicken, der soll sie untersuchen. Nicht dass sie noch krank sind."

Sie sagte das nicht etwa aus Sorge sondern eher in der Art, wie es Käufer auf dem Pferdemarkt taten.

Narcissa hielt das zunächst für einen Scherz bis die Frau sich zu ihrem Mann umdrehte.

„Würdest du bitte in St. Mungo Bescheid sagen, Abraxas?"

Ein kurzes Nicken und der Mann ging aus dem Raum.

„Entschuldigen Sie Madam, aber ich fühle mich völlig-"

„Das würde ich doch lieber von einem Fachmann hören. Sie sind wirklich sehr zierlich. Wie ihre Mutter sagte. Wie eine Elfe. Hoffentlich können Sie mit dieser Statur auch Kinder bekommen."

Narcissa klappte der Mund auf. Sonst war sie außerordentlich schlagfertig, aber darauf fiel ihr nun wirklich gar nichts mehr ein.

Ihr Verlobter machte hinter ihr eine Bewegung. _Na endlich. Er wird mich sicher verteidigen gegen diese Schlange._

„Macht es dir etwas aus Mutter, wenn ich gehe?"

_So etwas Unhöfliches hatte Narcissa schon lange nicht mehr erlebt. _ Sein ganz offensichtliches Desinteresse konnte man deutlich heraushören.

„Ohja, das macht es. Du wirst Miss Black nach Oben bringen. Ich komme gleich auch. Zeig ihr schon mal das Zimmer."

„Kann das nicht eine der Hauselfen tun? Ich habe noch einen Termin-"

Der alte Mann erhob sich wütend.

„Lucius!", sagte er warnend.

Der junge Mann zuckte die Achseln und wies Narcissa an ihm zu folgen.

Lucius Malfoy brachte sie in seinen Flügel des Manors. Vorbei an düsteren Gemälden und Vitrinen mit merkwürdigen Gegenständen, von denen Narcissa lieber nicht wissen wollte, was sie für Funktionen hatten.

Er öffnete die Türe und ließ sie eintreten. Ein wunderschönes Zimmer.

Deckenmalerei.

Narcissa sah hinauf und lächelte angesichts der schönen funkelnden Muster und Sterne.

„Das…das ist ja wunderschön."

Lucius Malfoy sah nur flüchtig hinauf zur Decke. Ein kaltes Nicken und er schloss die Türe hinter sich.


	2. Gehorsam

**_Ich weiß auch nicht, wie ich aufeinmal auf die Idee gekommen bin. Ich glaube ich wollte mal den bösen Lucius haben :-D_**

**_Hoffe es gefällt euch!_**

**Gehorsam**

„Das können Sie vergessen, Mam!", sagte Narcissa laut und deutlich und weigerte sich vehement sich vor dem Heiler und Lucius Mutter aus zuziehen.

„Ich bin völlig gesund und wenn Ihnen das als persönliche Angabe nicht reicht, dann kann ich Ihnen leider auch nicht weiterhelfen.

Lucius Malfoy hörte die Stimmen der beiden Frauen laut und deutlich. Er saß einen Raum weiter in einem Sessel und las.

„Es wird Ihnen letztendlich nichts anderes übrig bleiben, Miss."

Narcissa war den Tränen nahe versuchte aber alles zu unternehmen, um das Brennen in ihren Augen zu unterdrücken.

Der in Weiß gekleidete Mann stand vor ihr. Seine Tasche hatte er auf dem Boden abgestellt. Die Arme ineinander verschränkt stand er vor Narcissa und beobachtete sie interessiert.

Die Stimme der älteren Frau schwoll an und Lucius Malfoy wusste genau, dass das Mädchen keine Chance haben würde.

„Machen Sie schon! Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit."

„Vergessen Sie's.", giftete das schöne Mädchen, der langsam die Verzweiflung ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

Die Ältere seufzte, ging dann festen Schrittes auf das Mädchen zu und packte es beim Arm. Narcissa wehrte sich mit Händen und Füßen, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass sie von den beiden Erwachsenen aufs Bett gedrückt wurde.

„Das…können Sie doch nicht…", jammerte das Mädchen, so dass es jedem normalen Menschen das Herz zerrissen hätte.

Mrs. Malfoy zeigte keinerlei Regung außer Wut.

So sehr Narcissa sich wehrte, mit einem Ruck wurde ihr das Kleid vom Körper gezogen.

Sie versuchte ihre Arme frei zukriegen um ihren Körper zu bedecken, doch sie wurden fest gegen die Matratze gedrückt.

„Sedares", murmelte der Heiler auf ein Nicken der Hausherrin hin.

Narcissas Körper erschlaffte augenblicklich und sie sank ruhig atmend und völlig abwesend in die Kissen zurück.

Völlig verzweifelt musste sie im Unterbewusstsein miterleben, wie sie widerstandslos gemacht und in die Mitte des Bettes gezogen wurde.

Etwas Kühles legte sich auf ihre Brust.

„Ganz ruhig atmen, Miss."

Narcissa befolgte unfähig sich zu wehren jede einzelne Anweisung.

Der Mund wurde ihr geöffnet, Hals und Bauchraum abgetastet und Puls gemessen.

„Sie ist gesund, Mam.", sagte der Heiler endlich nach einer halben Stunde verschiedenster Untersuchungen.

„Gegen ihre Figur, fürchte ich, können sie nichts unternehmen. Sie wird immer eine sehr zierliche Person sein, aber ich denke sie ist trotzdem fähig in geringem Maße Kinder zu bekommen."

Lucius hörte ein lautes Schlagen von Narcissas Zimmertüre, dann die polternden Schritte seiner Mutter auf der Treppe.

Lucius war das nur Recht. Er hasste Kinder. Kleine, freche Nervensägen, die nichts konnten außer schreien und schlafen.

Wohl oder übel würde er einen Erben produzieren müssen, aber dafür hatte er ja eine Frau, die sich um ein kleines quengelndes Balg kümmern konnte.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Narcissa kam einige Stunden später wieder zu vollem Bewusstsein. Verstört setzte sie sich auf und ging zum Fenster.

Feiner Nieselregen fiel sanft gegen die Fensterscheibe.

Felder und Wald erschienen in klarem satten Grün.

Das alles musste doch ein böser Traum sein.

Nach und nach reihten sich die Ereignisse in Narcissas Gedanken auf.

Untersucht, wie eine Kuh auf dem Viehmarkt.

Endlich war sie allein und endlich konnte sie all ihrer Wut und Traurigkeit Luft machen.

Sie sah sich in ihrem neuen zu hause um und suchte etwas, das sehr teuer aussah, um es zu zerstören. Ich Blick fiel auf die alte Vase in einer Ecke ihres Zimmers.

Grinsend suchte sie in einer der inzwischen angekommenen Koffer nach ihrem Zauberstab.

10 Minuten später.

Der gesamte Inhalt ihres Gepäcks war in ihrem Zimmer verteilt. Kein Zauberstab.

_Ich weiß genau, dass ich ihn nicht vergessen habe…_

Ein leises Klopfen an der Türe.

„Die Herrin lässt ausrichten, dass das Essen serviert ist, Miss.", sagte eine Hauselfe mit rosafarbenem Geschirrtuch um den Hüften.

Beim Anblick von Narcissas verheultem Gesicht zuckte der Elf zusammen.

„Darf Dibby fragen, ob man Ihnen wehgetan hat, Miss?"

Narcissa nickte.

Die Elfe tat nun etwas, wovon Narcissa nicht wusste, dass Hauselfen überhaupt dazu in der Lage waren.

Sie trat vor und wischte Narcissa mit ihrem Tuch die Tränen von den Wangen.

„Nicht traurig sein, Miss."

Narcissa schüttelte den Kopf. Bei einem Blick in den Spiegel stellte sie fest, dass jede Röte und Träne aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden war.

„Wie- wie hast du?", fragte sie die Hauselfe.

Dibby zwinkerte nur mit ihrem linken Auge und verschwand dann mit einem kaum hörbaren

Plöpp.

Auf dem Weg nach Unten hatte sich Narcissa wieder einigermaßen gefasst. Die Blöße würde sie sich nicht geben und vor der gesamten Malfoy Familie einen Gefühlsausbruch bekommen.

Die Türe zum Esszimmer war geschlossen.

Narcissa holte tief Luft, stellte sich kerzengerade auf und öffnete dann die Türe.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Vater.", Lucius Malfoy nickte seinem Vater kurz zu gab dann seiner Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange und setzte sich an den Tisch.

„Du kommst spät, Lucius.", sagte sein Vater und sah den jungen Mann streng an.

Lucius nickte abwesend und nahm sein Besteck auf.

Von Narcissa nahm er keinerlei Notiz. War wahrscheinlich auch besser so.

Wollten sie sie jetzt für die nächsten Wochen ignorieren? Sie wie Luft behandeln? Immerhin besser, als wieder mit der Hausherrin aneinander zugeraten.

Narcissa räusperte sich. „Verzeihen Sie, Mam. Aber mir muss mein Zauberstab abhanden gekommen sein. Hat möglicherweise eine der Hauselfen ihn gefu-"

„Sie brauchen gar nicht weiter danach suchen, Miss Black. Der Zauberstab ist in meiner Verwahrung, solange bis sich ihr Betragen gebessert hat."

Narcissa fiel die Gabel aus der Hand.

Lucius und sein Vater sahen das Mädchen gespannt an.

Narcissa atmete tief durch um sich zu beruhigen.

„Ich denke nicht, dass sie die Befugnis haben mir meinen Zauberstab ab zunehmen, Mam. Es ist mein Recht-"

„Eins sollten Sie sich direkt einmal merken, Miss Black: Sie haben keine Rechte. Sie dürfen gerne reden, wenn Sie dazu aufgefordert werden. Sie dürfen sich in diesem Haus frei bewegen, soweit ich das gestatte, ansonsten…werden Sie einfach und kommentarlos die Sachen so hinnehmen wie sie sind.

Nach der Hochzeit werde ich mich aus den Angelegenheiten, die sie betreffen heraushalten, Aber einer Sache können Sie sich sicher sein: Mein Sohn steht voll und ganz hinter meinen Interessen.

Jegliche Versuche ihn durch ihre zweifellos relativ reizende Figur gegen mich auf zuhetzen sind zwecklos."

Endlich verstummte sie.

Narcissa hatte ihre Hände unter dem Tisch zu Fäusten geballte. Am liebsten hätte sie dieser anmaßenden Person die Fleischgabel mitten durch ihren fleischigen Oberkörper gebohrt.

Lucius und sein Vater wandten sich wieder ihren Tellern zu.

„Ich denke das war alles, Miss Black. Sie dürfen dann gehen."

Erleichtert stand Narcissa auf und ging aus dem Zimmer. Zügig lief sie die Treppen hoch. Lange würde sie dieses unendlich starke Gefühl etwas unanständiges sehr laut zu brüllen nicht mehr unterdrücken können.

Geräuschvoll fiel die Zimmertüre hinter ihr ins Schloss.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Draußen war es dunkel. Seine Eltern waren gerade aus dem Haus gegangen. Seit einer Woche war sie nun hier.

Lucius ging leise über den Flur. Vorfreude machte sich in ihm breit.

Vor der Bibliothek hielt er inne. Ihre Stimme. Erst leise dann deutlicher. Hatte sie etwa schon den Verstand verloren? Nach einer Woche?

Lucius öffnete die Türe einen kleinen Spalt.

Narcissa saß auf dem großen, dunkelbraunen Schreibtisch. Ein Buch zu ihrer linken, die rechte Hand ausgestreckt vor sich.

Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und murmelte unaufhörlich wirre Silben.

Ihre Stimme wurde lauter bis sie schließlich zu einem klaren Befehl geworden war.

„ACIO ZAUBERSTAB!", rief sie laut und bestimmt.

Lucius hätte beinahe gelacht. Was bildete sie sich eigentlich ein. Einen Aufrufzauber ohne Zauberstab. Mit 17?

Selbst gestandene Zauberer hatten Probleme mit dieser Art von Zauberei.

Ein Surren an seinem linken Ohr.

Lucius erschrak und stolperte zurück. Da flog tatsächlich ein schmaler, aus Elfenbeingefertigter Zauberstab durch den schmalen Spalt direkt in Narcissas Hände.

Das Mädchen sprang triumphierend vom Tisch und stieß einen kleinen Freudenschrei aus.

_Unglaublich._

Lucius ging irritiert den Weg zurück in seine Räume. _Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesehen? Hatte dieses junge Mädchen, das fast noch ein Kind war wirklich eine der schwierigsten Magie angewandt, die es überhaupt gab?_

Narcissa hüpfte immer noch überglücklich auf ihrem Bett herum. Ihr Vater würde stolz auf sie sein.

Mit einer kindlichen Freude machte sie sich daran, das Zimmer nach ihren Wünschen um zugestalten.

Klirrr Die hässliche Vase zersprang in ihre Einzelteile und verschwand.

Die Vorhänge färbten sich von einem depressiven Schwarz zunächst in ein himmelblau.

Narcissa schüttelte den Kopf.

_Gelb._

_Nein._

_Grün._

_Sowieso nicht._

_Letztendlich verblieb sie bei einem dunklen rot_.

Glücklicher als in den letzten tagen ließ sie sich auf in die Kissen fallen und schlief, den Zauberstab fest in ihrer Hand, ein.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lucius erzählte seiner Mutter nichts von Narcissas Regelbruch. Warum, wusste er selbst nicht.

Fakt war, dass ihn die Szene in der Bibliothek wirklich überrascht hatte und…

„Sag mal, Lucius, wo ist die Puppe jetzt eigentlich?", lallte Rodolphus und nahm einen großen Schluck Champagner.

Lucius lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und zog seinen Springer ein Feld weiter.

„Schätze mal auf ihrem Zimmer."

Obwohl er nicht so viel getrunken hatte, wie sein Freund kamen ihm die Worte nur mühsam über die Lippen.

„Sag mal, Rodolphus…", eine attraktive, groß gewachsene Brünette setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und nestelte an seinem Umhang.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir zwei…", sie giggelte beschwipst und deutete auf das angrenzende Gästezimmer.

„Wag es ja nicht, Linda.", rief ein dunkelhaariger junger Mann von einer anderen Ecke des Zimmers, der Brünetten zu.

Wankend stand er auf und bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Gruppe von, hauptsächlich jungen Männern, zu Lucius und Rodolphus hindurch.

„So Lucius, stellst du uns jetzt mal dein Mädchen vor?", fragte wer, nach seinem Sturz über einen am Boden sitzenden Mann.

„Wollt ihr sie wirklich sehen?", fragte Lucius in einer anfeuernden Art.

„Wollt ihr sie sehen?"

Einstimmiges zustimmendes Grölen, der betrunkenen Männer.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lucius öffnete die Türe und lief hinüber über den Gang zu Narcissas Zimmer.

Ohne anzuklopfen torkelte er hinein.

„Narcissa?"

„Ja?" Das Mädchen saß auf ihrem Sofa und las.

„Komm…m-mal mit."

Narcissa rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. Sie konnte seine Fahne deutlich riechen.

„Ich denke nicht.", sagte sie kurz und schlug ihr Buch wieder auf.

„Und ich denke, meine Mutter hat dir erklärt, was Gehorsam bedeutete, Kleines."

Mit seiner rechten Hand packte er sie unsanft am Arm und zog sie vom Sofa hoch.

Das Mädchen versuchte sich so gut es ging gegen den festen Griff zu wehren, hatte aber keine Chance.

Er war viel stärker, als sie und fest entschlossen sie aus dem Zimmer zu bekommen.

Gute 5 Minuten brauchte er um das, sich sträubende Mädchen über den Gang in sein Zimmer zu zerren.

„Hier ist sie.", lallte er und schubste Narcissa in sein Zimmer.

Lautes Beifallgegröle brandete auf. Pfiffe und Komplimente an Lucius.

„Heiß, wirklich heiß, aber gibt's dich auch mit ein bisschen weniger…Stoff?", Rabastan Lestranges grinste seinen großen Bruder breit an.

„Ja, ohne das Kleid sähe das ganze doch noch besser aus!", stieg Rodolphus ein.

„Na los, zieh das aus."

Narcissa sah den jungen, blonden Mann ungläubig an.

Er wusste selbst nicht, was er da redete. Der Alkohol hatte eindeutig eine zu starke Wirkung bei ihm.

Ein Malfoy ließ sich nicht beeinflussen. Von Niemandem!

Narcissa drehte sich von der Menge weg und lief zur Türe.

„Nichts da!" Lucius packte sie an der Schulter und zog sie zurück. „Du tust, was man dir sagt. Und zwar: Jetzt!"

Narcissa wurde panisch. Das ganze Zimmer voller Betrunkener, die alle mindestens 5 Jahre älter waren, als sie.

Kein Zauberstab.

_Konzentrier dich. Letztens hat es doch auch ohne funktioniert_

Zu ängstlich. Zu panisch. Keine Chance mal einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Lucius riss an dem Kleid.

„Nein.", Ursprünglich hatte sie schreien wollen, aber was aus ihrem Mund kam war eher ein ängstliches Fiepen.

„Ich glaube das reicht, Lucius.", ein junger Mann mit kurzem braunem Haar war an ihrer Seite erschienen.

„Das ist mein Haus- ich k-kann tuuun, was ich will…"

Der Mann löste Lucius Griff von ihrem Kleid. Ganz vorsichtig, so dass er es kaum bemerkte.

„Ich—will, dass sie tut, was ich ihr sage!", Lucius schien erzürnt, aber zu vernebelt, um sich ernsthaft gegen seinen Freund zu wehren.

„Du willst dir doch die Vorfreude nicht nehmen lassen, wenn du sie ganz für dich alleine hast, oder?"

Narcissa erschauderte, aber immerhin lockerte sich seine Hand immer mehr und ein Grinsen breitete sich auf Lucius Lippen aus.

„Geh!", murmelte der Mann ihr aus den Mundwinkeln zu während er Lucius zurück in den Mitte seiner Freunde beförderte.

Schon seit langem hatte sie nicht mehr so gerne gehorcht.

So schnell und unauffällig, wie sie konnte verließ sie das Zimmer und verschwand auf den dunklen Flur.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ihre Zimmertüre fiel krachend hinter ihr ins Schloss.

Kurz blieb sie völlig regungslos in dem dunklen Raum stehen.

Das konnte alles nicht wahr sein. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. So schlimm würde es nicht werden hatte sie gedacht.

Was war sie doch für eine „Naive, blöde Kuh.", beschimpfte sie sich selbst und schlug mit der Faust gegen die schwere Holztüre.

Immer wieder.

"Dumme, dumme Kuh."

Sie ließ sich an der Tür herunterrutschen und starrte aus dem dunklen Fenster.

Niemals hatte sie sich so sehr nach zu hause gesehnt. Selbst Bellatrix oder ihre Mutter wären ihr jetzt lieber gewesen, als dieser aufgeblasene, gemeine Schnösel und seine Bagage.

_Beruhig dich Narcissa. Anlaufschwierigkeiten am Anfang sind ganz normal._

_Anlaufschwierigkeiten. Pah! Die Familie hatte es sich in den Kopf gesetzt sie fertig zu machen. Definitiv._

_Unsinn. Sie sind nur misstrauisch. Und er ist einfach jung. Es ist normal, dass junge Männer sich so benehmen._

_Hatte Sirius sich jemals so benommen? Nein! Hatte er nicht._

Langsam stand sie auf und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen.

„Mist! Mist! Mist!"

Wenn dieser einzige vernünftige Mensch nicht da gewesen wäre, dann hätte sie eben vor versammelte Mannschaft einen Strip hinlegen müssen.

_Dieses Arschloch. Reiß dich zusammen. Bleib ruhig._

_Mach deinen Vater stolz._

Die folgende Woche verlief glücklicherweise ohne besondere Zwischenfälle.

Die üblichen Belehrungen und Beleidigungen von Mrs. Malfoy hatte sie inzwischen gelernt völlig abzublocken.

Sie machte den Mund auf- Narcissas Ohren schalteten auf Durchzug. Mr. Malfoy und sein Sohn zogen es weiterhin vor sie wie Luft zu behandeln, also verbrachte sie die meiste Zeit in der Bibliothek.

Mit einem guten Buch, und davon gab es glücklicherweise sehr viele, ließen sich auch die langweiligsten Tage überstehen.

Dann endlich kam die Sonne heraus und Narcissa konnte ihre Lesestunden von der kuscheligen Bibliothek in den riesigen Garten verlagern.

Stundenlang saß sie am Teich in der Sonne und las. Manchmal Romane, die leider sehr rar waren, öfters Bücher über magische Wesen, Tränke oder Flüche.

So konnte sie wunderbar ihr Drumherum vergessen und ihren eigenen Gedanken nachgehen.

**Reviews wären toll!**

**Lg Lucia**


	3. Der Peiniger

**Der Peiniger**

Mitte September geschah etwas, das Narcissa das Leben endlich einmal versüßen sollte. Dachte sie.

Mr. Und Mrs. Malfoy traten eine mehrwöchige Reise an. Da Lucius ihr selten im Haus begegnete hieß das für sie, endlich mal das tun zu können, worauf sie Lust hatte.

Aufstehen, wann sie wollte. In Ruhe frühstücken. Im großen Salon vor dem Kamin sitzen und träumen.

Morgen würde sie nach London gehen. Zuerst ihren Vater im Büro besuche, dann endlich wieder mal die Winkelgasse besuche. Einkaufen, Kaffee trinken, Eis essen, einfach unter NORMALE Leute kommen.

Narcissa stieg aus der Dusche und wickelte sich ihr grünes Handtuch und den Körper. Mit ihrem Zauberstab trocknete sie sich ihr langes blondes Haar.

Sie betrachtete sich in voller Größe im Spiegel.

_Hübsch sah sie aus. Ihre blasse Haut hatte durch das warme Wasser einen leicht rosefarbenen Ton bekommen und schimmerte nass im Licht der Kerzen._

Draußen war es stockdunkel, also spiegelte sie sich noch einmal in den Fenstern. Sie ließ das Handtuch herunter gleiten.

_Ja hübsch war sie zweifellos_. Sie grinste sich selbst an. Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen glücklich.

Ein Scharren im Türschloss. Schritte in ihrem Zimmer.

Hastig wickelte sie sich das Handtuch wieder um den nassen Körper.

_Sicherlich war es eine der Hauselfen, die fragen wollte, ob sie noch etwas wünschte._

Narcissa trat aus dem Bad in ihr Zimmer.

„Was zum Teufel, haben Sie hier zu suchen?", sie versuchte den Schrecken zu verbergen, den er ihr eingejagt hatte und hielt instinktiv ihr Handtuch fester zu.

Gelassen zog Lucius Malfoy den Schlüssel aus dem Schloss und ließ ihn in seine Tasche gleiten.

„Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen sein sollte: Das ist MEIN Haus."

„Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn Sie jetzt gehen würde, Sir."

Ein kaltes Lächeln trat jäh auf seine Lippen.

„Und ich würde es vorziehen, wenn du mich nicht unterbrechen würdest."

Narcissa wich ein Stück zurück.

„Leg dich aufs Bett."

Sie umklammerte das Handtuch noch fester und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Lass das Handtuch fallen und…leg…dich…hin."

Als sie sich immer noch weigerte, seufzte er kurz auf. Dann packte er sie blitzschnell am Arm und schleuderte sie gegen das Bett.

Sie schrie vor Schmerz auf, als ihr Knie mit einem knackenden Geräusch mit voller Wucht gegen das massive Holz knallte.

Sie fiel zu Boden.

Ungeduldig und grob packte er sie unter den Achseln und ließ sie auf das Bett fallen.

Eine kalte Hand zog an dem Handtuch. Geistesgegenwärtig hielt sie dagegen und versuchte von ihm wegzurollen.

„Mach nicht so ein Theater.", stieß er wütend hervor und riss sie zurück.

„Lassen Sie mich los, bitte.", weinte sie.

Keine Gefühlsregung gar nichts konnte sie in seinem Gesicht erkennen.

Er beugte sich über sie.

Jäh schrie er auf. So feste, wie sie konnte hatte sie mit beiden Füßen gegen sein Brustbein getreten.

Er taumelte zurück.

Narcissa nutzte die Gunst der Stunde und rannte, den Schmerz in ihrem Knie völlig ignorierend zur Türe.

Abgeschlossen. Verzweifelt warf sie sich gegen die Türe.

Inzwischen hatte sich der große blonde Mann wieder erholt und kam auf sie zu.

„Ich dulde deinen Ungehorsam nicht!", wieder packte er sie hart am Arm.

Narcissa schrie auf.

„Lass mich los.", schrie sie und schlug mit ihren Händen auf ihn ein. Sie hätte ebenso gut einen Elefanten mit Wattebällchen bewerfen können.

Leicht belustigt über ihre Befreiungsversuche zerrte er sie zurück.

„AUA.", ein paar sehr scharfer Zähne hatten sich tief in das Fleisch seines Unterarms gebohrt.

Die Haut war dort ohnehin noch gereizt und überempfindlich. Die schwarze Tätowierung begann, an der Stelle wo sich Narcissa in seine Haut verbissen hatte stark an zu brennen und zu bluten.

„Es reicht!"

Lucius zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Imperio."

Augenblicklich klarte sich ihr Geist. Die Angst war verschwunden.

_Nein, das ist nicht gut Narcissa. Irgendetwas in ihrem Unterbewusstsein begann sich zu wehren._

_Kapitel 26, Imperiusflüche abwehren._

Narcissa dachte an das, was im Buch gestanden hatte. Ganz fest. Sie hatte die Seiten vor sich.

Das Gefühlschaos kehrte zurück

_So einfach? Irritiert lief sie herüber zur Badezimmertüre._

Lucius Malfoy stand einen kurzen Moment verdattert im Raum.

_Aufrufezauber ohne Zauberstab, Imperiusflüche abwehren?_

„Crucio."

Sie hatte schon fast die Tür erreicht, da traf sie der zweite Fluch in den Rücken.

_Niemals hatte sie zuvor solche Schmerzen gehabt._

Das Mädchen fiel vorne über auf die kalten Steine, des Badezimmers.

Er stand neben ihr und wartete, dass sein Fluch die Wirkung verlor.

Anscheinend seelenruhig betrachtete er das zierliche Mädchen, wie sie sich vor Schmerzen krümmt und schrie.

Dann hörte es auf.

Genauso grob, wie zuvor packte er sie und zog sie wieder aufs Bett.

Verschwommen konnte sie den großen Mann über sich erkennen. Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte.

„Komm hoch.", er zog sie auf die Knie.

„Zieh mich aus.", ordnete er an und zog ihr mit einer Hand das Handtuch vom Körper.

Weinend versuchte sie Oberkörper und Unterleib mit ihren zittrigen Händen zu bedecken.

Lucius zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Möchtest du noch mal, Narcissa?"

Sie schüttelte hastig den Kopf und machte sich daran, den ebenfalls auf dem Bett knienden Mann zu entkleiden.

Ihre Fingerspitzen glitten über die Knöpfe seiner Weste. Immernoch schluchzend zog sie ihm das Hemd vom Körper.

„Die Hose!"

Narcissa hatte ihren Körper nicht mehr unter Kontrolle.

Sie wusste nicht wie, aber schließlich hatte sie es geschafft. Der Mann kniete vollkommen nackt neben ihr.

Fürchterlich attraktiv, aber sie verspürte nichts außer Ekel.

Er schubste sie auf den Rücken.

Narcissa fiel zurück auf die Decke und spürte ein paar Hände über ihren Körper gleiten.

Zunächst über ihre Brüste dann prüfend über ihren Unterleib.

Sie war immer noch heftig am Zittern und bekam ihren Heulkrampf beim besten Willen nicht unter Kontrolle.

So viele Gefühle auf einmal. Abscheu, Angst und jetzt ein Gefühl von Erregung, das sie nicht kannte.

Sie wehrte sich mit aller Kraft gegen das Gefühl. Es passte nicht zu den anderen, sie konnte es nicht einordnen.

Wieder schrie sie auf.

Es tat ihr weh. Sehr weh sogar. Andromeda hatte gesagt, dass es das schönste auf der Welt war.

Am Anfang täte es kurz ein wenig weh, aber der Mann sei immer besonders vorsichtig.

Narcissa verkrampfte.

Ihre Hände umklammerten den Bettrahmen.

Ihn schien das nicht im Geringsten zu interessieren.

Wieder fuhr er mit den Händen über ihre Brüste. Am liebsten hätte sie sich übergeben. Dieser stechende Schmerz und dann die Hände ihres Peinigers, die ihren Körper zunächst sanft liebkosten, später immer kräftiger wurden.

Der große Mann stöhnte auf und dann war es vorbei.

Schwer atmend legte er sich neben sie aufs Bett.

Narcissa drehte sich von ihm weg. Sie wollte ihn nicht sehen, sie konnte ihn nicht sehen.

Ein heftig pochender Schmerz fuhr immer noch durch ihren Unterleib.

Schluchzend vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in der Decke.

Als sein Atem sich beruhigt hatte stand er wortlos auf und zog sich an.

Ein Klackern im Türschloss. Ein Luftzug an ihrem Ohr und er war verschwunden.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Narcissa saß am Frühstückstisch.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Miss?"

Dobbie kam mit einer extragroßen Tasse Kakao hereinbalanciert.

Narcissa nickte und stumm und nahm einen großen Schluck.

Dobby gluckste.

„Miss haben einen Schnurrbart.", er hielt ihr das blitzblank polierte Tablett hin, sodass sie sich darin spiegeln konnte.

Der dunkle Kakao hatte einen Rand über ihrer Oberlippe hinterlassen.

„Dobby kann auch haben einen Schnurrbart."

Der kleine Elf schloss die Augen. Ein Plöpp und dunkle, gezwirbelte Barthaare sprossen aus seinem Gesicht.

Narcissa musste schmunzeln.

„Du siehst aus wie der Minister.", gluckste sie und deutete auf den Bart.

Dobbie bemühte sich nach Kräften seine hohe Stimme in die des Ministers zu verstellen und äffte seinen Gang nach.

Die Türe ging auf.

„Was zur Hölle tust du da, Elf?"

Aufgebracht packte der Mann den Elfen am Ohr und warf ihn gegen die Wand.

Narcissa stand auf und eilte zu ihm.

„Du wirst dich nicht darum kümmern." Lucius packte sie am Oberarm und wies sie an sich zu setzen.

Mit gesenktem Blick blieb sie sitzen.

Dobby kroch derweil mit ängstlicher Miene aus dem Salon.

Seelenruhig, als wäre nichts geschehen entfaltete der Mann den Tagespropheten und nahm augenscheinlich keine weitere Notiz von Narcissa.

Die ganze Zeit hatte er nie zur gleichen Zeit, wie sie gefrühstückt. Niemals mit ihr an einem Tisch gesessen. Warum ausgerechnet jetzt?

Unsicher stand sie auf.

„Wo willst du hin?"

Sie zuckte zusammen.

„I- Ich wollte nach London. Ein wenig…frische Luft schnappen."

Lucius griff in seine Umhangtasche und zog einen Beutel heraus. Ohne von seiner Zeitung aufzusehen ließ er ihn klappernd auf den Tisch fallen.

„Nimm ihn!"

Narcissa zögerte.

„Kauf dir, was du willst."

„Ich brauche Ihr Geld nicht, Sir.", sagte sie kalt und drehte sich um.

„Es ist für gestern Nacht.", sagte er, als sie schon fast aus der Türe war.

Narcissa ging zurück.

„Ich bin nicht Ihre Nutte, Mr. Malfoy. Sie brauchen mich nicht dafür bezahlen, dass sie mich vergewaltigt haben."

Wieder wandte sie sich zum Gehen. Er war aufgestanden.

„Nimm es."

„Oder wollen Sie etwa ihr schlechtes Gewissen beruhigen?"

Er ging auf sie zu. Zentimeter vor ihr blieb er stehen.

„Warum sollte ich das haben? Ich habe lediglich das einzige mit dir getan, wofür du zu gebrauchen bist."

Klatsch.

Es war ein Reflex gewesen und Narcissa war erschrocken über sich selbst.

Lucius Malfoys Hand fuhr langsam an seiner roten Wange entlang, während Narcissa aufgelöst aus der Haustüre rannte.

_**Huihuihui, reviews vieleicht:-D**_


	4. Die Treppe

**Die Treppe**

Während der nächsten 4 Tage bekam Narcissa ihren Verlobten nicht zu Gesicht.

Sie saß in Nachthemd auf dem kleinen blauen Sofa in ihrem Zimmer und las.

Die Türe wurde geöffnet. Narcissa fuhr ein Schauer über den Rücken, als sie seine Schritte auf dem Holzboden hörte.

„Zieh dich aus."

Sie schüttelte resolut den Kopf.

Lucius zückte seinen Zauberstab.

Diesmal war Narcissa vorbereitet.

Er hatte den Cruciatusfluch kaum ausgesprochen, da hatte sie ihn schon geblockt. Sie war aufgestanden und hielt ihren Zauberstab fest in der Hand.

Der nächste Fluch verfehlte knapp ihr linkes Ohr.

Sie sprang zur Seite.

Er war gut. Zu mächtig. Lange würde sie ihm nicht standhalten können.

Sie lief zur Türe und rannte auf den Flur. Sie schlitterte mit nackten Füßen über den blank polierten Boden. Am Fuß der Treppe holte er sie ein.

Hart packte er sie am Handgelenk.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte er inzwischen wieder ruhig und gelassen.

„Ich will nach hause. Und der ganzen Welt erzählen, was sie für ein dreckiger Mistkerl sind."

Diesmal hatte er ausgeholt. Sein Schlag traf sie hart im Gesicht. Sie verlor das Gleichgewicht und knallte rückwärts die Treppe herunter.

Am Fuß der Treppe blieb sie regungslos liegen.

„Narcissa?"

Eine flache Hand klatschte ihr vorsichtig auf die Wange.

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen.

Sie stöhnte auf. Alles tat ihr weh. Vergleichbar mit damals, als sie als kleines Mädchen vom Klettergerüst gefallen war.

Lucius hockte neben ihr. Sie konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht deuten. War er wütend, besorgt? Oder war es ihm alles wieder nur schlichtweg egal.

Sie versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch irgendein Knochen, oder mehrere sagten ihr, dass das ganz unmöglich war.

Ächzend ließ sie den Kopf zurückfallen.

Irgendetwas in ihrem Körper fühlte sich ganz und gar ungesund an.

„W- würden Sie mich ins Krankenhaus bringen? Ich glaube ich habe mir…etwas gebrochen."

„Zweifellos.", murmelte er. Er schien zu überlegen, was er tun sollte. „Sie werden denen im Krankenhaus erzählen was passiert ist, stimmt's?"

„Darauf können Sie Gift nehmen."

Sie wusste, dass er sie nicht einfach hier liegen lassen konnte. Er musste sie ins Krankenhaus bringen. Da konnte sie ruhig noch etwas trotzig sein.

Seine rechte Hand schloss sich fest um ihre Kehle und drückte zu.

„DU wirst kein Wort sagen. Haben wir uns verstanden? Nichts. Du wirst sagen, du wärst die Treppe heruntergefallen. Du wirst nichts von dem erwähnen, was hier geschehen ist!"

Narcissa rang nach Luft.

„Ersticken Sie mich ruhig, Mister.", röchelte sie.

Lucius zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Schon mal was von Vergessenszauber gehört?"

„Oh bitte nicht."

Nichts schien für sie schlimmer zu sein, als nicht mehr zu wissen, was passiert war.

Die Luft wurde langsam knapp.

„I-ich verspreche es, Sir."

Lucius ließ ihren Hals los.

Sie hustete, was durch den gesamten Körper wieder eine große Welle Schmerz fahren ließ.

Endlich beugte er sich tiefer herunter und hob sie hoch.

Zu Narcissas Erstaunen äußerst vorsichtig und sanft.

„Halt dich fest. Ich appariere."

Sie versuchte ihre Arme zu bewegen. Erfolglos.

Also nahm Lucius sie fester in seinen Arm und erschien einen Moment später im Notfalltrakt von St. Mungo.

Beim Anblick von Lucius Malfoy eilten sofort die besten Spezialisten von St. Mungo zu ihm und nahmen ihm das verletzte Mädchen aus den Armen.

„Wie ist das passiert, Miss?", fragte ein schlanker Heiler mittleren Alters, während er mit seinem Zauberstab an ihrem Körper entlang fuhr, um nach gebrochenen Knochen zu suchen.

Narcissa sah herüber zu Lucius, der mit verschränkten Armen in einer Ecke des Zimmers stand.

„I- ich bin…die Treppe heruntergefallen."

„Einfach so?"

Er warf einen Blick auf ihre Herzfrequenz, die wie aus dem Nichts in der Luft erschienen war und blau aufleuchtete.

„Sie kennen doch diese Hauselfen. Der Boden war frisch geputzt. Ich…ich bin ausgerutscht."

Narcissa war noch nie im Krankenhaus untersucht worden. Die vielen verschiedenen Instrumente und Menschen jagten ihr Angst ein.

Ein weiterer Grund, warum ihr Puls und Herzschlag nicht mehr aufhören wollte zu steigen.

„Nehmen Sie das, Miss." Der Heiler flößte ihr den Inhalt eines kleinen Bechers ein.

Er warf einen Blick auf die Kurve, die immer noch blinkend ihre Vitalwerte anzeigte und nickte zufrieden, als sie sofort begann langsamer und ruhiger zu verlaufen.

Die Hände des Mannes tasteten ihren Kopf ab.

„Tut Ihnen der Kopf weh, Miss?"

„Nein, ich glaube nicht."

Er nickte wieder. Überall in ihrem Körper begann es zu kribbeln, als er mit seinem Zauberstab die gebrochenen Knochen und Wirbel heilte.

„So, das war's Miss."

Lucius trat hervor.

„Dann können wir ja-"

„Mir wäre es lieber, wenn Miss Black noch einen oder zwei Tage hier bleiben würde. Nur zur Sicherheit."

Lucius nickte kurz. Es schien ihm nicht zu passen, aber das war Narcissa im Moment fürchterlich egal. Der Trank machte sie schläfrig und sie wollte nichts außer sich in Ruhe in irgendeinem Zimmer hinlegen zu können und ihre Ruhe zu haben.

„Ich denke es ist selbstverständlich, dass sie ein Einzelzimmer bekommt?", fragte Lucius Malfoy und sah den Heiler an.

„Selbstverständlich, Mr. Malfoy."

Wieder nickte er.

„Vielleicht wäre es gut, wenn sie ihr etwas von zu hause zum Anziehen für morgen bringen würden, Sir?"

Lucius Malfoy rümpfte die Nase, nickte dann wieder kurz und verschwand.

„Und Sie sind sich sicher, dass sie keine Kopfschmerzen haben?"

Narcissa nickte und wischte sich den Mund ab.

„Und Ihnen ist trotzdem übel?"

Wieder ein Nicken.

„Einen Moment bitte."

Der Heiler verschwand stattdessen öffnete Lucius Malfoy die Zimmertüre. IN der hand hielt er Narcissas Lieblingskuschelanzug und einige Handtücher.

Woher hatte er das mit dem Anzug gewusst? Wahrscheinlich hatte er einfach nur in den Schrank gegriffen.

Stumm hängte er die Sachen in den weißen Krankenhausschrank. Kein ‚Wie geht es dir?', kein ‚Ich hoffe es geht dir besser.'

Die Türe öffnete sich ein zweites Mal.

Der Heiler trat ein zusammen mit einer ziemlich dicken Frau.

„Mr. Malfoy.", er nickte ihm zu. „Würden Sie wohl kurz draußen warten?"

Lucius zog eine Braue hoch.

„Es dauert nicht lange."

Lucius ging aus dem Zimmer nicht ohne Narcissa vorher noch ein Blick zu zuwerfen, der sie an ihre Verschwiegenheit erinnern sollte.

Der Heiler öffnete Lucius die Türe. Er warf einen Blick auf das bett. Narcissa war blasser als zuvor und starrte mit glasigen Augen an die Decke.

„Was haben Sie mit ihr gemacht?"

Lucius besah sich seine Verlobte.

„Mr. Malfoy. Ich denke, es ist Zeit Ihnen zu gratulieren?"

„Wozu?" Wenn sie ihn verraten hatte, dann konnte sie sich auf etwas gefasst machen.

„Sie werden Vater, Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius erstarrte.

„Das werde ich ganz sicher nicht."

„Es besteht kein Zweifel, Sir. Ihre Verlobte erwartet ein Kind."

Lucius zog seinen Zauberstab.


	5. Die Abtreibung

**Die Abtreibung**

„Wieso haben Sie das getan?", fragte Narcissa, als er sie auf ihr eigenes Bett im Manor legte.

„Er musste nicht wissen, dass du schwanger bist."

„Mussten Sie ihm direkt das Gedächtnis verändern?"

„Ja, ich denke schon. Damit wir diesen hässlichen Vorfall alle schnell wieder vergessen."

„Wie meinen Sie-"

Er ging zum Fußende. „Du wirst dieses Kind nicht bekommen."

„Aber-"

„Meine Frau wird vor der Hochzeit nicht schwanger!"

„Aber- was-"

Er ging aus der Türe, kehrte kurze Zeit später wieder.

„Trink das!"

„Was ist das?"

„Wirst du dann sehen."

Die Flüssigkeit in der Flasche glänzte widerlich grün.

„Das trinke ich nicht."

„Ich denke schon."

Er fasste sie an ihren langen Haaren und zog sie zu sich. Sie konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren. Er öffnete ihren Mund und tröpfelte ihr einige Spritzer von dem grünen Gemisch in den Mund.

Stunden lang passierte gar nichts.

Lucius hatte sich in einen Sessel gesetzt und sah aus dem Fenster. Gelegentlich fuhr er sanft mit seinem Finger an seinem Schlangenstab entlang.

Gegen zwei Uhr Morgens regte Narcissa sich.

„Was haben Sie mir da gegeben?"

Dicke Schweißperlen standen auf ihrer Stirn und ihr war fürchterlich heiß. Sie lüftete die Decke und taumelte ins Bad.

Sie ließ sich eiskaltes Wasser über ihre Handgelenke laufen. Etwas Flüssiges lief an der Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels entlang.

Narcissa beugte sich herunter.

Blut.

„Bastard.", brüllte sie aus dem Bad. „Sie töten mein Kind." Ein krampfartiger Schmerz ließ sie zu Boden fallen.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lucius hörte das Geräusch und kam herüber.

Narcissa lag im Bad. In ihrem eigenen Blut.

Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so eine heftige Wirkung zeigen würde.

Langsam hob er die bewusstlose Narcissa zurück ins Bett.

Ganz langsam kam sie zu sich.

„Wie können Sie nur...", keuchte sie unter den heftigen Krämpfen.

Er hatte ihr nichts tun wollen, lediglich das Kind sollte weg.

Wieder verkrampfte Sie.

„Oh mein Gott.", sie stand schwankend auf und schloss im Badezimmer die Türe hinter sich.

Lucius hörte sie keuchen und weinen. Aber herein gehen?

Eine ganze Stunde später kam sie wieder heraus. Sie hatte offensichtlich aufgehört zu bluten. Mit einem Ausdruck von absoluter Leere im Gesicht tastete sie sich an der Türe entlang zurück zum Bett.

Auf halber Strecke fing Lucius sie auf und trug sie.

Die ganze Nacht lang blieb er in einem Sessel am Fenster sitzen. Lauschte ihrem Atem und ihrem Schluchzen. Unfähig und unwillig irgendetwas zu tun, stand er nur ab und zu auf und vergewisserte sich, dass sich ihr Zustand nicht verschlechterte.

**Fortsetzung folgt...**


	6. Für Immer

**_An die lieben Reviewer: Keine Sorge. Die Story habe ich erst gestern ganz neu geschrieben und hochgeladen. Ist also normal, dass es erst 4 Reviews sind :-)_**

**_Naja, hier kommt dann mal ein 6. Kapitel. Das muss dann erstmal bis zum 14. Oktober als Lesestoff reichen. Bin nämlich ab morgen 12 Tage auf Fuerte Ventura._**

**_Würde mich aber über Revies freuen, wenn ich wiederkomme. Danach gehts dann auch weiter._**

**Für immer**

Jäh schreckte der junge Mann hoch, als Narcissa plötzlich kerzengerade im Bett saß und schrie.

„Daddy. Nein! Bitte. Hol mich heim. Daddyyy."

Unsicher ging er zum Bett herüber.

„Daddy. Bitte, bitte bitte."

Sie fantasierte. Lucius ging noch ein Stückchen weiter, sodass seine Knie das Bett berühren konnten.

Wieder zuckte er erschrocken zusammen, als sich zwei dünne Arme um seinen Bauch klammerten.

„Bitte Daddy, schick mich nicht weg. Bitte, ich mach auch alles, was du willst, aber schick mich nicht fort."

Sein Hemd wurde durchnässt von ihren Tränen. Verdattert stand er da und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte.

Sie steigerte sich immer mehr in ihre Halluzination. Lucius spürte ihre heiße Stirn.

Sie musste innerlich schon am Verglühen sein.

„Narcissa?"

Die Arme schlangen sich fester um die Taille.

„Oh bitte nicht.", schluchzte sie wieder.

Etwas Warmes kam in Lucius hoch. Ein Gefühl, das er nicht kannte. Sie hatte ihm nichts getan. Rein gar nichts. Und jetzt saß sie völlig verstört vor ihm, blind vor Schmerz und Frust.

_Und er war Schuld_.

Aus einem Gefühl heraus tat er etwas, was er noch nie getan hatte.

Langsam und unsicher legte er seine Arme auf ihren Rücken und begann sie zu streicheln. Ganz behutsam löste er ihre Hände nach einiger Zeit von seinem Körper und ließ sie langsam zurück in die Kissen gleiten.

Sie hatte sich inzwischen wieder beruhigt und rollte sich auf die andere Seite.

Lucius richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Sessel in der Ecke und ließ ihn nahe an das Bett heran fliegen.

Immer noch etwas verwirrt ließ er sich in die Polster fallen. Sein Blick fiel auf das blutige Bettlaken und wanderte dann an ihrem zitternden Körper hinauf zu ihrem Gesicht.

* * *

Narcissa brauchte eine Weile bis sie ihre wirren Gedanken und das Geschehen vom letzten Abend einordnen konnte. 

Sie bemerkte den blonden Mann, der schlafend im Sessel neben ihrem Bett lag. Sie versuchte aufzustehen. Sie wollte nicht in seiner Nähe sein. Ihn nicht sehen müssen oder hören.

Sie fühlte sich schwach, also stützte sie sich vorsichtig an allen möglichen Gegenständen im Zimmer ab, um sicher zur Türe zu kommen.

An der Türe angekommen, warf sie einen Blick zurück auf das blutige Bettlaken und ihren Verlobten.

Sie unterdrückte ein Schluchzen, öffnete stattdessen so leise sie konnte die Türe und ging auf den Flur.

Mit Müh und Not erreichte sie endlich die Bibliothek.

Als sie endlich die Türe hinter sich geschlossen hatte sank sie auf dem Boden zusammen und begann zu weinen.

So wie sie noch nie in ihrem Leben geheult hatte.

_Niemals hatte ihr jemand so wehgetan._ Seelisch oder körperlich.

Sie schrie all den Frust, die Enttäuschung und den Schmerz aus sich heraus. Hätte sie ihren Zauberstab in der Hand gehabt, hätte sie wahrscheinlich das gesamte Anwesen in die Luft gejagt.

Sie wollte nach hause. Zu ihrem Vater. Zu Andromeda. In ihr eigenes Zimmer. Einfach weg von hier. Weg von dieser grausamen Person, die nichts konnte, außer die Menschen zu verletzen und fertig zu machen.

_Das hatte sie einfach nicht verdient. Niemals hatte sie etwas so Schreckliches getan, das ihre momentane Situation rechtfertigen könnte. Die Demütigung oder diese höllischen Schmerzen._

Man müsste sie durch das ganze Haus hören können, aber das war ihr egal. Egal, wenn man sie noch in London hören könnte.

Vielleicht hätte sie sich zusammengerissen, wen sie gewusst hätte, dass Lucius Malfoy die ganze Zeit über auf dem kalten Gang stand und sie hörte.

Aber sie wusste es nicht, und sie wollte es nicht wissen.

Nach einer ganzen Zeit verebbte das laute Heulen langsam in ein Schluchzen.

_Sie wollte Vergeltung. Rache für das, was er ihr angetan hatte._

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

Als Narcissa in ihr Zimmer zurückkehrte sah alles so aus, als wäre die letzte Nacht nicht passiert.

Die Hauselfen mussten schon saubergemacht haben.

Das Bett war frisch bezogen, der Boden vom Badezimmer und die Toilette, die zuvor voller Blut gewesen waren, blitzblank poliert und der Sessel stand wieder an der Stelle, wo er am vorigen Nachmittag gestanden hatte.

Narcissa besah sich ihr verheultes Gesicht im Spiegel.

„Geht's wieder, Miss?", fragte eine piepsige Stimme hinter ihr.

Narcissa sah das Spiegelbild der kleinen Elfe neben sich im Spiegel erscheinen.

„Entschuldigt bitte diese ganze…Sauerei, Dibby."

„Dibby wollte nicht, dass Miss sich entschuldigen, Miss. Dibby wollte fragen, ob sie etwas für Miss tun kann. Ob es Miss wieder besser geht."

„Woher…?"

„Dibby ist eine Elfe, Miss aber nicht dumm, Miss."

Narcissa drehte den Wasserhahn auf und hielt ihr Gesicht unter den kalten Wasserstrahl. Alles kam wieder hoch. Der Sturz von der Treppe, St. Mungo, die letzte Nacht…

„Es tut Dibby sehr Leid für Miss."

Sie drehte den Hahn zu. Wieder besah sie sich ihr Spiegelbild. Schon besser.

Es war wieder dieses widerliche knarzende Geräusch der Türe, das Narcissa in der Nacht aufschrecken ließ.

* * *

Sie hatte sich schon früh schlafen gelegt, da sie sich immer noch ziemlich schwach fühlte, obwohl das ganze Dilemma schon drei Tage zurück lag. 

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, um zu erkennen, wer in der Türe stand. Kurz wurde sein blondes Haar vom Flurlicht erhellt.

„Bitte nicht.", wimmerte sie und rutschte auf die andere Seite des Bettes.

Er schloss die Türe hinter sich und trat weiter ins Zimmer.

„Oh bitte, bitte nicht…"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte sie und hatte mehr Schmerzen, als am Vorabend. Sie fasste sich an den Kopf.

Sein Schockzauber hatte immer noch Nachwirkungen.

Als sie partout nicht aufhören konnte zu weinen hatte er sie einfach mit ‚Stupor' ruhig gestellt.

_Und sie hatte gedacht, dass er sie nach dem ganzen Vorfall in Ruhe lassen würde. Von_ _wegen._

In den folgenden Nächten kam er regelmäßig. Verlor nie ein Wort. Nicht eins. Und ließ sie danach wieder allein.

* * *

Es war eine stürmische Nacht, als sie seine Schritte wieder auf dem Boden hören konnte. Diesmal war sie vorbereitet. 

Sie ließ es, ohne ein Wort des Bittens oder ein Weinen über sich ergehen und wartete ab. Endlich fiel er erschöpft neben ihr in die Kissen.

Und zum ersten Mal sah sie ihm in seine kalten grauen Augen. Ihre Eigenen bis zur Hälfte mit Tränen gefüllt.

Einen Moment hielt er ihrem Blick stand, dann ließ er seinen Blick schnell zu ihrem Bauchnabel wandern, als wäre dieser besonders interessant.

Narcissa griff blitzschnell hinter sich und zog ihren Zauberstab unter ihrem Kissen hervor.

„Sedares.", rief sie und erhob sich aus den Kissen.

Lucius, der durch ihre hastige Bewegung hoch geschreckt war, sackte unfähig sich zu Bewegen, aber bei vollem Bewusstsein auf das Bett zurück.

„So fühlt sich das an, Mister Malfoy. Unterlegen. Unfähig etwas zu tun. Kein schönes Gefühl, stimmt's?"

Sie machte eine Pause, während der sie langsam zu ihrem Nachthemd ging und es sich überstreifte.

„Wissen Sie normalerweise würde ich mir diese Blöße nicht geben. Normalerweise würde ich Ihnen nicht erzählen, wie weh Sie mir getan haben und wie sehr ich Sie dafür verabscheue.

Sie haben versucht mir meinen ganzen Stolz zu nehmen. Wissen Sie, wie das ist? Jede Nacht? Immer wieder? Und wie sehr man sich ekelt? Und dann haben Sie mir mein Kind genommen. Sie hatten kein Recht dazu, Sir.", länger konnte sie die Tränen nicht zurückhalten. „Es war nicht Ihr Recht. Es war MEIN Kind. Sie haben es umgebracht. Und ich hasse Sie dafür, wie ich sie für alles hasse, was Sie mir angetan haben."

Sie kam näher an das Bett.

„Und dafür werden Sie jetzt bezahlen."

Heute Morgen hatte sie das Messer aus der Küchenschublade genommen. Sie griff in ihre Tasche.

„Sie werden nie wieder jemandem wehtun, Sir."

Sie holte aus.

Seine Augen. Groß und…keine Abneigung…kein Hass…nichts Berechnetes. Es war Angst. Und…Verständnis.

Narcissas Hand stockte.

Dieses Unendliche grau. Völlig schutzlos lag er vor ihr. Arme und Beine von sich gestreckt. Unbekleidet.

_Du kannst alles mit ihm tun, Narcissa_.

Sie sah herunter auf sein schönes Gesicht. Das blonde Haar teils noch verschwitzt lag auf dem Kissen. Einige Strähnen fielen in sein Gesicht.

Sein Atem war flach und unkontrolliert.

_Ich kann nicht…_

_Du musst!_

_Nein! Sie war nicht wie er. Sie konnte ihm nicht wehtun, auch wenn sie sich das mehr wünschte, als alles andere._

Ihr Griff verkrampfte. Eine Träne fiel neben ihm auf das Kissen.

„Ich kann nicht…", schluchzend fiel sie neben dem Bett auf die Knie.

Das Messer fiel aus ihrer Hand auf den Boden.

Stunden saß sie so da. Dann begann er sich auf dem Bett wieder zu bewegen.

„Narcissa?" Seine Hand berührte sie sanft an der Schulter. Die Wärme tat ihr auf der nackten Schulter gut. Die Hand fuhr an ihrem Hals entlang und streichelte ihre Wange.

Er liebkoste ihre Stirn und sie hatte nichts dagegen. Es tat gut von Jemandem ausnahmsweise mal sanft berührt zu werden. Ganz egal, von wem.

„Das hättest du…", seine Hände glitten über ihr Haar. „ NICHT TUN SOLLEN!", er riss sie an den Haaren hoch, drehte sie um, sodass sie ihn ansehen musste und drückte sie gegen die Wand.

Seine Hände drückten ihre Kehle zu.

„Du kleines Miststück.", sagte er mit einem fast schon manischen Grinsen. „Das dulde ich nicht. Verstehst du? Du hast nichts zu sagen. Was ich tue ist meine Sache. Du willst Rache, Narcissa? Du hattest deine Chance."

Er sah ihr zu, wie sie verzweifelt nach Luft rang und mit den Füßen nach ihm austrat.

„Jetzt wirst du bezahlen, Narcissa. Niemand verhext Lucius Malfoy. Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wirst du betteln dir das Messer selbst in die Brust rammen zu dürfen, du kleine Schlampe.", er ließ sie los und Narcissa prallte hart auf dem Boden auf. Der Mann baute sich vor ihr auf und nahm seinen eigenen Zauberstab vom Nachttisch.

„Und ich werde es dir nicht gestatten, Narcissa.

Du gehörst mir.

Nur mir, allein.

Für immer."


	7. Severus Snape

**_Sooo meine Lieben. Da bin ich wieder. Morgen fängt die Schule wieder an brech. Naja. ABer hier kommt dann mal ein neues Kapitelchen._**

**_Danke für die Reviews. Lg Lucia_**

**Severus Snape**

Von Minute zu Minute verebbte ihr Schreien langsam.

Seit Stunden musste das jetzt schon so gehen.

Keine Kraft mehr. Kein Zeitgefühl, kein Überlebenswille mehr. Sie krümmte sich vor Schmerz auf dem Boden, während er anscheinend völlig gelassen, beinahe schon amüsiert immer wieder seinen Cruciatusfluch aussprach.

Eine Pause.

Narcissa spuckte Blut. Verschwommen nahm sie seine Umrisse war, wie er sich über sie beugte und irgendeine Gegend in der Nähe ihres Kopfes berührte. Narcissa wusste nicht welches Körperteil. Sie hatte seit der letzten halben Stunde aufgehört die genauen Punkte zu definieren, die schmerzten. Vergeblich wartete sie darauf, dass ihr Gehirn sich endlich ausschalten würde.

Endlich ohnmächtig werden.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lucius Malfoy war verunsichert. Seit ziemlich genau 2 Stunden und fünfundvierzig Minuten war er sie jetzt am Foltern. Normalerweise hätte sie nach seinem vierten Cruciatusfluch die Besinnung verlieren müssen.

Er berührte ihre Halsschlagader. Ein Puls war da, wenn auch nur sehr schwach, aber er war da.

Wieder richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf das das Mädchen, deren Körper begonnen hatte vor Erschöpfung und Schmerz zu zittern.

„Crucio."

Sie schrie nicht mehr. Sie konnte nicht mehr schreien. Sie wusste auch gar nicht warum.

Wo war sie eigentlich. Wer war das, der ihr willentlich solche Schmerzen zufügte und wer war eigentlich sie? War sie überhaupt eine Sie.

_Du wirst verrückt. Er hört gleich auf. Halt durch. Du bist es. Narcissa BLACK. BLACK und niemals Malfoy._

_Niemals._

Eine Stimme.

„Lucius! Was in aller Welt…"

Der Fluch brach ab.

Narcissa meinte die Umrisse eines jungen Mannes zu sehen. Wer war… Eigentlich auch egal. Alles egal.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Bei Merlin, Lucius. Du kannst deine Verlobte doch nicht umbringen."

„Verschwinde Severus.", murrte Lucius abfällig. „Was ich mit meiner Verlobten mache und was nicht, geht dich nichts an."

Der zweite Mann ging eilig nach vorne und beugte sich über das Mädchen.

Er klatschte ihr mit der flachen Hand gegen die Wange.

„Können Sie mich hören, Narcissa?"

Keine Reaktion.

„Sie hat noch Puls.", warf Lucius ein, bevor Severus seine Finger auf ihre Halsschlagader legen wollte.

„Sie atmet kaum noch, Lucius."

„Das sehe ich selbst! Sie hat es verdient! Und…was zur Hölle tust du hier?" Lucius wurde wütend. Niemand mischte sich ungefragt in seine Angelegenheiten ein.

„Der Dunkle Lord schickt mich. Du hast dich lange nicht mehr im Orden blicken lassen. Er fragt, ob du es dir anders überlegt hast…"

„Natürlich nicht!"

Severus hob das Mädchen hoch und legte es aufs Bett.

Vorsichtig fuhr er mit dem Finger über die große Platzwunde am Kopf.

„Lass das Severus. Sie hat es verdient."

Severus schnaubte verärgert.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Lucius. Was könnte dir dieses Mädchen…sie ist ein Kind, Lucius! Was könnte sie DIR denn antun?"

Der blonde Mann schwieg.

„Narcissa?"

Allmählich kehrte etwas lebendiges wieder zurück in ihr Gesicht.

Verwirrt sah sie den schwarzhaarigen Mann an.

„Spüren Sie das?"

Severus drückte ihre Hand.

Sie nickte leicht.

„Haben Sie Schmerzen?"

Innerlich ärgerte er sich selbst über diese wirklich dumme Frage.

Wieder ein Nicken.

„Ich gebe Ihnen etwas dagegen. Lucius würdest du…"

Der Mann war vorgetreten. „Nein, ich würde gar nichts. Ich sagte bereits: Sie hat es verdient. Und das weiß sie auch. Sie kriegt nichts gegen die Schmerzen und- Jetzt kümmre dich um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten, Severus."

Der andere Mann zuckte fast unmerklich zusammen.

Ein Nicken und er rauschte aus dem Zimmer.

Kaum war die Türe ins Schloss gefallen, richtete er seinen Zauberstab wieder auf Narcissa.

„Wir beide waren noch nicht fertig miteinander."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Narcissa hielt sich den Kopf.

Sie lag, umgezogen, in ihrem Bett. Er sollte doch nicht ernsthaft die Perversität besessen haben und ihr das Nachthemd angezogen haben, nachdem sie ohnmächtig geworden war.

Sie erschauderte.

Dass er sie anfasste, wenn sie nichts davon mitbekam…

„Wie geht es Ihnen, Narcissa?"

Sie fuhr zusammen. Ihr Blick wanderte zur Türe. Sie hatte den Mann gar nicht bemerkt.

Irgendwann hatte sie ihn schon mal gesehen.

Schwarze Haare, schwarzer Umhang, dunkle Augen.

„Wie geht es Ihnen?"

Narcissa war verwundert. Das erste Mal seit sie hier war, dass ein Mensch sich mal nach ihrem Wohlbefinden erkundigte.

Sie machte eine Bestandsaufnahme von ihrem Körper. Erstaunt musste sie feststellen, dass sie tatsächlich nicht so große Schmerzen hatte, wie sie angenommen hatte.

Der Mann lächelte.

„Ich konnte Sie nicht einfach da liegen lassen. Wissen Sie…Lucius ist manchmal etwas…eigen, aber im Grunde…"

Narcissa sah den Mann ungläubig an.

„Severus Snape.", sagte er und hielt ihr seine Hand hin.

Unsicher streckte sie ihre eigene Hand hin und schüttelte die seine.

„Wie…sind sie hier herein gekommen?"

„Ich habe Lucius besucht, wissen Sie er ist zurzeit etwas überreizt, wegen", ein Schnauben von Narcissa unterbrach ihn.

ETWAS überreizt.

„Wegen seinem Eintritt in den Orden und-"

„Was für ein Orden?"

Severus sah sie erschrocken an.

„Er hat nicht mit Ihnen darüber geredet?"

Sie lachte bitter.

_Geredet. Pah! Als wenn er jemals mehr getan hätte, als sie zu beschimpfen oder zu quälen_.

_Was für ein Orden?_

„Oh, doch natürlich.", log sie, in der Hoffnung etwas mehr zu erfahren.

Der Mann nickte, dann fuhr er fort. „Nun ja. Nächste Woche ist Vollmond. Da soll er das Dunkle Mal bekommen und…. Wissen Sie, der Dunkle Lord mag Lucius. Er vertraut ihm. Er hat gute Chancen ein enger Vertrauter von ihm zu werden."

_Dunkler Lord…Orden…Dunkles Mal…_

Bei Narcissa klingelten die Alarmglocken.

_Der Dunkle Lord… Das war doch dieser Irre, der es sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, alle nicht reinblütigen Zauberer und Muggel auszulöschen._

_Ihr Vater hatte immer über ihn gelacht, wenn er etwas über ihn und seine Anhänger, wie hießen sie, Todesser, in den Nachrichten gehört hatte._

_‚Dem schließt sich doch von den wirklich aristokratischen Reinblütern keiner an!'_

_‚Der kommt mit seiner Ideologie nicht weit.'_

„Er wird immer mächtiger. Bald können wir seine Ziele verfolgen."

Narcissa schüttelte den Kopf. Das war nicht gut. Gar nicht gut. Das Zaubereiministerium hatte den Orden verboten und angekündigt potenzielle Anhänger mit hohen Geldstrafen zu belegen.

Sie wusste ja schon, dass Lucius kriminell war, aber wenn dann die Öffentlichkeit das erkennen würde.

Sie wäre frei. Müsste ihn nicht heiraten. Sie dachte an ihre Familie. Sie wären enttäuscht, wenn sie wüssten, dass sie das gerade gedacht hatte.

_Vergiss deine Familie. Eines Tages bringt der Mann dich um!_

„Alles in Ordnung, Miss?"

„Ja…ich denke, ich…weiß…alles wird in Ordnung kommen."

Sie musste ihn einfach in sein eigenes Unglück rennen lassen. Alles andere würde sich von alleine ergeben.


	8. Das Dunkle Mal

**Das Dunkle Mal**

Die nächste Woche verging ohne einen Besuch ihres Verlobten. Ihre potenziellen Schwiegereltern waren noch immer nicht zurückgekehrt. Also hatte Narcissa etwas Zeit das Geschehen der letzten Wochen zu verarbeiten.

Über 20 Eulen musste sie ihrem Vater jetzt schon geschrieben haben und an Sirius mindestens doppelt so viele und keine einzige Antwort hatte sie erhalten.

Sie waren sicher zu beschäftigt, um zu antworten. Sie musste Geduld haben.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Vollmond. Narcissa stand am Fenster. Die Uhr schlug 2 Uhr. Das Haus war ganz still. Nichts rührte sich.

Dann: Ein Klirren und Poltern drang vom Keller herauf.

_Einbrecher?_

Narcissa wickelte sich ihren seidenen Morgenmantel stärker um die Taille und eilte die Treppen herunter. Den Zauberstab fest umklammert.

Sie war noch nie in den Kerkern gewesen und hatte es sich auch nicht wirklich gewünscht jemals hier herunter zu müssen.

Wo war ein zweifellos starker, großer und brutaler Mann wie Lucius Malfoy, wenn man ihn mal wirklich brauchte?

Sie stieß die Türe zu den Kerkern auf. Wieder ein Scheppern und diesmal ein begeleitendes Brüllen.

Sie lief den linken Flur entlang.

Die Geräusche wurden lauter.

Sie schlug gegen die Türe. Sie flog auf. Der Zaubertrankkeller…Völlig ruiniert und in der Ecke…

„Lucius.", brach es aus ihr heraus.

Der junge Mann lag röchelnd und nass geschwitzt neben einem Regal und versuchte sich den Inhalt eines Fläschchens einzuflößen.

Sie dachte nicht lange darüber nach. So schnell es ging bahnte sie sich einen Weg durch die umgestürzten Regale und zerbrochenen Gegenstände.

„N…Narcissa.", er versuchte sich aufzurichten, musste aber sehr schnell feststellen, dass sein Körper nicht in der Verfassung war.

Sie hatte ihn inzwischen erreicht.

_Spinnst du! Sieh ihn dir doch an! Lass ihn verrecken. Niemand wird dir die Schuld zu_ _schieben._

Sie kniete sich neben ihn.

„Geh…ich will nicht…dass-", seine Lider klappten zu, wie im Sekundenschlaf, öffneten sich aber sofort wieder.

„Geh!", nuschelte er wieder und versuchte abermals sich das Fläschchen an die Lippen zu setzen.

Narcissa las die Aufschrift.

Arsen.

„Nicht.", rief sie und nahm ihm die Flasche aus der Hand. „Das bringt dich um."

Der Mann nickte.

Seine Schmerzen schienen stärker zu werden. „Ich kann nicht mehr. Gib mir das zurück…"

Narcissa erhaschte einen Blick auf seinen Unterarm. Aus einer schwarzen Tätowierung quoll dickes, rotes Blut hervor. Der Arm zitterte unkontrollierbar.

„Geh endlich…Narcissa. Und lass mich-"

_Jetzt steh schon auf und mach dich vom Acker. Er will sterben, also lass ihn doch!_

Narcissa ließ das Fläschchen auf dem Boden zerschellen.

„Nein", keuchte er und versuchte sich mühsam auf die Beine zu stellen, um nach einem anderen Gift zu suchen.

„Bleib liegen." Mit einer erstaunlichen Kraft drückte sie ihn zurück und stand auf.

Sie durchsuchte die letzten heil gebliebenen Regale nach etwas, das nicht giftig war.

_Ahornessenz… Könnte klappen, wenn sie noch etwas Feenstaub finden würde._

„F…F…Fangornlaub…. Ffff…Feenstaub!"

Das hatte sie damals gelernt. Bei ihrer ältesten Schwester.

_Feenstaub mit Ahornessenz mischen. Lindert den stärksten Schmerz bis du etwas Besseres gebraut hast._

Sie hockte sich neben den inzwischen wieder krampfenden jungen Mann.

Mit ihren Vorderzähnen entkorkte sie das Fläschchen. Dann öffnete sie das Beutelchen und ließ eine Prise des golden schimmernden Feenstaubes in das Fläschchen fallen.

„Trink das."

Lucius sah sie aus glasigen Augen an.

„Ich…will…st-ster-ben."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht jetzt."

Entschlossen zwang sie ihm das Fläschchen zwischen die Lippen und ließ das Gemisch in seinen Rachen gleiten.

Er hustete, aber die Flüssigkeit blieb im Körper.

Er wimmerte, als ihn eine letzte Welle des Schmerzes überkam. Sie nahm seine unverletzte Hand und drückte sie.

Er sah verwirrt zu ihr auf. Ein letztes Zittern durchzuckte seinen Körper, dann ließen die Schmerzen langsam nach.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lucius öffnete die Augen. Er lag auf seinem eigenen Bett. Der Arm mit dem Mal war dick bandagiert und unbeweglich gemacht worden.

Auf seiner glühenden Stirn lag ein kalter Lappen.

Und da saß sie. Neben ihm auf dem Bett und hielt immer noch seine Hand. Nein. Falsch. Er hielt ihre Hand. Krampfhaft umklammert, während sie mit ihrer freien Hand über seinen Arm streichelte, der sich zunehmend entspannte.

So wunderhübsch war sie. Das lange blonde Haar fiel ihr leicht ins Gesicht. Ihr perlmuttfarbener Bademantel mit dem passenden Nachthemd umschmeichelten ihre schöne Haut.

Und ihre Augen, so blau…sie musterten ihn angespannt… ängstlich.

Da war er wieder. Dieser schreckliche Schmerz. In seinem ganzen Körper.

Er schrie auf.

„Dreh deinen Kopf zu mir."

Ihre Stimme drang klar und deutlich zu ihm durch.

Sie drückte ihm eine Schale gegen die Lippen.

Das stärkste Schmerzmittel, das sie kannte. Würde selbst einem Elefanten den Schmerz lindern.

Er schluckte und augenblicklich entspannte sein Körper wieder.

Sie lächelte zufrieden mit sich selbst.

„Ich glaube…", flüsterte sie fast. „Ich glaube es wäre am Besten, wenn du…Sie…ich meine Sie…"

„'Du' ist schon ok.", sagte er so vorsichtig, wie er konnte, um sie nicht zu erschrecken.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich.

„Darf ich etwas sagen?"

„Selbstverständlich.", er hustete und schnappte nach Luft.

„Sie…ich meine Du solltest vielleicht versuchen etwas zu schlafen."

Er nickte und versuchte etwas ruhiger zu atmen. Er spürte ihre weiche Haut auf seinen Arm. Die kreisenden Bewegungen…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Der nächste Tag war gekommen und wieder gegangen, als er mitten in der Nacht erwachte. Der Schmerz war zurück. Heftiger als je zuvor.

Er bekam keine Luft. Panik kroch in ihm hoch.

„N- issa.", röchelte er und suchte das dunkle Zimmer nach ihr ab.

Seine Nachttischlampe ging an.

Da stand sie.

Sie musste hundemüde sein, aber jetzt da sie ihn nach Atem ringend auf dem Bett liegen sah schien sie sofort hellwach.

Sie griff herüber auf den Nachttisch, wo sie diverse Salben, Tränke und Tabletten aufgereiht hatte.

Mit einigen geschickten Handgriffen öffnete sie sein Hemd. Dann langte sie nach einem kleinen Döschen und schmierte den Inhalt an seinem Hals entlang herunter zur Brust.

Der Duft von Eukalyptus stieg in seine Nase und öffnete prompt seine Atemwege. Den Rest massierte sie sanft mit ihren Fingerspitzen auf seiner Brust ein.

_Du bist verrückt, Narcissa. Zum Dank kriegst du doch bloß wieder Tritte und Ohrfeigen. Du hättest es so leicht. Töte ihn!_ _Oder: Lass ihn einfach so in seinem Bett liegen. Er kann sich nicht helfen. Lass ihn sterben, Narcissa. Er hat es_ _verdient! Er verdient den Tod_…

_NEIN! Niemand verdient den Tod. Auch Lucius_ _Malfoy nicht._

_Sei nicht so schrecklich naiv! Einmal hast du es schon verbockt._

_Er hat dein Kind umgebracht! Und dich beinahe mit dazu!_

_Er wollte das nicht._

_Natürlich wollte er das! Er ist böse._

_Ist er nicht. Kein Mensch ist von Grund auf böse._

_Er schon._

_Nein, nein nein!_

„Narcissa?"

„Ja?"

Es schien ihn einige Überwindung zu kosten, sie zu fragen.

„W- würdest du noch ein wenig bei mir bleiben?"

„Ich war keine Sekunde weg."

„Bleibst du hier?", er tastete nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie fest.

Etwas Warmes kroch in Narcissa herauf.

_Nein, nur das nicht. Er hat dir so wehgetan. GEH!_

_Aber, er braucht mich._

_Umso besser. Lass ihn liegen und HAU AB!_

„Natürlich.", sagte sie leise. Mit zittrigen Fingern berührte sie seine Stirn. Zaghaft streichelte sie sein Haar, bis er wieder erschöpft die Augen schloss und einschlief.

**_Soooooo, also, wenn ihr glaubt, dass die Lage so entspannt bleibt...Eher nicht. :-D Naja, Reviews fänd ich ganz toll._**

****

**_Lg Lucia_**


	9. Das Wiedersehen

**Das Wiedersehen**

Lucius Malfoy öffnete die Augen. Sein Arm pochte noch immer ein wenig, aber der Großteil der Schmerzen schien verschwunden zu sein.

Er fühlte sich auch viel besser.

Etwas Schweres lag auf seinem gesunden Arm. Lucius sah herunter und konnte ein heimliches Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

Da lag sie. Tief und fest schlafend.

Ihre kleine Nasenspitze zuckte ab und zu.

Der junge Mann streckte seine bandagierte Hand aus und strich ihr durch das offene Haar.

Die Türe ging auf.

„Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. Wo warst du heute morgen, als-", seine Mutter verstummte, als sie ihren Sohn unbekleidet in seinem Bett vorfand. Daneben seine Verlobte, ebenfalls äußerst leicht bekleidet.

„Was in drei Teufels Namen hat das zu bedeuten?" Lucius warf sich eilig seinem Bademantel über, wobei Narcissas Kopf unsanft von seinem Arm auf die Bettkante knallte.

Das Mädchen schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

Verschlafen sah sie sich im Zimmer um. Dann, wie vom Blitz getroffen setzte sie sich auf.

„Ich wusste es doch. Sie haben meinen Sohn verführt, sie kleines, dreckiges…"

„Das ist überhaupt nicht wahr.", rief das blonde Mädchen entrüstet.

„Hatte ich Ihnen nicht verboten unaufgefordert zu sprechen?"

„Ich lasse mir von Ihnen nichts verbieten, Mrs. Malfoy. Schon gar nicht meinen Mund."

Die Frau öffnete den Mund, wusste anscheinend aber nicht, was sie darauf sagen sollte. Also wandte sie sich an ihren Sohn.

„Was hast du dazu zu sagen, Lucius?"

_Ja genau, Lucius. Verteidige mich!_

„Ich habe dazu nichts zu sagen Mutter."

_Wie bitte?_

„Aha, ich fasse es nicht. Mein eigener Sohn… Vor der Ehe! Und schuld daran ist ein kleines Flittchen, wie sie! Oh, hätte ich mich nur nie darauf eingelassen."

_**Sag ihr, wie es wirklich war. Sag ihr, dass er es war. Erzähl ihr, was er mit dir gemacht hat!**_

Narcissa sah den Mann, dem sie kaum 48 Stunden zuvor das Leben gerettet hatte, eindringlich an.

„Lucius, hast du mit ihr geschlafen?"

Der Mann sagte nichts.

„Hatte mein Sohn Geschlechtsverkehr mit Ihnen?"

Ja natürlich. Unzählige Male. Aber ich habe da sicher nicht freiwillig mitgemacht. Und dann hat er mein Kind getötet und mich beinahe noch mit dazu und…

„Nein, es ist nichts vorgefallen, Mrs. Malfoy."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**'Kling.'**

_Großartig!_

Sie warf die abgebrochene Türklinke geräuschvoll gegen die Wand.

_Dieses Arschloch._

**_Das hast du davon. Hättest ihn da unten verrecken lassen sollen. Jetzt hast du ihn schon wieder verteidigt. Gegen diesen Drachen! Das verdient er nicht! Er verdient DICH nicht._**

_Er wird schon seine Gründe…_

_**Belüg dich doch nicht auch noch selbst. Er ist ein widerwärtiger Mistkerl. **_

_Er war doch gestern so nett…_

_**Weil er dich gebraucht hat, weil er sonst ins Gras gebissen hätte.**_

_Nein, das glaube ich nicht._

**_Selbst Schuld!_**

**_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_**

Abend.

Narcissa kuschelte sich in das Hermelinfell, das als Decke auf dem blauen Sofa lag und ließ ihr Buch herbei fliegen.

_Er hielt sie fest in seinen Armen, als wolle er sie von allem Unglück und Bösen auf der Welt beschützen. Leanne atmete seinen Geruch ein und-_

Narcissa kniff die Augen zusammen. Seufzend griff sie nach ihrem Brillenetui, das auf dem kleinen Couchtisch lag.

So wirklich hatte sie es nie ganz geglaubt, wenn man ihr in der Schule gesagt hatte, dass sie zum Lesen eine Brille benötigte.

Sie packte die Brille unsanft und besah sie sich einen Moment.

Feine, hauchdünn geschliffene Gläser. Kaum sichtbar mit einem zierlichen , goldenen Gestell.

„Verfluchtes Ding.", maulte sie kurz, setzte sie dann aber doch auf und siehe da- Die Buchstaben erschienen deutlich und klar vor ihren Augen.

Die Türe knarrte. Narcissa seufzte noch einmal und drehte sich um.

Lucius Malfoy.

Mit ihm hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Nicht so früh.

„Du…hast eine Brille?", fragte er vorsichtig und ging einige Schritte auf sie zu.

Was? Eine Frage. Er hatte eine ganz normale Frage gestellt?

„Ahhm- Ich…ja leider."

Er nickte.

„Es war klug von dir meiner Mutter nichts von den letzten Tagen zu erzählen. Das hätte mich in Verlegenheit bringen können."

Konnte er nicht ganz normal ‚Danke' sagen? Wie alle anderen Menschen auch.

„Das Geschehen unten in den Kerkern darf niemand erfahren, verstehst du?"

Davon redete er? Von seinem vollkommen bescheuerten Selbstmordversuch? Nicht davon, wie er ihr Kind getötet hatte? Nicht davon, wie sehr er sie verletzt hatte?

„Ja, ich denke schon."

Wieder ein Nicken.

„Morgen Abend ist ein großer Empfang bei einem Geschäftspartner meines Vaters. Ich erwarte dich um 8 Uhr unten, in Ordnung?"

Sie nahm die Brille von der Nase und nickte.

„Gut.", er räusperte sich verlegen, dann trat er den Rückweg an. Im Spiegel sah er, wie das Mädchen die Brille beiseite legte.

„Du- liest nicht mehr weiter?", fragte er zögernd.

„Doch, ich denke schon. Nur nicht mit diesem grausam hässlichen Gestell."

Ein letztes Nicken von ihm, dann verschwand er aus der Türe.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Miss sehen wirklich ganz großartig aus.", quietschte Dibby begeistert, als Narcissa aus dem Badezimmer trat.

Ja, in der Tat, Narcissa war sehr zufrieden mit sich. Ein enges schulterfreies Kleid ganz aus nachtblauem, schimmerndem Stoff.

Um ihren Hals funkelten zahlreiche winzige Diamanten, genau wie die, die in ihren Ohren hingen.

Ihr Haar fiel in großen Locken auf ihre Schultern.

Die Augen hatte sie mit dem Ton ihres Kleides abgestimmt. Das Hellblau ihrer Augen stach durch das dunkle Blau des Lidschattens hindurch, mit dem sie das gesamte Auge umrahmt hatte. Die Lippen zierte ein dezenter Braunton, der im Licht wässrig schimmerte.

Narcissa lächelte die Elfe an, dann sah sie auf die Uhr.

Kurz vor Acht.

„Ich geh dann mal.", sagte sie wenig begeistert und ging in den Flur heraus.

Am Fuß der Treppe stand Lucius. Er hatte ihr den Rücken zugewandt und sah aus einem der riesigen Fenster.

„Wurde auch Zeit. Meine Eltern sind schon vorgegangen.", sagte er mürrisch, ohne ihr einen Blick zu zuwerfen.

Schnell eilte sie die Treppe herunter. Erst als er ihre Absätze auf dem Marmorboden hören konnte drehte er sich um.

Einen Moment sah er sie an.

Sie wusste es. Sie musste ihm gefallen. Warum sagte er es nicht ganz einfach?

Wortlos bot er ihr seinen Arm an und disapparierte mit ihr.

Früher wäre sie ganz scharf darauf gewesen auf so ein großes Fest zu gehen. Sie bekam von Festen nie genug. Jetzt war alles anders. Am liebsten würde sie auf ihrer Couch liegen. Friedlich in ihrer eigenen Welt der Bücher versunken. Vielleicht ein wenig Musik gehört.

Aber jetzt war sie gezwungen den ganzen Abend jemand zu sein, der sie nicht wahr. Leute zu grüßen, die sie nicht kannte. Unbeschwert zu wirken.

Nachdem die üblichen Worte der Begrüßung gesprochen worden waren, begannen sich die Gäste im Schloss zu verteilen.

Narcissa war nicht wohl zu Mute, bei der Tatsache, dass sie bis jetzt kein wirklich vertrautes Gesicht gesehen hatte.

Ihr Verlobter hatte während der gesamten Zeit kein Wort mit ihr gewechselt und…

„Mein Engelchen!"

Narcissa und ihr Begleiter drehten sich um.

„Dad!", sie löste sich von Lucius und rannte auf ihren Vater zu.

Glücklich ließ dieser seine Tochter in seine Arme laufen und schloss sie fest darin ein.

„Mein wunderschöner kleiner Engel.", sagte er und wog sie in seinen Armen.

Lucius Malfoy stand stumm da und betrachtete das Bild, das sich ihm bot. Dann ging er auf die Beiden zu.

„Guten Abend Mr. Black.", sagte er kühl und streckte seine Hand aus. Mr. Black schob seine Tochter ein kleines Stück zur Seite und schüttelte die Hand.

„Sie werden meine Tochter doch bestimmt für einen Moment entschuldigen, nicht wahr? Ich hätte gerne einige Minuten mit ihr gesprochen."

„Ich-", Narcissa konnte eine Ader auf seiner Stirn ein wenig heftiger als sonst pulsieren sehen.

„Natürlich.", sagte er dann und drehte sich um und schritt davon.

„Wie geht es dir, Goldschopf?", fragte ihr Vater, als sie draußen im dunklen Park standen.

„Gut.", log sie.

„Du hast nicht auf meine Briefe geantwortet."

„Du hast mir geschrieben?", mit großen Augen sah sie zu ihrem Vater auf.

„Bestimmt jeden zweiten Tag. Du hast keinen Brief bekommen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Diese Eulen werden auch nicht klüger.", seufzte er Schulter zuckend. „Und dir geht es wirklich gut?"

Endlich schüttelte sie den Kopf. Große Tränen liefen aus ihren Augen.

„Es ist alles so schrecklich, Daddy.", heulte sie und drückte sich gegen den gewaltigen Bauch ihres Vaters.

Total überrumpelt streichelte er ihren Rücken.

„Behandeln sie dich nicht gut?"

Sie begann noch lauter zu weinen.

„Was haben sie dir getan?"

Sie öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen.

„Hier bist du, Narcissa. Würdest du bitte mitkommen, ich-"

„Was haben Sie mit meiner Tochter gemacht, Malfoy?", fragte der dicke Mann entrüstet.

Lucius Malfoy hob eine Augenbraue.

„Was hat sie Ihnen erzählt, Black?"

„Noch nichts. Aber ich sehe, dass etwas mit ihr nicht stimmt."

Lucius sah Narcissas verheultes Gesicht.

„Nun, sie neigt ja zu Gefühlsausbrüchen.", sagte er trocken.

„Das tut sie in der Regel nicht. Ich kenne meine Tochter."

„Oh, ich bitte dich.", eine kalte Frauenstimme drang zu ihnen herüber.

Narcissas Mutter stand in der Verandatüre.

„Du warst doch nie zu hause. Du kennst deine Tochter nicht.", sie kam zu ihnen herunter und ließ sich von Lucius Malfoy die Hand küssen.

„Und jetzt stell dich nicht so an."

„Das ist mir sehr unangenehm.", sagte sie an Lucius gewandt.

„Wir sind ja unter uns, Mrs. Black. Ich kann verstehen, dass sie Heimweh hat."

„Nun komm schon Narcissa."

Unsanft zog ihre Mutter sie von ihrem Vater weg.

„Aber-", begann er.

„Ich denke es ist das Beste, wenn wir beide nach Hause apparieren, nicht wahr?", fragte Lucius das Mädchen, das immer noch weinte.

Ohne eine Antwort ab zuwarten nahm er sie an der Hand und disapparierte.

**Vielen lieben Dank für die vielen Reviews. Ich hab mich total gefreut :-)**

**Macht weiter so. (Das nächste Kapitel ist übrigens schon in Bearbeitung.)**

**Lg Lucia**


	10. Nasenbluten

**Nasenbluten**

„Das war nicht klug von dir, Narcissa.", sagte er langsam, während er die schwarzen Lederhandschuhe abstreifte.

Immer noch kullerten dicke Tränen aus ihren Augen.

„Überhaupt nicht klug."

Dann schlug er zu.

Narcissa fiel rückwärts über den Sessel. Sekundenlang blieb sie liegen und hielt sich die brennende Wange.

Er holte wieder aus.

Diesmal traf sie nicht die flache Hand sondern seine geballte Faust mitten ins Gesicht.

Das Mädchen schrie auf. Etwas Warmes lief aus ihrer Nase über ihren Hals, herunter über ihr Décoltée auf ihr Kleid.

Wimmernd fasste sie sich an die Nase und versuchte die Blutung mit der Hand abzudrücken.

Und wieder schnellte seine Hand nach Oben. Diesmal war sie schnell genug. Mit beiden Händen packte sie den Arm und stach ihre Fingernägel dorthinein, wo sie das Dunkle Mal vermutete.

Der Mann schrie gequält auf und ließ von ihr ab.

Sie nutzte ihre Chance und lief zur Haustüre. Ein Stockwerk tiefer. Das Tor so nahe- Es musste einfach funktionieren.

Obwohl ihr von dem Schöag fürchterlich schwindelig war, hastete sie hinaus aufs Gelände.

Sie streifte im Gehen die hohen Schuhe ab und lief Barfuss über den feuchten Kiesweg.

Sie warf einen Blick über die Schulter. In der monströsen Eingangstüre erschien er.

Er konnte sie nicht einholen. Ein Schockzauber flog an ihrem rechten Ohr vorbei.

Noch 2 Meter bis zum Tor.

Ein letzter Blick zurück. Lucius stand noch immer in der Türe mit einem selbstgefälligen Ausdruck auf seinen Lippen.

„Guten Abend, schöne Frau.", zwei starke Arme schlangen sich um ihren Brustkorb und hielten sie fest.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Habt ihr Fangen gespielt?", fragte Rodolphus Lestrange amüsiert und legte das ohnmächtige Mädchen auf die Couch in Lucius Zimmer.

Der Schlag war anscheinend doch heftiger gewesen, als sie gedacht hatte. Kurz nachdem der junge Mann sie gepackt hatte, war Narcissa bewusstlos geworden.

Rodolphus besah sich ihre blutende Nase.

„Erzähl mir jetzt nicht, dass sie gegen den Türrahmen gelaufen ist.", er sah Lucius immer noch leicht belustigt an.

„Sie hat es verdient, Rodolphus.", sagte er ungerührt und schenkte seinem Freund ein Glas Portwein ein.

Der dunkelhaarige Mann hob eine Braue.

„Ein hübsches Mädchen.", sagte er kurze Zeit später und strich ihr eine Locke aus dem Gesicht.

„Fass sie nicht an, Rodolphus."

Sein Freund hob die Hände, als würde er sich ergeben und grinste.

„Du magst sie."

Lucius zuckte die Schultern. „Das geht dich nichts an."

Rodolphus Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Also ja."

„Hast du was an den Ohren?"

Das Mädchen bewegte sich. Rodolphus rutschte ein Stückchen zur Seite, dass sie sich strecken konnte.

Einen Moment sah sie die Beiden verwirrt an. Dann richtete sie sich auf.

„Bleib noch liegen.", ordnete Lucius von seinem Sessel aus an.

„Ich glaube ich kann ganz gut alleine entscheiden, was ich mit meinen Körper tue und was nicht.", sagte sie noch etwas benommen und stand auf.

Nach drei ziemlich wackligen Schritten knickten ihr die Beine weg.

Als hätte er damit gerechnet, fing Lucius sie auf bevor sie auf den Boden prallte.

„Was habe ich gesagt?", fragte er mürrisch und legte sie auf sein Bett. „Bleib jetzt liegen."

Sie sah ihn aus ihren großen blauen Augen an und wieder konnte er ihrem Blick nicht standhalten.

Rodolphus räusperte sich.

„Du gehst?", fragte Lucius erstaunt, als er seinen Freund an der Türe wieder fand.

„Ja, ich lasse euch Beide jetzt besser alleine.", sagte er grinsend und öffnete die Türe.

„Und du magst sie doch!"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lucius und Narcissa verbrachten den gesamten restlichen Abend im gleichen Zimmer. Sie lag auf seinem Bett, in dem locker eine 10-köpfige Familie Platz gehabt hätte, und versuchte die Blutung in ihrer Nase mit Taschentüchern zu stillen.

Er saß auf seiner Couch und las den Abendpropheten.

Gegen Mitternacht faltete er die Zeitung zusammen. Dann stand er auf und ging auf sein Bett zu, wo Narcissa immer noch versuchte das stetige Tröpfeln von ihrem Blut zu vermindern.

„Ist es immer noch nicht besser?", fragte er.

Sie sah ihn überrascht an.

Der Mann zog seinen Zauberstab.

_Bitte nicht schon wieder. Was habe ich jetzt wieder verbrochen?_

„Zeig mal her."

Er nahm ihre Hände von der Nase und begutachtete sie im Licht seiner Nachttischlampe. Sanft fuhr er mit seinem Zauberstab über den Nasenknochen.

Ein angenehmes Kribbeln und die Blutung und der Schmerz stoppten.

„Besser?"

Sie nickte, dann versuchte sie wieder aufzustehen, um in ihr Zimmer zu gehen.

„Bleib liegen und ruh dich aus."

Narcissa glaubte sich verhört zu haben, doch der junge Mann ging hinüber in sein Ankleidezimmer und kam mit seinem Pyjama unter dem Arm wieder heraus.

Relativ zügig ging er herüber zur Türe.

„Danke.", sagte sie leise.

Er drehte sich um und starrte sie an.

Hatte sie ‚Danke' gesagt?

Er sah ihre großen blauen Augen. Ihre Lippen, die sich zu einem schwachen Lächeln geformt hatten.

Irritiert drehte er sich wieder um und ging aus dem Zimmer.

**Soooo. Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews!!!!!! Macht weiter so :-D**

**Lg Lucia**


	11. Tante Melianda

**Tante Melianda**

„Miss Black! Kommen Sie sofort hierher. MISS BLACK!"

Das Mädchen schreckte aus ‚ihrem' Sessel hoch.

_Ich bin nicht taub_, wollte sie schon zurück brüllen, ließ es dann aber doch lieber bleiben.

Eilig lief sie den Gang entlang, immer der kratzbürstigen, unsympathischen Stimme hinterher.

Sie schubste die Türe zum kleinen Salon der Oberetage auf.

Drinnen saß Mrs. Malfoy mit zwei weiteren älteren Damen und trank Tee.

„Ich möchte Ihnen meine Schwiegermutter vorstellen, Miss Black."

Narcissa ging auf die uralte Person im Ohrensessel zu.

„Guten Abend, Mam.", sagte sie leicht zögerlich und streckte ihre Hand aus. Zunächst geschah nichts, dann zuckte Mrs. Malfoy Seniors' Hand so schnell nach vorne, dass Narcissa erschrocken zurückzuckte.

Die kalte, faltige Hand schloss sich fest um ihren Unterarm.

„Dreh dich mal um.", schnarrte sie in einem Tonfall, der noch tausendmal unhöflicher und unfreundlicher war, als der ihrer zukünftigen Schwiegermutter.

Narcissa tat, was die Frau ihr sagte.

„Zu dünn.", keifte sie. „Mit der Statur wird sie keine guten Kinder kriegen können."

„Das habe ich auch schon gesagt, Margret."

Narcissa warf ihrer Schwiegermutter in Spe einen hasserfüllten Blick zu.

„Sie sind ein sehr hübsches Mädchen, Miss Black.", warf die Frau, die vor dem Kamin saß ein. Sie war etwas jünger als Lucius Mutter. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren viel geschmeidiger und weicher. Ihre Person strahlte etwas Herzliches aus, dass Narcissa endlich einmal warm ums Herz wurde.

Das Haar der Frau war zu einer wunderschönen viktorianischen Frisur gesteckt, an ihren Ohren steckten kleine Perlenohrringe.Sie trug ein wunderschönes besticktes blaues Kleid.

Die schönste Frau, die Narcissa je gesehen hatte.

Ihr mittleres Alter machte sie in keinster Weise unattraktiv, es machte sie geheimnisvoll, ließ sie unnahbar und doch sympathisch wirken.

„Kommen Sie mal her zu mir.", sagte sie freundlich und streckte ihre Hand nach Narcissas' aus.

Sie war warm und weich. Ihre Augen strahlten das Mädchen an und Narcissa strahlte zurück.

„Lass das, Melianda.", fuhr Mrs. Malfoy sie an.

Die Augen der schönen Frau wanderten ruhig zur Hausherrin herüber.

„Was denn?", fragte sie ebenso ruhig.

„Miss Black ziehen Sie das Kleid an." Mrs. Malfoy deutete mit einem Finger auf das alte Brautkleid, das an einem Kleiderständer hing.

„Das?", Narcissa biss sich auf die Zunge. Das hatte sie nicht laut sagen wollen. Das hässlichste Kleid, das sie je gesehen hatte.

Dennoch ging sie herüber und nahm das Kleid vom Ständer. „Ich gehe mich dann mal umziehen."

Minuten später kehrte sie zurück.

„Um Himmels Willen. Ich sagte doch, Sie sind zu dünn. Das passt ja hinten und vorne nicht."

_Kann ich doch nichts für, wenn ich nicht so fett bin, wie du damals._

Narcissa spürte den amüsierten Blick der schönen Frau in ihrem Nacken.

Hatte sie das gerade auch wieder laut gesagt?

_Nein, nein._

„Wie gefällt Ihnen das Kleid, Narcissa?", fragte Melianda.

„Darf ich ehrlich sein?"

„Ja, Bitte."

„Es gefällt mir nicht. Es ist…es macht mich alt. Und…ich fühle mich sehr unwohl."

Melianda nickte. Mrs. Malfoy war unterdessen aufgestanden.

„Leider interessiert es nur niemanden, ob Ihnen das Kleid gefällt oder nicht. Sie werden es tragen und basta."

„Drusilla. Ich finde Narcissa hat Recht. Sie sieht aus, als hätte man sie verkleidet. Und die Spitze muss fürchterlich jucken, nicht wahr?"

Narcissa nickte.

„Wie ich schon sagte: Das interessiert mich nicht. Und bei aller Liebe, Melianda. Auch wenn du Abraxas' Schwester bist, du hast mir nichts zu sagen."

„Gewiss nicht, Drusilla."

„Aber ich."

Die Frauen drehten sich um. Lucius stand in der Türe.

„Lucius, nein. Es bringt Unglück das Brautkleid vor der Hochzeit zu sehen.", keuchte seine Großmutter.

„Guten Abend, Lucius.", sagte seine Tante und ließ sich von ihrem Neffen die Hand küssen.

Dann küsste Lucius seiner Mutter und Großmutter die Wange.

Narcissa, die sich schon daran gewöhnt hatte ständig von jedermann ignoriert zu werden, begann an dem Verschluss des Kleides herumzunesteln.

„Guten Abend, Narcissa.", sanft hatte er ihre Hand genommen und drückte jetzt einen Kuss darauf.

Völlig überrascht brachte Narcissa kein Wort heraus.

„Was soll das Lucius?", giftete seine Mutter.

Lucius besah sich das Kleid. „ Tradition in allen Ehren, Mutter, aber ich möchte, dass meine Frau in einem Kleid heiratet, das ihr gefällt."

Für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde klappte Narcissa die Kinnlade herunter.

„Aber, Lucius- In diesem Kleid haben schon Generationen von Malfoys geheiratet.", brach seine Großmutter heraus.

_So sieht's auch aus_. Wieder spürte Narcissa den belustigten Blick Meliandas.

Sie konnte das nicht gehört haben, oder?

„Das ist der Punkt, Mutter. Narcissa soll sich etwas aussuchen, das ihr gefällt."

Narcissas Augen weiteten sich.

Melianda nickte zufrieden.

„Ich denke ich werde mich mit ihr auf die Suche machen.", ihre Hand legte sich auf Narcissas Schultern.

Wieder das warme Gefühl.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Miss Black! Wie schön Sie zu sehen. Kind, sind Sie groß geworden!"

Narcissas Gesicht erhellte sich, als die rundliche Madame Malkins ihnen die Türe öffnete.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Miss Black?"

„Ich hätte gerne ein Brautkleid.", sagte sie leise und sah sich um, ob ihr auch niemand zuhörte.

„Ein Brautkleid? Oh, wie wundervoll, Miss Black. Wer ist denn der Glückliche?", Madame Malkins klatschte begeistert in die Hände.

„Lucius Malfoy.", einen Moment hatte ihr der Name nicht über die Lippen gewollt.

Madame Malkins stellte das Klatschen augenblicklich ein. Ihr freudig erregter Gesichtsausdruck wich einem mitleidsvollem Blick.

„Dann kommen Sie mal mit, Miss Black. Ich mache Ihnen das schönste Kleid, das die Welt je gesehen hat."

Die beiden Frauen folgten Madame Malkins in den hinteren Teil des Ladens, wo sie ihr Atelier hatte.

Es war ein gemütlicher Raum, dem aber trotzdem nicht der leicht künstlerisch angehauchte Touch fehlte.

Die Wände waren dunkelrot und mit vielen Bildern behangen, auf dem Boden lagen überall bunte Teppiche und ein großes Tigerfell vor dem kleinen lackroten Kamin.

Die Sessel waren allesamt strahlend perlmuttfarbend und überall lagen Skizzen, Stoffstücke oder Kleiderentwürfe herum.

„Wie stellen Sie sich das Kleid denn vor, Miss Black?", fragte sie nachdem sich die zwei Frauen gesetzt hatten.

„Ich hätte gerne etwas Natürliches, wenn das geht. Und nicht so strahlend weiß. Lieber etwas Champagner oder Elfenbein. Eigentlich lieber Elfenbein."

Madame Malkins schloss die Augen. „Ich habe eine Eingebung, mein Kind."

Sie verschwand noch einen Raum weiter.

„Wie kann eine so wunderschöne Frau nur so bedrückt wirken. Wollen Sie es mir erzählen, Narcissa?"

Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mir geht es gut."

„Sie können es mir erzählen, Narcissa."

„Nein, das kann ich nicht. Das ist Ihre Familie und-"

„Ihre bald auch."

Narcissa schluckte.

° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °

„Was ist vorgefallen, Narcissa.", fragte Melianda wieder, als sie wieder im Manor angekommen waren.

„Ich kann nicht." Tränen liefen in ihren Augen zusammen.

„Wenn ich es erzähle, dann wird er-"

Melianda war ein Stück näher auf dem Sofa zu ihr herüber gerutscht.

„Darf ich?"

Narcissa wusste, was sie wollte.

Das Mädchen nickte. Sie schloss die Augen und spürte, wie sich die Hand der Frau auf ihre Stirn legte.

Narcissa wachte wieder auf. Lucius' Tante saß neben ihr. Sie war sehr blass geworden und schluckte schwer.

„Wie konnte er das tun?"

Narcissa stand auf und ging zum Fenster.

„Vermutlich ist er ganz einfach so."

„Nein, das ist nicht mein Lucius. Das ist nicht der Mann, den ich kenne. Ich werde mit ihm reden."

„Bloß nicht.", das Mädchen wirbelte herum. „Er wird mich umbringen."

„Das würde er nicht tun."

„Er hat mein und…sein Kind getötet."

„Haben Sie mit ihm darüber gesprochen?"

„Ich wollte nicht schon wieder nach St. Mungo.", sagte sie mit einem sarkastischen Unterton.

Die Türe ging auf.

„Habt ihr ein Kleid gefunden?"

Narcissa zuckte zusammen, als sie seine Stimme hörte und auch Melianda stand erschrocken auf.

„Ja, Narcissa hat eins in Auftrag gegeben. Lucius könnte ich dich kurz sprechen?"

Das blonde Mädchen sah sie flehend an und schüttelte den Kopf.

Lucius nickte kurz und verließ dann hinter seiner Tante das Zimmer.

**MMMH, ja und dann geht' bald weiter.**

**Reviews fänd ich toll. Lg Lucia**


	12. Ruhe vor dem Sturm

**Ruhe vor dem Sturm**

„Narcissa?"

Instinktiv wich das Mädchen beim Klang seiner Stimme zurück.

Sie klang nicht böse wie sonst, eher weich und zaghaft.

_Was war das wieder für eine Masche?_

Der Mann betrat das Gewächshaus.

„J-ja?", ihre Stimme zitterte ungewollt.

Er räusperte sich ein wenig verlegen.

„Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du noch gar keinen Verlobungsring hast."

Er drückte die Äste eines kleinen Mandelbaumes zur Seite und näherte sich ihr ein Stück.

Misstrauisch folgte ihr Blick seiner Hand, die in seine Hosentasche fuhr und etwas herausnahm.

_Nicht der Zauberstab, bitte nicht._

Er räusperte sich noch einmal, um die peinliche Stille irgendwie zu überbrücken.

Langsam streckte er seine Hand nach ihrer Hand aus.

„Ich habe gehört man muss sich knien.", sagte er immer noch verunsichert.

_Ich bin im falschen Film. Das ist nicht mein Verlobter._

Lucius nahm, jetzt kniend, ihre Hand und streifte einen schönen, fein geschliffenen Ring darüber.

Dann stand er wieder auf.

„Ich hoffe er gefällt dir."

Narcissa betrachtete den zweifellos wunderschönen Ring an ihrem Finger.

Er war aus Silber und in der Mitte befand sich ein funkelnder Stein. Der Ring an sich war mit einigen Schnörkeln graviert.

Sie nickte und sah dann zu ihm auf.

_Wo ist der Harken?_

„Gut, dann…Was machst du eigentlich hier?"

„Ich h-habe nach meiner Rose geguckt."

„Du magst Rosen?"

Sie nickte und nahm die Brille von der Nase.

„Lass sie ruhig auf. Ich mag sie."

„Ich finde sie schrecklich.", sie ließ die Brille in die Hosentasche gleiten.

„Also, Rosen…ja?" Er kam noch ein Stück näher. „Darf ich sie mal sehen?"

„Ahhm. Ja- sicher."

Sie ging ein paar Schritte tiefer in das Gewächshaus herein, dann blieb sie abrupt stehen, sodass Lucius, der dicht hinter ihr lief mit ihr zusammenstieß.

„Verzeihung."

_Hatte er gerade eine Entschuldigung ausgesprochen? Lucius Malfoy?_

_Hatte seine Tante ihm eine Gehirnwäsche verpasst? Oder was kam da noch?_

Lucius stutzte, als er die geschlossenen Blüten des Rosenbaumes sah.

„Sie blühen nicht?"

Narcissa strich sich mit ihrem Finger eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Das ist eine _Regina Intempestus_. Die blüht erst nach Sonnenuntergang."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Was tust du alleine hier unten, Lucius?", Melianda erhellte mit ihrem Zauberstab das dunkle Gewächshaus.

„Mach das Licht aus, sonst geht sie nicht auf.", flüsterte der junge Mann eindringlich.

„Wer geht nicht auf, Lucius?"

„Die Rose. Da! Schau."

Wie ein kleiner Junge deutete er auf die Blüte, die sich langsam öffnete.

„Seit wann besitzt deine Mutter so schöne Pflanzen?", fragte seine Tante und stieß die Drachenkopfnelke beiseite, die sich von Hinten in ihr Bein verbeißen wollte.

„Sie gehört Narcissa."

„Ein außergewöhnliches Mädchen, findest du nicht?"

Er nickte kurz.

„Sehr klug ist sie, oder? Und sehr schön, oder Lucius?"

Wieder ein Nicken.

„Warum, Lucius? Warum hast du ihr das angetan?"

„Was sagt dir, dass sie nicht gelogen hat?"

„Ihre Augen, Lucius. Dieses Mädchen lügt nicht grundlos jemanden an."

Lucius drehte sich zu seiner Tante um.

„Das ist mir alles zu viel."

„Deshalb misshandelst du ein unschuldiges Mädchen? Was ist dir denn zuviel? Du hast jede Begünstigung, die man sich nur wünschen kann? Brauchst keinen Finger zu rühren. Was ist dir zuviel?"

„Das verstehst du nicht."

Wütend versuchte er an seiner Tante vorbei zu kommen.

„Dann erklär es mir, Lucius."

„Nein. Ich bin erwachsen. Ich muss dir gar nichts erklären."

Sie hielt ihn an seinem Kragen fest.

„Wenn du so ein großartiges Mädchen so sehr verletzt dann musst du das sehr wohl."

„Geh mir aus dem Weg."

Etwas grober, als beabsichtigt stieß er sie beiseite und bahnte sich einen Weg zur Türe.

„Komm zurück, Lucius."

„Das ist mein Leben, Melianda! Ich weiß, was ich tue."

_Ein kurzes Kapitelchen. Aber, wie der Titel schon sagt...es geht unschön weiter. Denke ich, zumindest._

_VIELEN LIEBEN DANK FÜR EURE REVIEWS!!!1 Immer weiter so :-D_

_Lg Lucia_


	13. Sturm

_Entschuldigt, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Ich hatte Schulstress, also der ganz normale Alltag eben:-)_

_Dafür kommt hier aber ein gaaaaanz langes Kapitelchen._

****

****

**Sturm**

Narcissa betrachtete sich in dem übermannsgroßen Spiegel.

„Gefällt es Ihnen, Miss Black?"

„Es ist wunderschön."

Die Dame mittleren Alters stämmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah sie forschend an.

„Also Miss Black. So sieht aber keine glückliche Braut aus. Gefällt Ihnen etwas an dem Kleid nicht?"

Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. „Das Kleid ist ein Traum, Madame. Wirklich es ist ganz bezaubernd, aber-"

„Vor allem Sie sehen in diesem Kleid ganz atemberaubend aus meine Liebe. Ihr Ehemann wird ganz sprachlos werden."

Narcissa schwieg beharrlich.

„Nun lächeln Sie doch mal, Miss Black. Wo ist denn nur ihr wunderbares Lächeln von früher geblieben?"

Narcissa besah sich im Spiegel.

Ein Kleid, wie sie es sich immer gewünscht hatte. Schulterfrei und der Rest des Kleides verlief in fließendem seidentuchähnlichen Stoff.

So, wie sie es immer haben wollte.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Narcissa, wie schön. Haben Sie das Kleid etwa selbst abgeholt?"

Melianda kam ihr lächelnd entgegen, als sie fast lautlos durch die Eingangshalle schlich.

„Das hätte doch eine der Hauselfen tun können."

„Ich habe es lieber selbst gemacht."

„Trauen Sie meinem Personal etwa nicht, Miss Black?", eine forsche Stimme drang aus dem Kaminzimmer.

Das Mädchen seufzte kaum hörbar und setzte ihren Weg nach Oben fort.

„Werden Sie wohl stehen bleiben."

Die Frau tauchte in der Türe auf.

„Kommen Sie sofort zurück."

Das Mädchen ging widerwillig die Treppen herunter und blieb, einige Meter von ihrer zukünftigen Schwiegermutter entfernt, stehen.

„Es wird Zeit, Miss Black, dass Sie lernen, wie man sich in meinem Haus verhält. Damit meine ich- Lucius, wie siehst du denn aus?"

Der junge Mann hatte versucht sich durch den Hintereingang einzuschleichen. Die Robe völlig zerfetzt und blutverschmiert.

„Bei Merlin! Lucius! Wie ist das-"

„Es geht schon, Mutter-", keuchte er und taumelte zum Treppengeländer.

Ein heller Aufschrei seiner Mutter.

Lucius war bewusstlos am Fuß der Treppe zusammengesunken.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Er wird wieder, Mrs. Malfoy." Narcissa hörte die Stimme des Heilers durch die Türe. „Ich gebe zu, dass diese Verletzungen nicht ganz ohne waren, aber wenn er jetzt viel Ruhe hat, dann kommt alles wieder in Ordnung."

„Wird er in 2 Wochen heiraten können?"

Narcissas Hand ballte sich zu einer Faust.

_Dumme Kuh. Der eigene Sohn bricht schwer verletzt vor ihr zusammen und die einzige Sache, die sie interessierte, war ob er auch bloß den Bund der Ehe eingehen konnte?_

_Sie würde schon nicht weglaufen. Auch wenn sie es gerne getan hätte, aber irgendetwas in ihr wehrte sich dagegen einfach abzuhauen._

Die Schritte der beiden Personen entfernten sich aus dem Gang.

Narcissa lauschte an der Türe. Nichts zu hören.

Leise öffnete sie ihre Türe und lief auf Zehenspitzen über den Gang. Mindestens genauso leise öffnete sie seine Zimmertüre.

Es war inzwischen dunkel geworden und der Mond schien durch die hohen Fenster. Lautlos schloss sie die Türe hinter sich und ging zum Bett.

„Mir geht es gut, Mum. Ich-", er verstummte. Er spürte, dass die Person nicht seine Mutter war. Er konnte es fühlen. Riechen. Es roch nach ihr. Nach Narcissa. Er spürte diese ganz bestimmte Aura, die er nur von seiner Tante kannte und seit neuesten von IHR.

Er öffnete seine Augen. Sah ihre blasse Haut, die im Mondlicht schimmerte.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Oh, mir geht es großartig, Ich möchte meinen, dass- AH!", um vor ihr nicht ein zweites Mal als Weichei dazustehen hatte der junge Mann versucht sich aufzusetzen.

„Bleib liegen." Er spürte ihre zierlichen Finger, die ihn sanft zurückdrückten.

„Darf ich fragen, was passiert ist?"

Er konnte ihre Augen nur schwach erkennen, aber das was er in ihnen erkennen konnte war Unsicherheit und Angst.

„Ich-"

„War es wegen den Todessern?", sie sah ihn nicht an sondern auf ihre nackten Füße.

„Ich fürchte…ja."

Sie neigte den Kopf zur Seite und begutachtete den tiefen Schnitt, der sich von seiner Schulter bis zum Bauchnabel zog.

„Das ist keine gute Salbe.", sagte sie abwertend nachdem sie die durchsichtige Paste auf der vernähten Wunde weitere zwei Minuten betrachtet hatte.

„Ach nein?", fragte er leicht amüsiert. „Doutch ist einer der besten Heiler Großbritanniens. Er wird wissen, was er tut."

„Anscheinend nicht- Darf ich mal sehen?"

Lucius nickte nur und beobachtete sie dabei, wie sie sich vorsichtig auf den Bettrand setzte und seine Bettdecke noch ein Stückchen tiefer zog.

Sie streckte den Mittel- und den Zeigefinger aus und fuhr behutsam an der Wunde entlang.

„Ich denke, ich kann dir etwas Besseres machen, das die Schmerzen ein wenig lindert, weil das da muss ja höllisch wehtun."

Lucius schüttelte mit der Miene eines Helden den Kopf. „Ach, wie ich schon sagte es-", wieder brach er ab und umklammerte das Betttuch etwas stärker.

Narcissa lächelte.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Zu Lucius großer Verwunderung tauchte das Mädchen einige Minuten später tatsächlich wieder auf.

„Das brennt jetzt erst etwas, aber glaub mir, es wird besser. Und vor allem: Es bleibt keine Narbe zurück."

Langsam strich sie mit ihren Fingern die kühle Salbe auf seine brennende Haut. Sie roch angenehm nach Eukalyptus und Mentholen. Lucius sog den Geruch ein.

Nach einiger Zeit merkte er wie die Müdigkeit in ihm aufstieg und ihn sanft einlullte.

° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °

Als er aufwachte war Narcissa verschwunden. Stattdessen saß seine Tante an seinem Bett und las.

„Lucius, du bist wach?"

Der junge Mann nickte etwas benommen und sah sich um.

„W-wo ist sie?"

Melianda legte ihr Buch zur Seite und beugte sich über ihren Neffen, um ihm die Stirn zu fühlen.

„Ich habe sie ins Bett geschickt. Vollkommen übermüdet war sie, die Arme. Hat sich solche Sorgen gemacht."

Lucius sah sie verwirrt an. „Sorgen? Warum?"

Melianda schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Um dich natürlich. Du hättest sie sehen sollen. Hat dich behütet, wie ein Drache seinen Schatz.", sie lachte. „Nur dass sie um einiges hübscher ist als so ein Drache."

Lucius sah sie immer noch unverwandt an. „Um mich?"

„Ja natürlich um dich."

„Wie kann sie nur. Nach allem, was-"

„Jaa, das habe ich mich auch gefragt, Lucius. Nach allem, was du ihr angetan hast, wie kann sie da auch nur einen Finger für dich krumm machen. Aber so, wie es aussieht ist dieses Mädchen noch wundervoller als ich dachte."

Lucius sagte nichts. Er starrte hinauf auf den nachtblauen Baldachin seines Bettes.

„Meinst du, sie würde…mir verzeihen?"

Seine Tante sah ihn nachdenklich an. Einen Moment schien sie zu überlegen, dann sagte sie: „Ja, das glaube ich wirklich. So wie ich sie kennen gelernt habe, wird sie das tun. Aber lass ihr Zeit. Viel Zeit, Lucius."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Narcissa stand auf dem Balkon. Noch eine Woche. Jäh schrak sie aus ihren Gedanken auf, als sie den Absatz eines Stiefels auf den Marmorboden, des Balkons klacken hörte.

„Lucius. Geht es dir besser?", sie erkannte den Mann trotz der Dunkelheit.

„Ich- also…Ja."

Sie lächelte milde. „Schön."

Es war ein neuer Tonfall, den Lucius zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit hörte. Sie klang ehrlich und wirklich aufrichtig erfreut darüber, dass es ihm besser ging.

Er knete nervös die Finger in seiner Hosentasche. Langsam kam er näher.

„I-ist dir nicht kalt?"

Er lehnte sich neben ihr an die Brüstung.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah dann weiter auf die dunklen Ländereien herunter.

„Hast du eigentlich schon unser ganzes Grundstück gesehen?", fragte er vorsichtig, sah sie aber nicht an sondern starrte auf die Felder und Wälder vor ihm.

„Nur den Garten.", gab sie vorsichtig zurück.

Er nickte nachdenklich.

„Möchtest du vielleicht, dass ich sie dir morgen einmal zeige?" Diesmal drehte er seinen Kopf zu ihr und sah sie an.

Überrascht sah sie auf.

„Ich- ja natürlich.", sie brachte ein kleines Lächeln zustande.

Lucius sah sie erstaunt an. „Wirklich? Du möchtest wirklich, dass ich sie dir zeige?"

Sie nickte heftig.

Lucius wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, also wandte er sich wieder den Ländereien zu. Nach einigen Minuten merkte er, wie Narcissa neben ihm zu frösteln begann.

„Bist du sicher, dass dir nicht kalt ist?"

Sie nickte.

Lucius schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Er machte eine rasche Bewegung, die sie zusammenzucken ließ.

Etwas verlegen führte er seine Aktion fort.

_Sie hatte Angst gehabt. Angst vor ihm._

Vorsichtig legte er ihr seinen Umhang um die Schultern.

„Danke.", sie sah hoch in sein Gesicht.

„Nicht dafür."

Lucius begann fieberhaft zu überlegen, wie er die Konversation aufrechterhalten konnte.

„Hast du dir ein Kleid ausgesucht?"

„Ach, du meinst für die Hoch…zeit?"

Er bemerkte ihre Betonung auf dem Wort. Sie klang, wie jemand, der noch versuchte ein unheimliches Übel abzuwenden, obwohl er genau wusste, dass man schon verloren hatte.

„Ja genau."

Sie nickte. „Ja, ich habe es von Madame Malkins schneidern lassen."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass sie Hochzeitskleider verkauft."

„Tut sie auch nicht, ich habe den Entwurf mit ihr zusammen gemacht."

Und wieder einmal fiel Lucius auf, dass dieses Mädchen viel talentierter und interessanter war, als all die anderen Frauen, die er kannte. Ganz einfach: Besonders.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Euer Wald ist wunderschön, Lucius.", glücklich hob die Blondine eine Eichel vom Boden auf.

Das Sonnenlicht, das sich durch die dichten Blätter mogelte, ließ ihr Blondes Haar golden schimmern, als sie sich in einer flüssigen Bewegung, lachend zu ihm umdrehte.

Lucius ging, ganz verzückt von der Leichtigkeit, die sie nun, da sie im Freien herumlief umgab, hinter ihr her.

Er spürte, wie ein Lächeln seine eigenen Lippen umspielte, als sie zu ihm zurückgelaufen kam, das Haar voller bunter Laubblätter.

Es war Herbst geworden, aber immer noch angenehm warm, sodass sie nur ein dunkelrotes Shirt und einen braunen Rock trug.

„Er gefällt dir?", fragte er und konnte sein Lächeln nicht länger verbergen. Sie nickte strahlend und kam vor ihm zu stehen.

„Du hast da…Blätter in den Haaren.", sagte er und hob die Hand, um sie aus den langen glatten Haaren zu nehmen.

Diesmal zuckten nur ihre Lider. Ganz kurz.

Mit den Fingerspitzen zog er die Blätter vorsichtig heraus und bemühte sich sie nicht zu ziepen.

„So.", sagte er schließlich und ließ das letzte weinrote Blatt hin. „Blumen habe ich leider gerade nicht zur Hand."

Sie lächelte. „Das ist schöner, als viele Blumen."

Sie nahm es aus seiner Hand und betrachtete es noch einen Moment.

„Wollen wir weiter?", fragte er und bot ihr seinen Arm an.

Sie zögerte kurz, hakte sich dann aber doch ein und ließ das Laub mit allergrößter Freude unter ihren Füßen rascheln.

Den gesamten Tag führte er sie von einem Ort zum nächsten. Zeigte ihr den kleinen See, die Wiesen und die Kornfelder, wo er auch endlich eine Blume für sie fand, die sie zusammen mit dem Laubblatt in seine Umhangtasche steckte, um sie nicht zu verlieren.

Es dämmerte schon, als die Beiden den Rückweg antraten. Lucius bot ihr an zu apparieren, aber Narcissa bevorzugte es noch einmal durch den Wald zu laufen und Lucius hatte nichts dagegen.

„Hörst du das?", fragte sie ihn und sah sich um.

„Was meinst du?"

Er hörte nichts, da war er sich sicher, bis er das große Geschöpf wahrnahm, das durch die dichten Bäume auf sie zukam.

In einer einzigen schnellen Bewegung zog er seinen Zauberstab.

„Nicht.", rief seine Verlobte und ging auf das Tier zu.

„Bleib hier, Narcissa. Wer weiß, was das ist und ob es-", rief er ihr hinterher, doch sie hatte das Tier schon erreicht.

Lucius rannte, den Zauberstab immer noch gezückt hinter ihr her.

„Bleib stehen, Lucius.", rief sie erschrocken, als das Tier sich aufbäumte. „Wenn es dich sieht, dann-"

Das Tier kam zurück auf die Hufe und stieß ein entrüstetes Wiehern aus.

Einhorn, registrierte Lucius und ging ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Komm da weg, Narcissa. Das hier ist nicht Hogwarts. Es kennt keine Menschen und-", er machte einige Schritte nach vorne, um sie von dort wegzuholen, blieb aber abrupt stehen, als das Wesen sich erneut fürchterlich über seine Anwesenheit aufregte.

Es würde sie noch verletzen…

„Bitte Narcissa."

Sie hatte die Hand nach dem Tier ausgestreckt und berührte nun den prächtigen, weißen Hals.

Fasziniert beobachtete Lucius, wie das Tier begann entspannt die Nüstern zu blähen und einen Schritt auf das Mädchen zu machte.

Einhörner hatten ein feines Gespür, das wusste Lucius. Sie wussten alles über den Charakter eines Menschen schon nach den ersten Sekunden.

Vermutlich ertrug es ihn deshalb nicht in seiner Nähe.

Lucius sah herüber zu Narcissa. Das Einhorn hatte den Kopf auf ihre zierliche Schulter gelegt und betrachtete Lucius, während es von Narcissa hinter den Ohren gekrault wurde.

Es suchte seinen Blick, er spürte es. Widerwillig sah er auf und traf den Blick des Wesens. Es sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. Genauso, wie Narcissa ihn all die Nächte, in denen er ihr die wohl schlimmsten Dinge angetan hatte, angesehen hatte. Anklagend.

Nur fand Lucius in den Augen des Tieres keine Furcht. Es hielt den Blick aufrecht und Lucius Gedanken kreisten nur noch um das wunderhübsche Mädchen, das ihm immer noch den Rücken zugedreht hatte und ihren Kopf gegen den Hals des Einhorns drückte.

Dann, ganz plötzlich brach das Tier den Kontakt ab. Es drückte seine Nase in das Gesicht des Mädchens und verschwand dann wieder zwischen den Bäumen.

Sie sank auf die Knie.

Lucius lief auf sie zu. „Narcissa! Bist du verletzt?"

Erschrocken ließ er sich neben ihr fallen.

Sie hatte das Gesicht in ihren Händen vergraben und weinte.

„Bist du verletzt, Narcissa?"

„Ja.", schluchzte sie. „Niemand hat mich je so verletzt, wie du Lucius. Niemand hat mir je so etwas Schreckliches angetan. Ich habe niemals etwas Böses in meinem Leben getan und trotzdem werde ich so sehr bestraft. Warum?"

Er sagte nichts. Ihre Worte trafen ihn mitten ins Herz und sie hatte ja so schrecklich Recht. Es war alles wahr, was sie sagte.

„Und weißt du, was das schlimmste ist? Ich kann mich nicht rächen. Ich kann es nicht. Weil…weil mein Herz mir sagt, dass ich es nicht tun kann, weil – Es geht einfach nicht."

Lucius saß völlig überfordert neben ihr im Laub.

Die Sonne verschwand mehr und mehr.

„Narcissa.", begann er schließlich und nahm ihre Hände von ihrem Gesicht. „Sieh mich an, bitte."

Sie schüttelte schluchzend den Kopf.

Sanft legte er zwei seiner Finger unter ihr Kinn und richtete es auf.

„Ich schwöre dir, ich werde dich nie wieder so behandeln. Glaub mir, ich werde mich ändern. Für dich! Ich wollte dir schon so-"

„Würdest du mich in den Arm nehmen?"

Lucius war verwirrt.

„Ich, ja…"

Sie ließ sich gegen seine Brust fallen und klammerte ihre Arme fest um ihn. Es kam zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben automatisch, ohne, dass er darüber nachdenken musste: Er legte seine Arme um sie, streichelte beruhigend ihren Rücken, ihren Kopf und drückte sie noch fester an sich, um ihr wieder Halt zu geben.

Sie klammerte noch fester während in ihr ein schreckliches Chaos herrschte.

**_Was TUST DU DA?_ _Du hasst ihn. Du kannst das nicht tun._**

Sie fühlte sich geborgen, sicher und doch so fürchterlich verloren und verunsichert.

„Wirst du mir verzeihen können, Narcissa?"

Seine Stimme war ganz nah an ihrem Ohr. Langsam begann sie sich wieder zu beruhigen. Sie ließ sich fallen, entspannte sich und hörte nur seinem Herzschlag zu.

° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °

Es klopfte.

„Darf ich reinkommen?"

„Ja.", rief Narcissa von drinnen und legte das Hochzeitskleid rasch zurück in den Schrank.

Es war der Abend vor der Hochzeit und Narcissa war in einem größeren Zwiespalt, als je zuvor.

Der junge Mann betrat das Zimmer. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war undefinierbar.

Narcissa runzelte die Stirn.

„Was ist los?"

„Ich bin gekommen, weil…ich dir etwas sagen möchte."

„Ja?"

Sie sah ihn abwartend an, doch er wich ihrem Blick aus und ging aufs Fenster zu.

„Ich möchte dir sagen, dass ich etwas für dich- empfinde.", Narcissa hörte an seinem Tonfall, wie viel Überwindung es ihn gekostet haben musste das zu sagen.

„Ich glaube sogar, dass ich, " wieder machte er eine Pause und atmete tief durch. „Dass ich dich sehr gerne habe. Wirklich schrecklich gerne und deshalb…"

Er drehte sich wieder zu ihr um.

„Deshalb darfst du gehen."

„Was?"

Er faltete die Hände und sah herab auf seinen Siegelring.

„Du musst keine Malfoy werden, Narcissa. Wenn du gehen möchtest, dann tu das auch. Ich will dich nicht festhalten. Such dir jemanden, der dich glücklich macht."

Sie stand einfach da und sagte nichts. Sprachlos.

„Ich darf wirklich gehen? Nach Hause gehen?"

„Wohin du willst. Und ich zwinge dich nicht wiederzukommen."

„Oh, ich darf hier raus?"

Er nickte langsam.

Narcissa lief auf den Mann zu und umarmte ihn.

„Ich danke dir so sehr dafür, Lucius. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie-"

Er legte noch einmal seine Arme um sie.

„Such dir einen Mann, der dich wirklich verdient, Narcissa. Jemand der von Anfang an gut zu dir ist. Und jetzt…darfst du gehen."

Sie lächelte ihn an und lief aus dem Zimmer. Lucius hörte noch eine Türe schlagen und war dann allein.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Daddy! Daddy, ich bin zurück."

Das Mädchen schmiss die Türe hinter sich ins Schloss und rannte in Richtung Kaminzimmer.

„Daddy, ich- Sirius!" Der dunkelhaarige Mann stand vor dem Kamin und starrte in die Flammen.

Beim Klang ihrer Stimme drehte er sich um. „Cissy!", glücklich schloss er sie in die Arme. „Was tust du hier, wo doch morgen deine Hochzeit ist und du längst-"

„Was ist los, Sirius?", fragte sie und drückte sich von ihm weg.

„Was soll sein?", er setzte ein bemüht sorgenfreies Gesicht auf.

„Irgendetwas stimmt doch mit dir nicht. Ist was passiert?"

Sie sah sich im Raum um.

"Wo ist Vater?"

Sirius biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Ist er krank?", sie lief zur Tür, um zu seinem Zimmer zu kommen, doch Sirius hielt ihre Hand fest.

„Narcissa, es ist so- Er…"

„-stirbt."

Narcissa wirbelte herum. Da stand sie in der Türe. Ihre große Schwester. Das braune Haar zu einer Hochsteckfrisur gebunden, in Jeans und T-Shirt.

„Andra!"

Andromeda drückte ihre Schwester an sich. Die beiden hatten sich seit 2 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Nicht mehr seit ihre Mutter sie verbannt hatte.

„Er wird nicht mehr gesund, Cissy."

Die junge Frau begann zu weinen und hielt ihre Schwester noch enger an sich.

„Aber was-"

„Irgendein Unfall im Ministerium, Cissy. Sie wissen es noch nicht genau und-"

„Ich möchte ihn sehen."

Sirius sah Andromeda an.

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Natürlich bin ich mir sicher!"

Ohne eine Reaktion abzuwarten lief sie in die erste Etage.

„Dad?", auf Zehenspitzen lief sie zu seinem Bett. „Dad?"

Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete nur noch stoßweise. Seine sonst relativ dunkle Haut hatte die Farbe von Pergament angenommen.

„Daddy. Ich bin wieder da.", flüsterte sie den Tränen nahe und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der neben dem Bett stand.

Sie drückte seine große kalte Hand.

„Daddy, ich bin's doch. Wach doch auf."

Sie fühlte die Hand ihrer großen Schwester auf ihrer Schulter.

„Dad!"

„Er hört dich nicht, Cissy."

Sie sah ihre Schwester verzweifelt an. „Natürlich hört er mich. Daddy, ich bin's, werd doch bitte wach."

Eine gute halbe Stunde saß sie so an seinem Bett.

„Komm mit Cissy. Das ist nicht gut für dich."

Andromeda zog sie hoch und ging mit ihr auf die Türe zu.

„Bist du das, mein Engelchen?"

Narcissa drehte sich schlagartig wieder um.

„Dad, du hast mich doch gehört!", sie lief zurück zum Bett und nahm wieder seine Hand.

„Natürlich hab eich dich gehört, mein kleiner Engel.", jedes einzelne Wort schien ihn Kraft zu kosten.

„Was tust du hier, Darling? Du hast doch Morgen deinen großen Tag.", er hustete stark. Andromeda hielt seinen Kopf hoch, damit er nicht erstickte.

„Danke dir, meine Große.", röchelte er und wandte sich wieder an seine Tochter.

„Lucius hat mich gehen lassen."

Wieder begann er zu husten.

„Er hat gesagt, dass ich etwas Besseres verdiene und dass-"

„Versprich mir, dass du egal für was du dich entscheidest, glücklich wirst."

„Ich verspreche es, Dad."

Er sah zufrieden aus und sah seine Mädchen glücklich an.

„Narcissa, ich möchte, dass du das hier nimmst.", er zog mit aller Kraft an einem Briefumschlag, der unter seinem Kopfkissen lag und reichte ihn seiner Tochter.

„Und du bekommst auch einen, Andra. Und den für Bellatrix. Gib ihn ihr, in Ordnung?"

Die Frau nickt und wischte sich eine Träne von der Wange.

„Kommt mal her zu mir, meine Mädchen."

Er küsste sie beide auf die Stirn.

„So wunderschöne Frauen seid ihr geworden. Und ich liebe euch über alles. Und eure Schwester auch. Sagt ihr das, wenn sie-"

„Vater!" Die schwarzhaarige Frau stürmte auf das Bett des sterbenden Mannes zu, dicht gefolgt von Sirius.

„Du darfst nicht gehen, hörst du? Du darfst mich nicht alleine lassen.", heulte die erwachsene Frau und legte ihren Kopf auf seinen Arm.

„Bella, meine Prinzessin. Da kommt ja noch mal so richtig LEBEN in dieses Zimmer."

Narcissa brach bei diesem Satz in Tränen aus.

„Dass du auch immer diesen fürchterlichen Galgenhumor raushängen lässt, Dad." Andromeda nahm ihre kleinste Schwester in den Arm.

Der Mann lächelte.

„Es ist schön, dass ihr alle da seid. Sirius! Du wirst auf meine Mädchen aufpassen, habe ich Recht?"

Der junge Mann nickte. „Ja Onkel, ich passe auf sie auf."

„Du kannst mich nicht einfach alleine lassen, Vater.", heulte Bellatrix und umklammerte die Hand ihres Vater, als ob sie ihn so am Sterben hindern könnte.

„Du bist nicht alleine, Bella. Du hast zwei ganz wunderbare Schwestern und einen großartigen Cousin. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Ich liebe euch, Mädchen…und Sirius…dich auch."

„Onkel ich-"

Bellatrix schrie auf, als ihr Vater die Augen schloss und kein Atemzug mehr durch seinen Brustkorb ging.

„Vater, nein.", kreischte sie und schlug mit ihren Fäusten gegen die Bettkante.

Die blonde Narcissa klammerte sich noch fester an ihre Schwester und ließ ihre Tränen fließen.

Sirius, selbst das Gesicht von einigen Tränen benässt, fasste Bellatrix um die Taille und zerrte sie aus dem Zimmer.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Er ist einfach gegangen! Das war nicht fair!", heulte die Frau und schmetterte ihre Teetasse gegen die Wand.

„Bella, das macht doch keinen Sinn alles zu zerstören.", rief Andromeda über das Heulen ihrer Schwester hinweg und nahm ihr die Ginflasche aus der Hand.

„Macht es etwa Sinn, dass Vater sterben musste? Nein, macht es nicht. Es macht überhaupt keinen Sinn. Weil nichts im Leben Sinn macht, verstehst du. Das ganze Leben ist zum kotz-"

„Jetzt hör aber auf.", schrie Andromeda sie an.

Narcissa saß still auf ihrem Lieblingssessel vorm Kamin und rührte sich nicht.

„Das ist nicht fair. Er lässt mich alleine. Ich habe niemanden mehr, hörst du? DU gehst zurück in deine Muggelwelt zu deinem Muggelmann und alles ist gut. Unsere Königin, Narcissa hier, geht zurück zu ihrem Prinzen und lässt sich von seinen großen starken Armen trösten und kriegt viele kleine blonde Babys…"

Narcissa lief ein Schauer über den Rücken.

„Halt die Klappe.", schrie sie von ihrem Sessel aus.

Die beiden älteren Schwestern verstummten schlagartig.

Narcissa schrie nie.

„Ist doch wahr! Du hast dein ‚Willkommen im Märchenland- Leben', Andra hängt lieber mit dreckigen Muggeln ab und was ist mit mir? Ich habe Nichts."

Narcissa stand auf und lief zur Türe.

„Du bist so unmöglich, Bellatrix", brüllte sie noch zurück und schlug dann die Türe hinter sich zu.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Cissylein. Willst du mir erzählen, was passiert ist?" Narcissa hörte die Stimme ihrer Schwester aus dem Flur.

„Nein, will ich nicht.", rief sie trotzig zurück und krallte ihre Fingernägel in ihr altes Lieblingskissen.

„Komm schon. Mach auf! Es ist nicht gut, dass du alleine da drin bist."

Keine Antwort von drinnen.

„Bellatrix hat sich auch wieder einigermaßen beruhigt. Es tut ihr Leid."

„Mir doch ganz egal."

„Lass mich doch rein, Cissy. Vater hätte nicht gewollte, dass-"

„Hör doch damit auf.", mürrisch öffnete das Mädchen die Türe.

Andromeda streichelte ihr kurz über den Kopf und trat dann in das Zimmer.

„Weißt du noch, wie wir früher, wenn wir mit Daddy verstecken gespielt haben, uns immer in deinem Kleiderschrank versteckt haben?"

„Weil der der Unordentlichste von allen war und er uns nie unter den ganzen Kleidchen gefunden hat."

Narcissa lachte unter Tränen.

Andromeda öffnete die Türen des Schrankes.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass er uns drei kichern gehört hat, aber er konnte uns einfach nicht verlieren lassen."

Narcissa ließ sich aufs Bett fallen.

„Es ist so merkwürdig, dass er jetzt nicht mehr da ist."

Ihre große Schwester trocknete ihr das Gesicht mit dem Ärmel ihres Pullovers.

„So, was ist bei den Malfoys passiert, Süße?"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Ich bringe ihn um!", sagte Andromeda, wie in Trance nachdem Narcissa fertig war.

„Das wirst du nicht tun."

Andromeda sah ihre kleine Schwester verständnislos an.

„Dieser Mann ist eine Bestie, Cissa. Er hat dein Baby auf dem Gewissen und dich beinahe auch."

Die Jüngere nickte. „Aber, ich weiß es doch auch nicht, aber ich glaube…ich glaube ich liebe ihn."

„WIE BITTE?"

„Er hat mir gesagt, dass ich gehen kann, wenn ich möchte, dass ich etwas Besseres verdiene und-"

„Da hat er auch völlig Recht."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich glaube, ich werde zu ihm zurückgehen. Er hat sich geändert, Andra. Ich brauche ihn."

Andromeda nahm die Hände ihrer Schwester und drückte sie.

„Wir wissen beide, dass du immer die besseren Menschenkenntnisse hattest, aber meinst du nicht du begehst da einen Fehler?"

Narcissa legte ihren Kopf auf die Schulter ihrer Schwester.

„Ich weiß es nicht."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Cissa, du hast Besuch.", Bellatrix öffnete mit immer noch verheultem Gesicht die Türe. Narcissa löste sich von ihrer großen Schwester und blickte hinter sich.

„Lucius."

Der junge Mann nickte. „Verzeih bitte die Störung, aber ich wollte dir nur deine Sachen vorbei bringen."

Andromeda stand auf.

„Wenn er dir etwas antut, dann ruf mich.", flüsterte sie ihrer Schwester ins Ohr und ging dann mit einem eisigen Blick an Lucius vorbei aus dem Raum.

Etwas verlegen ließ er sich auf dem Stuhl vor Narcissas Frisiertisch nieder.

„Du hättest die Sachen nicht vorbeibringen müssen."

„Oh, das habe ich gerne gemacht."

Narcissa schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich meine, dass wir sie jetzt wieder zurücktragen müssen."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich würde gerne mit dir zurückgehen, wenn du nicht dagegen-"

„Du- du willst zurückkommen? Zu mir?"

Sie sah etwas in seinen Augen, dass sie zuvor noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. Sie begannen zu leuchten und etwas wie ein Lächeln trat auf sein Gesicht.

„Ich…muss sofort mit deinem Vater sprechen, die Hochzeit-", erhielt inne, als er ein Schluchzen von ihr wahrnahm.

„D-du kannst nicht", dicke Tränen rollten über ihr Gesicht. „ mit meinem Vater sprechen."

Lucius brauchte keine weiteren Erklärungen, um zu verstehen, was passiert war.

Wortlos ging er zu ihr herüber und setzte sich neben sie.

„Würdest du mich in den Arm nehmen?"

„Selbstverständlich.", er schloss seine Arme um sie und begann sie hin und her zuwiegen.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Du verschiebst die Hochzeit? Wie darf ich das bitte verstehen?", kreischte Mrs. Malfoy durch das ganze Haus.

„Ich Vater ist gestern gestorben, Mutter. Da kann sie doch jetzt nicht heiraten.", erwiderte der junge Mann entschlossen.

„Wenn du mich fragst, dann hat Lucius völlig recht-"

„Dich fragt aber niemand, Melianda! Diese Hochzeit findet hier und heute statt und ich dulde keinen einzigen Widerspruch mehr, verstanden?"

* * *

_Sooo, über Revies würde ich mich freuen. Freut euch aber mal alle nicht zu früh, vielleicht kriegt Lucius ja noch einen Rückfall?_

_Lg Lucia_


	14. Veränderungen

**Halli Hallo!** _Also erst einmal gaaaanz vielen Dank für eure lieben Reviews. Das macht mich ganz stolz immer so viel Lob zu bekommen :-)_

_Hier kommt dann auch endlich das nächste Kapitel, hatte leider in letzter Zeit fürchterlich viel zu tun (Schule, ihr wisst was ich meine)._

_Aber ab Montag, wenn die letzte Mathearbeit für dieses Jahr geschriben ist, dann kommt wieder regelmäßig etwas. bis dahin dürft ihr mir ruhig weiter ganz viele Reviews schreiben (auch gerne Kritik). Vielleicht baut mich das dann nach Montag auf :-D Wer hat die Mathematik eigentlich erfunden???? Wenn einer den Schuldigen kennt bitte bei mir melden:-D_

_LG Lucia_

**

* * *

**

****

**Veränderungen**

Langsam verlor der junge Mann die Beherrschung.

„Ich werde sie unter diesen Umständen heute nicht heiraten."

„Lucius!", aufgebracht mit den Händen fuchtelnd lief die Frau ihrem Sohn hinterher. „Du willst dich doch bloß der Verantwortung entziehen."

Lucius drehte sich auf dem Absatz um. Wütend sah er seine Mutter an. „Nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Ich übernehme Verantwortung. Verantwortung für meine zukünftige Ehefrau und Mutter meiner Kinder."

„Du sprichst von Kindern.", sie lachte abwertend. „Narcissa kann sich glücklich schätzen, wenn sie überhaupt ein Kind bekommen kann."

Der Mann hob die Hand gegen seine Mutter.

„Wag es nicht, Lucius Malfoy."

Abrupt ließ er die Hand wieder fallen. „Verzeihung", sagte er kalt und lief dann in Richtung seiner eigenen Räume.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Es klopfte.

Narcissa trocknete die letzten Tränen mit einem Taschentuch und öffnete mit ihrem Zauberstab vom Bett aus die Zimmertüre.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte der blonde Mann und schritt ins Zimmer. Sie strich die Falten, die sich auf ihrer Tagesdecke gebildet hatten glatt.

„Es geht.", sagte sie leise und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken neu aufkommende Tränen weg.

„Betrachte die Hochzeit praktisch als verschoben.", sagte er sanft und setzte sich neben sie aufs Bett.

„Das hättest du nicht tun müssen, Lucius." Ihre Stimme war noch halb erstickt von Tränen und wieder fuhr sie sich mit dem Handrücken über das tränennasse Gesicht.

„Es tut mir sehr leid, das mit deinem Vater." Sie rückte ein Stück näher zu ihm heran. „Ich…ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass er nicht mehr da ist. Er war schon immer da. Und jetzt-"

Lucius trocknete ihr zaghaft das Gesicht mit einem Taschentuch.

„Danke.", schluchzte sie und hielt sich die Hände vors Gesicht. „Wie peinlich.", fügte sie hinzu und versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken.

„Nein, das ist in Ordnung. Weine ruhig."

Ein leises Klopfen am Fenster ließ das Mädchen aufschrecken.

„Ist das dein Kauz?", fragte er und betrachtete den zerrupften, alten Waldkauz, der auf der Fensterbank hin und herlief.

Sie lachte unter dem Fluss aus Tränen. „Unique."

Lucius ging zum Fenster und öffnete es.

„Dein Unique hat aber auch schon bessere Zeiten gesehen.", er lächelte, als der alte, dicke Kauz sich auf seinem Arm niederließ.

„Das ist Dad's Kauz. Er meinte immer, Unkraut vergeht nicht und Unique lebt jetzt schon quasi…Immer."

Die beiden lachten, dann fiel Narcissas Blick auf den schwarzen Umschlag. Sie wandte den Kopf zur Seite.

Lucius machte den Brief ab und der Kauz flog herüber aufs Sofa.

„Gib ihn ruhig her.", sagte sie schweren Herzens und streckte ihre Hände nach dem Brief aus.

Zunächst fiel ihr die Uhrzeit und das Datum der Beerdigung in die Hände. „Morgen schon?", sie erschauderte.

Das nächste Blatt war ein weißes Stück Pergament mit der Handschrift ihrer ältesten Schwester.

_Liebste Cissy,_

_Es tut mir leid, dich damit belasten zu müssen, aber Bella gibt keine Ruhe. Sie ist nicht ganz bei sich. Sie hat Vaters Brief an sie geöffnet. Anscheinend liegt ein Testament bei. Sie kommt mit Vaters Tod nicht klar. Sie möchte ihr Erbe haben und dann verschwinden. Wir brauchen aber noch deinen Teil des Testamentes. Würdest du heute noch kommen?_

_Du kannst dann bis morgen hier bleiben, falls dein Verlobter nichts dagegen hat._

_Ich liebe dich, meine Süße. Bis dann!** Andromeda** _

Narcissa begann in ihrer Schublade zu kramen. Sie öffnete den Brief ihres Vaters und zog den beigelegten Zettel heraus. Den Rest legte sie zurück in die Schublade.

„Willst du ihn gar nicht lesen?", fragte Lucius erstaunt.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Vielleicht tut mir das was drin steht nach der Beerdigung besser."

Seufzend stand sie auf und ging zum Kleiderschrank. „Das kann ja was werden. Erbstreit obwohl Vater noch nicht einmal unter der Erde liegt."

Wieder schniefte sie und warf einige schwarze Anziehsachen in ihre Tasche und schloss den Reißverschluss.

„Lass mich sie tragen.", sagte Lucius schnell und hob die Tasche hoch.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Möchtest du, dass ich mitkomme?", fragte er, als er die Tasche vor der Haustüre der Blacks abstellte.

„Würdest du das tun?"

„Natürlich.", wieder hob er die Tasche an. Narcissa trat ein.

Aus einem Nebenzimmer war ein lautes Streitgespräch zu hören.

„Das kann nicht wahr sein.", rief die aufgebrachte Stimme von Bellatrix.

„Bitte reg dich nicht so auf, Bella.", rief Andromeda.

Narcissa betrat das Wohnzimmer. „Da bin ich."

Ein erleichtertes Lächeln trat auf das Gesicht ihrer ältesten Schwester. Bellatrix hingegen lief sofort auf ihre Schwester zu und schüttelte sie an den Schultern.

„Und? Was erbst du?"

„I-ich habe noch nicht nachgeguckt."

„Gib mir schon den Zettel.", zornig riss sie ihrer kleinen Schwester das Testament aus der Hand. Sie lachte hysterisch auf.

„DA! Ich wusste es, sie kriegt das Haus."

„Und was soll ihr das nützen, Bella?", wütend fuhr Andromeda ihre Schwester an.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte die Jüngste verwirrt.

„Dein Vater hat uns einen Berg an Schulden vererbt. Das ist los!", fauchte Bellatrix und warf die teure antike Vase um.

„Was?"

„Guck nicht so dumm, Cissa. Dad war pleite. Total pleite und wir dürfen noch bis in alle Ewigkeiten seine Schulden abbezahlen, wenn wir nicht nach Askaban müssen, wegen Steuerhinterzieh-"

„Jetzt halt endlich deinen Mund, Bella.", Andromeda erhob warnend den Zauberstab gegen ihre Schwester.

„A-aber ich dachte immer…wir hätten genug Geld." Völlig verstört ließ sich das Mädchen auf den Boden sinken. „I-ich will nicht nach Askaban", begann sie zu jammern.

„Niemand schickt dich nach Askaban, Narcissa.", sagte eine männliche Stimme hinter ihr.

„Ach, sieh an. Mr. Malfoy in Persona.", Bellatrix sah den blonden Mann feindselig an . Schon in Hogwarts hatten sich die beiden nicht ausstehen können.

„Guten Tag.", sagte er kalt und hob dann Narcissa auf die Beine.

„Du musst das Haus verkaufen, Cissa.", sagte Andromeda, als wären sie nicht unterbrochen worden.

„Das Haus? Unser Haus?", fragte sie und ihre Augen weiteten sich.

„Nein, das von Queen Elizabeth. NATÜRLICH UNSER HAUS!", schnauzte Bellatrix.

„Vielleicht kriegen wir so wenigstens ein Viertel von dem Geld zusammen.", fügte die Älteste seufzend hinzu.

„A-aber, ihr könnt doch nicht das Haus verkaufen, in dem wir drei aufgewachsen sind? Alles haben wir hier erlebt. Wir können dich nicht-"

„Wir müssen, Cissylein", sagte Andromeda vorsichtig und legte ihre Arme um die Kleinste der Blackfamilie.

„Nein, nein, nein… Das dürfen wir nicht.", schluchzend legte sie das Gesicht an die Schulter der großen Schwester.

Die streichelte ihr langsam über den Rücken.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Der Abend verlief totenstill. Bellatrix war schon früh ins Bett gegangen und Andromeda zeigte Lucius das Zimmer, in dem er die Nacht über schlafen konnte, danach kam sie noch mal ins Zimmer ihrer kleinsten Schwester.

„Ist er gut zu dir?"

„Ich glaube er ändert sich wirklich. Er hat die Hochzeit verschoben, wegen Dad."

„Hast du Dad's Brief schon gelesen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wollte das nach…morgen machen."

„Wir packen das, Süße."

Ihre Schwester gab ihr einen Kuss und verschwand dann durch die Verbindungstüre in ihrem eigenen Zimmer.

Narcissa ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Die Türe wurde geöffnet.

„Darf ich kurz?", fragte Lucius und betrat barfuss den Raum. Sie nickte und wollte sich hinsetzen.

„Kannst liegen bleiben", sagte er.

„Kann ich-"

Sie rutschte ein Stück in die Mitte des Bettes, sodass er sich an den Bettrand setzen konnte. „Also, ich habe nachgedacht. Du musst das Haus nicht verkaufen."

Narcissa runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich werde eure Schulden bezahlen."

„Nein, das geht nicht.", sagte sie strikt und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber, ich -„

„Ich will dir nicht so schwer auf der Tasche liegen, Lucius.", ihre Stimme hörte sich abweisend und kühl an.

„Aber, ich würde das sehr gerne machen."

Erstaunt über die absolute Aufrichtigkeit in seiner Stimme sah sie ihn an.

„Sieh es als eine Art…verfrühtes Hochzeitsgeschenk an."

Ihre Augen wurden immer größer, als sie schließlich wieder sprach klang sie etwas verunsichert.

„Aber das ist viel zu viel Geld, Lucius…"

„Lass mich das in den nächsten Tagen durchrechnen, aber ich denke nicht, dass Geld ein Problem sein wird."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Die Beerdigung am nächsten Tag übertraf sogar noch die letzten Wochen im Haus der Malfoys an Schrecklichkeit.

Mr. Black war vor dem Mausoleum der Blacks auf dem Grundstück aufgebahrt worden. Es waren fürchterlich viele Leute da und mit jeder einzelnen Beileidsbekundung wurde es für Narcissa schwieriger die Fassung zu bewahren.

„Ms. Black. Es tut mir ja so schrecklich Leid.", Albus Dumbledore schüttelte mit bewegter Miene ihre zitternde Hand.

Sie konnte ein Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken und befürchtete schon, dass es nicht bei einem einzigen bleiben würde. Da spürte sie eine starke, warme Hand sanft ihre Schulter drücken. Trost spendend, festigend.

Sie drehte sich um. Er hatte die ganze Zeit hinter ihr gestanden. Die ganze Zeit.

Da sie nicht gewusst hatte, dass es seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter gewesen war, hatte sie eine tiefe Verbundenheit empfunden. Geborgenheit. Ihr Herz hatte sogar einen kleinen Hüpfer gemacht.

Jetzt erkannte sie, dass es Lucius Hand gewesen war. Sie war verwundert. Nie hatte sie sich besonders wohl gefühlt in den letzten Tagen, wenn er bei ihr gewesen war. Ja, sie hatte Andromeda gesagt, dass sie etwas für ihn empfand, aber irgendetwas in ihr hatte sich immer dagegen gewehrt.

Vielleicht war es Selbstschutz gewesen, aber jetzt, wo sie sah, dass er bei ihr war, fühlte sie sich sogar ein bisschen besser.

„Geht es?", fragte er leise und streichelte ihr, als er sicher war, dass sie keiner beachtete über den Rücken.

Sie nickte. Konnte es einfach nicht fassen. _Wie hatte er sich so verändert?_ Aus einem Nebenzimmer hörte sie den Klang von zerbrechendem Glas.

Sie schob ihre Gedanken beiseite und lief ins angrenzende Musikzimmer.

„Bella!"

Die junge Frau hockte am Boden, und heulte und schrie ihren ganzen Kummer äußerst geräuschvoll aus sich heraus.

Narcissa drückte sie an sich.

„Er ist gegangen. Weg! Cissy, er hat mich ganz alleine gelassen. Warum?"

Lucius schloss leise die schwere Türe.

„Hör bitte auf zu weinen, Bella.", sie klang verzweifelt. Niemand sollte das hier mitkriegen. Das würde ihre Schwester ganz sicher als entwürdigend ansehen.

„Ich bring dich nach Oben, Bella.", flüsterte sie ihrer Schwester ins Ohr und kraulte ihr tröstend den Hinterkopf.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Du kannst ruhig mit Lucius gehen, Cissy.", sagte Andromeda und ließ die Hand von Bellatrix los.

Sie hatte ihrer Schwester ein Schlafmittel gegeben, das sie für die nächsten 12 Stunden endlich mal durchschlafen lassen würde. „Ich pass schon auf sie auf."

Die Jüngste nickte langsam und verließ mit Andromeda das Zimmer der dritten Schwester.

„Wir sehen uns dann an der Hochzeit, Süße. Ich würd mich aber freuen, wenn du früher schon mal kommen würdest."

„Mach ich, Andra.", sie drückte ihre Schwester und ging aus der geöffneten Türe.

Andromeda wandte sich an Lucius. „Und vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe. Sobald ich etwas Geld zusammen habe kriegen Sie das natürlich wieder."

Der blonde Mann winkte ab. „Betrachten Sie es als Geschenk." Ohne einen weiteren Widerspruch zuzulassen, drehte er sich um und verschwand hinter Narcissa in der Dunkelheit.

„Miss Black.", rief die unsympathische Stimme der Dame des Hauses. Das Mädchen stöhnte genervt auf, bewegte sich aber kein Stück.

Sie saß vor dem kleinen Kamin in ihrem Zimmer auf der Couch. Sie setzte ihre Brille auf und entfaltete den Brief ihres Vaters.

_Mein geliebtes Engelchen,_

_Bitte vergib mir, dass ich dich verlassen musste. Wie gerne hätte ich dich zum Altar geführt, am schönsten Tag deines Lebens. Wie gerne hätte ich dich als Mutter gesehen und wie gerne als Großvater mit deinen zweifellos wunderbaren Kindern gespielt. Es tut mir unendlich leid, dass ich gerade dich, wo du doch noch so jung bist, schon jetzt alleine gelassen habe. Glaube mir, ich hätte dir zu gerne beim vollständigen erwachsen werden zur Seite gestanden. Dir bei all deinen Problemen und Sorgen geholfen. Es mag dir ungerecht vorkommen, aber alles im Leben hat seinen Sinn. _

_Ich hoffe inständig, dass du der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden wirst und ich schwöre dir in den Stunden, in denen du mich am meisten brauchen wirst werde ich immer, auch wenn du mich nicht sehen kannst, bei dir sein._

_Aber denk daran, du bist trotzdem nicht alleine. Du hast zwei wunderbare Schwestern, die immer für dich da sein werden und ich hoffe, dass es dein Ehemann auch sein wird._

_Ich wünsche dir alles nur erdenkliche Glück auf dieser Welt und darüber hinaus. _

_Dein, dich ewig liebender _

_Vater_

Eine Träne fiel schwer auf den kuscheligen Teppich. Sie nahm die Brille von der Nase, um sich die Augen zu trocknen.

„Miss Black!"

Da war sie wieder. Die Stimme und diesmal stand die dazugehörige Person mitten im Raum.

„Wenn ich nach Ihnen rufe, dann erscheinen Sie gefälligst augenblicklich. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Sie sagte nichts, starrte nur immer noch gedankenverloren ins Feuer.

„Himmel Herrgott noch mal! Ich rede mit Ihnen."

Narcissa funkelte zornig zu ihrer zukünftigen Schwiegermutter herauf.

„Legen Sie das da weg. Ich habe mit Ihnen zu reden.", schnauzte sie noch einmal.

Als Narcissa sich weigerte den Brief wegzulegen, riss die Frau ihn einfach aus ihrer Hand und warf ihn ins Feuer, wo er in lodernden blauen Flammen aufging.

Kurz starrte die Blondine fassungslos auf den Kamin, dann auf die ältere Frau.

„Wie können Sie es wagen", platzte es aus ihr heraus. In ihrem Kopf rasten zu viele Gedanken durcheinander. Trauer, Zorn…

„Was habe ich Ihnen eigentlich getan, dass sie mich so sehr hassen?", sie sah die andere zornig an.

„Ich will es Ihnen sagen, Mrs. Malfoy: Nichts habe ich Ihnen jemals angetan, habe immer versucht es Ihnen recht zu machen und Sie? Sie treten meinen Stolz und meine Person mit Füßen, als wäre ich irgendeine dahergelaufene Hure. Aber das bin ich nicht, Ma'am. Ich bin Narcissa Black und ich lasse mich nicht so von Ihnen behandeln, verstehen Sie das? Es gibt keinen Grund, warum ich mir das von Ihnen bieten lassen sollte. Wenn ich mich nicht so verbunden mit Ihrem Sohn fühlen würde, dann wäre ich jetzt nicht mehr hier. Sie sind die unwürdigste Reinblüterin, die mir je im Leben untergekommen ist!"

**WAMM!** Mit voller Wucht traf sie der Cruciatusfluch der Frau in den Bauch.

„Mutter, beende das. SOFORT!"

Lucius lief auf seine Mutter zu und versuchte ihren Fluch zu blockieren. „Oh nein, Lucius. Wenn du nicht in der Lage bist diesem Flittchen ihre Grenzen aufzuzeigen, dann werde ich das tun."

„DAS WIRST DU NICHT!" Lucius schlug seiner Mutter den Stab aus der Hand. Augenblicklich hörte das Mädchen auf zu schreien und zu zucken, stattdessen gab sie ein schwaches Schluchzen von sich.

„Narcissa. Mach die Augen bitte auf." So gut er konnte versuchte er seinen panischen Tonfall zu unterdrücken. Die Cruciatusflüche seiner Mutter waren nicht ohne, das wusste er ganz genau, obwohl es schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr vorgekommen war, dass sie ihn bestraft hatte.

Er schlug dem zitternden Mädchen sanft gegen die Wange. Sie konnte die Augen nicht öffnen. Sie wollte die Augen nicht öffnen. Das gesamte Geschehen der letzten Wochen kochte wieder in ihr hoch. Sie wollte die Gedanken beiseite schieben. Es funktionierte nicht. Wollte ohnmächtig werden, um nicht mehr denken zu müssen. Wollte überall sein, aber nicht in diesem ‚Halb wach- halb ohnmächtig- Zustand' zusammengekrümmt von den Nachwirkungen des Schmerzes auf dem Teppich.

Sie versuchte aufzustehen.

„Beweg dich nicht. Ich trage dich.", drang seine Stimm zu ihr durch. Er hob sie auf seine Arme und trug sie zu ihrem Bett. Vorsichtig hielt er sie in seinem rechten Arm während er mit links die Decke zurückschob und das Kissen heranzog.

Sie spürte wie er ihren Kopf abstützte, wie den eines kleinen Kindes, und sie behutsam in die Kissen bettete.

„Ich hole einen Heiler, Narcissa.", sagte er leise und streichelte ihr blondes Haar. Sie langte nach seiner Hand und umfasste sie. „Es geht schon, Lucius. Wirklich.", sagte sie. Ihr Griff wurde krampfhafter.

Lucius suchte das Mädchen mit seinen Augen nach Verletzungen ab. Gut möglich, dass sie sich innerliche Verletzungen bei dieser Härte des Fluches zugezogen hatte.

„Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn dich jemand mal kurz ansieht, Narcissa. Nur um sicher zu gehen."

„Nein, bitte. Ich möchte jetzt niemand Fremdes sehen, Lucius."

Er akzeptierte ihren Wunsch und ließ sich einen Stuhl ans Bett schweben. Seine Mutter hatte sich inzwischen zurückgezogen. _Besser so für sie_ dachte Lucius.

Das Mädchen setzte sich langsam auf und tastete nach etwas auf ihrem Nachttisch. „Was suchst du, Narcissa?", fragte er und drückte sie zurück.

„Ich habe etwas Durst.", sagte sie heiser. Lucius langte herüber zu dem Tischchen und drückte ihr das Glas in die Hand, die augenblicklich unkontrollierbar zu zittern begann.

„Warte.", er nahm es wieder zurück und drückte es leicht an ihre Lippen. „Brauchst du sonst noch etwas?"

Sie schüttelte mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf.

_Er hatte sich tatsächlich verändert. _


	15. Die Hochzeit

_**Die Hochzeit**_

Mit schmerzenden Knochen und dröhnendem Kopf suchte Narcissa am Morgen nach ihrer Brille, um nach eventuellen Resten ihres Briefes zu suchen.

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, um die Gegend um sie herum besser sehen zu können. Morgens war sie ohne Brille ungefähr so blind, wie ein Maulwurf.

Sie hörte, wie die Türe hinter ihr geöffnet wurde. „Du bist schon auf?", fragte Lucius erschrocken. „Geht es dir denn gut?"

„Abgesehen davon, dass ich nichts sehen kann, geht es mir relativ gut", sagte sie mit einem bitteren Grinsen.

„Huch." Durch ihre absoluteWeitsichtigkeit, hatte sie den Klauenfuß ihres Sessels übersehen und war auch prompt darüber gestolpert und fiel nun ihrem Verlobten entgegen.

Er fing sie auf und brachte sie wieder in eine aufrechte Lage.

„Danke.", sie lächelte verlegen und fuhr sich durch ihr schönes Haar.

„Gegen das Problem mit den Augen kann man etwas tun.", sagte der junge Mann und hielt ihr etwas hin, das verdächtig nach einer Brille aussah.

Sie hielt sich das Gestell näher vor die Nase, sodass sie es genau erkennen konnte.

„Das ist aber doch nicht meine Brille.", sagte sie verwirrt und betrachtete das unbekannte Stück.

Federleicht war die Brille und anstatt eines Gestells waren die Gläser nur mit winzigen Brillianten versehen.

„Die ist ja wunderhübsch.", sagte sie und setzte sie auf die Nase. Endlich konnte sie ihn deutlich sehen.

Seine Gesichtsfarbe hatte einen Hauch von rosa angenommen. Er freute sich ganz offensichtlich darüber, dass ihr das Geschenk gefiel.

„Ich habe gedacht…weil du ja über deine alte Brille so geschimpft hast…und sie ist sowieso gestern Abend völlig zerbrochen…da hab ich gedacht."

„Vielen Dank.", sagte sie lächelnd und…

Lucius zuckte zusammen. Vollkommen unerwartet hatte sie sich vorgebeugt und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben.

Ein wenig benommen fuhr Lucius sich über die Stelle, wo noch vor einigen Sekunden ihre Lippen gewesen waren.

Kurz standen beide verlegen nebeneinander. „S-sieh doch mal in den Spiegel. Sie steht dir ganz ausgezeichnet.", sagte Lucius schließlich.

Das Mädchen schlenderte herüber zum Spiegel ihres Schminktisches und sah hinein. Sie grinste ihrem eigenen Spiegelbild entgegen. „Sie ist wirklich sehr schön.", sie drehte sich wieder zu Lucius um.

„Was ich noch sagen wollte...", begann er und sah aus dem Fenster. „Das mit gestern Abend- Ich wollte nicht, dass dir so etwas noch mal passiert. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie das mit dir macht, was ich schon…" Die Situation war ihm sichtlich unangenehm.

„Danke, dass du mir geholfen hast.", sagte sie und setzte sich auf ihr ungemachtes Bett.

„Nein, dass ist es nicht, was ich sagen wollte. Ich möchte nicht, dass dir so etwas, wie ich getan habe…Ich möchte nicht, dass dir so was noch mal passiert."

Sie stand auf und sah den großen Mann an. „Meinst du das ernst, Lucius?", fragte sie ruhig.

Er nickte. „Ja, ich denke schon."

Er streckte seine Hand nach ihrem Gesicht aus. Sie zuckte zusammen, wenn auch nur ganz kurz, aber sie zuckte zusammen.

„Vertrau mir, Narcissa." Er hatte seine Stimme deutlich gesenkt und berührte nun vorsichtig ihre strahlende, helle Haut.

„Ich…Ich kann nicht.", sie machte einen Schritt zurück.

„Doch, du kannst.", sagte er sanft und zog sie zu sich heran. Sie hörte es wieder: Sein Herz. Ihr Geist schrie sie an, sie solle davonlaufen. Gehen, aber ihr Herz sagte etwas anderes. Sie sah zu ihm hoch. Er neigte seinen Kopf nach unten, ihre Lippen berührten sich. Er hielt ihr Gesicht liebevoll in seinen Händen. Sie legte ihre Arme in seinen Nacken.

Der Kuss wurde intensiver. Die Stimme in ihrem Kopf war gänzlich verschwunden. Nur er und sie.

Kein oberflächlicher Kuss, es war anders. Tiefgründig, herzlich. Vertraut und neu zugleich. Ein großartiges Gefühl. Narcissa hatte das Gefühl, als würden ihre Herzklappen, wie Schmetterlingsflügel flattern.

Da standen die zwei in ihrem Zimmer. Die Augen geschlossen und eng aneinander geschmiegt, als gäbe es nichts anderes auf der Welt außer ihnen. Als wären die letzten Wochen nicht real gewesen.

Die ganze Kälte war mit einem Schlag aus seinem Körper gewichen. Seine Lippen waren warm und weich. Eine Liebkosung für Narcissas verletzte Seele.

Sie lösten die Lippen voneinander. Narcissa sah ihn atemlos an. Sie spürte, dass seine Hände, mit denen er immer noch ihren Kopf hielt, leicht zitterten.

Das Mädchen lächelte und legte ihre eigenen Hände auf die seinen. Er sah sie immer noch teils fasziniert, teils überglücklich an.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Narcissa? Bist du fertig?", Melianda klopfte sachte gegen ihre Türe, die auch prompt geöffnet wurde.

„Und?", fragte sie und kaute nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe herum.

Melianda betrachtete das schöne Mädchen. „Du siehst so wunderbar aus, Narcissa." In den Augenwinkeln der schönen Frau sammelten sich Tränen.

„Wirklich?", fragte Narcissa unsicher und zwirbelte, die lose Locke, die aus ihrer Hochsteckfrisur fiel um ihren kleinen Finger.

„Ja.Wirklich!"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Narcissa stand hoch nervös vor der riesigen Kathedrale. Sirius stand neben ihr und massierte ihre freie Schulter, wie es ein Coach bei seinem Boxer tut bevor er ihn in den Ring schickt.

„Du bist dir sicher, dass du das tun willst?"

„Ich denke, dass ich ihn liebe, Sirius.", sagte sie nachdem sie tief eingeatmet hatte, um nicht zu Hyperventilieren.

Zu viele Leute waren da drinnen. Ein zu wichtiger Tag. Sie stand nicht gerne im Mittelpunkt. Sie war nicht wie Bellatrix. Noch nie gewesen.

Sirius nickte.

„Danke, dass du mich rein bringst."

„Ist doch selbstverständlich. Deinem Dad hätte es so gefallen."

Sie wollte lächeln, doch das starke Gefühl von Übelkeit dominierte eindeutig.

„Alles in Ordnung, Cissy?", fragte Sirius besorgt.

„Ich bin so schrecklich aufgeregt."

„Wie ich damals bei meiner Abschlussprüfung in Hogwarts?", fragte er grinsend.

„Ich hoffe nicht. Ich möchte mich nach Möglichkeit nicht in den Mülleimer erbrechen, wie du es getan hast."

Sirius lachte auf. „Ja, das war schon lustig damals."

„Haha, sehr lustig, wenn James Potter nicht den ganzen Dreck rechtzeitig entsorgt hätte.", stichelte seine Cousine. „Wie geht's ihm eigentlich?"

„Sehr gut.", antwortete der dunkelhaarige Mann. „Lässt sich das Leben schmecken. Vom frühen Morgen bis in die Nacht. Dieser Playboy."

Sie lachte. „James Potter? Ein Playboy? Das ich nicht la-"

Die großen Portale öffneten sich. Narcissas Magen krampfte zusammen. _So aufgeregt. So schrecklich aufgeregt._

Sirius fasste sie am Arm und führte sie in das Gemäuer hinein.

Ihr wurde schwindelig. _Das würde gerade noch fehlen, vor den ganzen Leuten umzukippen_.

Sirius legte eine Hand an ihren Rücken und schob sie mit kaum sichtbarerer, aber gut spürbarer Gewalt nach vorne.

Lucius stand vor dem Altar und atmete noch mal tief durch. Er sah so gut aus, wie nie zuvor. Er trug einen schwarzen Frack mit einem tiefblauen Jabot darunter. Sein Haar war locker zusammengebunden und lag auf seinem Rücken.

Narcissas Herz schlug noch lauter.

Sie versuchte ihren eigenen Atem unter Kontrolle zu kriegen.

Jetzt stand sie neben ihm und die stützende Hand ihres Cousins war verschwunden.

Lucius drehte sich zu ihr um. Für einen Moment setzte seine Atmung aus. Er sah sie von Oben bis Unten an.

„Du bist die schönste Braut, die die Welt je gesehen hat, Narcissa.", flüsterte er so leise, dass sie die Einzige im ganzen Gebäude war, die ihn hören konnte.

„Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. Narcissa Elionda Zarphina Black…"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Möchten Sie Lucius Malfoy die hier anwesende Narcissa Black zu ihrer Ehefrau nehmen?"

Er sah sie an. Ihre magischen blauen Augen… „Ja, ich will."

„Möchten Sie Narcissa Black den hier anwesenden Lucius Malfoy zu ihrem Ehemann nehmen?"

Sie zögerte keine Sekunde. _Es musste richtig sein, was sie tat. Es musste einfach richtig sein._

„Ja, ich will."

„Tauschen Sie bitte die Ringe." Narcissa hatte die Ringe zuvor noch nicht gesehen. Nur soviel hatte Melianda ihr verraten: Lucius hatte sie selbst ausgesucht.

Er nahm ihren Ring von einem dunkelroten Kissen. Mit seiner linken Hand hob er ihre Hand leicht an mit der rechten streifte er langsam den Ring über ihren Finger.

Narcissa betrachtete ihn im Licht der Herbstsonne, die durch die bunten Scheiben fiel. Silbern, zierlich und in der Mitte verbanden sich beide Enden des Silbers zu einer gotischen Rosette. Obenauf steckte ein strahlender Diamant. So viel guten Geschmack hätte sie ihm beim besten Willen nicht zugetraut.

Sie nahm seinen Ring von dem Kissen und steckte ihn vorsichtig auf seinen schönen Ringfinger.

„Sie dürfen die Braut küssen."

Lucius neigte sich etwas herunter und da war es zum zweiten Mal: Dieses wunderbare Gefühl, als ihre Lippen sich berührten.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Cissy, du bist so wunder-wunder-wunderschön.", Andromeda wischte den Rest ihrer Tränen von ihrer Wange und küsste ihre kleine Schwester.

„Lucius.", sie schüttelte dem Ehemann ihrer Schwester die Hand. „Passen Sie auf meinen Engel hier gut auf."

Lucius wurde von Hinten von dem gut aussehenden, dunkelhaarigen Trauzeugen gedrückt. „Lucius. Ich kann's nicht glauben, dass ich jetzt immer alleine um die Häuser ziehen muss.", Rodolphus lachte und umarmte seinen Freund. „Ich wusste, dass du sie magst.", flüsterte er noch in Lucius' Ohr.

Dann ging er zu Narcissa und küsste ihre Hand. „Meine allerliebste Narcissa. Darf ich Ihnen…oder dir?"

„_Du_ ist schon in Ordnung."

Rodolphus lächelte charmant. „Dann darf ich DIR sagen, wie zauberhaft du aussiehst. Lucius hat einen wirklich guten Fang gemacht."

„Dankeschön."

Sie spürte Lucius Hand an ihrer Taille.

„Sohn, Narcissa. Willkommen in der Familie.", sagte Mrs. Malfoy senior mit einer Miene aus Stein.

„Danke." Mindestens genauso eiskalt schüttelte Narcissa die Hand der Frau.

Lucius schüttelte die Hand eines alten Mannes. Narcissa überlegte. Sie kannte ihn. Definitiv…

„Mr. Malfoy.", sagte sie breit lächelnd und ging auf den Großvater ihres Mannes zu. „Narcissa.", er drückte das Mädchen an seine Brust und rüttelte sie unabsichtlich heftig durch.

„Eine besondere Freude, so einen steilen Zahn in der Familie zu haben."

Lucius befreite Narcissa aus den Armen des alten Mannes. „Du zerquetschst sie noch.", sagte er mit einem versteckten Lächeln im Mundwinkel, das nur für Narcissa sichtbar war.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Sag mal, Cissy…" Bellatrix hatte sich von hinten an sie heran geschlichen. „Ist das nicht der junge Lestrange, der da mit irgendeiner Verwandten von Lucius tanzt?"

Narcissa nickte. „Wieso?", fragte sie und zog belustigt die Brauen hoch.

„Würdest du uns bekannt machen?"

„Wenn du das möchtest."

Sie ging auf den Trauzeugen zu und tippte ihm auf die Schulter. Kurz sprachen sie miteinander, dann kamen sie wieder zu Bellatrix.

„Darf ich dir meine Schwester Bellatrix vorstellen, Rodolphus?"

Der Blick des Mannes ruhte schon längst auf der mittleren Blackschwester. „Aber mit dem allergrößten Vergnügen.", sagte er, ohne den Blick von der Brünetten zu wenden.

„Würden Sie gerne tanzen, Bellatrix?"

Bella brachte nichts außer einem Nicken zu Stande, klammerte sich dann an den Arm des ältesten Lestrangesohnes und ging mit ihm auf die Tanzfläche.

Narcissa lehnte sich gegen die Bar. Sirius tanzte mit Andromeda, Bellatrix mit Rodolphus. Mr. mit Mrs. Malfoy (Narcissa stellte mit großem Gefallen fest, dass Mrs. Malfoy eine miserable Tänzerin war) und auch jeder andere Gast schien sich prächtig zu amüsieren.

„Guten Abend, Mrs. Malfoy.", sagte seine Stimme direkt hinter ihr.

Sie grinste beim Klang ihres neuen Namens. Narcissa Malfoy klang einfach perfekt.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lucius schloss die Türe hinter ihnen. Es war 3 Uhr Morgens und endlich waren alle Gäste gegangen. Narcissas Füße schmerzten höllisch von dem vielen Tanzen.

Er zog sein Hemd aus. Narcissa erschrak. Sie wusste, was jetzt kommen würde…kommen müsse.

Und jede einzelne Faser in ihr wehrte sich dagegen. Sie wollte in ihr eigenes Zimmer.** Jetzt sofort**.

Lucius schwang seinen Zauberstab und augenblicklich erschien Narcissas Nachthemd auf seinem Bett.

„Möchtest du zuerst ins Bad?", fragte er und wies mit dem Kopf zu einer dunklen Türe am anderen Ende des Raumes.

„Oh, ahhhm, ja.", sie schnappte sich ihr Nachthemd und lief herüber ins Bad.

_Sie wollte das nicht. Noch nicht. Nicht jetzt._ Aber sie hatte gar keine Wahl.

Sie trat wieder in Lucius Zimmer. Er hatte die Decke schon aufgeschlagen und die Vorhänge zugezogen.

Ihre Hände zitterten.

Als er wieder aus dem Bad kam, war sie schon mental auf das Kommende vorbereitet. Doch er war vollständig mit seinem Pyjama bekleidet und ging mit müden Schritten zu seiner Kommode.

„Ich habe noch etwas für dich.", sagte er und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Er kam zum Bett und drückte ihr ein Blatt Pergament in die zitternde Hand.

„Ist dir kalt?", fragte er unwissend und rieb mit seinem Daumen über ihren Handrücken. Das Mädchen warf einen Blick auf das Pergament.

_Mein geliebtes Engelchen…_

Sie riss die Augen weit auf. „Das ist doch Dad's Brief."

Lucius nickte. „In meinem Haus kommt nichts einfach so weg, selbst dann nicht wenn eine Frau, wie meine Mutter etwas versucht zu vernichten."

Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. „Das ist das schönste Geschenk, was man mir machen konnte, Lucius. Vielen vielen Dank."

Glücklich lief Lucius um das Bett herum und setzte sich auf seiner Seite auf die Matratze. Mit dem Zauberstab löschte er das Licht im Raum.

Ihr Herz pochte wie wild. _Er wollte nicht…? Oder wollte er doch?_

„Narcissa?"

„Ja?"

„Darf ich dich noch mal küssen?"

_Kein Sex? Er wollte nur einen Kuss?_

„Ja, natürlich.", stotterte sie und drehte sich zu seiner Seite. Schon lag sie ihm genau gegenüber. Konnte ihn riechen…und er roch so gut.

Er drückte seine Stirn gegen ihre. Ihre Nasen rieben sanft aneinander vorbei. Dann küsste er sie.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ein Sonnenstrahl kitzelte Narcissa in der Nase. Sie öffnete die Augen. Sie lag in seinem rechten Arm. Den Kopf ganz eng an seiner Brust. Sein Herz: _Badambadam_. Der Brustkorb hob und senkte sich gleichmäßig und ruhig.

Sie konnte es immer noch nicht richtig fassen. Er hatte ihr nichts getan. Nur ein Kuss. _Ein wunderschöner Kuss._

Sie sah hinauf in sein völlig entspanntes Gesicht. Jetzt da er schlief fühlte sie sich ein bisschen mutiger. Langsam drehte sie sich auf den Bauch und berührte mit ihren Fingern sein Gesicht. Über seine geschlossenen Lider, herunter zu seinen Lippen und an seinem markanten Kinn entlang.

„Guten Morgen."

Narcissa erschrak. So versunken in ihren eigenen Gedanken war sie gewesen, dass sie gar nicht gemerkt hatte, wie er aufgewacht war.

Er sah sie aus seinen unendlich tiefgründigen grauen Augen an.

„Morgen.", hauchte sie und ließ ein kleines Lächeln über ihre Züge flackern.

„Hast du gut geschlafen, Narcissa?"

Sie nickte und ließ sich von seiner großen Hand sanft gegen seine Brust drücken.

* * *

_Schmacht Naja, ich hba gedacht nach dem ganzen terror muss mal was Positives kommen. Bleibt aber nicht lange so. Leider. Schreibt doch wie's euch gefallen hat, würd mich freuen._

_LG Lucia_


	16. Eheleben

**Eheleben**

„Lucius?"

Narcissa sprang aus ihrem Sessel am Feuer und lief zur Türe.

„Oh Merlin sei Dank. Da bist du." Sie umarmte ihn. „Ich…ich dachte schon-"

Ihre Stimme erstarb.

_Es war gerade Nachmittag gewesen, als im Radio eine Durchsage gemacht wurde. Es hatte einen Kampf zwischen Todessern und Auroren gegeben. Mitten in London. Sie hatte gebetet, dass Lucius nicht dabei gewesen wäre. Eine halbe Stunde später hatten sie von schwer verletzten auf beiden Seiten und einem Toten gesprochen._

„Warum hast du geweint?", fragte er und richtete ihr Kinn nach Oben, dass er ihr Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Ich…hatte solche Angst, dass dir etwas passiert ist."

Sie drückte sich fester an seine Brust und er genoss es. Es fühlte sich schön an, dass er ihr nicht egal war. Es fühlte sich schön an, dass sie ihn offenbar sogar mochte.

Sie streifte den, vom Schnee durchnässten, Umhang von seinen Schultern. „Dobby", rief sie zaghaft, zur Küche gewandt.

Prompt erschien der kleine Elf in der Eingangshalle. „Ja bitte, Miss?", fragte er strahlend. Jede einzelne der Elfen kannte Narcissa beim Namen und jede von ihnen tat nichts lieber, als für Narcissa irgendeinen Befehl (bei Narcissa war es eher eine Bitte) auszuführen.

„Trockne doch bitte den Umhang von meinem Mann."

Wieder lächelte Lucius in sich hinein. ‚Den Umhang von meinem Mann', das klang gut.

„Komm wir gehen rüber zum Kamin, da ist es wärmer.", sagte er und stupste sie in Richtung Kaminzimmer.

„Was hast du da?" Vorsichtig glitten ihre Finger über die Schnittwunde am Kopf. „Ach das, da hat mich wohl einer von diesem verdammten muggleliebenden Pack erwischt.", antwortete er unwirsch und warf einen Blick in den Spiegel.

„Ich glaube ich habe Oben was, damit es verheilt.", sagte sie und begutachtete den Schnitt nachdem Lucius sich auf der Couch niedergelassen hatte.

Lucius erhob sich wieder.

„Wo gehst du hin?"

„Nach Oben? Eine weitere von deinen Wundersalben testen."

Ihre Wangen bekamen einen Hauch rosa. Sie mochte es, wegen ihrem Intellekt gelobt zu werden.

Sie folgte ihm die Treppen herauf, den Gang entlang.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Irgendwo hier muss sie sein." Narcissa kramte in ihrer Nachttischschublade. „Ich hatte sie letztens verbessert…", sie nahm ein Buch aus dem Fach und kramte weiter. „Sie müsste jetzt noch schneller heilen und- Da ist sie."

Mit dem Döschen in der Hand ging sie auf ihn zu. Lucius hatte sich inzwischen auf das Bett gesetzt und sein Hemd zur Hälfte aufgeknöpft.

Sie schmierte ein wenig von der Salbe auf seine Stirn.

„Huch.", sie stieß einen erstaunten Schrei aus. „Was ist?" fragte er, ein wenig ängstlich, was sie wohl mit seiner Stirn angestellt haben könnte.

Sie ließ einen Spiegel erscheinen.

_Wieder ohne Zauberstab_, dachte Lucius und sah hinein.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?" Mit zwei Fingern fuhr er über seine Stirn. Nichts, keine Wunde, kein Blut keine Narbe…

Er ließ den Spiegel verschwinden, da sah er es. Sie sah ihn an. Anders als sonst. Nicht ängstlich, nicht schüchtern. Sie küssten sich und Lucius ließ sich hinterrücks auf das Bett fallen. Sie lag auf seinem Bauch.

_War er das? Der Moment? Wollte sie das wirklich?_

Ihre schönen Hände fuhren über seinen Hals, dann über seine Brust. Zunächst traute er sich nicht, aber dann begann er ihren Körper zu streicheln. Ihren wunderschönen Körper.

_War das nicht zu schnell für sie?_

Er zog sich das Hemd aus, hörte aber nicht auf sie zu küssen. Es war auch neu für ihn. So liebevoll. Gewollt. Nicht erzwungen.

Er hatte schon mit vielen Frauen geschlafen und außer Narcissa hatten sie es auch alle gewollt, aber es war immer gleich gewesen.

Sie hielt kurz inne, zog dann aber auch ihre Bluse aus.

„Du musst das nicht tun, Narcissa.", sagte er, etwas atemlos vom Küssen.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Es war wunderschön, Narcissa.", hauchte er in ihr Ohr und fuhr weiter mit seinen Fingerspitzen an ihrer Taille entlang.

Sie lächelte. Ja, das war es wirklich gewesen, obgleich es merkwürdig für sie gewesen war. Der Mann, der sie gequält hatte… und jetzt lag sie glücklich mit ihm in einem Bett.

„Find ich auch.", sagte sie und schmiegte sich an ihn. Es tat gut ihn in der Nähe zu haben. Sie wusste selbst nicht, wie sie die Erlebnisse der letzten Monate einfach so verdängen und vergessen konnte. Aber es zählte nur der Moment und nichts weiter.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Herein." Lucius saß über einem beachtlichen Stapel Akten an seinem Schreibtisch.

„Entschuldige die Störung. Aber hast du einen Moment Zeit?", Zaghaft trat seine Frau in den Raum.

„Aber natürlich. Für dich immer."

Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Sie zog eine Einladung aus ihrem Umhang. „Sie war an uns beide adressiert, also habe ich sie geöffnet…" Sie las sich noch einmal den Inhalt der Einladung durch und begann zu lachen.

„Du errätst nie, von wem die ist."

Lucius faltete die Hände im Schoß und sah sie fragend an.

„Dann sag's mir."

Sie schüttelte verspielt den Kopf. „Nein, du musst raten."

Lucius ließ sich auf das Spiel ein. Er hatte ohnehin zu wenig Zeit für sie. Zuviel im Beruf und zuviel für den Dunklen Lord zutun, sodass Narcissa die meiste Zeit allein zu Hause mit seiner Mutter verbringen musste.

„Der Tagesprophet möchte dich zu einem Fototermin für Aktfotos einladen."

Narcissa stutzte.

„Lucius, war das gerade ein Scherz?", fragte sie übertrieben überrascht.

„Du wirst es kaum glauben, aber auch ich habe Humor." Er stand auf und ging zu ihr herüber.

„Tatsächlich?"

Sie hatte in den letzten Tagen gemerkt, dass er ein wenig ein schlechtes Gewissen haben musste, weil er sie so oft alleine ließ. So kurz nach dem Tod ihres Vaters und nach ihrer Hochzeit.

„So gewagt heute, Mrs. Malfoy?", fragte er scherzhaft und kam noch ein Stückchen näher.

„Nun, rate schon."

„Wahrscheinlich ist es die Hochzeitseinladung von Rodolphus und deiner Schwester."

„Das war nicht fair. Du hast es schon vorher gewusst."

Lucius war erstaunt. „Sag nicht, dass ich wirklich Recht habe?"

„Jetzt tu nicht so…Er hat es dir schon erzählt."

Lucius hob beide Arme, als würde er sich ergeben. „Ich schwöre, ich hatte keine Ahnung."

Narcissa schob gespielt beleidigt ihre Unterlippen nach vorne. Er lachte. Dann packte er sie um die Taille und begann sie zu kitzeln.

„Au!", sie schrie vor Schmerz auf. Erschrocken setzte er sie zurück in den Sessel. „Was hast du?", fragte er während sie sich den Bauch hielt. „Ich weiß nicht…es- ahh."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Narcissa. Du solltest lieber nicht aufstehen." Er stand von seinem Schreibtischsessel auf und eilte ihr entgegen.

Sie sah ihn mit einem breiten Lächeln an.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd. Sie nickte heftig mit dem Kopf.

„Lucius…ich bin schwanger."

Dem blonden Mann klappte die Kinnlade herunter. Das war das Letzte, womit er gerechnet hatte.

„Das heißt ja, dass-"

„Deine Mutter endlich ihren Erben bekommt."

Angesichts ihres enttäuschten Tonfalls nahm er sie in den Arm. „Ich meinte, dass das ja heißt, dass ich Vater werde."

Sie nickte und wieder fühlte sie sich schlecht. Zwiegespalten. Er hätte schon längst ein Baby haben können, wenn er es nicht umgebracht hätte.

Sie drückte sich von ihm weg und er wusste genau warum.

„Narcissa, ich-"

„Entschuldige bitte.", sie schüttelte den Kopf, als würde sie so die Vergangenheit loswerden und sah ihn dann wieder mit einem neutralen Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Du brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen, Narcissa. Für gar nichts. Ich-"

Die Türe flog auf. „Ist das wahr? Du bist schwanger?"

„Wenn es recht ist, ja!", giftete die junge Frau ihre Schwiegermutter an.

„Warum so bissig, meine Liebe?", zwitscherte die Alte zuckersüß.

Lucius legte von hinten seine Arme um Narcissa. „Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn du jetzt gehen würdest. Wir haben etwas zu feiern."

Die schöne junge Frau lächelte ihren Mann dankbar an.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Darling?"

Narcissa setzte sich verwundert auf. Hatte er Darling gesagt?

„J-ja?"

„Ich hoffe ich habe dich nicht geweckt." Lucius ließ ein minimales Feuer im Kamin erleuchten, sodass das Schlafzimmer nun im Dämmerlicht lag.

Er legte seine Maske in den Kleiderschrank.

Narcissa seufzte auf.

Das war jetzt ihr vierter Monat und sie konnte sich nur an äußerst wenige gemeinsam verbrachte Nächte erinnern. Ihr ging es dreckig. Sie hatte die typischen Schwangerschaftsprobleme. Übelkeit, Erbrechen, Schwindel…

Er stöhnte auf, als er sich auf das Bett setzte.

Schwerfällig und übermüdet krabbelte sie zu ihm herüber. Normalerweise weckte er sie nie, wenn er so spät nach Hause kam.

„Hast du dich verletzt, Lucius?" Langsam war es ihr zur Last geworden jeden dritten Tag irgendwelche Wunden ihres Mannes zu verarzten, die er sich bei seinen Aktionen zugezogen hatte.

„Ist nicht so schlimm.", murmelte er und ließ sich von ihr das Hemd ausziehen. „Oh.", sie besah sich die Vielzahl an Prellungen auf seiner Brust und seinen Schultern.

„Lucius bitte. Tu mir den Gefallen und geh nicht mehr zu IHM.", sagte sie vorsichtig, als sie ihm die Brust eincremte und ihn dabei behutsam massierte.

„Wenn nicht für mich, dann für unser Kind."

„Darf ich mal sehen?", fragte er und deutete auf ihren Bauch, der sich leicht unter ihrem Nachthemd abzeichnete.

Sie hob das dünne Hemdchen hoch. „Du darfst ruhig mal fühlen, Lucius."

Er blickte überrascht drein. „Was fühlen?"

Sie lächelte und nahm seine Hand.

„Nein, lieber nicht. Ich möchte nichts…kaputtmachen." Hastig zog er seine Hand weg.

Sie legte sich auf die Matratze und nahm erneut seine Hand. „Du kannst nichts ‚kaputtmachen', Lucius."

Langsam drückte sie seine Hand auf den kleinen Bauch.

Jäh sog sie die Luft durch die Zähne ein.

„Siehst du? Ich wusste es doch.", erschrocken nahm er seine Hand von ihrem Bauch.

Sie grinste. „Das hat doch nichts mit dir zu tun. Gib mir deine Hand noch mal."

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es hat mich nur getreten, weil es spürt, dass sich da draußen was tut."

Ihr Mann sah sie mit großen Augen an. Er hatte keine Geschwister und sich auch nie sonderlich dafür interessiert, wie die Schwangerschaft einer Frau wohl aussehen mochte.

Ein wenig mutiger legte er seine Hand zum zweiten Mal auf ihren Bauch. Ganz leicht und vorsichtig.

„Da bewegt sich was.", sagte er fassungslos. Sie genoss seine kreisenden Bewegungen auf ihrem Bauch und vergaß für einen Moment ihren Hass auf den Dunklen Lord, der ihr ihren Mann mehr und mehr wegnahm.

„Zur Hochzeit morgen musst du alleine vorgehen. Ich komme etwas später."

Sie nickte enttäuscht.

„Dann kommst du auch nicht mit nach St. Mungo, stimmt's?", fragte sie traurig.

„Was ist morgen in St. Mungo?" Wieder ein Termin, den er vergessen hatte.

„Naja, sie wollen mir doch Morgen sagen, ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen wird und ob es gesund ist."

Er fühlte, dass sie sich insgeheim ein wenig vor diesem Termin fürchtete. Er hatte sie die Nacht zuvor beten gehört, dass mit dem Kind alles in Ordnung sein würde.

„Es tut mir wirklich sehr Leid, Narcissa. Ich kann nicht."

„Du kannst doch Andromeda mitnehmen."

Sie drehte sich zu ihrer Seite des Bettes. „Ja, aber das ist nicht dasselbe."

_Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Hinterlasst mir doch bitte ein paar Reviews grins UNd wie schon gesagt- Gewöhnt euch nicht zu sehr an den 'lieben Lucius', ja? _

_Ach ja: Ich bräuchte einen Beta-Leser für eine neue Story von mir, wenn jemand Lust hat kann er sich ja gerne mal mit ner Mail melden. LG Lucia_


	17. Mutterglück?

_Entschuldigt bitte, dass das so lange gedauert hat mit dem neuen Kapitel! Hatte sehr sehr sehr viel zu tun. Jetzt geht alles erstmal wieder schneller._

_Also eine Warnung: Das ist jetzt das letzte Kapitelchen, wo's nochmal so (einigermaßen) harmonisch abgeht. AB dem nächsten wird's ...unschön._

_Und: Vielen lieben Dank für die vielen vielen Reviews!!!!_

_LG Lucia_

**Mutterglück?**

„Zeig mir deinen Bauch, Cissy. Zeig ihn mir." Andromeda lief auf ihre jüngste Schwester zu und umarmte sie.

„Darf ich nachher mal fühlen?", fragte sie mit einem Grinsen, wie es kleine Kinder kurz vor der Bescherung haben. „Dann werden wir ja sehen, wer von uns beiden den ersten Black'schen Nachfahren gebährt.", fügte sie mit einem noch breiterem Grinsen hinzu.

„Nein? Du auch?", fragte sie und sah hinunter auf den Bauch ihrer Schwester. „Seit wann weißt du es?"

„Seit gestern."

„Aber ich sehe noch gar nichts."

„Natürlich nicht. Es ist erst der zweite Monat."

Narcissa grinste. „Na dann werde ich wohl den ersten Erben erzeugen.", sagte sie glücklich und streichelte sich über ihren Babybauch.

Andromeda nickte. „Ja stimmt. Aber ich wusste nicht, wie ich sonst eine elegante Überleitung auf mein Baby finden sollte."

Die beiden lachten.

„Habt ihr eure Schwester gesehen?"

Ein äußerst grün wirkender Rodolphus kam den Salon entlang auf sie zugelaufen.

„Nein.", kam es wie aus einem Munde.

Rodolphus zerrte nervös an seiner Krawatte. „Sie ist verschwunden seit…10 Minuten und die Trauung fängt gleich an und- Wo ist Lucius? Wo ist mein Trauzeuge?"

„Er kommt sicher gleich." Andromeda klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. „Das wird schon. Wir suchen sie."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Bella?" Narcissa klopfte gegen die helle Pinientüre.

„Geh weg!" kam es von Drinnen.

„Bella, komm raus. Die Hochzeit…"

„Ich heirate nicht."

Die beiden Schwestern vor der Türe warfen sich einen viel sagenden Blick zu.

„Du bist nur nervös. Komm raus."

„NEIN! Du hast mir die Show gestohlen, Cissa. Musstest du unbedingt schwanger zu meiner Hochzeit kommen?"

Die junge Frau lachte. „Aber Bella. Das meinst du doch nicht ernst?"

„Ohh doch.", brüllte Bellatrix von drinnen. „Das meine ich sehr ernst. Ich heirate nicht, wenn alle nur auf deinen blöden Babybauch gucken. _Ich wünschte du wärst nicht schwanger!"_

Narcissa sagte nichts. Ihre Augen füllten sich bis zum Anschlag mit Tränen.

„Du bist so gemein." Weinend lief sie die Treppe herunter zum Ausgang.

„Cissy, warte- " Andromeda zögerte. Sie wusste nicht, wer sie jetzt mehr brauchte. Ein Stück lief sie hinter ihrer Schwester her, drehte aber doch um und entschied sich die Hochzeit zu retten.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Hui. Wohin denn so schnell?" Narcissa war auf dem Hügel geradewegs ihrem Ehemann in die Arme gelaufen.

Als er ihre Tränen sah stellte er sein Champagnerglas auf einem der Tische ab. „Was ist passiert? Ist was mit dem Kind?"

Sie schüttelte schluchzend den Kopf.

Lucius sah sich um. „Komm wir gehen da rüber, damit du dich setzen kannst."

„Ich will hier weg, Lucius."

„Das geht doch jetzt nicht, Darling. Das ist doch die Hochzeit deiner Schwester. Wir können nicht einfach gehen."

Da die meisten Leute gerade schon auf dem Weg zu der kleinen Kapelle waren und er sich sicher sein konnte, dass sie niemand sehen würde nahm er seine aufgelöste Frau in den Arm.

„Sie heiratet nicht."

„Was?", Lucius klang leicht belustigt. „Und warum nicht?"

„Weil ich schwanger bin." Sie schnappte unter den vielen Tränen nach Luft. „Sie hat gesagt, sie wünscht sich, ich wäre nicht schwanger."

Sie heulte gegen seine Schulter.

Er streichelte ihren Hinterkopf und versuchte seine Wut auf Bellatrix zu verstecken.

„Hier bist du, Merlin sei Dank." Rodolphus war abgehetzt und verschwitzt vor den beiden appariert.

„Um Himmels Willen, Rod. Wie siehst du denn aus!"

„Du musst mir helfen, Lucius. Bitte."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Eine halbe Stunde später saß dann doch endlich die ganze Gesellschaft in der Kapelle der Lestranges und warteten auf die Braut und ihre Trauzeugin.

„Kennst du diese Linda Rosier?", flüsterte Narcissa ihrer großen Schwester ins Ohr. Die beiden Schwestern waren etwas enttäuscht, dass nicht eine von ihnen Trauzeugin sein durfte. Narcissa hatte ihr Make-up wieder hergerichtet und sah aus, al wäre nichts geschehen, aber innerlich war sie immer noch todtraurig über die Bemerkung ihrer Schwester.

„Nur dass sie Evan Rosiers Frau ist." Die Jüngere hob fragend eine Braue. „Er sitzt da drüben. Zusammen mit Snape und Pettigrew und Regolus."

„Regolus ist hier? Warum sitzt er nicht bei uns?"

„Weil ich befürchte, dass er genau wie all die anderen da drüben auch ein Dunkles Mal hat."

„Nein.", sagte Narcissa etwas lauter als gewollt. „Du meinst doch nicht, dass Bella auch…"

Andromeda legte ihren Arm um Narcissa. „Sie hat das Mal. Ich hab es gesehen, eben als ich ihr beim Umziehen geholfen habe."

Narcissa sprang auf, was sie auch sofort bereute, denn das kleine Etwas in ihrem Bauch strafte sie dafür mit einem besonders heftigen Tritt.

„Cissy, bleib hier."

„Wie konntest du nur."

**_-KlATSCH-_**

Bellatrix sah ihre Schwester, wie vom Donner gerührt an. Niemals hatte Narcissa jemanden geschlagen und schon gar nicht ihre Schwester.

„Wieso tust du das?"

„Was hat dich denn gebissen, Narcissa?", schnauzte die Braut. „Da unten in der Kirche findet gerade meine Hochzeit statt."

„Wieso, Bella? Warum ausgerechnet Voldemort?"

Bellatrix und Linda Rosier zuckten zusammen.

„War dir langweilig oder warum hast du so einen Mist verzapft?"

„Das klären wir nicht hier, Narcissa!"

Bellatrix versuchte sich einen Weg an ihrer Schwester vorbei zu suchen.

„Außerdem, dein Mann gehört doch selbst dazu.", fauchte sie zurück.

„Ja und wenn er nachts nicht heim kommt bin ich krank vor Angst und jetzt auch noch du. Du bist meine Schwester. Hast du gedacht mir macht es nichts aus?"

„Wir kämpfen auch für deine Rechte, Narcissa."

Sie lachte hysterisch auf. „Wer hat dir das eingetrichtert? Dieser geisteskranke Kriminelle? Er zieht euch alle mit ins Verderben, Bella, ohne dabei mit der Wimper zu zucken. Ihr interessiert ihn nicht. Ihr seid nur Mittel zum Zweck."

„Ich bin wichtig für ihn, wie ich nie für einen von euch war!"

„Das stimmt doch überhaupt nicht." Mittlerweile war ihr Gesicht wieder völlig nass von Tränen. „Andra und ich wir lieben dich beide, aber du…"

Die schwarzhaarige Frau packte ihre Schwester am Kinn. „Ich hab endlich etwas gefunden, das mich voll und ganz ausfüllt und mich glücklich macht. Dir mag es genügen für Lucius, so wie jedes beliebige Flittchen bereitzustehen falls er mal nach hause kommt, aber Rodolphus und ich wir wollen etwas verändern!"

Sie schubste ihre Schwester zur Seite mit einer solchen Kraft, dass Narcissa auf den Rasen fiel.

„Du bist doch verrückt.", schrie Narcissa Bellatrix noch hinterher, als sie schon auf dem Weg zur Kapelle war.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Das wird ohne Frage ein ganz zauberhaftes Baby werden, Mrs. Malfoy." Mrs. Lestrange sen. umarmte den besten Freund ihres Sohnes und dessen Frau.

Narcissa zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Solange es so schön wird, wie meine Frau.", sagte Lucius und erhob sein Glas. Er war schon leicht beschwipst. So verhielt er sich normalerweise nie, außer wenn er mit seinen engsten Bekannten zusammen war. Narcissa sah ihre frisch getraute Schwester auf sie zukommen. „Lucius, ich würde wirklich gerne gehen."

Der Mann warf einen Blick den Hügel herunter, den seine Schwägerin gerade heraufkam. „Das geht jetzt nicht Narcissa. Es ist viel zu früh. Es wäre eine Beleidigung, wenn wir jetzt gehen würden."

„Bellatrix.", ihre frischgebackene Schwiegermutter nahm sie in ihre Arme.

„Was für eine wunderschöne Schwester du hast, mein Kind.", glücklich drückte Mrs. Lestrange ihrer Schwiegertochter einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Bellatrix warf ihrer Schwester einen bösen Blick zu, der auch den anderen, in der Nähe stehenden Anwesenden nicht entging.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Bella, bevor ihr jetzt geht…" Rodolphus und seine Frau wollten am Abend die Feier verlassen, um ihre Flitterwochen zu beginnen.

„Wir haben uns nichts mehr zu sagen, Narcissa.", sagte die Ältere kalt. Sie winkte noch einmal in die Runde und verschwand dann Arm in Arm mit ihrem Ehemann.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Du hast mir noch gar nicht erzählt, was es denn jetzt wird?", fragte Lucius, als er sich zu Hause aufs Bett fallen ließ.

„Was?"

„Na, das Kind."

„Oh."

Noch so eine Sache, die ihr Kummer bereitete.

„Es ist ein kleines Mädchen, Lucius.", sagte sie und befürchtete, dass sie jetzt mit einem enttäuschten Blick rechnen musste.

Eine Weile sagte er nichts.

„Eine kleine Prinzessin, also.", sagte er endlich und sah hinaus aus dem Fenster.

„Bist du sehr enttäuscht?", fragte sie zaghaft und schmiegte sich eng an ihn.

„Enttäuscht? Nein. Außer vielleicht, dass sie wohl kaum in ein grünes Kinderzimmer einziehen möchte. Was haben kleine Mädchen gern?", fragte er und klang, als würde er sich ernsthaft Gedanken darüber machen, wie sie das Kinderzimmer einrichten sollten.

„Vielleicht sollten wir schlafen gehen, du musst doch morgen bestimmt früh raus oder?"

Er schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Keine Verpflichtungen morgen. Keine einzige. Ich bin den ganzen Tag für dich da."

„Wirklich?"

Er nickte.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Die Wiege hätte ich gerne da am Fenster stehen."

Lucius ließ die holzgeschnitzte Wiege mit rosa Himmelchen ans Fenster schweben.

Sie ließ sich erschöpft in den neuen roten Ohrensessel fallen. Den ganzen Mittag hatten die beiden Kindermöbel ausgesucht und aufgestellt, die Farbe der Wände und der Vorhänge verändert und zum Schluss eine Vielzahl an kleinen Kuscheltierchen auf das Regal gesetzt.

„Bist du o.k.?", fragte er und ließ sich ihr gegenüber auf dem Schaukeldrachen nieder. Sie nickte glücklich und streichelte ihren Bauch.

Lucius rutschte auf dem Drachen weiter nach vorne und legte sein Ohr an ihren Bauch.

„Und? Gibt sie schon kluge Wörter von sich?", witzelte Narcissa und streichelte das blonde Haar ihres Mannes.

„Sie sagt, dass ihr die Schuhe mit den Glitzersteinen, die Daddy ihr kaufen wollte aber nicht durfte, doch besser gefallen haben, als die, die Mummy ihr ausgesucht hat."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Cissa?"

„Mhm?" Es war mitten in der Nacht und eigentlich wollte sie nichts weiter als schlafen, aber ihr Mann stupste sie immer wieder sanft gegen die Schulter.

„Was denn, Lucius?", fragte sie im Halbschlaf.

„Cissa, wie wollen wir sie nennen?"

Narcissa rollte sich auf die andere Seite, sodass sie ihn ansehen konnte. Lag er doch tatsächlich im Dunkeln und grübelte über einen Namen für seine Tochter nach. „Möchtest du, dass wir sie nach dir benennen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das arme Kind nein…"

„Wieso nicht? Ich mag deinen Namen sehr."

Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze.

„Aber irgendein Vorname von einer Verwandten muss in ihrem Namen sein."

Er legte eine Hand auf seinen Bauch.

„Aber bitte nicht den deiner Mutter.", sagte sie sofort.

Er grinste.

„Wie wär's mit Melianda?"

„Als Zweitname? Den Namen meiner Tante?"

Sie nickte.

Lucius überlegte einen Augenblick. „Wie wäre es mit einem deiner Zweitnamen? Zarphina?"

„Du hast ihn dir gemerkt?"

Er nickte eifrig. „Also was hältst du davon. Zarphina Melianda Malfoy?"

Sie nickte grinsend. „Das hört sich schön an."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Reviews bitte hinterlassen, ja? g**


	18. Wendepunkt

_Mein übliches Anfangsgelaber: VIELEN DANK für die vielen Reviews. Meint ihr wir schaffen die 100 noch? Wär ein tolles Weihnachtsgeschenk. Kriegt dafür auch schnell ein neues Kapitelbestech Morgen: Letzte Klausur für 2006 Partyyyy _

_Naja, für die arme Cissa und den armen Lucius geht's nicht ganz so rosig weiter, aber es kommen auch wieder bessere Zeiten auf die beiden zu...später halt...irgendwann. VERSPROCHEN._

_Nun gut- Genug gequatscht: Viel Spaß beim neuen kapitel. Hinterlasst mir ein Review, ja? Nehme auch gerne Kritik oder Verbesserungsvorschläge entgegen :-)_

_LG Lucia_

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Wendepunkt**

„Guten Abend, Cissa.", sagte Lucius und ließ die Türe des Esszimmers hinter sich zu knallen.

„Wie geht es der kleinen Prinzessin?", fragte er und streichelte Narcissas enormen Babybauch, als er sie zur Begrüßung auf die Stirn küsste.

„Ich glaube ganz gut soweit."

Lucius hatte den Eindruck, dass sie durch ihre Schwangerschaft noch mehr an Schönheit gewonnen hatte. Sie strahlte die meiste Zeit des Tages und hatte etwas außergewöhnlich Reifes bekommen.

Der sechste Monat war nun schon weit fortgeschritten und Narcissa hatte die meisten negativen Momente ihres Zusammenlebens längst verdängt.

Sie liebte Lucius mittlerweile abgöttisch und hatte das Gefühl, dass niemand auf der ganzen Welt ihr großes Glück zerstören könnte.

„Ich habe etwas für dich, Darling.", sagte er mit einem Grinsen, das dem eines Weihnachtsmannes, der gerade ein besonders schönes Päckchen überreicht, äußerst ähnlich sah.

Er zog etwas Funkelndes aus seiner Umhangtasche und legte es auf ihr Handgelenk.

„Ein Armband? Warum jetzt?" Sie machte große Augen. Das ging schon seit Wochen so: Spätestens jeden zweiten Tag kam er mit einem neuen Geschenk für sie oder das ungeborene Baby.

Er zuckte die Achseln. „Vielleicht einfach, weil ich fand, dass es sehr gut zu dir passen würde."

Er ließ den Verschluss zuklicken und gab ihr einen Kuss.

Die Türe schlug auf und Mrs. Malfoy senior höchstpersönlich betrat das Esszimmer, in dem ihr Sohn und seine Frau glücklich beieinander saßen. Sie war gerade von einer langen Reise zurückgekommen und anscheinend äußerst schlecht gelaunt.

„Dürfte ich erfahren warum ihr das Zimmer für meinen Erben so verunstaltet habt? Soll der arme Junge rosa tragen?"

„Es wird kein Junge, Mutter.", sagte Lucius und hörte nicht auf den Bauch seiner Frau zu streicheln.

„Du meinst…?"

Lucius nickte.

„Noch nicht einmal einen Sohn kann diese Frau dir gebären. Wofür bist du eigentlich überhaupt gut?"

„Mutter." Lucius war aufgestanden und hatte sich vor seine Frau gestellt. „Du wirst nicht so mit meiner Frau sprechen."

„In diesem Haus kann ich immer noch tun und lassen, was ich will, Lucius. Und dieses nutzlose Stück da drüben -"

Lucius hörte eine weitere Tür schlagen. Er sah sich um. Seine Frau war verschwunden.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Warum hasst sie mich so?", er fand seine Frau weinend vor dem Badezimmerspiegel vor. „Sie…ich weiß es nicht."

„Ich habe ihr doch nie etwas- _Oh mein Gott_."

Die letzten Worte presste sie unter Schmerz und Angst aus sich heraus.

Lucius folgte ihrem Blick nach Unten.

Sie blutete.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Oh, mein Gott, Lucius. Ich verliere unser Kind.", jammerte sie und umklammerte seine Hand, als eine Gruppe von Heilern sie auf einer Trage aus dem Badezimmer hoben.

_Die gleiche Hölle noch einmal. Nein, nicht diesmal, bitte nicht._

„Alles wird gut werden. Bestimmt. Glaub mir. Unserem Kind passiert nichts."

Die Heiler disapparierten mit der jungen Frau.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Es hört nicht auf zu Bluten, Dr.", rief die Schwester und wechselte erneut die Bandage.

„Blutdruck sinkt.", rief eine Andere.

Lucius hielt immer noch ihre Hand.

„Ich will das Baby nicht verlieren.", weinte sie, allerdings nur noch sehr schwach. Er rieb ihre Handfläche.

„Blutdruck sinkt weiter."

Lucius warf einen Blick auf seine Frau herunter.Ein stummer Schrei entfuhr ihm. Ihre Augen waren zu gefallen und-

„Kein Blutdruck messbar. Kein Atem mehr , Doktor.", rief die Krankenschwester.

Einige Heiler begannen das Bett in Richtung Türe zu schieben. Lucius wurde zur Seite gedrängt.

„Aber, wohin bringen Sie sie?"

Die Türe schob sich mit einem kaum hörbaren Geräusch zu und Lucius war allein.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lucius trat wütend gegen einen der Stühle im Wartezimmer. ‚Gehen Sie nach Hause.', ‚Ruhen Sie sich aus.' Das kann dauern' Er umklammerte das funkelnde Armband fester. Eine der Schwestern hatte es ihm vor einigen Minuten gebracht und auf seine Frage nach Narcissa mit einem entschuldigendem Achselzucken geantwortet.

Wofür spendete er jedes Jahr Tonnen von Galleonen an dieses verdammte Krankenhaus, wenn sie ihm noch nicht einmal sagen konnten, was mit seiner Frau los war.

„Sir?" einer der Heiler war hinter ihn getreten. Lucius drehte sich um. Der Mann machte ein bedrücktes Gesicht, als wenn er jetzt etwas sehr unangenehmes sagen müsste.

„Sagen Sie jetzt nicht, dass meiner Frau etwas-"

„Wir haben Ihre Frau stabilisiert, Mr. Malfoy. Aber dem Kind konnten wir nicht mehr helfen."

Lucius schluckte schwer.

Wie sollte er ihr das beibringen, dass ihr ein zweites Mal ihr Baby genommen wurde. Er lief hinter dem Heiler her in den Intensivtrakt.

Er warf einen Blick durch die Scheibe.

Narcissa lag, blasser als Lucius sie je gesehen hatte, in dem Krankenhausbett. „Sie hat ein wenig Fieber, aber ich denke sie wird es schaffen."

Lucius warf dem Mann einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Was heißt das, Sie denken sie wird es schaffen?"

Der Mann sah zu Boden. Er war noch nicht lange in St. Mungo beschäftigt und besorgte, bedrohlich wirkende, Ehemänner war er schon gar nicht gewöhnt.

„Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn wir jetzt zu ihr gehen könnten.", sagte Lucius und ging auf die Türe zu.

„Das geht nicht, Sir. Verzeihung, aber vielleicht morgen."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Lucius öffnete die Türe zum Kinderzimmer. Er konnte sie sehen, wie sie in dem gemütlich gepolsterten Sessel saß. Mit ihrem runden Bauch und dem breitesten, strahlendsten Lächeln, das er kannte. Er spürte, wie sie ihn umarmte und ihn küsste._

Er schüttelte die Gedanken ab.

Da saß keiner. Niemand.

Wie in Trance ging er auf die kleine Wiege zu. Das Mobilee mit den kleinen Einhörnern und Waldfeen drehte sich in dem leichten Windhauch.

Lächelnd betrachtete er die riesigen Fenster, die er für Narcissa nach magisch vergrößert hatte.

‚_Damit sie von Anfang an sehen kann, wie schön die Welt ist.' _Ihre Stimme klang in seinem Kopf.

_Aus der Wiege heraus sah ihn eine niedliche kleine Hexe an. Hellblaue Augen. Genau wie Narcissa. Blonde kleine Löckchen. Narcissas schöne Nase…Eine wunderhübsche kleine Prinzessin._

Lucius blinzelte. Verschwunden. Weg.

Er schrie auf. Aus Frust… Verzweiflung.

Heftig trat er mit dem Fuß gegen die kleine Wiege.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Verhalten zitternd öffnete er die Türe zu ihrem Zimmer.

Ihre älteste Schwester saß an ihrem Bett, zusammen mit Sirius Black.

Lucius schloss lautlos die Türe. Es war albern, aber irgendwie versetzte es ihm einen kleinen Stich, dass die Beiden vor ihm da gewesen waren.

Ebenso leise, stellte er den gewaltigen Rosenstrauß, der mit einigen Perlen gespickt war, auf dem Nachttisch ab. Er warf den beiden Blacks einen Blick zu. Andromeda weinte. Der Kragen ihres Rollkragenpullovers war völlig nass. Sirius streichelte mit einer Hand ihren Kopf mit der anderen stützte er sich selbst am Bettrahmen ab.

Lucius sah seiner Frau ins Gesicht.

„Ist sie immer noch nicht aufgewacht?", fragte er leise und fuhr mit seinen Fingern an ihrer kalten Wange entlang.

Andromeda heulte auf.

Kurz wandte Lucius seinen Blick von Narcissa und sah Sirius an, der traurig den Kopf schüttelte.

„Wie ist das passiert?", flüsterte Sirius und hielt seiner Cousine ein Taschentuch hin.

Lucius zuckte die Achseln. Er wusste es nicht, er wusste es einfach nicht. „Sie…hatte einen Streit mit meiner Mutter, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es daher kommt-"

„Sie war so glücklich.", jabste Andromeda und hielt sich ihren eigenen Babybauch. Lucius beugte sich wieder über seine Frau.

„Cissa- Darling. Du musst aufwachen.", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und küsste dann ihre blassen Lippen.

°°°°°°°°°°

Es war 3 Uhr morgens, als Lucius wieder auf seine Uhr sah. Andromeda war am Fußende des Bettes eingeschlafen. Sirius saß neben ihr auf einem Stuhl und musste ihren Kopf immer wieder zurück auf die Matratze betten, wenn dieser mal wieder im Begriff war vom Bett zu gleiten.

Jede halbe Stunde kam einer der Heiler vorbei und überprüfte den Gesundheitszustand der jungen Frau, die in ihrem weißen Nachthemd und den offenen langen blonden Haaren, mehr denn je aussah wie ein Engel.

Lucius nahm ein leises Stöhnen war und spürte, wie sich ihr kleiner Finger in seiner Hand bewegte.

„Cissa?"

Sie nickte schwach und öffnete ihre Augen gerade soweit, dass Lucius das helle Blau aufblitzen sehen konnte.

Ihre große Schwester war aufgewacht und hielt ihre andere Hand.

„Lucius, u-unser Baby-", ein Strom von Tränen trat aus ihren klaren blauen Augen hervor. Sie zog die linke Hand aus der Umklammerung ihrer Schwester und fuhr sich über den Bauch.

„E-es ist weg."

* * *

_schnief Glaubt mir !!!!! Ich habe auch gelitten, aber- es musste sein! Wirklich. Verzeiht mir!_


	19. Psychiatrische Abteilung

**Hallo ihr Lieben**. Entschuldigt bitte, dass ihr so lange warten musstest, aber Weihnachtszeit Stress. Weihnachtszeit ohne Schnee ziemlich unangenehmer Stress!!!!

_Naja, ich hoffe, dass ihr das neue Kapitel trotzdem mögt und fleißig Reviews hinterlasst, damit ich mal wieder ein paar neue Aspekte für meine Geschichte berücksichtigen kann._

_LG Lucia_

* * *

**Psychiatrische Abteilung**

Sie hatte sich selbst in den Schlaf geweint. Endlich. Nach 7 Stunden ständigen Schluchzens und Weinens. Narcissa hatte kein Beruhigungsmittel gewollt, also hatte Lucius jeden Heiler, der mit einem Mittel angekommen war, strikt zurückgewiesen.

„Cissa. Kleines- Was bei Merlin ist pa-", Lucius stand abrupt auf und stoppte die aufgebrachte Bellatrix noch im Türrahmen.

„Sie schläft.", sagte er scharf und warf einen prüfenden Blick zurück auf das Bett, wie um sich zu vergewissern, dass sich in diesen drei Sekunden auch nichts verändert hatte.

„Wie geht es ihr?", fragte die Dunkelhaarige mit Tränen in den Augen. Leise ging sie auf das Bett zu, Rodolphus, der ebenfalls blasser als sonst wirkte, im Schlepptau.

Narcissa, wach geworden von der lauten Stimme ihrer Schwester, sah sich verwirrt im Zimmer um.

„Lucius?"

„Hier, Cissa.", er nahm augenblicklich wieder seinen Platz an ihrem Bett ein.

„Jetzt hast du sie geweckt.", sagte er mürrisch in Bellatrix' Richtung gewandt.

Narcissa folgte dem Blick ihres Mannes. Ihre Augen gefroren zu Eis, als sie ihre Schwester und deren Mann erkannte.

„Was willst du?", fragte sie tonlos fast emotionslos, aber Lucius spürte wie sich ihre blassen Finger fester um seine Hand drückten.

„Nach dir sehen natür-"

In einer schnellen Bewegung hatte sie sich aufgesetzt und starrte ihre Schwester mit vor Zorn glühenden Augen an.

„Du bist doch Schuld hier daran. Wegen dir habe ich mein kleines Mädchen verloren." Die Tränen liefen ihr wie Sturzbäche über ihr Gesicht.

„Aber Cissy. Ich-"

„Erinnerst du dich noch, Bella? Deine Hochzeit? Du hast dir gewünscht, dass ich nicht schwanger wäre!"

Endlich gelang es Lucius seine Frau wieder in eine liegende Position zu bringen, was gar nicht so einfach war, wenn er ihr nicht wehtun wollte.

„Ich…ich habe das doch nicht so…", stotterte die Ältere.

„Du kennst das alte Gerede und die Erzählungen davon dass alle Wünsche der Braut, die sie an ihrem Hochzeitstag äußert in Erfüllung gehen."

Bellatrixs' Kinnlade fiel herunter. „A-aber…das ist doch Aberglaube, Narcissa."

Die Jüngere schüttelte resolut den Kopf.

„Nein, das ist es nicht."

„Beruhig dich, Narcissa.", sagte Lucius laut und mühte sich weiter damit ab sie zurückzuhalten damit sie ihrer älteren Schwester nicht an die Gurgel springen konnte.

„Ich will mich nicht beruhigen."

„Schwesterchen, Cissy- Ich…"

„Verschwinde! Ich will dich nie wieder sehen.", schrie sie unter Tränen. Andromeda stellte sich verzweifelt zwischen die Beiden. „Cissy. Bitte…"

„Nein. Sie soll gehen", ihre Stimme überschlug sich in ungeahnten Höhen.

„Geht schon.", sagte Sirius hastig und drängte die Beiden nach Draußen.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Und jetzt: Beruhige dich, Narcissa. Sofort.", Lucius hielt sie immer noch an den Schultern fest und sah sie streng an.

„I-ich kann nicht.", heulte sie und schlug mit der Faust heftig gegen die Bettkante.

„Oh doch. Du kannst." Mit immer noch strengem Blick streichelte er ihr vorsichtig über Augen und Wangen.

„Gut so.", sagte er schließlich, als Narcissa wieder normal atmete und nur noch leicht schniefend in seinen Armen lag.

„Ich hab ihr…Unrecht getan, stimmt's?", schluchzte sie trocken und sah, von seinem Schoß aus, hoch in sein Gesicht.

Lucius hatte inzwischen, was Narcissa irgendwo im Unterbewusstsein doch stark verwundert hatte, seine Schuhe ausgezogen und saß auf ihrem Bett, ihr Kopf in seinem Schoß.

„Darüber machen wir uns heute keine Gedanken, Engelchen.", sagte er leise und streichelte über ihre Nase.

„Aber ich-"

„Schsch." Er hielt seinen Finger vor ihre Lippen. „Alles wird gut, Darling."

_Irgendwie._

_ °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

In den folgenden Tagen besserte sich Narcissas körperlicher Zustand glücklicherweise stark. Zwei Tage später durfte sie schon wieder einige Minuten durch ihr Zimmer kaufen. Zum Fenster und wieder zurück. Auf den kleinen Balkon und wieder zurück- Immer mit Lucius stützender Hand an ihrer Seite.

Sie hatten nicht mehr über den Verlust der kleinen Zarphina Melianda gesprochen. Die Ärzte hatten Lucius davon abgeraten.

In den nächsten Tagen sollten die Abschlussuntersuchungen gemacht werden und endlich würde der Grund für den plötzlichen Kindesverlust feststehen.

„Mrs. Malfoy? Mr. Malfoy." Der Heiler mit den wirren schwarzen Locken betrat nach kurzem Klopfen das Zimmer.

„Das geht ja schon wieder recht gut.", sagte er anerkennend, als sich Narcissa von dem Korbstuhl auf dem Balkon wieder auf den Weg ins Zimmer machte. Ihr Mann befand sich nur Zentimeter hinter ihr, um sie im Notfall auffangen zu können, da sie doch noch arg wackelig auf den Beinen war.

Mit der Zungenspitze zwischen den Zähnen setzte sie tapfer einen Fuß vor den anderen, bis sie schließlich an ihrem Bett angelangt war.

Glücklich stütze sie sich auf der Matratze ab um hinauf zu klettern. Das überstieg ihre momentane Kondition aber gewaltig. Mit einem flüchtigen Blick sah sie sich nach Lucius um, der sie auf der Stelle hoch auf die Matratze hob.

„Also…" Der Heiler fuhr sich nervös durch sein Haar. „Wir wissen nun den Grund für…nunja… ", wieder sah man seine Hand zwischen den dunklen Locken verschwinden. „Ich muss Sie fragen, Mrs. Malfoy- Haben Sie schon eine Abtreibung hinter sich?"

Das Ehepaar wurde schlagartig kreideweiß. Narcissa griff mit zitternden Händen nach ihrem Wasserglas.

„Ich…"

Ihr Blick hatte sich getrübt und Lucius wusste genau warum. Sie war abwesend…kramte in ihrem Gedächtnis nach den Ereignissen von damals und er konnte es nicht verhindern- Durfte es nicht verhindern.

Sie setzte abermals an: „Ich…" Er sah, wie sie sich die Tränen vom unteren Lidrand wischte und sich dann zu einem Nicken abmühte. „Ja."

Der Heiler schrieb irgendetwas auf das rötliche Klemmbrett.

„Dann bestätigt sich auch hiermit unsere Prognose, Ma'am."

Lucius ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben Narcissas Bett fallen.

„Welche Prognose?", fragte er ohne Aufzusehen.

Der junge Heiler räusperte sich. Das ganze hier schien ihm äußerst unangenehm zu sein. „Durch diese…diese Abtreibung, Sir… hat ihre Frau innere Verletzungen zurückbehalten, die für sie auf die Dauer nicht außerordentlich gefährlich werden können, allerdings…", er atmete tief ein „… wird es für Sie ziemlich unmöglich sein, Kinder zu bekommen, Ma'am."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Narcissa ging den Gang entlang. Ganz langsam, immer schön darauf bedacht nicht zu fallen.

_Keine Kinder mehr. Einfach vorbei._ Narcissa hatte sich eigentlich schon immer Kinder gewünscht.

_Während ihrer Schwangerschaft hatte sie sich schon genau ausgemalt, wie das Kind wohl lachen würde. Hatte das kleine Mädchen vor sich in der Wiege gesehen. Wie sie zu ihr hoch gestrahlt hatte. Blonde Löckchen. Die Augen ihres Vaters…_

Narcissa schluchzte auf. Alles aus, nur weil-

_Wenn er das nicht getan hätte, könnte mein Kind noch leben. Er ist Schuld. Er ganz allein._

Sie schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand. Sie wollte ihm nicht die Schuld geben, sie wehrte sich mit Händen und Füßen gegen die Bilder, die ihr wieder in den Sinn kamen.

_Das viele Blut. Sie ganz alleine im Badezimmer. Stundenlang. Sie war sich sicher, dass die Schmerzen die sie unter dem Cruciatusfluch erlitten hatte nicht halb so schlimm gewesen waren, wie das was sie an diesem Abend erlebt hatte._

Lucius hatte, seitdem der Heiler das Untersuchungsergebnis verkündet hatte, keinen Ton mehr von sich gegeben. Sich nicht getraut sie anzusehen.

Narcissa ging weiter den Gang entlang. Sie musste nachdenken, aber wie sollte sie das schon an so einem Ort können?

Ihr Mann war vor einigen Minuten in Richtung Winkelgasse verschwunden. Geschäfte erledigen, wie Narcissa dachte.

Sie fühlte sich müde, so schrecklich müde. Langsam ließ sie sich an der weißen Flurwand auf den Boden gleiten. Ihr gegenüber befand sich eine Glastüre. _Abteilung für auffälliges Konsumverhalten/Entzug'_

Narcissa kam mühsam zurück auf die Beine. Sie machte ein paar zögerliche Schritte auf die Türe zu. Kurz vor der Betätigung des Türknopfes hielt sie inne.

Sollte sie das wirklich tun?

Nervös sah sie sich um- Dann ging sie hinein.

Ein heller und freundlicher Raum. Die Wände waren in einem mediterranen Gelb-orange gestrichen. Einige Pflanzen standen in dem Raum. Mehrere Tische. An einigen saßen Hexen oder Zauberer spielten Schach oder lasen.

Aus einigen Ecken war hin und wieder verwirrtes Gemurmel zu hören.

„M-mum?" Narcissa suchte nach einer Hexe fortgeschrittenen Alters mit dunklem Haar, wie das ihrer Schwestern.

„Ein Engel.", rief ein äußerst verlebter Zauberer von seinem Rollstuhl aus. Narcissa sah an sich herunter. Kein Wunder, dass sie den armen Mann verwirrte. Sie stand da, in einem weißen Nachthemd und ebenso weißen aber seidenem Bademantel. Ihre Füße waren nackt und das blonde Haar fiel offen auf ihren Rücken herab.

„Mum?" Mittlerweile sahen auch einige andere Patienten zu ihr hoch.

„Ein Engel!", rief der Mann wieder, diesmal deutlich lauter und zeigte mit dem Finger auf sie. Narcissa wollte den Finger vor die Lippen legen, als sie schon das quietschende Geräusch von Gummisohlen auf dem Linoleumboden hörte.

„Miss, was tun sie hier?", fragte die asiatische Krankenschwester ruhig und nahm ihre Hand.

„I- ich suche meine Mutter."

Die Frau schüttelte sanft lächelnd den Kopf und begann Narcissas Hand zu tätscheln. „Aber natürlich, Miss. Natürlich."

„Nennen Sie mich nicht Miss. Ich bin eine verheiratete Frau.", giftete Narcissa und zog ihre Hand weg.

„Sicherlich, Madam." Die Krankenschwester lächelte immer noch gütig, als spräche sie mit einem kleinen Kind fuhr sie fort: „ Und wer ist der Glückliche wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Es geht sie zwar nichts an, aber: Lucius Malfoy." Mit einem Schlag war das gütige Lächeln einem besorgtem Ausdruck gewichen.

„Aber sicher.", sagte sie ruhig und fasste wieder Narcissas Hand. „Lassen Sie das.", schnauzte Narcissa die Frau an. „Mit welchem Recht fassen Sie mich an?"

_Sie war Narcissa Malfoy- Oder etwa nicht?_

„Kommen Sie.", sagte die Schwester freundlich. Narcissa warf einen Blick auf ihre Hand. Kein Ehering. Kein Verlobungsring.

_Narcissa Malfoy- ehemals Black. Schwanger… _

Sie sah auf ihren Bauch.

_Nicht schwanger._

_Wer war sie? Was machte sie hier?_

Verwirrt sah sie die Leute um sie herum an.

„Narcissa."

Erleichtert, darüber eine vertraute Stimme zu hören, drehte sie sich um.

„Mum."

Das Haar ihrer Mutter war während der kurzen Zeit, seit sie sich auf diesem Ball gesehen hatten, vollständig ergraut und hing ihr lang und ungepflegt ins Gesicht.

Völlig geschockt wich die junge Frau einige Schritte von ihrer Mutter zurück. Total ausgemergelt war sie. Der Stolz und die Macht, die sie einst umgeben hatten- wie ausgesaugt.

„Ja, mein Kind. So sehe ich aus. Das ist es, was dein Vater für ‚das Beste' für mich hielt."

Ihr Vater hatte den Mädchen erzählt, dass er ihre Mutter hatte einweisen lassen. Seit Jahrzehnten schon war Mrs. Black abhängig von den verschiedensten Mitteln, die die Blacks in ihren Kerkern hatten. Oft nur normale Tränke, die in Verbindung mit Alkohol berauschende Wirkungen zeigten.

Unter Einfluss dieser Drogen hatten sie ihre Mutter öfters ganz und gar verwirrt und aggressiv im Haus und auch auf der Straße vorgefunden, bis es Mr. Black eines Tages zu viel geworden war.

Die Malfoys hatten ihr verboten die eigene Mutter zu besuchen, aber um ehrlich zu sein, war Narcissa auch wenig erpicht darauf gewesen die Frau, die sie in die damalige Bredouille gedrängt hatte, zu besuchen.

„Ja, das ist aus deiner Mutter geworden, während aus dir…", sie ließ ihren Blick an Narcissa herunterwandern.

„Hatte Bella nicht erzählt, dass du…?"

„Bella war hier?"

Ihre Mutter nickte grimmig. „Die Einzige, die sich von euch untreuem Gesocks hat blicken lassen."

Narcissa sah betreten zu Boden.

_Moment mal. Hat sie sich jemals blicken lassen, als ich in diesem fürchterlichen Haus festgesessen habe?_

„Du bist wütend, Narcissa? Warum?"

Sie fragte dies nicht etwa aus Interesse am Wohlbefinden ihrer jüngsten Tochter, vielmehr lag in ihrer Stimme ein bissiger Unterton.

„Hast du dich damals je dazu herabgelassen mich bei den Malfoys zu besuchen?", fragte sie und warf ihrer Mutter einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

Die Alte begann zu lachen. „Warum hätte ich das tun sollen?"

„Weil die Anfangsmonate die schlimmste Zeit meines Lebens war!", schrie Narcissa los und versuchte gar nicht erst die Tränen des Frustes und der Enttäuschung zurückzuhalten.

„Ach ja? Was ist passiert? Haben sie dich nicht oft genug in Milch und Honig baden lassen?"

„Oh! Du bist so gemein. Als wenn es dich jemals interessiert hätte, wie es mir gegangen ist."

„Richtig Narcissa. Es hat mich nicht interessiert. Nie! Und weißt du auch warum? Weil du direkt nach Andromeda das unnützlichste, dümmste Ding bist, was mir je untergekommen ist und-"

Vorbei. Taub. Sie wollte nichts mehr hören. Narcissa ließ sich auf die Knie fallen. Die Hände auf den Ohren. Sie wollte nichts mehr hören. Wollte ihre Mutter nicht mehr sehen, wollte dass sie wegging.

Irgendwo in ihrem Unterbewusstsein wusste sie, dass ihre Mutter immer noch vor ihr stand. Sie verletzte, ihr wehtat. Eine neue Erfahrung für sie, dass ihr jemand mehr Schmerz zufügen konnte, als Lucius es damals getan hatte.

„Hör mir zu, Narcissa.", brüllte die Frau mitten ihr Gesicht. Wie ein verstörtes Kind drückte Narcissa die Ohren Fester zu, legte ihren Kopf, den sie unaufhörlich schüttelte, auf die Knie und summte gegen die Stimme ihrer Mutter an.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Irgendwann war es weg. Das Geräusch. Vorsichtig hob sie den Kopf und wagte es zu blinzeln.

„Bei Merlin, Narcissa."

Sie sah durch die halbgeschlossenen Lider ihren Mann auf sich zukommen. Vor ihm lief eine sehr aufgelöst wirkende Krankenschwester und ein Heiler.

_Sie mussten sie einfach hier sitzen gelassen haben_, dachte sie. Und ihre Mutter hatten sie anscheinend einfach weggeschafft.

Lucius beugte sich zu ihr herunter. „Komm her.", sagte er leise und öffnete seine Arme für sie.

„Lass mich nicht los.", jammerte Narcissa, immer noch außer sich. Sie klammerte sich an ihn- Arme um seinen Nacken, Beine um seine Taille geschlungen.

„Sei mir nicht böse. Bitte sei mir nicht böse." Es war nur ein Wimmern, aber Lucius konnte ihre Worte verstehen.

„Schschsch. Ich bin nicht böse, Cissa. Warum sollte ich.", er wippte sie vorsichtig hin und her.

„Schick mich nicht weg… Ich bin nicht nutzlos… Ich… ich kann-"

„Das weiß ich doch.", flüsterte er und bewegte sich in Richtung Ausgang.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Die Heiler hatten ihn mitten aus einem wichtigen Gespräch mit einem Geschäftspartner gerufen.

_Seine Frau sei verschwunden_, hatten sie gesagt.

Er hatte sich sofort auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer gemacht und sie dort, wie schon vermutet, nicht vorgefunden.

Schließlich war er ein Stockwerk höher in die psychiatrische Abteilung gerufen worden. Da hatte sie gehockt. Barfuss, nur im Nachthemd, mit dem Kopf auf den Knien.

Eine der Krankenschwestern hatte ihm erklärt, was passiert war.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Nimm mich mit dir mit. Lass mich nicht allein…Ich schwöre…ich schwöre ich werde nicht dumm sein, bitte…", stammelte sie und versteckte ihr Gesicht unter seinen Haaren.

Lucius öffnete die Türe zu ihrem Zimmer.

„Ich nehme dich überall mithin, Engel.", versicherte er ihr und setzte sich auf das Bett. In kreisenden Bewegungen begann er ihren Rücken zu streicheln.

„Ich…ich hab das Baby nicht mit Absicht so…ich hab's nicht mit Absicht verloren…Bitte…ich- Ich bin nicht nutzlos…"

Den letzten Teil des Satzes schluchzte sie immer wieder vor sich hin, bis in die Nacht hinein.

„Es ist alles meine Schuld, Narcissa.", flüsterte er schuldbewusst. „Ich wollte das nicht, Narcissa. Wirklich nicht! Niemals! Verzeih mir. Bitte."

* * *

Naseputz 


	20. Umzug

_Ich wünsche euch allen ein wunderschönes Weihnachtsfest._ _Hoffe das neue Kapitel gefällt euch._ _Nach Weihnachten wird fleißig weitergeschrieben! _

Über ein paar (weihnachtliche) Reviews würde ich mich, wie immer, sehr freuen!

LG und Frohes Fest

Lucia

****

**Umzug**

„Es…ist gut wieder Zuhause zu sein.", sagte Narcissa leise und ließ sich von Lucius herüber zum Bett bringen.

Endlich, nach 3 Wochen St. Mungo, durfte sie zurück nach Malfoy Manor. „Setz dich Cissa." Er ließ ihre Tasche auf den Boden fallen und half ihr sich auf ihr Bett zu legen. Das Apparieren schien sie ganz schön Kraft gekostet zu haben. Erschöpft schloss sie kurz die Augen.

„Fühlt sich gut an." Sie strich mit ihren Händen über die, mit silbernen Stickereien versehene, Tagesdecke.

„Fühlt sich gut an, dich wieder hier zuhaben.", sagte er und setzte sich ebenfalls auf das Bett.

Sie öffnete die Augen und bemühte sich ein einigermaßen fröhlich wirkendes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen zu bringen. Ihr Blick fiel auf die offene Türe, die herüber zum Kinderzimmer führte. Sie stand auf und ging herüber.

„Cissa- Bleib…"

„Was ist denn hier passiert?", fragte sie entsetzt blickte zurück auf ihren Mann. Die Wiege lag, umgestürzt in der hintersten Ecke des Zimmers, die Kuscheltiere, die sie zusammen auf die Regale verteilt hatten, waren überall im Zimmer verstreut, die Vorhänge teilweise heruntergerissen.

„Wer…war denn das?", fragte sie und sah sich im Zimmer um. „Das war ich, Narcissa." Die blonde Frau sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Aber- warum?"

Lucius sah betreten auf seine Füße. „Du warst im Krankenhaus und…ich war so wütend. Ich dachte, du stirbst…ich-", er begann zu stottern und ließ sich am Türrahmen herunter auf den Boden gleiten. Narcissa sah ihren Ehemann fassungslos an. Er gab sich die Blöße und brach vor ihren Augen zusammen…Lucius Malfoy? Ihr Ehemann?

„Lucius…", sie hockte sich zu ihm herunter. Er verbarg das Gesicht hinter den Händen. „Lucius, ich bin doch jetzt hier…" Sie umarmte ihn, so wie er saß und drückte ihn an sich. „Es wird wieder gut werden. Ganz bestimmt, Lucius."

Es tat ihr gut, dass sie einmal die Trostspenderin sein durfte. Es tat ihr gut, dass er sie brauchte, so wie sie ihn brauchte.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lucius stützte Narcissa auf dem Weg ins Kaminzimmer. Der alte Holzboden knirschte vertraut unter ihren Füßen.

„Und du wirst den ganzen Abend hier sein? Musst du gar nicht…du weißt schon- zu IHM?" Lucius' Lider zuckten leicht. Ja, er war schon lange nicht mehr bei den Treffen gewesen. Es war keine Zeit dafür gewesen, als sie im Krankenhaus gewesen war. Außerdem konnte ihm hier auf dem Grundstück seines Vaters nicht einmal der Dunkle Lord etwas anhaben. Irgendwann würde die Wut seines Herrn schon verrauchen. Er öffnete die Türe zum Kaminzimmer.

„Ach, Lucius. Wie schön, da bist du ja." Seine Mutter erhob sich aus ihrem Sessel und umarmte ihren Sohn während sie Narcissa völlig ignorierte.

„Setz dich.", sagte sie und deutete auf den einzigen freien Stuhl. Auf den anderen saßen eine junge Frau und seine Tante. „Narcissa. Wie geht es dir?" Melianda, die ein wunderschönes Abendkleid aus blassblauem trug, umarmte die Frau ihres Neffen. Die junge Frau brachte jedoch lediglich ein kurzes Lächeln zustande. Mrs. Malfoy sen. und Melianda setzten sich wieder. Lucius setzte seine Frau auf den einzigen freien Stuhl und blieb, die Hände auf ihren Schultern ruhend, hinter dem Sessel stehen.

„Der Stuhl war eigentlich für dich bestimmt, Lucius.", schnappte Mrs. Malfoy senior und sah Narcissa finster an.

„Das mag sein, Mutter. Aber jetzt, wo du siehst, dass meine Frau mich begleitet, wirst du jawohl verstehen, dass sie dort sitzen wird."

Natürlich hätte er sich einfach einen zweiten Stuhl herzaubern können, aber er wollte, dass seine Mutter es endlich unterließ, seine Frau wie Luft zu behandeln.

Mrs. Malfoy überging diesen Satz kommentarlos und zeigte mit dem Finger auf die junge Frau, die zu ihrer Rechten saß.

Sie war älter als Narcissa, vielleicht so alt wie Lucius. Ihr Haar war dunkelblond. Sie hatte eine kräftigere Statur als Narcissa- eine üppige Oberweite, runde Hüften-

„Das ist Miss Peebles, Lucius. Sie hat sich freundlicherweise bereiterklärt uns bei der Lösung dieses…Problems zu helfen."

„Von welchem Problem sprichst du, bitte?", fragte Melianda und zog die Brauen hoch. „Nun, für Miss Peebles ist es mit ihren 26 Jahren definitiv zu spät um noch einen einigermaßen annehmbaren Ehepartner zu finden- deshalb erklärt sie sich bereit, natürlich gegen eine angemessene Entlohnung, mit dir Lucius, einen Erben zu produzieren."

Narcissa war mit einem Schlag totenblass geworden. Ihre Hände und Knie begannen zu zittern.

Lucius sah eine Minute lang von einer Frau zur nächsten, als hätte er gar nicht verstanden, was seine Mutter gerade gesagt hatte.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Drusilla?", fragte Melianda entrüstet. „Mein voller Ernst!"

Narcissa erhob sich aus dem Stuhl. Stumme Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. „Ich…muss hier raus."

„Hören Sie auf zu heulen, Narcissa. Es kann schließlich niemand etwas dafür, dass Sie so ein nutzloses schwaches Ding sind."

_**Nutzlos.**_

Sie stürzte auf den Boden. „Ich bin nicht nutzlos.", heulte sie laut und schlug mit ihren Fäusten gegen ihre eigenen Knie. „_Du _bist nicht nutzlos, Engel.", Lucius beugte sich herunter und hob sie auf. Dieses Szenario kam ihm schrecklich bekannt vor. „Es reicht, Mutter. Diesmal bist du zu weit gegangen.", brüllte Lucius seine Mutter an und verschwand mit seiner weinenden Frau in den Armen aus dem Zimmer.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Komm mit, Lucius. Sie schläft noch mindestens bis morgen Früh." Rodolphus winkte ihn aus dem Zimmer.

„Du solltest besser auf sie aufpassen, wenn du nicht willst, dass sie nächste Woche wieder in St. Mungo liegt", sagte Severus als er den beiden anderen Männern einige Minuten später ins Wohnzimmer, das eine Etage unter dem Schlafzimmer lag, folgte.

„Das wäre alles nicht passiert, wenn meine gottverdammte Mutter ihr dreckiges Klappe gehalten hätte.", rief Lucius zornig und donnerte mit voller Wucht einen Holzscheit ins Feuer.

„Ich weiß gar nicht", begann Rodolphus und streckte sich auf dem Ledersofa aus „Warum du nicht schon früher hierher gezogen bist."

Sie befanden sich in Lucius' Stadthaus, das ganz am Rande Londons lag.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„_Du wirst mit ihr ein Kind bekommen, Lucius!"_

„_Ich werde sie nicht meiner Frau vorziehen, Mutter und ich werde mit keiner anderen Frau ein Kind bekommen."_

„_Nie habe ich geglaubt, du könntest so verweichlichen, Sohn. Wir brauchen einen Erben und wenn sie ihn uns nicht geben kann, dann werden wir ihn auf die andere Art bekommen." _

„_Schön, aber ich werde nicht der Vater sein."_

„_Oh doch, mein Lieber. Das wirst du. Sonst kannst du dein Erbe vergessen und mit deiner Narcissa auf der Straße wohnen, da wo sie hingehört."_

_Er schlug zu. Nicht besonders feste, aber er schlug ihr mitten ins Gesicht. _

„_Du wirst dieses Kind zeugen! Solange ich hier lebe, wirst du tun, was ich dir sage!"_

„_Dann werde ich eben gehen, Mutter."_

_Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und lief zur Türe._

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° _

„Weil es nicht sicher ist, Rodolphus. Ganz einfach.", antwortete Lucius bitter und warf bestimmt zum 100sten Mal einen Blick zur Haustüre.

„Ich brauche einen Schutzring, aber dafür braucht man beide Hausherren und solange Narcissa nicht…stark genug ist, muss das warten."

Severus nickte nachdenklich. „Das könnte noch einige Tage dauern…Vorausgesetzt, sie kommt auch psychisch wieder auf die Beine."

Lucius sah aus dem verschneiten Fenster. „Ja, das hoffe ich auch."

Er wusste, dass er einen Erben brauchte. Und es stand außer Frage, dass Narcissa sich nichts mehr als ein Kind wünschte, aber er wollte sie unter keinen Umständen noch einmal gefährden. Zuviel hatte er ihr schon angetan, das musste aufhören…Und jetzt war er auch noch Schuld daran, dass sie keine Kinder bekommen konnte. Aber mit einer anderen Frau zu schlafen und ein fremdes Kind aufzuziehen würde ihr endgültig das Herz brechen- und ihm auch.

„Vielleicht solltest du den Dunklen Lord fragen, ob er dir helfen kann, damit Narcissa doch noch ein Kind bekommt.", sagte Severus nachdem er Lucius eine Weile beobachtete hatte. Rodolphus prustete in sein Glas. „Nachdem Lucius sich seit gut einem Monat nicht mehr hat blicken lassen? Ich fürchte, du wirst beim nächsten Treffen dran sein, Lucius. Das wird kein Zuckerschlecken. Bei jedem anderen würde ich sogar sagen, dass er ihn töten würde…er mag dich- Noch!"

Lucius fingerte an seinem Ehering herum. „Solange er Narcissa nichts antut…"

„Die Frau hat es dir ganz schön angetan, stimmt's? Wenn man mal bedenkt, dass du sie am Anfang-"

„Halt's Maul, Rodolphus.", unterbrach Lucius ihn unwirsch und nahm ihm den Brandy aus der Hand. „Du solltest nicht so viel trinken."

Rodolphus grinste. „Falsch, mein Freund! Ich _MUSS_ so viel trinken, sonst wird es Zuhause unerträglich. Zufällig ist meine Frau nicht so ein putziger blonder Engel wie deine Narcissa da oben. Und seit ihrem Streit im Krankenhaus ist sie einfach unheimlich...unausgeglichen und...brutal."

„Vielleicht solltest du einfach ein bisschen mehr Gentleman sein, Rodolphus.", bemerkte der Blonde mit einem kleinen Grinsen.

Sein Freund schlug sich lachend auf die Schenkel." Du meinst, ich sollte sie schlagen, die Treppe runter werfen und sie…"

„Silencio!" Severus richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Dunkelhaarigen, ehe dieser seinen Satz zu Ende bringen konnte.

„Bellatrix ist einfach anders, als ihre Schwester.", fuhr Severus rasch fort, als wäre nichts gewesen.

„Ja. Gott sei Dank!", sagte Lucius eifrig nickend. „Noch Brandy?", fragte er an Severus gewandt und erhob sich. „Gern!" Normalerweise hätte Lucius ihm nie etwas angeboten, das wusste Severus sehr genau, aber im Moment schien er ausgesprochen dankbar, dass er sich Narcissa angesehen und behandelt hatte. Lucius verstand nicht sonderlich viel vom Heilen, aber Severus hatte schon immer eine gewisse Begabung in solchen Dingen besessen.

Lucius schenkte Severus' Glas bis zum Rand voll. Unterdessen hob dieser den Schweigezauber auf, den er über Rodolphus verhängt hatte.

„Du solltest versuchen, sie in der nächsten Zeit etwas aufzuheitern, Lucius. Mach ihr Geschenke, führ sie aus…"

„Sie hat gerade unser kleines Mädchen verloren. Mit was soll ich sie da bitte aufheitern?", rief er unbeherrscht und reichte Severus sein Glas.

„Rodolphus will sagen, dass du ihr zeigen musst, dass sie nicht alleine ist. Dass du sie gerne hast. Dann kommt sie schneller auf die Beine."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Au! Wehe du machst das noch mal." Lucius erhob drohend den Zeigefinger, als der kleine Stubentiger ihm abermals seine winzigen, aber spitzen Krallen in die Brust gedrückt hatte. Der kleine Kater sah ihn aus großen unschuldigen Augen an.

„Guck nicht so.", sagte Lucius grummelig und trug seinen neuen Hausbewohner in die zweite Etage.

Kein Diamant, kein Rubin, Saphir oder funkelnder Opal hatte das Lächeln zurück auf ihre Lippen gezaubert. Er öffnete leise die Türe zu ihrem Schlafzimmer. Acht Uhr morgens schien ihm eine menschliche Zeit zu sein, um sie zu überraschen.

Sie schlief noch. Kurz blieb er neben ihrem Bett stehen und betrachtete die wohl schönste Frau, die er kannte. Sie hatte viel abgenommen in der letzten Zeit, aber hoffentlich konnte er hiermit wenigstens etwas Appetit zurückbringen.

Langsam, ohne eine große Bewegung auf der Matratze zu verursachen, setzte er sich neben sie aufs Bett.

Das Kätzchen besah sich neugierig seine neue Besitzerin. „Wenn du sie kratzen oder beißen solltest, dann gnade dir Merlin.", flüsterte Lucius böse und kam sich gleichzeitig blöd vor, wie er da saß und mit einem Tier sprach.

Das rabenschwarze Käterchen hüpfte von Lucius Arm und beschnupperte Narcissas Gesicht.

Die Frau nieste kurz- Die Schnurrhärchen kitzelten sie.

„Lass das bitte Lucius.", murmelte sie und rieb sich die Nase. Ganz sanft stupste das Tier sie mit seiner Minipfote an.

Sie öffnete die Augen. Tiefes Grün traf leuchtendes Blau.

Narcissas Blick wanderte erstaunt zu ihrem Mann herüber, der neben ihr auf dem Bett saß und die Beiden beobachtete.

„Für mich?"

Er nickte. Sie setzte sich langsam auf, um den kleinen Kater nicht zu verschrecken. „Hallo.", sagte sie leise und streckte ihre zierliche porzellanfarbene Hand aus, um den Kleinen zu streicheln.

Das Kätzchen schnurrte beharrlich und begann seine Pfötchen abwechselnd in ihre Oberschenkel zu drücken.

„Wirst du wohl-", begann Lucius, aber Narcissa hielt sich ihren Finger vor den Mund. „Das machen kleine Katzen, Lucius. Er tut mir nicht weh, es ist als würde er bei seiner Mama nach Milch…" Sie verstummte schlagartig.

Lucius spürte einen Stich in seinem Herzen, als sie sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen rieb.

„D-das wollte ich nicht.", sagte er unglücklich. Sie schüttelte hastig den Kopf. „Es- es war ja nicht deine Schuld, Lucius. Und das ist wirklich das Allerschönste, was du mir jetzt hättest schenken können." Ein Lächeln- Und das erste Mal seit der Fehlgeburt, hatte Lucius das Gefühl ein wenig mehr Licht in diese dunklen Tage gebracht zu haben.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Fortsetzung kommt ganz bald... Suche übrigens immernoch nene Beta-Leser für eine neue Geschichte von mir!_


	21. Wunschträume

_Ich hoffe ihr habt allesamt schöne Weihnachtsfeiertage gehabt...und seid nicht wie ich mal wieder dauererkältet °eine Runde Mitleid bitte für mich° griiins Das ist das letzte Kapitel für 2006, aber ist ja nicht mehr lange bis 2007...also keine Panik- kommt bald Nachschub. Ich wünsche euch eine tolle Silvesterparty! Lasst die Korken knallen und : Trinkt nicht so viel! smile Guten Rutsch euch allen. Wenn ich nach Silvester nicht mehr schreibe, dann haben mich meine liebevollen Freunde wohl samt Silvesterraketen aufn Mond geschossen, aber: Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass ich innerhalb der nächsten Woche mit einem neuen Kapitel glänzen werde :-D!!!_

_LG Lucia_

**Wunschträume**

„Narcissa? Bist du da?" Lucius schloss die Haustüre hinter sich und hängte seinen Umhang an die Garderobe.

„Narcissa?" - Keine Antwort. „Narcissa?" Wieder nichts. Langsam wurde er panisch. Er eilte die Treppen hoch ins Schlafzimmer- Niemand. Was wenn Voldemort sie schon aufgespürt hatte und sie für Lucius Abwesenheit büßen lassen würde.

Ins Badezimmer- Leer.

„Narcissa!" Seine Stimme überschlug sich, als er die Treppen herunter ins Wohnzimmer rannte. –Keine Spur-

„Narcissa!", rief er noch ein Mal.

„Lucius?", kam eine gedämpfte Stimme zurück. Er lief zur Verandatüre. Seine Frau eilte die Stufen, vom Garten zur Terrasse, herauf. „Bei Merlin. Ist was passiert?", fragte sie erschrocken beim Anblick ihres aschfahlen Mannes.

„Cissa.", rief er erleichtert und lief ihr entgegen. „Ist was geschehen, Lucius?" Er schüttelte den Kopf und schloss seine Arme um ihre schlanke Taille. „Nein, nichts…Ich dachte dir wäre etwas zugestoßen, als du nicht geantwortet hast."

Narcissa legte ihre Hände an seine Wangen. „Alles in Ordnung mit mir. Ich war nur hier mit dem Kater."

„Du gehst mit einem Kater nach Draußen?" Sie errötete leicht und begann ein wenig verlegen an seinem Hemdkragen herumzunesteln. „Ich hatte Angst, er läuft vielleicht weg, wenn er alleine ist."

_Da war sie wieder_: Die kindliche, ängstliche Narcissa, die verzweifelt versuchte ihre kleine Welt in möglichst geregelten und friedlichen Bahnen verlaufen zu lassen. Nur keine Veränderung. Und möglichst nicht oft alleine bleiben. Sie hing an dem kleinen Kater, den sie ‚_Lychnobius' _genannt hatte, aufgrund seines schwarzen Felles und weil er ein regelrechter ‚_Nachtschwärmer_' war. Es war bizarr auf der einen Seite die erwachsene toughe unnahbare Schönheit ‚Narcissa Malfoy' zu kennen und auf der anderen Seite ein völlig verschrecktes und trauriges Mädchen in den Armen zu halten.

Wenigstens hatte sie sich, nachdem sie ausgezogen waren, endlich getraut auch die schwache Seite zu zeigen und Lucius war froh darüber. Sie sollte sich nicht länger verstellen. Zu viel war in der letzten Zeit geschehen, jetzt sollte sie sich einfach zurücklehnen können und sich darauf verlassen, dass er sie vor Allem beschützen würde.

„Er wäre ziemlich blöd, wenn er bei so einer guten Pflege und einer so reizenden Besitzerin abhauen würde, oder?", entgegnete er und rieb seine Nase an ihrer entlang. Narcissa lächelte und drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Ich mache uns schon Mal den Kamin an, Darling.", hauchte er und löste sich aus der Umarmung. Sie nickte und wandte sich wieder dem Garten zu. „Miez-Miez. Komm her, Kleiner. Wir gehen rein!"

Lucius öffnete kopfschüttelnd die Türe und betrat das Wohnzimmer. Irgendwie war diese kindliche Art doch sehr süß…

„Guten Abend, Lucius!"

Eine Stimme, kalt wie der Dezemberwind, durchschnitt die Stille und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Mein Herr!", keuchte Lucius und ließ sich sofort auf die Knie fallen. „Ja, das bin ich allerdings, Lucius. Und ich bin sehr…nennen wir uns WÜTEND!"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Narcissa stieß die Türe mit ihrer Fußspitze auf, da sie in ihren Armen den kleinen Kater hielt. „Autsch- Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du mir deinen zweifellos scharfen Krallen nicht ins Gesicht hauen würdest.", scherzte Narcissa und stieß die Türe mit ihrem Hintern an, um sie zu schließen.

Der kleine Kater strampelte panisch in ihren Armen und begann heftig zu Miauen. „Ist ja gut, ich lass dich ja runter. Was hast du – Um Gottes Willen, Lucius!" Sie eilte einige Meter weiter und hockte sich neben ihren Mann, der mit dem Gesicht nach Unten, auf dem Teppich lag.

Sie drehte ihn vorsichtig auf den Rücken. „Lucius, was ist passiert?"

Er spürte, wie ihm eine flache Hand auf die Wange schlug und dann einen Strahl eiskalten Wassers aus ihrem Zauberstab, der seine Sinne wieder erklaren ließ. Er blinzelte einige Male. „Lauf…Narcissa.", keuchte er heiser und sah sich panisch im Raum um. „ Er ist hier…du musst- Renn!"

Sie brauchte keine weiteren Erklärungen um zu verstehen, wen er meinte. Trotzdem rührte sie sich kein Stück. „Ich lasse dich doch nicht alleine hier liegen." Lucius schluckte das Blut, das sich den Weg heraus aus seinem Hals suchte herunter und schüttelte, so energisch es ging, den Kopf. „Du musst hier weg, Narcissa. So lange bis der Dunkle Lord mir verziehen hat. Geh schon!" Lucius würgte und erbrach sich neben ihr auf den Teppich. „Verzeihung…" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das macht gar nichts." Vorsichtig wischte sie mit ihrer Hand das Gemisch von Blut und Erbrochenem von seinem Kinn. „Nicht…", sagte er beschämt und wandte seinen Blick von ihr. „Ich sagte doch ‚Das macht gar Nichts'."

Er schluckte. Da war sie wieder die erwachsene, kluge und starke Narcissa. „Du musst gehen. Jetzt!"

„Ich fürchte dafür ist es jetzt zu spät." Voldemort- groß, knorrig und dürr- war hinter Narcissa erschienen.

Sie drehte sich langsam um, den Zauberstab fest in der rechten Hand. Zu beiden Seiten des Dunklen Lords erschienen noch einige maskierte Todesser.

Lucius spürte wie Narcissas Körper zu zittern begann. „Tut ihr nichts, Herr. Sie kann doch nichts-" Seine Stimme erstarb durch ein erneutes Würgen.

„Sie ist wirklich hübsch, Lucius. Wie du gesagt hast. Eure Tochter wäre bestimmt auch sehr hübsch geworden…"

„Herr bitte-" Lucius bemerkte, wie Narcissas Unterlippe, genau wie der Rest ihres Körpers, zu zittern begann.

„Was denn Lucius? Du hast doch darum gebeten, dass ich ihr helfe wieder schwanger zu werden!"

Narcissa warf Lucius einen flüchtigen Blick zu. „Ich werde euch helfen, aber erst", er lächelte diabolisch. „werde ich euch etwas zeigen." Voldemort schwenkte seinen Zauberstab. Das Zimmer versank in Dunkelheit.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„_Daddy." Ein kleines Mädchen, nicht älter als 4 Jahre, hüpfte in ihrem Bettchen aufgeregt auf und ab. „Was ist denn, Engelchen?" Lucius schritt zu ihr herüber und nahm das kleine Mädchen auf den Arm. „Wo ist Mummy?", fragte die Kleine und zwirbelte das blonde Haar ihres Papas um ihre kleinen Finger. „Sie schläft noch, Zarphinchen." Das Mädchen sah ihn neckisch aus ihren großen blauen Augen an. „Wir gehen sie wecken, ja?", fragte sie mit einem schelmischen Grinsen. _

_Lucius grinste zurück und drückte seiner Tochter einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Aber ganz vorsichtig.", flüsterte er während er auf Zehenspitzen ins Schlafzimmer schlich. Zarphina legte einen Finger vor ihre Lippen. Lucius nickte „Genau. Ganz leise.", flüsterte er und setzte seine Tochter behutsam auf dem großen Ehebett ab, dann kroch er selbst wieder unter die Decke._

„_Mummy.", flüsterte die Kleine und gab ihrer Mutter einen feuchten Kuss auf die Nase. Narcissa lächelte noch halb schlafend und schloss Zarphina in ihre Arme. „Du bist so süß, meine kleine Prinzessin. Ich könnte dich glatt…fressen." Narcissa begann die Kleine zu kitzeln. Das Mädchen quietschte vergnügt und versuchte sich strampelnd zu befreien. „Daaaaddyyy. Rette mich. Sie will mich fressen.", giggelte die Kleine und streckte die Arme nach ihrem Vater aus. „Dann wird dich der große starke Papa befreien.", rief Lucius mit heldenhafter Stimme und begann seine Tochter aus den Armen der Mutter zu ‚befreien'. Von der Türe war ein amüsiertes Lachen zu hören. „Ich will auch.", rief der 2-Jährige blonde Junge und rannte, so schnell ihn seine kleinen Füßchen tragen konnten, auf das Bett zu. Narcissa und Zarphina hatten sich inzwischen Beide auf Lucius gestürzt und begonnen ihn auszukitzeln und gleichzeitig mit Küssen zu übersähen. „Endlich männliche Verstärkung.", prustete Lucius und hob seinen Sohn zu ihm auf das Bett._

_Der kleine Junge begann sofort damit seinen Vater angemessen zu verteidigen und fand sich kurz darauf in den Armen seiner Mutter wieder, die ihm viele kleine Küsschen auf seinen blonden Haarschopf drückte. „Dad- Sie frisst mich.", kicherte der Kleine. „Das lasse ich natürlich nicht zu. Pass auf, ich werde dir zeigen, wie man eine Kinder fressende Hexe bekämpft." Luciu skroch zu ihnen herüber und gab Narcissa einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Seht ihr? Ich habe sie gezähmt." Narcissa strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. „Was machen wir, wenn sie versucht das neue Baby auch zu verspeisen?", fragte Zarphina grinsend und fuchtelte wild mit den Händen in der Luft herum. Alle warfen einen Blick herunter auf Narcissas runden Babybauch. „Dem beugen wir jetzt vor", sagte Lucius mit verschwörerischer Stimme. Er winkte seine beiden Kinder näher heran und begann mit ihnen zu tuscheln. „Ihr verbündet euch gegen mich?", fragte Narcissa gespielt entrüstet und stemmte die Hände in die Seite. „Draco? Was erzählt dein Vater da?" Der Junge grinste breit und setzte dann wieder die Miene eines Unwissenden auf._

_Plötzlich stürzten sich alle drei auf sie und begannen sie heftig zu liebkosen. „Wie viele Kinder müssen wir noch vor Mum beschützen?", fragte Draco und begann wieder zu lachen. „Noch mindestens ein Dutzend.", antwortete Lucius und warf seiner Frau einen liebevollen Blick zu, den sie sofort erwiderte…_

Das Wohnzimmer erschien wieder vor Lucius' Augen. Auch er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Er brauchte einige Sekunden, dann erkannte er Rodolphus vor sich. „I-ist er weg?" Rodolphus nickte mit besorgter Miene. „Komm hoch." Er zog Lucius auf die Beine. „Wo ist Narcissa?", fragte Lucius sofort und sah sich um.

Rodolphus deutete auf das große Sofa. Severus kniete davor und flößte Narcissa irgendeine Flüssigkeit ein.

„Ich habe sie gesehen, Rodolphus." Der Dunkelhaarige nickte. „Wir alle haben sie gesehen."

Lucius ließ sich von ihm in einen Sessel bugsieren. „Verdammt, wir waren so glücklich!"

Er spürte Rodolphus Hand auf seiner Stirn. „Du hast Fieber, Mann." „So verdammt glücklich…" Wieder sahen sie herüber zu Narcissa. Severus redete leise und beschwichtigend auf sie ein. „Wie geht es ihr?", fragte Lucius und versuchte aufzustehen. Sein Freund drückte ihn zurück. „Sie ist noch nicht wirklich zurück, Lucius. Sie ist noch irgendwo zwischen der Illusion und der Realität.", Severus wandte sich wieder an Narcissa. „Komm zurück, Narcissa, bitte!"

Sie warf sich unruhig auf dem Sofa hin und her. „Nein, ich will nicht…ich…Wir waren so glücklich!", jammerte sie und sah zu Severus auf.

„Ihr werdet es wieder werden, wenn du dich jetzt nicht unterkriegen lässt, Narcissa. Sei stark!"

Lucius wehrte sich gegen Rodolphus Arme, die ihn abermals zurück in den Sessel drücken wollten und ging zu seiner Frau herüber.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will nicht mehr stark sein. Ich bin die ganze Zeit stark gewesen. Ich will nicht mehr- gar nicht mehr." Sie verstummte für einige Minuten. Dann sah sie mit fiebrig glitzernden Augen zu ihrem Mann und seinen Freunden auf.

_„Tötet mich!"_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

_Reviews, vielleicht? Für mich -grins-_

_LG LUCIA_


	22. Jetzt würde endlich alles gut werden…?

_Hiermit melde ich mich zurück im Jahr_ _**2007**. Vielen Dank an alle, die sich breiterklärt haben für mich ein bisschen zu betaen!!! Ich hoffe euch gefällt mein erstes 2007ner Kapitel. Kritik, Lob und auch Vorschläge wie es denn weitergehen soll sind herzlich willkommen, wie im letzten Jahr auch._

_Viel Spaß!_

_Lg Lucia_

* * *

**Jetzt würde endlich alles gut werden…?**

„Das meinst du nicht ernst, Narcissa." Severus legte ihr beschwichtigend eine Hand auf die Stirn. „Oh doch, das meine ich sehr ernst.", erwiderte die junge Frau prompt. „Darling, das komm alles wieder in Ordnung." Narcissa schüttelte resolut den Kopf. „ Das ist mir alles zu viel. Ich kann nicht mehr! Ich will auch überhaupt gar nicht mehr. Ich habe genug vom Leben. Was wenn das die nächsten Jahre so weitergeht? Ich will das nicht!"

„Reiß dich mal zusammen.", sagte Rodolphus in einer Art, die Narcissa eindeutig spüren ließ, dass er ihre Erfahrungen, die sie im letzten Jahr gesammelt hatte als eher unspektakulär einordnete.

„Halt dich da raus!", fauchte Lucius seinen Freund an und nahm Narcissas Hände. „Es wird alles besser werden, Narcissa. Ich schwöre es!"

Seine Frau verkniff sich ein spöttisches Lachen und sah ihn stattdessen zweifelnd an. „Das wird es nicht. DAS WIRD ES NICHT!" Sie begann laut zu heulen und schlug um sich, wobei sie Severus hart am Kopf traf.

„Beruhige dich, Narcissa.", rief Lucius über ihr Schreien hinweg. Die junge Frau steigerte sich immer mehr in ihren Heulkrampf. „Es reicht.", sagte Severus schließlich ruhig und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die weinende Narcissa. „Stupor!" Sie fiel weich in die Sofakissen.

„Musste das sein, Severus?", fragte Lucius aufgebracht während er sie die Stufen hoch in ihr Schlafzimmer trug. „Oh ja. Das musste sein. Oder wolltest du sie kollabieren sehen?" Lucius murmelte etwas Unverständliches und legte Narcissa vorsichtig auf ihr Ehebett.

„Ich gebe ihr etwas zum Schlafen vielleicht geht es ihr dann Morgen besser."

Rodolphus, der mit den Armen verschränkt vor der Brust, in der Türe stand bemerkte: „ Vielleicht sollten wir einfach ihr Gedächtnis verändern, dann vergisst sie das, was sie heute gesehen hat. Diesen ganzen Illusionskram, meine ich."

Severus sah zu Lucius herüber. „Was hältst du davon?"

Lucius erinnerte sich noch lebhaft an den Abend, an dem er ihr gedroht hatte, ihre Erinnerung an die letzten Stunden zu verändern. Er konnte noch ganz genau die Panik in ihren Augen sehen, als wäre nichts schlimmer für sie, als zu vergessen, was gewesen war.

„Nein, das will ich nicht.", sagte er leise und setzte sich auf seine Hälfte des Bettes. „Sie war so wunderhübsch- unsere Tochter meine ich- und Narcissa auch und so glücklich. Und wir hatten einen kleinen Jungen," er lachte auf. „Und sie war schon wieder schwanger. So ein runder Bauch." Er machte eine Geste mit seinen Händen, um den anderen zu zeigen, wie groß Narcissas Bauch gewesen war.

Seine Freunde warfen sich einen Blick zu. So hatte noch niemand Lucius Malfoy sprechen gehört. Das war genau das, was der Dunkle Lord gewollt hatte. Er wollte sie beide aus der Bahn werfen und das hatte er auch vortrefflich hinbekommen. Erschöpft ließ sich der blonde Mann auf die Matratze fallen.

„Trink das!", Severus hielt ihm ein Fläschchen mit stahlblauem Inhalt hin. „Damit du heute Abend fit bist."

Lucius sah ihn verwundert an. „Heute Abend?"

„Ordenstreffen.", erwiderte Severus knapp. Seinem Gegenüber lief unwillkürlich ein Schauer über den Rücken. „Und was ist mit Narcissa?", fragte er sofort und sah zu seiner schlafenden Frau herüber.

„Die schläft bis morgen Früh durch. Keine Panik.", sagte Severus und legte Lucius beschwichtigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Nur ganz kurz, aber das hieß schon etwas. Auch dem Schwarzhaarigen war deutlich anzusehen, dass ihn das Schicksal der jungen Frau zu berühren schien.

Lucius leerte das Fläschchen. Sofort durchflutete ihn ein angenehmes Prickeln und die Verletzungen, die ihm zuvor durch den Cruciatusfluch zugefügt worden waren verschwanden. Auch mental fühlte er sich um einiges besser. Sie würden Kinder haben. Es würde schon klappen. Irgendwann.

Vorsichtig gab er Narcissa einen Kuss auf die tränennasse Wange und rappelte sich dann auf.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°----------------------------------------------°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Die Wut des Dunklen Lords schien sich eindeutig abgekühlt zu haben. Lucius hingegen kochte vor Wut, die er aber –Merlin sei Dank- erfolgreich vor seinem Herrn hatte verbergen können. Müde ließ er sich neben Narcissa ins Bett fallen. Fürsorglich deckte er ihren zierlichen Körper bis zum Hals zu und schlüpfte dann selbst unter die Decke.

Nur wenige Stunden später erwachte er völlig gerädert. Er rieb sich die Augen und sah sich im Zimmer um, das noch im Dunkeln lag. Durch die hohen Fenster, die vom Boden bis ziemlich ganz unter die Decke reichten fiel das schwache Mondlicht herein und erhellte, wenn auch nur spärlich, das Bett. Lucius spitzte die Ohren, um Narcissas Atemgeräuschen zu lauschen. Er liebte es neben ihr zu liegen und stundenlang dabei zuzusehen, wie sich ihr Brustkorb unter leichten Atemgeräuschen hob und senkte.

Heute hörte er nichts. Lucius tastete ‚ihre' Seite des Bettes ab. Sie war nicht da. Er erinnerte sich an den Nachmittag, als er sie gesucht hatte und sie letztendlich doch nur im garten gewesen war und beruhigte sich sofort wieder. Wahrscheinlich war sie im Bad. „Cissa? Bist du im Badezimmer?"

Als er keine Antwort bekam, erhob er sich ächzend aus dem Bett und lief herüber zur Badezimmertüre. Auf halber Strecke stoppte er ganz plötzlich. Hatte die Balkontüre schon aufgestanden, als er zurückgekommen war? Er ging auf die Türe zu. Der weiße seidige Vorhang bewegte sich sachte im leichten Wind.

Lucius schob ihn zur Seite und sah heraus.

„Narcissa! Verdammt. Nicht!"

Seine Frau stand auf der Brüstung des gewaltigen Balkons. Einige Haarsträhnen tänzelten sanft um ihren Kopf herum und ihr perlmuttfarbendes Nachthemd bauschte sich unter dem Einfluss des Windes leicht auf. Ihre blauen Augen hingen fest an einem Raben, der in der Dunkelheit für Lucius kaum zu erkennen war. Das Tier zog über dem Garten des Hauses seine Kreise.

Ihre gesamte Gestalt erstrahlte im Licht des Vollmondes.

„Narcissa nicht.", rief Lucius noch einmal und lief auf sie zu. Sie wandte den Kopf und lächelte, anscheinend milde überrascht, dass er wach war und jetzt fast neben ihr stand. Lucius streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus. „Gib mir die Hand, Narcissa! Wir gehen wieder rein."

Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich schwöre dir, dass alles gut wird, Cissa. Bitte! Bitte komm da runter!"

Sie legte einen Finger vor die Lippen und schüttelte weiterhin den Kopf. „Und wenn ich dich anflehe!"

„Es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe.", flüsterte sie und ihre strahlenden Augen funkelten ihn fast neckisch an. „Aber eins muss ich dir noch sagen, so komisch wie es auch ist Lucius, aber- ich liebe dich wirklich sehr."

Ihr nackter großer Zeh glitt auf der marmornen Platte vor und zurück. „Dann bleib doch bei mir!"

Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Sein Kopf schien es immer noch nicht zu begreifen, dass sie da vor ihm stand und kurz davor war sich vom Balkon mindesten 10 Meter in die Tiefe zu stürzen. Sein Kopf konnte nicht reagieren- Zum ersten Mal ins einem Leben war es sein Herz, das die Führung über ihn übernommen hatte.

„Du solltest diese Frau, die deine Mutter gefunden hat, nehmen, Lucius. Und ein Kind bekommen, oder zwei.", wieder lächelte sie. „ Und ich…ich habe dann in deinem Leben nichts mehr verloren und in meinem eigenen… auch nicht." Mit diesen Worten ließ sie sich grazil nach vorne fallen.

„Nicht!", brüllte Lucius und stürzte nach vorne. Seine Hand griff nach unten und bekam Narcissas schmales Handgelenk zu fassen.

„Lass mich einfach los, Lucius.", sagte Narcissa immer noch ausgeglichen und starrte herunter auf den Kiesweg.

Sie wünschte es sich so sehr- War er ein Egoist? Er sah hinab auf ihre Hand. An ihren Fingern leuchteten ihr Verlobungsring und ihr Ehering. Lucius sah auf seine eigene Hand herab. Sein Ehering.

„Wenn du glaubst, dass du in deinem Leben nichts mehr zu suchen hast- wie wär's, wenn du deinen Platz in unserem Leben einnimmst, Narcissa?" Ihr Blick wanderte zu ihm herauf. Er hatte ihr Handgelenk immer noch fest umschlungen. Er würde sie nicht fallenlassen. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du mich verlässt!", sagte er aufrichtig.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„L- lass mich nicht fallen, ja?", bat sie mit zittriger Stimme. Er lächelte. „Nein, ich lasse dich nicht fallen. Gib mir die andere Hand!" Narcissa streckte den anderen Arm zu ihm herauf. „Gut so." Entschlossen zog er sie über die Brüstung zurück auf den Balkon. „Mach das nie wieder.", sagte erleichtert, als er ihren kleinen zitternden Körper an sich drückte. „Jag mir nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein." Er spürte, wie sie ihren Kopf, den sie feste gegen seine Brust drückte, heftig schüttelte. „Nicht…mehr…" Lucius drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den blonden Schopf. „Nein, nie wieder." Sie schlang ihre Arme kräftig um seinen Oberkörper.

Sie lag dicht an ihn geschmiegt in ihrem Bett. Lucius sah auf sie herunter. Warum hatte sie das getan? Warum war sie so schwach gewesen. Er betrachtete ihre Gesichtszüge und zum ersten Mal fiel es ihm ganz deutlich auf: Auch wenn sie oft die Reife einer Erwachsenen ausstrahlte, war sie dennoch immer noch zur Hälfte ein Kind. Ein kleines Mädchen, das in den Arm genommen werden wollte und sich behütet und geborgen fühlen wollte. _Sie ist erst 17_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Und sie hatte schon die größte Hölle durchleben müssen. Ganz fürchterlich unschuldig sah sie aus wie sie dalag und schlief. Eine Erscheinung, der normalerweise niemand etwas zu Leide tun konnte- _‚Außer mir'_, dachte er bitter und streichelte an ihren Wangenknochen entlang.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Was passiert, wenn ich den Bauern nach links ziehe?"

„Du verlierst."

„Die Königin nach vorne?"

„Du verlierst."

Sie dachte kurz nach. „Den Springer nach…"

Er grinste sie über das Schachbrett hinweg an. „Keine Chance, Narcissa."

Die junge Frau sah herunter auf die wenigen ihr verbleibenden Figuren. Ihre weiße Königin lachte hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

„Blöde Kuh", murmelte Narcissa und schnipste sie mit ihren Fingern um. Den ganzen Morgen hatten sie so zusammen gesessen. „Mit der Zeit bekommt man auch das richtige Gespür für das Spiel. Du brauchst nur etwas Übung.", sagte Lucius schmunzelnd, als die weiße König entrüstet ihre Kleider zurechtzupfte, wobei sie Narcissa immer wieder mordlustige Blicke zuwarf. Die Hausherrin hingegen beachtete die aufmüpfige Spielfigur gar nicht mehr, sondern robbte um den Tisch herum und ließ sich auf Lucius Schoß fallen. „Möchtest du gerne über das reden, was gestern passiert ist, Narcissa?", fragte er sanft und zwirbelte eine ihrer blonden Haarsträhnen um seinen Zeigefinger.

Sie sah zu ihm auf. „ Ja, das würde ich sehr gerne aber erst würde… ich gerne mal wieder in die Winkelgasse, Lucius, und ein wenig bummeln gehen. Lieber heute Abend reden. Ich war schon so lange nicht mehr Draußen.", sagte sie leise und sah, mit einem gewissen Bitten in den Augen, zu ihm auf. „Ich meine, wenn du beschäftigt bist, dann-" Lucius schob sie von seinem Schoß und erhob sich. Angespannt blickte sie ihm nach wie er aus dem Zimmer verschwand und wenige Sekunden später mit ihrem Umhang in der Hand zurückkehrte. Lucius streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen und zog sie auf die Beine. Mit einem breiten Grinsen ließ sie sich von ihm den Umhang anlegen und betrachtete sich dann im Spiegel.

„Wollen wir?", fragte er und bot ihr seinen Arm an.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Was hältst du hiervon?" Sie zog den Vorhang beiseite und präsentierte sich in einem engen bodenlangen Kleid aus einem Stoff, der absolut flüssig zu sein schien. Die blassblaue Farbe verlieh Narcissa einmal mehr ein besonders aristokratisches Aussehen.

Sie drehte sich einmal um sich selbst und ließ sich von ihrem Mann betrachten. Lucius erhob sich aus einem der Sessel und berührte den Stoff vorsichtig mit seinen Fingern. „Wundervoll.", sagte er schließlich und warf einen Blick auf die anderen Männer, die sich in der Boutique befanden. Alle gafften sie sein Frau auf eine derartig ungenierte Art und Weise an, dass Lucius sie am liebsten alle verhext hätte.

Das Glöckchen über der Eingangstüre bimmelte leise und zwei neue Kunden traten ein. Eine schwarzhaarige Frau mit einem brünetten Mann im Schlepptau, der unter der Last von Einkaufstaschen fast zusammenzubrechen schien. „Bella- Schatz. Ich schwöre dir, die Sachen gehen nicht kaputt, wenn ich sie nicht persönlich trage." Bellatrix drehte sich um. „Stell dich bitte nicht so an. Wir sind hier schließlich in der Öffentlichkeit.", zischte sie ihm zu und lief unbeirrt auf einen Ständer mit Abendgarderobe zu. „Können wir nicht mal eine Paus- Hallo Lucius!" Freudig ging er zu seinem Freund herüber und ließ die Tüten auf den Boden fallen.

„Und Narcissa.", er lächelte sie an und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Das steht dir ausgezeichnet." bemerkte er und deutete mit dem Daumen nach Oben.

„Rodolphus, was zur Hölle tust du da drüben." Bellatrix kam zu ihnen herübergelaufen. Als sie Lucius erkannte erstarrte sie. Ihr Blick wanderte zur Umkleidekabine. „Cissy!" Die Ältere kämpfte mit ihren Tränen, als sie die kleine Schwester erblickte. Bellatrix machte einen Schritt auf Narcissa zu. Auch die Jüngere schien heftig gegen ihre Emotionen anzukämpfen. „Es tut mir so leid, Cissy.", flüsterte Bellatrix mit bebender Unterlippe. Narcissa wäre ihr am liebsten in die Arme gerannt, aber sie dachte an Lucius. Es würde ihm ganz sicher nicht gefallen, wenn sie sich so gehen ließe.

Sie warf einen kurzen Blick herüber zu Lucius und zu ihrem allergrößten Erstaunen nickte er ihr aufmunternd zu.

_Soll ich wirklich?_, fragte sie ihn mit einem Blick. Er nickte noch einmal.

Wie auf Knopfdruck schossen ihr die Tränen in die Augen, als er ihr erlaubte ihre Emotionen der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen.

Sie lief auf ihre Schwester zu und ließ sich von ihr in die Arme nehmen. „Es tut mir so leid, Cissy.", schluchzte die Ältere und legte ihr Kinn auf Narcissas Kopf ab. „Ich war so gemein zu dir.", hörte man Narcissas Stimme dumpf aus Bellatrixs' Brustgegend.

„Lass uns das vergessen, Kleines, in Ordnung?" Bellatrix umfasste das Gesicht ihrer Schwester mit ihren Händen und sah ihr in die Augen. „Verzeihst du mir, Cissylein?", fragte sie leise.

Ihre kleine Schwester nickte glücklich und drückte sich wieder schluchzend an ihre Brust. Jetzt würde endlich alles gut werden…?


	23. Flucht

_Ja, ich weiß. War wieder ne lange Wartezeit...Gibt halt so viel zu tun. Würde mich aber trotzdem über ein paar Reviews freuen. A propos : **100 Reviews! **Partyhüte für alle!!! Vielen lieben Dank! Macht echt Spaß für euch zu schreiben. WIe immer sind Kritik und alles andere herzlich willkommen - Schön wären auch ein paar Anregegungen wie's mit der Geschichte weitergehen soll! Hab schon ne Vorstellung, aber ich würde eure Meinung trotzdem sehr gerne hören._

_LG Lucia_

* * *

**Flucht**

„Nein, ich kann das nicht tun. Das müsst ihr ohne mich machen!"

Narcissa verachtete es zu lauschen, aber sie konnte einfach nicht anders. Sie hatte ein Ohr an die Türe zu Lucius' Arbeitszimmer gelegt und hörte angestrengt jedes dumpfe Wort mit, das durch das dunkle Holz drang.

„Du musst mitkommen, Lucius! Der Dunkle Lord akzeptiert kein ‚Nein, heute nicht'!" Das war Rodolphus Lestranges. Eine Pause trat ein. „Und wenn du noch eine Chance haben willst, damit Narcissa doch noch ihr heiß geliebtes Baby bekommt dann…"

„Das würde sie mir_ nie_ verzeihen!"

Sie zuckte kurz von der Türe zurück, als sie Lucius Stimme donnern hörte.

„Ich glaube, du verstehst das alles nicht, Lucius! Du hast _KEINE _Wahl." Rodolphus klang erhitzt und Narcissa verstand beim besten Willen nicht, warum.

„Nein…nein! Das geht nicht! Versteh doch, Rodolphus! Andromeda ist ihr Ein und Alles! Ich-"

„_Du _solltest ihr Ein und Alles sein, Lucius. Ihr seid verheiratet!" Narcissa konnte ihren Ehemann verächtlich schnauben hören. „Ich? Ja, ganz bestimmt Rodolphus. Ich, der sie das ganze letzte Jahr behandelt hat wie den letzten Dreck. Es gibt keine Worte für das, was ich ihr angetan habe, Rodolphus!"

„Immerhin, lebt sie mit dir zusammen."

„Aus Angst, dass ich ihr noch mehr antue! Du hast sie letztens nicht festgehalten, als sie versucht hat vom Balkon zu springen, sondern ich! Mein Gott, sie ist erst 17. Sie sollte nicht schon ihre zweite Fehlgeburt hinter sich haben, sollte das alles nicht erlebt haben. Sie sollte draußen mit ihren Freundinnen lachend durch London ziehen."

Wieder eine Pause. „Lucius, du hast dich verändert.", schloss Rodolphus entgeistert. „Du liebst sie wirklich- wie ich es damals gesagt habe."

Wieder schnaubte Lucius. „Lieben- Ich bin völlig abhängig von Narcissa.", er lachte kurz und hoch auf. „Wenn sie nur ein paar Stunden nicht bei mir ist, könnte ich vor Sehnsucht krepieren. Das ist doch Wahnsinn! Wenn ich nachts neben ihr im Bett liege, dann kann ich nicht schlafen, weil ich ganz versessen darauf bin, die ganze Zeit zuzusehen wie sie ein und ausatmet und wenn ich dann doch schließlich einschlafen kann, dann schlafe ich so gut, dass ich am liebsten für immer so liegen bleiben würde. Sie-"

„Lucius Malfoy ist verliebt. Nein falsch : Völlig liebeskrank!"" Rodolphus lachte ausgelassen. Narcissas Herz schlug inzwischen so laut, dass sie meinte, man müsste es in seinem Arbeitszimmer deutlich hören können. Auch ihr waren die Blicke und Berührungen aufgefallen, mit denen er sie inzwischen ständig bedachte, aber dass seine Gefühle so stark waren- nachdem sie das Kind verloren hatte…

„Jedenfalls", Rodolphus hatte aufgehört zu lachen und klang jetzt noch ernster, als zuvor. „Ändert auch das nichts daran, dass du mitkommen musst und dass du es tun musst, Lucius! Auch _für_ Narcissa! Er bringt sie um…! Wenn du Glück hast nur das, willst du das etwa?"

Sie hörte Schritte auf dem Fußboden. Lucius war aufgestanden. „Wenn ich ihre Schwester umbringe, töte ich gleichzeitig einen Teil von Narcissa, Rodolphus! Das verzeiht sie mir nie!"

„Wie ich schon sagte: Du hast keine andere Wahl!" Narcissa konnte ein Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken. Mit angehaltenem Atem lauschte sie, ob sie einer der beiden Männer gehört hatte. „Ich weiß.", kam es niedergeschlagen von Lucius. Dann hörte sie nur zwei leise _‚Plöpp's_. Die zwei Männer waren verschwunden.

°°00000000000000°°

Eine große brünette Frau öffnete die Türe. „Andra! Merlin sei Dank!" Ohne die große Schwester zu umarmen schlüpfte sie an ihr vorbei ins Haus ihrer Familie. „Cissy. Wie schön dass du mich-" Andromedas Blick blieb an Narcissas tränenverschmiertem Gesicht hängen. „Was ist passiert?", fragte sie scharf. „Hat Lucius…"

„Wo ist Ted, Andra?", fragte Narcissa schnell und sah gehetzt aus dem Fenster. „Bei der Arbeit, Cissy. Er ist noch in der Firma und-" Ohne sie ausreden zu lassen, rannte Narcissa die Treppen hinauf ins zweite Geschoss. „Ihr müsst hier weg! Könnt nicht hier bleiben. Ich suche dir rasch ein paar Sachen zusammen."

Fünf Minuten später apparierte sie wieder in die Eingangshalle. „Ciss- Was-?" Narcissa legte den Finger vor die Lippen und lauschte angestrengt. Keine Geräusche – Niemand vor der Türe. Dann packte sie ihre Schwester an der Hand und disapparierte.

°°00000000000000°°

„Cissy- Was zur Hölle geht hier vor?" Andromeda hielt sich ächzend ihren Babybauch und folgte ihrer kleinen Schwester so schnell sie konnte durch eine kleine Tannenschonung. „Ciss- Ich bin wirklich nicht in der Verfassung…" Narcissa hörte ihr nicht zu, sondern zog Andromeda weiterhin hinter sich her, wobei sie genau darauf achtete der hochschwangeren Schwester alle Wegunebenheiten aus der Bahn zu schaffen. Es brach ihr das Herz von Lucius wegzugehen, aber wenn sie so ihre Schwester retten konnte, war ihr das recht- dachte sie. Entschlossen lief sie auf ein altes, halb verfallen wirkendes Häuschen zu, das zwischen den dichten Tannen und Kiefern verborgen war.

Erleichtert öffnete sie die Türe, drängte ihrer Schwester vor sich her hinein und verschloss die Tür dann von Innen mit einem Zauber.

Sie atmete so laut aus, als wäre gerade eine zentnerschwere Last von ihren Schultern gefallen. Einige Male holte sie tief Luft, dann erst entzündete sie mit ihrem Zauberstab die Lichtquellen in der Hütte. Ein großer runder Raum erschien vor ihren Augen. Alter rustikaler Holzboden, ein Kamin ganz aus dunklem Backstein, in dem sich augenblicklich ein gemütliches Feuer von selbst entfachte. Vor dem Kamin standen, im Halbkreis, zwei dicke rote Sessel, eine große Couch, ebenfalls rot, und ein dazugehöriger kleiner Tisch aus dunklem Holz. Andromeda ließ sich schwerfällig in einen der Sessel herunter. „Was soll das werden, Cissy? Ich fürchte für solche Abenteuerausflüge bin ich im Moment nicht besonders gut zu gebrauchen!" Andromeda entging der schmerzliche Blick Narcissas nicht, als diese sich kurz den riesengroßen Bauch der Schwester ansah. Es tat ihr weh die Jüngere leiden zu sehen. „Wo ist Ted?", fragte Narcissa schnell und sah rasch in eine andere Richtung, weg von ihrer Schwester. „Er… er arbeitet noch, aber Cissy- Wieso?" Das blonde Mädchen schnürte ihren Umhang fester zu. „Du bleibst hier, Andra! Beweg dich am besten nicht vom Fleck. Kein Wort zu Niemandem, o.k? Ich gehe Ted holen." Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie wieder aus der Hütte.

°°00000000000000°°

„Andra- Darling! Gott sei Dank! Ich dachte schon dir wäre etwas passiert!" Der dunkelhaarige Ted Tonks lief auf seine Frau zu und umarmte sie. „Alles in Ordnung, Teddy. Mir geht's gut. Ich- Cissa!" Die junge blonde Frau war schluchzend auf dem zerfetzten roten Teppich zusammengebrochen. „Cissy…" Andromeda versuchte sich aufzurichten was ihr aber mit der großen Kugel vor sich nicht gelang. „Bring sie zu mir, Ted." Der junge Mann mit den lustigen dunklen Locken auf dem Kopf half seiner Schwägerin behutsam vom Boden auf, und führte sie herüber zu seiner Frau, wo Narcissa schließlich, den Kopf im Schoß der Älteren, hemmungslos zu weinen begann.

„Hat er dir was angetan, Cissy?", fragte Andromeda besorgt und streichelte das blonde Haar der kleinen Schwester. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Er…er wollte mir nichts tun. Er wollte es tun um mich zu schützen- Er sagt er liebt mich so sehr und-"

„Warum weinst du dann, Cissylein?"

„Weil…", sie schluchzte heftig und rang nach Atem. Sie war so außer sich, dass sie kurz vorm Hyperventilieren stand. „Weil er euch töten sollte!" Wieder begann sie laut in den Schoß ihrer Schwester zu heulen.

Die beiden Älteren warfen sich einen Blick zu.

„Aber Cissylein- Wieso? Ich meine, bist du dir-"

„Weil ER es so wollte. Weil ER mein Leben zerstört."

Andromeda sah ihren Mann hilflos an. „Cissy- wer?"

„Voldmort!"

°°00000000000000°°

„Meinst du, Andromeda hatte irgendeine Vorahnung?" Lucius zog seinen Umhang aus und warf ihn in eine Ecke. Dann schlenderte er herüber zur Bar und zog eine Cherryflasche hervor.

Rodolphus zuckte die Achseln. „Kann sein, ich meine immerhin ist sie eine Black!" Er fläzte sich in einen der Sessel und ließ sich ein bis zum Rand gefülltes Glas von Lucius reichen. „Du siehst erleichtert aus, Mann.", bemerkte er grinsend und sah seinem Freund dabei zu, wie dieser es sich ebenfalls in einem Sessel gemütlich machte. „Das kann man wohl sagen, ja!" Grinsend setzte er das Glas an die Lippen und trank es in einem Zug zur Hälfte leer. „Schwein gehabt, könnte man da wohl sagen!" Der Dunkelhaarige lockerte seinen Gürtel und streifte die Schuhe ab.

„Was wird das denn?", fragte Lucius belustigt. „Ich mach's mir bequem!"

Der Blonde lachte. „Ja, aber nicht hier und nicht heute! Narcissa und ich haben noch was zu feiern!" Rodolphus murrte beleidigt. „Du weißt ganz genau wie Bella drauf sein wird, nach der gescheiterten Mission… Du kannst mich nicht nach Hause schicken!" Lucius Grinsen wurde breiter. „Meinetwegen kannst du auch hier Unten im Gästezimmer schlafen, aber ich will keinen Mucks von dir hören, wenn Narcissa-"

„Wo ist deine Göttergattin eigentlich?", unterbrach ihn Rodolphus. Lucius stutzte. „Narcissa!", rief er die Treppen herauf. Als niemand antwortete eilte er in die zweite Etage um sie zu suchen.

„Sie ist nicht da." Lucius sah aus als hatte ihm jemand besonders heftig in den Magen geschlagen. „Narcissa ist nicht da- Andromeda ist verschwunden…"

„Meinst du, sie hat unser Gespräch heute Nachmittag mit angehört?", fragte Lucius entsetzt. Rodolphus nickte. „Oder hast du eine andere Erklärung dafür?"

°°00000000000000°°

Zornig lief Lucius in seinem Schlafzimmer auf und ab. Er war enttäuscht und besorgt. Warum hatte sie ihn einfach verlassen? Hatte er heute Mittag nicht noch Rodolphus lang und breit erklärt wie sehr er sie liebte, und jetzt war sie verschwunden. Ohne ein Wort des Abschieds. Ohne eine Erklärung!

Er ließ sich auf das Ehebett sinken. Bitter strich er mit seinen Fingern über ihr weißes Nachthemd, das auf ihrer Seite des Bettes lag. Gegangen. Einfach so. Sie hatte ihn alleingelassen- Liebte ihn nicht. Und er musste jetzt zusehen wie er damit klarkam. Er hatte nie Liebeskummer gehabt. Eine Frau war etwas gewesen, an dem er sich für kurze Zeit erfreut hatte. Wie ein Spielzeug und wenn es ihm zu langweilig geworden war, hatte er sich das nächste genommen.

Und jetzt war er sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben sicher, dass er die Frau gefunden hatte, die er über alles andere in seinem Leben stellen wollte und diese war jetzt verschwunden- Einfach so.

Zornig schlug er mit der Faust gegen den Bettrahmen. Sie durfte doch nicht einfach so gehen. So viel hatten sie schon miteinander durchgemacht…Naja, sie hatte es durchmachen müssen- Aber er wollte sich ändern, er war gut zu ihr gewesen und liebevoll! Er wollte ein großartiger Vater und Ehemann sein und sie verließ ihn- wegen ihrer Schwester! Er bedeutete ihr nichts, damit musste er sich abfinden! Er würde seine Gefühle nicht länger ihr gegenüber öffnen. Wenn sie zurückkommen würde, dann würde sie sich auf etwas gefasst machen müssen! Er war Lucius Malfoy- und Niemand würde ihn jemals verletzen können! Wenn Liebe so wehtat, dann wollte er nicht lieben! Dann wollte er vergessen! Für immer!

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt...(Je mehr Review umso schneller :-D #bestech# hihi)_

_LG Lucia_


	24. Heimkehr

_Das lange Warten hat ein Ende! Hier ist das neue Kapitel und wie ich schon vor Monaten angekündigt habe ;-) , hat sihc das Blatt gewendet..._

_Reviews wären toll! Für Vorschläge wie es weitergehen soll, bin ich sehr dankbar! (Kritik und Sonstiges natürlich auch! )_

_LG und Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_Lucia_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

****

**Heimkehr**

„Und ihr wisst, dass ihr dort sicher seid?"

„Aber ja, Cissylein. Alles ist gut! Außer dir, weiß niemand wo wir sein werden." Andromeda nahm ihre Schwester in die Arme.

„Und ich darf dich auch besuchen kommen?"

Die Ältere lächelte milde. „Natürlich, meine Kleine! So, wir müssen jetzt los!"

Eine Woche war vergangen seit Narcissa ihre Schwester und deren Mann von Zuhause fortgeholt hatte. Die beiden hatten jetzt ein schönes Haus am Rande von Liverpool gefunden, das die Schwestern durch einen Zauber geschützt hatten.

Narcissa küsste ihre Schwester. „Mach's gut, Cissylein!", sagte Andromeda und disapparierte mit ihrem Mann.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Narcissa lief die Allee entlang und konnte das Haus schon von Weitem sehen. Sie öffnete die Türe.

„Lucius?"

Er hörte ihre Stimme und sofort war es wieder da. Dieses Gefühl von wahnsinniger Liebe, diese Gänsehaut, aber es war nicht wie früher. Dieses absolute Glücksgefühl hatte sich vermischt mit einem zentnerschweren Gewicht, das an seinem Herzen zu hängen schien. Sie hatte ihn alleingelassen, hatte ihn vor Voldemort blamiert. Aber das konnte er ihr verzeihen, oder nicht? Sie durfte ihn nie wieder alleine lassen, nie wieder! Schwerfällig versuchte Lucius sich aus seinem Sessel zu erheben, in dem er schon saß seit sie verschwunden war. Ungewaschen, reichlich alkoholisiert und übernächtigt. Er richtete sich auf und flößte sich selbst einen Trank zur sofortigen Ernüchterung ein. Diesen Anblick würde er ihr nicht gönnen. Sie würde nicht sehen wie unglücklich sie ihn gemacht hatte. Er hatte sich vorgenommen gar keine Gefühle mehr für sie zu haben und jetzt war es an der Zeit sie dafür zu bestrafen, dass sie gegangen war.

„Lucius?", ihre Augen wanderten durch das Arbeitszimmer und blieben an Lucius hängen.

_Diese blauen Augen…_

„Guten Abend Narcissa.", sagte er kalt.

Sie zuckte zusammen. „H-hallo."

Narcissa ging auf ihn zu und wollte ihn umarmen. Er machte einen Schritt zurück. „Wir sehen uns in einer halben Stunde zum Abendessen!", sagte er nur und ließ sie dann alleine im Zimmer stehen.

„Lucius- Ich- Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht Bescheid gesagt habe bevor ich gegangen bin!", sagte sie und legte ihre Gabel beiseite.

Er zuckt die Achseln.

„Du bist nicht böse?"

„Es ist mir egal."

„Oh!" Sie sah herunter auf ihren Teller. „Gut, dann…wollen wir vielleicht ausgehen?"

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. „Du wirst nirgendwo mehr hingehen!"

Sie sah auf, in der festen Meinung, dass sie sich verhört hatte. „Wie bitte?"

„Du wirst mein Haus nicht mehr verlassen, Narcissa!"

Sie stand auf. „Was soll das?", fragte sie und wurde langsam wütend. „Du bist eine Malfoy, du kannst nicht einfach verschwinden, wenn es dir passt, Narcissa!"

„Und ob ich das kann!" Sie lief zur Haustüre. Als sie den Türknopf ergriff, zuckte sie jäh zusammen. Sie hob ihre Hand vor die Augen. Eine rote Brandwunde zeichnete sich auf ihr ab. Sie ging zur Hintertüre. Dasselbe. Die Fenster- Keine Chance.

„Du kannst mich doch nicht hier einsperren!", rief sie mit Tränen in den Augen. „Doch, das kann ich!", sagte er ohne von seinem Essen aufzusehen. „Aber Lucius-" Er erhob sich. „Ich muss gehen! Ich habe noch eine Verabredung." Er lief zur Türe und ging- problemlos- heraus. „Aber! Lucius!", schrie sie ihm hinterher und rannte zur Türe. Wieder bekam sie einen leichten Schlag. Sie ließ sich weinend im Wohnzimmer vor dem Kamin nieder.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Fünf Stunden später, als Lucius nach Hause kam, saß sie immer noch unbewegt vor dem prasselnden Feuer.

Lucius war nicht alleine. Sie erhob sich und ging in den Eingangsbereich. Sie würde ganz normal mit ihm darüber reden. Sicherlich war er nur wegen irgendetwas aufgebracht gewesen.

Sie öffnete die Flügeltüre und erstarrte. An Lucius Seite befand sich eine attraktive brünette Frau, die sich offenbar köstlich amüsierte. „Oh Narcissa! Gut, dass ich dich sehe.", sagte Lucius beiläufig, sah sie aber nur kurz an. „Es wäre mir sehr recht, wenn du in das Schlafzimmer am Ende des Ganges ziehen würdest! Ich habe heute Abend Besuch!"

Narcissa sah die Frau fassungslos an. „B-besuch?" Lucius wies die Frau mit einer Handbewegung an schon mal nach Oben zu gehen. „Lucius…wirst du- mit dieser? Was habe ich denn getan?", fragte sie und begann wieder zu weinen. „Jeder kann das tun, was er will, Narcissa! Du bist einfach gegangen und ich beschäftige mich jetzt anderweitig."

„Aber-"

„Der Ring um dieses Haus, ist zu deinem eigenen Schutz gelegt, Narcissa.", sagte er und ging dann die Treppen herauf. „Aber das kannst du doch nicht machen!", schluchzte sie und lief die Treppen hinter ihm hoch. „Geh zu Bett, Narcissa! Und sag mir nicht, was ich tun darf und was nicht. Du hast nichts zu sagen in diesem Haus!" Damit schloss er die Türe von _ihrem _Schlafzimmer hinter sich. Narcissa ging mit trübem Blick herüber zu dem Schlafzimmer, in dem sie von nun an schlafen sollte. Sie öffnete die Türe. Eine eisige Kälte schlug ihr entgegen. Es gab keinen Kamin in diesem Zimmer und der Staub war so dick, als hätte seit Jahren keiner mehr in diesem Zimmer geputzt. Sie schlug die Decke von dem massiven Bett zurück. Das dunkelste Holz, das sie je gesehen hatte. Fast schwarz und mit allerlei bedrohlich wirkenden Schnitzereien versehen. Sie ließ sich auf das Bett fallen und begann zu husten, als ihr der Staub in die Atemwege kam.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Narcissa setzte sich an den Frühstückstisch. Sie hatte kaum geschlafen und war immer noch am Husten. Faule Hauselfen- Konnte man wohl auch mal ein abgelegenes Zimmer säubern?

Die brünette Frau kam herein- nur bekleidet mit einem Hemd von Lucius. Narcissas Lieblingshemd. Sie schluckte schwer. Die Frau beachtete sie gar nicht weiter, sondern ließ sich auf Lucius Stuhl nieder und begann zu frühstücken. Sie war viel älter als Narcissa. Sie schätze sie auf Lucius Alter. Vielleicht 25, plus minus ein Jahr. Narcissa stand auf und ging in die erste Etage. „Lucius?" Sie klopfte leise an die Türe zu ihrem Schlafzimmer. Als sie keine Antwort bekam, öffnete sie sie einfach.

Lucius lag schlafend auf dem Bauch. Narcissa setzte sich vorsichtig auf die Bettkante und atmete tief seinen Geruch ein. Sie hatte ihn so vermisst. Vorsichtig streckte sie ihre Hand aus und berührte seinen Hinterkopf sachte mit ihren Fingerspitzen. Er regte sich nicht.

„Darf ich fragen, was du da tust?", fragte die Brünette und schlenderte zu dem Bett herüber. „Ich wohne hier!", sagte Narcissa und sah die andere Frau hasserfüllt an. Lucius rollte sich auf den Bauch und sah verwirrt von einer zur anderen. „Geh bitte, Narcissa.", sagte er dann schlicht. „Und schließ die Türe hinter dir!"

Die ganze nächste Woche brachte er jeden Abend eine Frau mit nach Hause. Manchmal kam zweimal hintereinander dieselbe Frau, aber eigentlich wechselte der Damenbesuch öfters. Narcissa verbrachte die meiste Zeit in der Bibliothek. Sie war verletzt. Schrecklich verletzt. Sie wusste nicht, was sie getan hatte, das ihn so wütend gemacht hatte und er lehnte jedes Gespräch mit seiner Frau vehement ab. Abends weinte sie sich meistens in den Schlaf und aß zum Frühstück höchstens mal eine Orange. Das Mittagessen ließ sie ganz aus und Lucius schien das gar nicht zu bemerken.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Wir müssen reden, Lucius!", sagte Narcissa eines Abends, als er gerade wieder in ihrem Schlafzimmer verschwinden wollte. „Ich kann jetzt nicht, Narcissa!", sagte er und drückte den Türknopf herunter. „Du musst mit mir reden, Lucius! Bitte!", sagte sie verzweifelt und hielt ihn am Arm fest.

Er spürte ihre weiche Haut. Lucius sah sie an. „Gib mir nur fünf Minuten! Bitte, hör mich an!" Er nickte kurz und folgte ihr in die Bibliothek. „Also? Worum geht's?", fragte er mit eisiger Kälte in der Stimme und drehte ihr den Rücken zu.

„Das was du hier abziehst, Lucius. Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Das verletzt mich!"

Er antwortete nicht. „Ich dachte, du liebst mich!" Er drehte sich zu ihr um und taxierte sie für einen Moment. Dann hob er abschätzig eine Braue. „Wie kommst du darauf?" Narcissa zuckte zurück, als wäre sie gerade geschlagen worden. „Dann- dann lass mich wenigstens raus hier, Lucius! Ich werde wahnsinnig, wenn ich länger hier drinnen bleiben muss!"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist deine eigene Schuld! Ich kann dir nicht länger vertrauen! Und ich lasse nicht zu, dass du dem Dunklen Lord noch mal einen Strich durch seine Rechung machst!"

„Was?"

Lucius Hände begannen vor unterdrückter Wut zu zittern. „Ich weiß genau, dass du es warst, die Andromeda und ihren widerlichen Muggel-Ehemann gerettet hat!"

Sie sah zu Boden. „S-sie ist meine Schwester!"

„Ich wusste es!", stieß er verächtlich aus. „Du bringst Schande über meine Familie, Narcissa!"

Sie begann zu weinen. „Nein, Lucius! Du bringst eine Schande über diese Familie, indem du jeden Abend mit einer anderen Schlampe in unserem Schlafzimmer rumhurst!" Sie fing sich einen gewaltigen Schlag von Lucius ein, der sie zu Boden warf. Sie hielt sich die rote Wange.

„Du hast es gesagt…Du hast gesagt, dass du mich liebst!", jammerte sie und wischte sich ihre Tränen mit dem Ärmel ab.

„Du bist einfach nur erbärmlich, Narcissa!", sagte er kalt und knallte die Türe hinter sich zu. Sie stützte schluchzend den Kopf in die Hände. Sie musste das alles träumen! Das konnte doch gar nicht wahr sein!

Es sollte doch alles gut werden und jetzt das… Aber sie hätte ihre Schwester nicht im Stich lassen können!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Narcissa schlich, den Zauberstab fest in der Hand, durch den Eingangsbereich des Hauses. Die ganzen Tage hatte sie nach einem Fluchbrecher gesucht. „Patefacere!", murmelte sie und richtete den Zauberstab auf die Türe. „_WAS_ tust du da?" Lucius war hinter ihr in die Eingangshalle getreten. Sie berührte hastig die Türklinke. „Du bleibst hier." Lucius riss sie zurück und dann hinter sich her. Er öffnete die Türe eines sehr dunklen und kalten Zimmers. Er zerrte sie hinein. Dann ging er heraus und schloss die Türe von Außen ab.

„Lucius! Nein!" Sie trommelt mit den Fäusten gegen die Türe. „Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich Platzangst habe! Lucius! Mach auf, bitte!" Sie warf sich gegen die Türe. „Lucius! Mach auf!", schrie sie panisch.

Lucius rutschte an der anderen Seite der Türe hinab. Verdammt, wie er diese Frau liebte! Er war verrückt nach ihr. Er konnte sie nicht eingesperrt lassen.

Aber sie hatte ihn verletzt!

Jeder ihrer Schluchzer ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Er stand schwerfällig auf und ging die Treppen hoch. „Was willst du denn noch hier?", fragte er mürrisch, als er die Brünette entdeckte, die es sich auf seinem Bett bequem gemacht hatte. „Na hör mal! Wir haben ja noch nicht einmal angefangen.", antwortete sie mit einem süffisanten Grinsen. „Und hier wird auch niemand anfangen.", giftete er. „Runter von dem Bett meiner Frau!" Lucius packte sie am Handgelenk und zog sie aus dem Bett. „Raus hier! Sofort!" Die Frau murmelte etwas Unwirsches, zog sich dann aber an und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

Lucius ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Er hatte mit keiner der Frauen geschlafen, die in den letzten Tagen bei ihm gewesen waren. Er hatte es vorgehabt, hatte versucht Narcissa zu vergessen, war aber kläglich bei jedem Versuch gescheitert.

Narcissa rang nach Luft. Die Panik schnürte ihr die Kehle zu. Es war stockdunkel hier drinnen…"Oh bitte, Lucius.", weinte sie verzweifelt und klopfte zum wiederholten Mal gegen die Türe.

Sie fiel auf ihre Knie. Schrecklich kalt war es…Narcissa fröstelte. „Bitte! Bitte! Bitte!", flüsterte sie vor sich hin. „Hol mich wieder hier raus!"

_Reviews, bitte ganz lieb gucke_


	25. Einsicht

_Ich weiß, ich weiß...es hat mal wieder **EWIG** gedauert. Aber glaubt mir, ich habe so schnell wie möglich weitergeschrieben! Habe nur im Moment eine ganze mnege zu erledigen! Ab März bin ich wieder öfters zuhasue um zu schreiben!_

_Lg Lucia_

**_-Salia_:** Ja, richtig! Lucius Mum ist eine blöde Kuh- Fürchte auch, dass wir sie nochmal wiedertreffen werden...

-_**Tanja :**_ Vielen lieben Dank für das Kompliment :)

_**-Mrs. Lestrange:**_ Jaja, der gute Lucius kommt einfach nicht auf sein Leben klar, im Moment! Übrigens- Guck mal in STory of a Family rein, falls dus noch nciht getan hast! Habe das vorletzte Kapitel nur für dich geschrieben :)

**_- Bunnylein :_** Ein dicker Knuddler für dieses Kompliment!

**_-KathrinaCH: _**Ich hoffe, dass du in diesem Chapter wieder reviewn kannst, vermisse deine Reviews -schnief-

**Einsicht**

Lucius stand vor der Türe. Seine Finger streiften immer wieder die goldene Klinke.

Narcissas Oberkörper wippte vor und zurück. Vor und zurück. „Bitte, bitte, bitte!", murmelte sie fortlaufend, ohne Pause.

Lucius steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloss und öffnete die Türe. „Narcissa?", fragte er in den dunklen Raum herein. Dann entdeckte er sie, zusammengekauert in einer Ecke. Ihr Gesicht war rot vom vielen Weinen genau wie ihre Knie, auf denen sie immer noch hin und her wippte. „Cissa!", er lief auf sie zu. Seine Frau zuckte zusammen, als sie ihn erkannte. „Lass mich raus, bitte!", flüsterte sie heiser und streckte, wie ein kleines Kind, ihre Arme nach ihm aus.

Lucius hob sie hoch und streichelte ihren Kopf mit der rechten Hand, während er sie aus dem dunklen Zimmer in den sonnenlichtdurchfluteten Gang trug. Das Licht traf schmerzend auf ihre Augen. Narcissa drückte ihr Gesicht an seine Brust und schloss die Augen fest zu.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sie hatte die ganze Nacht durchgeschlafen, nachdem Lucius ihr einen von Severus' Tränken verabreicht hatte.Langsam öffnete sie jetzt die Augen und sah sich verwirrt um. Das letzte woran sie sich erinnern konnte war, dass Lucius sie hochgehoben und aus diesem fürchterlichen Zimmer getragen hatte. Danach musste sich ihr Gehirn einfach abgeschaltet haben. Sie lag in ihrem Bett. In ihrem und Lucius gemütlichen, weichen Ehebett. Jemand streichelte über ihre Wange. „Lucius…Ich musste sie retten. Sie ist doch meine Schwester…", begann sie zu schluchzen. „Und…und ich dachte, du liebst mich-, ", jammerte sie weiter. „Das tue ich, Cissylein! Das tue ich!", flüsterte er und drückte sie an sich. „A-aber du hast- die ganzen Frauen und-" „Keine einzige war es wert, sie länger als 5 Minuten anzusehen.", fiel er ihr ins Wort. „Du hast nicht…?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast uns in eine sehr missliche Lage gebracht, durch deine Aktion! Niemand darf je was davon erfahren, verstehst du? Versprich mir, dass du niemandem sagen wirst, dass du weißt, wo deine Schwester ist! Niemand Narcissa! Sonst sind wir erledigt!" Der letzte Satz kam fast etwas ängstlich über seine Lippen. „Ich werde es niemandem sagen!" Er küsste ihre Stirn. „Es hat mich ganz krank gemacht, als du nicht da warst. Ich hatte Sehnsucht nach dir!" Sie sah ihn aus ihren großen blauen Augen an. „Wirklich?" Er küsste sie. „So sehr."

In den folgenden Tagen war Narcissa kaum allein. Lucius war viel öfter als sonst Zuhause, was Narcissa ziemlich verwunderte, aber sie war die letzte, die sich über seine Anwesenheit beschweren würde.

„Das ist albern, Lucius!", sagte Rodolphus und sah ihn etwas besorgt über den Rand seinen Brandyglases hinweg an. „Du kannst nicht dein ganzes Leben lang hinter ihr her rennen aus Angst, dass sie irgendwann wieder verschwindet, oder dass ihr irgendwas passiert!" Lucius zuckte die Schultern. Er wusste, dass er mit Rodolphus reden konnte. Sie kannten sich schon seit Kindertagen und sie vertrauten einander. „Das ist auf die Dauer gar nicht möglich!" Lucius sah ihn an. „Ich bin verrückt nach ihr…das heißt…Ich werde verrückt, wenn sie nicht hier ist. Ich werde verrückt, wenn ich nicht weiß, was mit ihr ist. Verdammt, Rodolphus! Wenn der Dunkle Lord erfährt, was sie getan hat, dann bringt er sie um!"

Rodolphus nickte langsam. „Aber deshalb kannst du dich jetzt nicht von deiner Umgebung abschirmen. Wann hast du vor wieder ins Ministerium zu gehen?"

Lucius setzte sich ihm gegenüber in seinen Sessel. „Ich kann sie nicht alleine lassen! Was, wenn sie sich verplappert?"

Rodolphus seufzte. „Du erzählst doch immer wie großartig und klug sie ist! Warum sollte sie sich also verplappern?"

„Sie ist noch so jung…" „Verdammt Lucius! Du bist wirklich verrückt! Sie kann auf sich aufpassen und auf dich noch gleich mit! Ordne dein Leben, Lucius! Du kannst dich nicht verkriechen! Das tut euch beiden nicht gut!" Er dachte einen Moment nach.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Hallo Ladies." Narcissa betrat mit einem breiten Lächeln das Café. Ihre Freundinnen drehten ihr die Köpfe zu. „Cissa!" Nachdem sie sich eine Tasse Tee bestellte hatte ließ sie sich neben Allison McNair nieder. „Es tut mir so leid, dass ich nicht zu deiner Hochzeit kommen konnte!", sagte sie entschuldigend zu Evelyn Rosier. Die sah sie ungläubig an. „Erzähl keinen Unsinn, Ciss. Niemand ist dir böse, weil du nicht auf meiner Hochzeit warst und stattdessen in St. Mungo ums Überleben gekämpft hast." Alle 4 Frauen sahen sie besorgt an. „Geht es dir inzwischen besser?" Narcissa nahm einen Schluck Tee. „Ja, alles in Ordnung.", sagte sie mit gezwungen fröhlichem Lächeln. „Glaub mir, Ciss! Du weißt ja gar nicht wie leid mir das getan hat.", beteuerte Evelyn mit Tränen in den Augen. „Es gibt niemanden, dem ich ein Kind mehr gegönnt hätte, als dir!"

_Würden sie doch endlich aufhören! _

Narcissa lächelte wieder. „Das ist Vergangenheit! Lucius sagt, wir müssen nach Vorne schauen.", sagte sie und unterdrückte die aufkommenden Tränen. Ein unangenehmes Schweigen trat ein, das jäh durch das Weinen eines Babys unterbrochen wurde. Christianna Parkinson wandte sich dem Kinderwagen zu, der neben ihrem Stuhl stand. „Oh, das hatte ich ganz vergessen, du bist ja jetzt Mama.", sagte Narcissa und stand auf um einen Blick auf das Baby zu werfen. Die anderen Frauen warfen sich nervöse Blicke zu. „Darf ich ihn mal halten?", fragte sie und schaukelte den Kinderwagen leicht hin und her um das Baby zu beruhigen. Christianna nickte unbehaglich und so griff Narcissa ganz vorsichtig in den Kinderwagen und hob das Baby heraus. Fürsorglich legte sie ihn in ihre Arme und stütze das Köpfchen, dann strahlte sie auf das Baby herab. „Wie heißt er?", fragte sie und schaukelte den kleinen Jungen vorsichtig in ihren Armen. „Christian." Wieder strahlte sie das Baby an. „Hallo, Kleiner!", sie kitzelte einen der winzigen Füße mit ihren schmalen Fingern, worauf das Baby ein glucksendes Geräusch von sich gab.

° ° °

„Narcissa? Narcissa!" Sie schreckte auf. „Was? Ja?" Christianna Parkinson stand neben ihr und sah sie, genau wie die anderen Frauen erschrocken an. „Ist was geschehen?", fragte sie erschrocken und sah verblüfft in die Runde. „Gib mir einfach mein Baby.", sagte die dunkelhaarige Christianna und hielt ihre Arme aus. „Ja, ja natürlich.", sagte sie immer noch verblüfft und händigte ihr den kleinen Christian herüber. „Gut, dann denke ich, dass wir jetzt gehen werden! Bis bald, Ladies.", sagte Christianna kurz angebunden, sobald sie ihr Kind in den Armen hielt und verschwand.

Narcissa sah die anderen mit großen Augen an. „Was hat sie denn?" „Ich fürchte, du hast sie erschreckt, Narcissa.", sagte Evelyn und nahm nervös einen Schluck Tee. Narcissa sah die anderen fragend an. „Erschreckt?" „Du hast ihr das Baby nicht gegeben! Hast uns gar nicht gehört. Saßt nur mit dem kleinen Wurm da. Für mindestens 3 Minuten!" Evelyn stellte die Tasse zurück auf den Tisch. „Ich schätze, wir gehen dann auch?", fragte sie die anderen und erhob sich. Die restlichen Frauen nickten und ließen sich ihre Rechnungen bringen.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Narcissa fiel weinend auf ihr Ehebett. „Cissa? Darling?", Lucius, der gerade noch in seinem Arbeitszimmer gesessen hatte betrat vorsichtig das Schlafzimmer. Sie antwortete nicht, sondern vergrub das Gesicht tiefer in seinem Kissen. „Kleines? Ist was geschehen?", fragte er und setzte sich neben sie. Sie schluchzte auf. „Hey, du überflutest mein ganzes Kopfkissen, Engelchen.", sagte er und fasste sie behutsam an den Armen und zog sie auf seinen Schoß. Sie ließ ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter fallen und schniefte: „ Sie halten mich jetzt für verrückt. Ganz bestimmt. Dabei…dabei hab ich doch nur-", der Rest des Satzes ging in ihrem Weinen unter. Er umarmte sie und streichelte über ihren Rücken. „Was ist passiert, mein Engel?" „Sie…ich habe mich doch getroffen…mit den Mädchen und-", sie schnappte nach Luft. „Christia hatte ihr Baby dabei und ich…" Lucius drückte sie fester. Er konnte sich vorstellen was passiert war. „Ich- ich will mein Baby zurückhaben!" Er seufzte und drückte sein Gesicht neben ihres. „Du weißt doch, dass das nicht geht, Engelchen.", sagte er leise und küsste ihre Wange. „Aber- ich will! Ich will meine kleine Zarphina wiederhaben!", schluchzte sie. Ihre Wange schmeckte vor lauter Tränenwasser ganz salzig. „Ich hasse das Leben, Lucius! Ich hasse es!" „Sag das nicht, Cissylein. Bitte sag das nicht!", sagte er immer wieder während er sie vor und zurück schaukelte. „Doch, doch, doch! Ich hasse es- ich verachte dieses verdammte Leben.", schniefte sie. „Ich hasse es, das immer mir diese Sachen passieren. Dass ich immer alles aufgeben muss, dass ich nach vorne sehen muss, dass gequält werde-", Lucius zuckte zusammen. An diesem Punkt war er alles andere als unbeteiligt. „Ciss, ich verspreche dir-" „Nein! Du hast schon so viel versprochen und jedes Mal, tust du mir aufs Neue weh! Was habe ich nur Schlimmes verbrochen, dass mir all diese schrecklichen Sachen passieren? Warum bin ich so dumm und bleibe bei einem Mann, der mich ständig verletzt?!" Sie nahm ihren Kopf von seiner Schulter und sah ihn an. Ihr Gesicht war rot vom Weinen, die Wangen nass vor Tränen, ihre Unterlippe zitterte und ihre Augen blickten in vorwurfsvoll an. Er musste sich zusammenreißen. Das letzte was sie jetzt brauchen würde, war ein Ehemann, der ebenfalls in sich zusammenbrach, aus Scham, Schmerz und Verzweiflung.

„Weil wir zusammengehören! Wir sind füreinander bestimmt!" Sie nickte. „Warum entscheidet das Schicksal, dass ich so einen Mann wie dich lieben muss, Lucius Malfoy?" Narcissa ließ ihren Kopf wieder gegen seine Schulter fallen. „Ich weiß es nicht, mein Engel!" Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn. „Bitte versuch doch etwas lieber zu mir zu sein? Sperr mich nicht mehr ein! Und quäl mich nicht mehr!" „Ich verspreche es dir, Kleines!" „Versprich nicht, was du nicht halten kannst!", hauchte sie und legte ihre Hände unter seine warme Weste. „Ich verspreche es!"

Er hatte eingesehen, dass er seine Gefühle zu ihr nicht unterdrücken konnte. Es war ganz unmöglich diese Frau nicht zu lieben. Er hatte verstanden, dass sie es sein würde, die für den Rest seines Lebens oberste Priorität bei ihm haben würde und dass er alles dafür tun würde, um sie glücklich zu machen. Es war ihm egal, dass sie ihre Schwester gerettet hatte und damit ein großes Risiko eingegangen war. Er würde dieser Frau auf ewig verfallen sein und sie lieben und beschützen so gut er nur konnte!

* * *

-Salia: Ja, richtig! Lucius Mum ist eine blöde Kuh- Fürchte auch, dass wir sie nochmal wiedertreffen werden... 

-Tanja : Vielen lieben Dank für das Kompliment :)

-Mrs. Lestrange: Jaja, der gute Lucius kommt einfach nicht auf sein Leben klar, im Moment! Übrigens- Guck mal in STory of a Family rein, falls dus noch nciht getan hast! Habe das vorletzte Kapitel nur für dich geschrieben :)

- Bunnylein : Ein dicker Knuddler für dieses Kompliment!


	26. 1 Advent

_Halli Hallo meine Lieben! Ich bitte tausendmal um Verzeihung, dass ihr so lange warten musstet, aber mein Rechner war dermaßen kaputt, dass ich ihn erst einmal zur Reperatur bringen musste! Jetzt geht zum Glück alles wieder und ich kann euch ein neues Kapitel hochladen!_

_Viel Spaß und immer daran denken : Reviews sind besser als Schokolade und Gummibärchen zusammen!!!_

_LG Lucia_

* * *

**Erster Advent**

„Lucius?", Narcissa klopfte sachte gegen die Türe zu seinem Arbeitszimmer. „Ja?", kam es gedämpft von drinnen. Sie öffnete die Türe und trat ein. Lucius klappte die Akten für das Ministerium zu und erhob sich aus seinem Schreibtischsessel. „Hast du einen Moment Zeit für mich?", fragte sie und kam auf ihn zu. „Für dich doch immer!" In den letzten Wochen waren die beiden noch mehr zusammengewachsen, hatten viel Zeit damit verbracht über das verlorene Baby zu sprechen und Lucius hatte endlich das Gefühl, dass sie die Fehlgeburt verkraften würde und auf die Dauer wieder glücklich werden würde.

Er legte seine Arme um sie und platzierte einen liebevollen Kuss auf ihren Kopf. „Deine Tante hat uns eingeladen an Weihnachten zu ihr zu kommen.", sagte sie und zupfte den Kragen seines Hemdes zurecht. Lucius sah aus dem Fenster. Der erste Dezember stand kurz vor der Tür und draußen hatte es vor ein paar Stunden zu schneien begonnen. Alle Leute schienen mit dieser weihnachtlichen Herzlichkeit und Frohsinn gesegnet zu sein. Alle, außer Narcissa. Zwar hatte sie das Haus weihnachtlich geschmückt und hergerichtet, dennoch fiel ihr auf, dass es dieses Jahr niemanden gab, mit dem sie sich darüber freuen konnte. Ihre Freundinnen hatten sich seit dem letzten Treffen stark von ihr distanziert, Bellatrix ging völlig in der Arbeit für den Dunklen Lord auf und Lucius wusste vor lauter Arbeit im Ministerium, für den Dunklen Lord und der Zeit, die Narcissa beanspruchte, nicht mehr , wo ihm der Kopf stand. Narcissa fühlte sich einsam, obwohl sie wusste, dass ihr Mann jede freie Stunde mit ihr verbrachte. Die meiste Zeit des Tages lag sie lesend im Wohnzimmer auf dem großen Fell vor dem Kamin mit dem schnurrenden Lychnobius auf dem Schoß.

Lucius sah sie an. „Und? Möchtest du hingehen?" Sie nickte. „Ich glaube, es wäre schön an Weihnachten nicht alleine zu sein, meinst du nicht auch?" Er dachte nach. „Ich denke, meine Eltern werden da sein!" Narcissa nickte unglücklich. „Gut, dann bleiben wir Zuhause!" Er hob ihr Kinn an und sah ihr ins Gesicht. „Würdest du gerne hingehen?" „Ja.", antwortete sie leise. „Wir können deiner Mutter einfach aus dem Weg gehen." Lucius sah sie forschend an. „Das willst du wirklich?" „Ich will einfach nicht mehr alleine sein. Schon gar nicht an Weihnachten!" Er seufzte. „Du weißt, dass ich so viel Zeit mit dir verbringe, wie ich nur kann!" Sie ließ sich auf seinem Schreibtischsessel nieder. „Ja, natürlich weiß ich das und ich mache dir auch gar keinen Vorwurf! Aber…ich möchte mal wieder unter Leute kommen!" Er wurde nachdenklich. „Ich möchte nicht, dass dir wieder jemand wehtut!" Sie lächelte ihn an. „Dafür nehme ich dich ja mit! Damit du mich beschützen kannst." Sie nahm seine kalten Hände und wärmte sie in ihren eigenen. Er seufzte "Also dann! Verbringen wir Heiligabend mit der gesamten Malfoy- Familie." Sie schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln. „Aber sage hinterher nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt!"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Der Morgen des ersten Advents brach an und Narcissa erwachte völlig gerädert und allein in ihrem riesigen Ehebett. Lucius war erst am frühen Morgen von einer Mission zurückgekehrt und hatte sich nur kurz umgezogen, bevor er sich auf den Weg in Ministerium gemacht hatte. Erst nachdem Lucius im Ministerium verschwunden war, hatte sie ein paar halbwegs ruhige Stunden Schlaf gefunden. Sie streckte sich ausgiebig und stieg verschlafen aus dem Bett. „Guten Morgen!" sie beugte sich herunter und streichelte den kleinen Kater, der aus seinem Katzenkörbchen geklettert war und nun um ihre Füße streifte. Dann schlurfte sie mit Lychnobius auf den Fersen herunter in die Küche. Der Kater begann laut zu maunzen, als Narcissa sich dem Kühlschrank näherte. Sie lächelte und holte das Katzenfutter heraus. Gedankenverloren füllte sie den Napf auf und stellte ihn auf den Boden. Lychnobius schnupperte kurz daran und sah sie dann miauend an. Sie lachte und griff abermals in den Kühlschrank. „Besser?", fragte sie und hielt ihm die Milchflasche vor die Nase. Sie füllte sie in ein Schälchen, dann tauchte sie ihren Finger hinein und hielt ihn dem Kater hin, der sogleich schnurrend anfing diesen abzulecken.

„Du verziehst ihn!", sagte eine weibliche Stimme hinter ihr. Narcissa zuckte die Achseln, lächelte aber, als sie die Stimme ihrer Schwester erkannte. „Wenigstens einen, den ich verwöhnen kann.", seufzte sie und erhob sich. Bella grinste und nahm sie in die Arme. „Schön, dass du auch noch mal ein Lebenszeichen von dir gibst.", sagte Narcissa ein wenig grummelig.

„Entschuldige. Ich hatte viel-" „Zu tun!", beendete Narcissa den Satz für sie. „Genau das, was Lucius auch immer sagt. Alle haben irgendetwas zu tun, nur ich nicht!" Bellatrix setzte sich an den Küchentisch.

„Tee?", fragte Narcissa und holte zwei Tassen aus dem Schrank. Wenn sie alleine war, brauchte sie keine Hauselfen. Ihr war schon so langweilig genug, also konnte sie sich wenigstens um einige Dinge im Haushalt selber kümmern. „Ich sage es dir schon die ganze Zeit, Narcissa! Trete dem Orden bei! Dann hast du auch etwas zu tun... und Ablenkung. Du wirst noch verrückt, wenn du den ganzen Tag nur alleine bist." Narcissa erhitzte das Teewasser mit ihrem Zauberstab und schenkte Bellatrixs Tasse voll.

„Danke! Also? Was hältst du davon?" Narcissa zögerte. „Das ist nichts für mich…Ich kann das nicht! Ich meine-" „Du meinst dich für deine Rechte einzusetzen und mal konsequent sein?", fragte Bellatrix etwas bissig.

„Ich meine, keine Tabus zu kennen und vor nichts und niemandem zurückzuschrecken!", entgegnete sie gereizt. Ihre Gespräche über den Dunklen Orden endeten meist im Streit und Narcissa war es leid sich jedes Mal mit Bellatrix über die ethischen Grundsätze zu streiten. „Schließlich tut dein Ehemann das Gleiche!" „Ja und ich heiße es nicht gut!" Sie nahm einen Schluck Tee. „Ich wette, Lucius wäre stolz, wenn du beitreten würdest." Das blonde Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, er will es nicht! Ich glaube, er hat Angst, dass mir etwas passiert." Bellatrix schnaubte verächtlich. „Er packt dich in Watte, als wärst du ein Porzellanpüppchen. Du bist doch nicht aus Zucker!" Narcissa konnte eindeutig ein wenig Neid aus der Stimme der großen Schwester heraushören. Es war ihr klar, dass Rodolphus nicht einmal versuchte, sie von irgendetwas zurückzuhalten. Er war ja schließlich nicht lebensmüde. „Wo wir gerade dabei sind…", begann Bellatrix von neuem und rührte etwas Zucker in ihren Tee.

Narcissa erkannte schon am Tonfall, dass sie auf etwas ganz bestimmtes hinauswollte. „Hast du etwas von Andromeda gehört?"

Das blonde Mädchen zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. „N-nein…", antwortete sie unsicher. „Wieso?", fragte sie vorsichtig. „Ach nur so.", gab Bellatrix zurück und nippte an ihrem Tee. „Du weißt, wo sie ist! Habe ich Recht?", fragte die Schwarzhaarige dann plötzlich.

Narcissas Lider zuckten. „N-nein, wie kommst du denn darauf?" Bellatrix schob ihre Tasse beiseite und beugte sich näher zu ihrer Schwester herüber. „Natürlich weißt du es!", zischte sie. Narcissa erhob sich ruckartig. „Bleib hier!", sagte Bellatrix mit gefährlichem Unterton und packte sie am Handgelenk.

„Was soll das Bella? Lass mich los!", sagte sie, bemüht ihre Stimme kontrolliert und ruhig klingen zu lassen. Bellatrix erhob sich langsam und zog sie zu sich heran.

„Wo ist sie?" „Ich weiß es nicht!" Sie versuchte sich loszureißen doch Bellatrixs Griff war zu stark. Die ältere Schwester nahm ihren Zauberstab.

„Sag es mir Narcissa!" „Bella!", stieß sie erschrocken aus. „Denk doch mal nach, was du hier tust! Lass das! Ich bin deine Schwester!"

Bellatrix grinste sie an. „Ja, das bin ich. Und ich würde das hier liebend gerne zu Ende bringen, ohne dir wehzutun! Also: Wo ist sie!"

„Oh, Bella! Bitte tu nichts Unüberlegtes!" Die Ältere zog Narcissa enger an sich und legte ihr den Zauberstab an die Schläfe. „Legilimens!", flüsterte sie fast liebevoll.

Zu spät für Narcissa um sich irgendwie zu wappnen. Sie wusste, dass Bellatrix sich verändert hatte, aber das hier hätte sie nie erwartet.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dann fiel sie hart auf den Steinboden. Bellatrix wurde gegen den Kühlschrank geschleudert und blieb regungslos am Boden liegen. Narcissa spürte, wie zwei kräftige Hände sie auf die Beine zogen.

Sie sah direkt in das Gesicht ihres Mannes, in dem noch die Zornesröte zu sehen war, die jetzt aber, da er begann mit ihr zu sprechen sofort schwand.

„Hat sie dir was getan?", fragte er und drückte sie an sich. Sie ließ weinend ihren Kopf gegen seien Brust fallen. „Sie- ich…Sie hat einfach Leglimentik gemacht." Lucius drehte sich noch wütender als anfangs zu seiner Schwägerin um. „Du Miststück!", rief er und zog sie hoch. Bellatrix grinste. „Spar dir die Mühe, Lucius! Narcissa hat mir alles gesagt, was ich wissen wollte!" Auf Lucius Gesicht trat nun ebenfalls ein Grinsen.

„Nun, das machen wir dann wohl schnell rückgängig!" Er packte sie und zog sie zu einem der Stühle. Bellatrix wehrte sich so gut sie konnte gegen Lucius, doch konnte nichts gegen seinen Griff ausrichten. Er zwang ihren Kopf zurück und legte dann seinen Zauberstab an ihre Stirn.

„Tu ihr nichts, Lucius bitte.", flüsterte Narcissa ängstlich. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn vor Bellatrixs Gesicht. „Du würdest nicht der Schwester deiner Frau etwas tun!", sagte sie lächelnd. Er grinste zurück. „Ich tue jedem etwas, der es wagt, ihr wehzutun!" „Vielleicht solltest du dich dann selbst richten, Lucius Malfoy!", giftete die Schwarzhaarige und ihre Augen glühten auf. Lucius Miene gefror. „Du Miststück! Ich breche dir alle Knochen einzeln!" Narcissa hatte sich in einer Nische zusammengekauert. „Lucius, bitte. Tu ihr nicht weh!", schluchzte sie und zitterte. „Obleviate!", sagte er entschlossen und richtete den Zauberstab wieder auf Bellatrix.

„Ich habe ihr nicht wehgetan, Kleines! Sie darf unser Geheimnis nicht wissen! Niemand darf wissen, dass du Andromeda gerettet hast!" Er hob die bewusstlose Bellatrix hoch und legte sie im Wohnzimmer auf das große Ledersofa. Narcissa folgte ihm und kniete sich neben die große Schwester, die sich langsam regte. „Bellalein! Ich bin's!", Sie streichelte die Hand der älteren Schwester. „Was ist passiert?", fragte diese irritiert und sah sich um. „Du bist gegen den Türrahmen gelaufen!", sagte Lucius noch bevor Narcissa den Mund öffnen konnte. Bellatrix sah ihn misstrauisch an. Dann hielt sie sich den Kopf. „Warte! Ich bringe dir was gegen die Schmerzen!", sagte Narcissa und eilte aus dem Zimmer. Im Prinzip gönnte sie ihr den Kopfschmerz- ein fairer Ausgleich zu dem Schrecken, den sie ihr eingejagt hatte.

Nachdem Rodolphus eine äußerst mürrische und verwirrte Bellatrix abgeholt hatte, wandte Lucius sich an Narcissa. „Wie kannst du so schnell vergeben?" Sie lächelte und kuschelte sich an ihn. „So schnell vergebe ich nur den Menschen, die ich liebe, Lucius Malfoy!"

* * *

_So, recht kurz, aber ich muss erstmal die ganze verlorene Zeit wieder aufholen °grins°_


	27. Heiligabend

_Hallo ihr Lieben! Vielleicht habt ihr es schon auf meinem Account gelesen . Mein Computer war nur noch technische Brühe und musste deshalb repariert werden : Alle Dateien, d.h. alle Geschichten verschwunden!!!_

_Nunja, zum Glück gibt es ja so kleine Technikgenies, die alles wieder heile gezaubert haben. Deshalb habe ich hier ein kleines neues Kapitelchen für euch! Nichts Großes, aber ich muss erstmal wieder reinkommen :D_

_LG Lucia_

**Heiligabend**

Lucius hatte Narcissa noch nie so aufgeregt erlebt. In den letzten Tagen vor Heiligabend war sie rund um die Uhr damit beschäftigt, Einkäufe zu tätigen und eilte von einem Einkleidungsgeschäft zum nächsten, um ein perfektes Kleid für das Weihnachtsfest seiner Tante zu finden. Nun war es Lucius, der ein leeres Haus vorfand, wenn er von der Arbeit zurück kam, da Narcissa seiner Tante angeboten hatte, ihr beim Organisieren des Festes zu helfen.

„Narcissa?", rief er durch das Haus. Kurz vor 8. Sie würden garantiert zu spät kommen. Unpünktlichkeit war etwas, das in seiner Familie schon immer missbilligt worden war.

„Komme schon!", rief die junge Frau und lief hastig die Treppen herunter. Lucius lächelte, als sie am Fuß der Treppe zum Stehen kam. In der linken Hand hielt sie ihre Schuhe, mit der Rechten versuchte sie den obersten Knopf ihres Umhangs zuzuknöpfen.

Lucius ging auf sie zu. Sie sah flüchtig auf und lächelte, wandte sich sofort wieder ihrem Umhang zu. Lucius nahm ihr die Schuhe aus der Hand und kniete sich zu ihren Füßen. Sie hielt inne und sah auf ihn herunter.

Vorsichtig streifte er ihr die Schuhe über die Füße und schloss die winzigen Schnallen.

„Bereit?", fragte er dann und erhob sich wieder. Sie nickte nervös. „Dann auf in den Kampf.", sagte Lucius und öffnete die Türe für sie.

°°°°°°°°°°°°00000°°°°°°°°°°°°

Das Haus seiner Tante war prächtig geschmückt – von innen und außen gleichermaßen. Stilvoll, wie immer. Der große Tannenbaum, der neben dem Treppenaufgang stand, leuchtete vor weißgoldenen Lichtern, die den ganzen Raum mit Wärme durchfluteten. Untypisch, dass ein Malfoy-Haus so warm erschien.

Melianda führte die beiden, nachdem sie sie herzlich begrüßt und umarmt hatte, ins Esszimmer.

Lucius stutzte. „Es kommen doch wohl noch mehr Gäste?", fragte er irritiert und wandte sich an Narcissa. Diese zuckte die Schultern und sah auf die Gesellschaft von 2 Personen, die schon am Tisch saßen:

Lucius' Eltern.

„Melianda, ich dachte…", begann Narcissa verunsichert und betrachtete Lucius Eltern nervös. „Ich habe meine Pläne kurzfristig geändert. So eine große Feier war mir für Weihnachten zu unpersönlich."

Narcissa spürte, wie Lucius Hand in ihrer vor unterdrückter Wut zu zittern begann. „Wir gehen.", sagte Lucius entschlossen und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um. „Lucius! Das können wir nicht machen.", flüsterte Narcissa eindringlich. „Wir können deine Tante nicht beleidigen!"

„Sie hat uns reingelegt.", zischte er und warf Melianda einen zornigen Blick zu. „Ich denke, sie hat es nur gut gemeint. Es sind deine Eltern, Lucius!"

Er schnaubte verächtlich.

„Bitte Lucius! Ich will nicht, dass meine Kinder mich später fragen, warum alle anderen Großeltern haben, nur sie nicht! Das ist doch deine Familie!"

Lucius sah einen Moment düster ins Nichts, dann fing er sich wieder und ging auf den Tisch zu.

„Vater. Mutter.", grüßte er knapp mit einem Nicken und führte Narcissa zum Tisch.

Das Essen verlief fast schweigend. Melianda versuchte krampfhaft ein Gespräch zwischen den beiden Ehepaaren in Gang zu bringen, bekam aber als Antwort auf ihre Fragen immer nur ein eintöniges „Ja", oder „Nein.".

„Gibt es im Ministerium viel zu tun, Lucius?", fragte Melianda, als der Nachtisch gereicht wurde.

„Mh.", antwortete Lucius und griff hastig nach seinem Weinglas.

„Er hat sehr viel zu tun. Ich bekomme ihn kaum noch zu Gesicht.", antwortete Narcissa mit einem nervösen Lächeln.

„Hör sich das einer an! Jetzt jammert sie, weil ihr Mann versucht, ihr ihren gewohnten Lebensstandart zu finanzieren.", sagte Lucius Mutter entrüstet, und sah Narcissa feindselig an. „Narcissa sah erschrocken auf. „Aber nein. So meinte ich das doch überhaupt nicht! Ich meinte doch nur, dass es schade ist, dass Lucius so wenig zu Hause ist."

„Seien Sie froh, dass er überhaupt noch einen Finger für Sie rührt, obwohl er genau weiß, dass Sie zu nichts zu gebrauchen sind! Sie werden ihm nicht einmal einen Erben gebären können und trotzdem schuftet er für Sie."

„Ich denke nicht, dass Lucius es nötig hat zu schuften und arbeiten zu gehen.", warf Mr. Malfoy Senior kurz ein.

„Oh. Das stimmt auch wieder... . Jetzt verstehe ich das. Arbeitest du deshalb Tag und Nacht, Lucius? Weil du sie nicht ausstehen kannst, weil du sie so wenig wie möglich sehen willst? Ist das der Grund?"

„Bitte! Hört doch auf mit dem Unsinn.", rief Melianda und versuchte die eskalierte Situation zu retten.

„Das ist gar nicht wahr.", sagte Narcissa leise. „Warum hassen Sie mich nur so? Habe ich Ihnen jemals etwas getan?"

Drusilla Malfoy schnaubte wie ein wildes Tier. „Ohja, Sie entehren unseren Familiennamen, sind zu nichts zu gebrauchen und machen meinen einzigen Sohn unglücklich."

Narcissa warf Lucius einen Hilfe suchenden Blick zu. Dieser sagte aber kein Wort sondern starrte stur geradeaus. „Lucius? Sag doch bitte was!"

„Was meinen Sie, warum er nicht antwortet? Weil er weiß, dass ich recht habe! Sie sind ihm lästig geworden! Ich hoffe, du bereust jetzt, dass du sie behalten hast, obwohl ich eine perfekte neue Frau für dich gefunden hatte!"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°OO°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Den ganzen Abend lang war es so gegangen und Lucius hatte nichts getan. Jetzt ließ sich Narcissa steif auf der Couch in ihrem Wohnzimmer nieder. Sie hörte Lucius' Schritte im Flur. Kurze Zeit später kam er herein, ein Päckchen in seinen Händen haltend.

„Frohe Weihnachten!", sagte er und platzierte das Päckchen auf ihrem Schoß. „Lucius? Ist es wahr? Ist es wahr, dass ich dir lästig bin?"

Er setzte sich neben sie, auf die Couch. „Nichts davon ist wahr, Narcissa!"

„Aber warum…warum hast du dann nichts gesagt? Warum hast du nicht gesagt, dass du wegen dem Dunklen Lord im Ministerium bist? Warum hast du nicht-"

Lucius legte einen Finger vor ihre Lippen. „Niemand- hörst du niemand darf wissen, dass ich für den Dunklen Lord arbeite, Narcissa! Verstehst du das? Wenn es herauskommt sind wir geliefert!"

Sie nickte mit großen Augen. „Das, was Bellatrix und Rodolphus, Snape und ich und all die anderen tun...Wenn es jemals herauskommt, dann sind wir alle verloren, Narcissa! Ein Leck im ganzen System und die ganze Sache fliegt auf! ER muss erst stark genug sein, aber vorher –Narcissa- vorher darf niemand davon wissen, hörst du?"

Sie nestelte am Päckchen herum und öffnete es.

Lucius griff vorsichtig hinein und holte ein weißgoldenes, ovales Amulett mit winzigen Rubinen heraus. Er drehte es um, sodass sie die Schrift auf der Rückseite lesen konnte.

_In ewiger Liebe. Innigst Lucius'_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Sodala. Über ein paar Reviews würde ich mich nach einer so unendlich langen Pause sehr freuen!_

_-LG Lucia_


	28. Schwangerschaft

_Hallo ihr Lieben._

_Also es tut mir schrecklich Leid, dass ich so lange nicht mehr upgedatet habe, aber in meinem Leben lief momentan ziemlich viel drunter und drüber, außerdem war mein PC für 2 Monate in der Reparatur, da hatte ich nie Zeit, mich endlich mal meiner Story zu widmen._

_Aber jetzt geht es wieder los und ich bemühe mich auch wieder regelmäßig was Neues hoch zuladen._

_Erstmal Viel Spaß beim Lesen._

_-LG Lucia_

_°°°°°°°OOO°°°°°°°_

_Schwangerschaft_

„Lucius, ich bin wieder schwanger.", hauchte sie stimmlos, als sie eineinhalb Monate später im Wintergarten saßen. Draußen schneite es seit Wochen fast ununterbrochen, so dass der Garten des Hauses von einer dichten Schneedecke eingehüllt worden war.

Ihr Gesicht war verheult gewesen, als ihr Mann heimgekehrt war.

„Dieses Mal könnte es klappen.", sagte Lucius halb zuversichtlich, halb verängstigt und strich ihr sanft über den Oberarm.

„Ich möchte nicht schon wieder ein Baby verlieren.", ihre Hand umschloss seine fest.

Lucius sah hinaus in den Schnee und dachte nach. „Vielleicht", begann er nach einer Weile „Sollten wir das Ganze als eine Art…Hinweis sehen? Ich meine, die Heiler sagten, du könnest nicht mehr schwanger werden, und jetzt bist du es doch! Dieses Mal wird es vielleicht klappen!"

Sie sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Meinst du?"

Er nickte, jetzt leicht euphorisch.

„Wir…engagieren einfach einen Heiler, oder wir fragen Severus, der hat eine Antenne für so was, es wird dir und dem Baby gar nichts passieren _können_!"

Sie schien immer noch nicht sonderlich überzeugt. „Lucius, du weißt wie sehr ich mir ein Kind gewünscht habe", sie machte eine Pause. „Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich es verkraften würde, das Baby noch mal zu verlieren."

„Wir sollten es versuchen. Diesmal schaffen wir das. Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass-" „Dräng bitte nicht so, Lucius.", sagte Narcissa und winkte ab. „Lass mir etwas Zeit, bitte.", fügte sie leise hinzu und sah wieder aus dem Fenster.

_°°°°°°°OOO°°°°°°°_

„Du weißt ja, dass Narcissa genauso gut dabei draufgehen könnte, Lucius?", fragte Rod und zog mit dem Springer nach vorne.

Lucius überlegte. Natürlich, wusste er, dass die Schwangerschaft auch für Narcissa gefährlich werden konnte… „Na, deshalb habe ich ja darüber nachgedacht, einen Heiler oder Severus zu engagieren."

Er brütete einen Moment über seinen schwarzen Schachfiguren und zog dann mit dem Läufer.

„Und du glaubst, Narcissa wird sich besonders wohl fühlen, wenn sie dauernd jemanden hat, der um sie herumscharwenzelt? Vor allem, wenn es eine fremde Person ist, ich meine, Severus wird keine Zeit haben, der hat im Moment genug zu tun."

Daran hatte er –zugegeben- nicht gedacht. Für ihn hatte das alles so unkompliziert ausgesehen, aber anscheinend, war es das doch nicht.

_°°°°°°°OOO°°°°°°°_

„Was sagt deine Frau eigentlich dazu?", fragte Rodolphus und kaute auf seinem Ringfinger herum, während er über den nächsten Zug nachdachte.

Lucius stand auf und ging herüber zum Wohnzimmertisch, auf dem die beiden Männer eine ziemlich große Menge an alkoholischen Getränken platziert hatten.

Rodolphus raufte sich die Haare. So wie es aussah hatte er so gut wie verloren…

„Sie will das Kind. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher, aber sie hat Angst, dass sie noch einmal so eine Enttäuschung erleben wird."

Er beugte sich herunter, um sich von dem Feuerwhiskey einzuschütten. Rodolphus nutzte die Gunst der Stunde und setzte zwei seiner Figuren zurück aufs Spielfeld.

„Du bist.", sagte er rasch und betont beiläufig. Lucius kam zurück und setzte sich wieder. Kaum eine Sekunde lang, hatte er sich das Spielfeld betrachtet, da hob er den Kopf und sah Rodolphus grinsend an.

_°°°°°°°OOO°°°°°°°_

„Ich habe nachgedacht.", verkündete Narcissa ihrem Mann zwei Tage später. Lucius rollte sich zu ihr und stützte den Kopf in die Hände. „Und?", fragte er und versuchte nicht allzu angespannt zu klingen.

„Ich denke, du hast recht.", sagte sie und strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Jetzt ist der richtige Zeitpunkt, ganz bestimmt."

_°°°°°°°OOO°°°°°°°_

„Ciss?", rief Lucius durch das Haus, als er aus dem Ministerium zurückkam. „Ich bin hier.", kam es von ihr zurück. Lucius ging in Richtung Wohnzimmer, wo Narcissa auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin lag und las.

„Guten Abend, Engel.", sagte er und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Ich habe mit denen im St. Mungos gesprochen.", er ging herüber auf die andere Seite des Sofas. Er nahm ihre Beine hoch, setzte sich und legte sich ihre Beine dann wieder auf den Schoß.

„Es ist kein Problem, jemanden für dich vorbeizuschicken.", sagte er und begann sanft ihre Füße zu massieren.

Narcissa legte das Buch auf den Beistelltisch und sah ihn forsch an. „Ich hatte doch gesagt, dass ich so was nicht will!"

„Aber du musst doch wohl selber einsehen, dass es das Beste für dich wäre, Darling.", sagte er sanft.

„Ich weiß selbst, was für mich das Beste ist.", gab sie bissig zurück. „Ich will niemanden, der hier im Haus rum läuft, während du nicht da bist! Und ich will auch niemanden, der mir ständig sagt, was ich tun soll!"

„Ich denke, du willst das Baby dieses Mal nicht verlieren!", giftete Lucius zurück. Die Heiler hatten ihm gesagt, er solle seine Frau schonen und besonders fürsorglich und liebevoll mit ihr umgehen, aber wie zum Teufel, sollte er das denn tun, wenn sie sich immer querstellte.

Sie nahm die Füße von seinem Schoß und stand auf.

„Ciss, so habe ich das doch nicht gemeint!"

Kurz bevor sie die Wohnzimmertüre erreichte, drehte sie sich zu ihm um. „Als wäre ich Schuld daran gewesen. Wer von uns beiden hat denn beim ersten Mal, mein Baby vergiftet? Es war nicht meine Schuld, Lucius, sondern ganz allein deine!", sagte sie. In ihren Augen glitzerten Zornestränen, dann ging sie heraus und schlug die Türe mit einem lauten Krachen zu.

_°°°°°°°OOO°°°°°°°_

„Cissy, mach schon auf. Bitte! Es war doch nicht so gemeint.", beteuerte Lucius nun seit einer Viertelstunde immer wieder, während er vor der Badezimmertüre auf und ab ging.

„Verschwinde!", zischte sie zurück. „Mir ist übel."

„Dafür kann ich aber nichts!", rief Lucius gezwungen ruhig zurück.

„Doch!", brüllte sie.

‚Schwangere Frauen sind so', sagte sie Lucius nun zum 100sten Mal, um sich zu beruhigen. „Darling, du sollst dich nicht so aufregen. Das ist nicht gut für euch!", rief er durch die Türe.

„Seit wann weißt du denn, was gut für mich ist!", schnappte sie zickig.

Lucius seufzte. „Hör zu, es tut mir schrecklich Leid, o.k? Es wird niemand kommen, der die ganze Zeit auf dich aufpasst, wenn du das nicht willst, aber versprich mir, dass du jetzt aufhörst, dich so aufzuregen."

Augenblicklich öffnete sich die Badezimmertüre und eine verheulte Narcissa stand direkt vor ihm.

„Alles wieder gut?", fragte er und legte seine Hand an ihre Wange. Sie nickte und legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust.

Lucius schloss sie in seine Arme und war schrecklich stolz auf sich selbst. Langsam lernte er das mit der Selbstbeherrschung…

_°°°°°°°OOO°°°°°°°_

_So, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Reviews wären total lieb. Kritik , Lob…ganz egal. Ich bin für alles offen ;-)_


	29. Gefecht

_Hallo ihr Lieben,_

_Ja, es hat wieder ne ganze Weile gedauert, aber es gibt einfahc unheimlich viele wichtige Dinge zu erledigen. Aber dafür ist es ein langes Kapitel geworden :)_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Hinterlasst mir ein paar Reviews als Anspron :)_

_LG Lucia_

* * *

_Gefecht_

Vier Monate. Vier endlos lange Monate lag sie nun schon auf diesem Sofa. Direkt im 3.Monat hatte es Komplikationen gegeben und man hatte Narcissa angewiesen, so viel wie möglich zu liegen und sich zu schonen.

Genervt schlug sie das Buch zu.

Immer nur lesen. Langsam wurde ihr schon übel, wenn sie nur die Buchstaben auf dem Tagespropheten sah.

Was nicht nur daran lag, dass sie die Nase voll von lesen hatte, sie wusste ja ohnehin schon, was drinstehen würde: Vermisstenmeldungen, Mordanschläge auf Muggel und Zauberer gleichermaßen und an allem waren nur die Todesser Schuld.

Lucius war seit einigen Monaten so eingespannt in seine Arbeit als Spion im Ministerium und als bester Mann des Dunklen Lords, dass er nur noch zum Essen und Schlafen nach Hause kam- wenn überhaupt.

Narcissa wusste, dass er deshalb ein schrecklich schlechtes Gewissen hatte, und empfing jeden Tag ein Entschuldigungsgeschenk von ihm, aber ihr ohnehin schon gereiztes Gemüt, beruhigte sich dadurch nur in geringen Maßen.

Vorsichtig erhob sie sich von der Couch und ging, eine Hand schützend auf ihren kleinen Bauch gelegt, zum Fenster.

_o 000000000 o_

„Weißt du Bellatrix langsam entwickelst du dich zu einer richtigen Fanatikerin. Kannst du nicht ein Mal vorher über die möglichen Konsequenzen nachdenken?"

„Ach, jetzt bin ich Schuld, dass wir hier festsitzen, ja?", zischte seine Schwägerin zurück. Lucius lachte spöttisch auf. „Wer denn sonst?! Wie kann man nur so blöd sein, und vor einer ganzen Schar von Auroren seine Maske herunterziehen?" Nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass niemand außer ihnen in dieser verfallenen Muggelfabrik aufhielt, legte er den bewusstlosen Rodolphus vorsichtig auf den staubigen Boden.

„Denkst du auch mal nicht nur an dich.", zischte er weiter und öffnete Rodolphus' Hemd. „Was soll jetzt noch schief gehen, Lucius? Der Dunkle Lord ist so mächtig…er…wir haben bald unser Ziel erreicht. Ich bin stolz darauf ihm dienen zu dürfen und alle sollen es wissen. Ich…" „Schweig!", fuhr er sie an, während sie sich weiter in Ekstase zu reden schien. „Noch ist es nicht geschafft Bellatrix.", sagte er und versuchte die große Fleischwunde am linken Rippenbogen seines Freundes notdürftig zu heilen.

Bellatrix war mit gezücktem Zauberstab zu einem großen Loch in dem alten Gemäuer gegangen, das an den Seiten von großen Efeuranken umrahmt war.

Das Mondlicht, das hindurch fiel, brachte ihre weiße Haut zum Strahlen. Einen Moment betrachtete Lucius fasziniert Bellatrix blasse Haut im Kontrast zu den mächtigen schwarzen Locken.

Er konnte verstehen, was sein Freund an Narcissas älterer Schwester fand… Dann wanderte sein Blick zu ihren Augen und er erschauderte.

Früher hatte er immer etwas Verschlagenes, Biestiges in ihnen gesehen. Jetzt glomm purer Fanatismus in ihnen, ein Wahn und eine Unberechenbarkeit, die Lucius sehr unbehaglich fand.

Sie alle hatten sich während der letzten Jahre mit dem Dunklen Lord verändert, aber Bellatrix schien sich selbst und alles, was sie früher ausgezeichnet hatte, vergessen zu haben, um sich ganz ihrem Herrn hinzugeben.

Ein leises Stöhnen von Rodolphus riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er konzentrierte sich wieder auf seinen Freund.

„Diese miesen…Bastarde.", murmelte Rodolphus und sog die Luft scharf durch die Zähne ein, als Lucius Finger die blutige und verätzte Wunde berührten. „Das wird wieder. Ich kümmere mich darum.", sagte Lucius und riss ein Stück seines sauberen Unterhemdes ab, um es auf die Wunde zu legen.

„Na großartig. Das heißt, ich sollte schon mal jemanden beauftragen die Grabrede für mich zu halten, richtig?", sagte er und bemühte sich Lucius anzugrinsen. „Gut zu wissen, wie wenig Vertrauen du in meine Heilkünste hast.", gab Lucius zurück und legte das Stück Stoff vorsichtig auf die nässende Wunde.

Rodolphus schrie auf. „Falsch, Lucius.", keuchte er. „Ich habe gar kein Vertrauen in deine Heilkünste." Wieder grinste er seinen Freund durch zusammengebissene Zähne an. „Wie geht es meiner Frau? Wo ist sie?", fragte er und sah sich um. Lucius schmunzelte. Seit die beiden verheiratet waren, sprach Rodolphus nur noch von ‚seiner Frau'. Den Namen ‚Bellatrix' gebrauchte er kaum noch, als wolle er der ganzen Welt auf die Nase binden, dass sie jetzt für immer zusammengehörten.

„Deine Frau", betonte Lucius grinsend. „steht da drüben und hält Wache." „Aber ihr geht es gut, ja?" Lucius seufzte. „Abgesehen davon, dass sie wahnsinnig geworden ist, ja."

So behutsam wie nur möglich fixierte er den Verband mit einem Zauberspruch. „Geht es einigermaßen?", fragte er und betrachte den laienhaften Verband. Rodolphus grinste ihn an. „Kaum von Severus zu unterscheiden.", scherzte er. Lucius sah bitter zu Bellatrix herüber. Sie hatte sich nicht nach ihrem Mann erkundigt. Sie machte sich nicht einmal Sorgen. Dieses Biest verdiente ihn gar nicht.

„Sie ist wunderschön, nicht wahr?", flüsterte Rodolphus, als wollte er Bellatrix nicht aus ihren Gedanken reißen. „Wie eine Veela." Lucius lachte auf. „Diese Veela ist Schuld an diesem ganzen Schlamassel und Schuld daran, dass ihr beiden euch jetzt bis der Dunkle Lord endgültig an der Macht ist, verstecken müsst."

„Wenn das ihre Entscheidung war…", sagte Rodolphus und schloss die Augen. Am liebsten hätte Lucius ihn geschlagen. ‚Wenn das ihre Entscheidung war.' Liebeskranker Trottel. Die Frau würde sie noch allesamt nach Askaban bringen und Rodolphus würde ihr wahrscheinlich noch dafür danken. _Idiot_.

„Da kommt jemand.", zischte Bellatrix. Lucius trat neben sie und sah durch das Loch herunter auf das verwilderte Industriegelände. „5…Nein 6 von diesen Dreckskerlen. Und mein reizender Cousin mittendrin. Verräter." Lucius bekam eine Gänsehaut, als er den puren Hass in ihrer Stimme spürte. „Die anderen…" „Potter. Das sind die Potters.", flüsterte Lucius. „Mad Eye und…der Werwolfwelpen." Lucius grinste.

Remus Lupin. Ein Werwolf, doch gegen Fenrir Greyback wohl nur ein Wölfchen. Im Dunklen Orden nannten sie ihn nur ‚den Welpen'.

„Den letzten erkenne ich nicht.", sagte Bellatrix und kniff die Augen zusammen. Lucius sah ebenfalls herunter. „Ist das nicht, Arthur Weasley?" Bellatrix zögerte einen Moment, dann nickte sie.

Ein Wimmern ließ Lucius zusammenschrecken. Rodolphus warf unruhig den Kopf von der einen auf die andere Seite und zitterte. „Verdammt.", schimpfte Lucius und kniete sich wieder neben seinen Freund. „Pass auf, Rod. Sobald die anderen hier sind, bringen wir dich in Sicherheit und behandeln dich...richtig."

„Sie kommen her!", flüsterte Bellatrix. Lucius nahm seinen Umhang und wickelte ihn um seinen Freund, um ihn warm zu halten. Dann nahm er seinen Zauberstab auf.

„Hier steckt ihr!"

Lucius wirbelte herum, den Zauberstab gezückt. Er atmete auf. „Severus! Merlin sei Dank!" Der junge Mann grinste ihn viel sagend an. „Ja, ich freue mich auch sehr dich zu sehen, Lucius.", spöttelte er.

„Papperlapapp. Du musst dich um Rodolphus kümmern, den hat's voll erwischt." Rodolphus hatte die Augen geöffnet und sah Severus mit der größten Erleichterung an.

„Und warum machst du es dann nicht selbst?", höhnte Severus anscheinend gelassen, musterte Rodolphus aber mit fachkundlichem Blick.

„Du weißt genau, dass ich das nicht kann!", zischte Lucius leise. Ein zufriedenes Grinsen trat auf Severus Lippen und er sah Lucius mit einem aufmüpfigen Glimmen in den Augen an. „Sag erst lieb ‚Bitte lieber Severus'!". Die drei vermummten Todesser hinter Severus grunzten.

Er sah zu Bellatrix herüber.

_Er ist doch auch dein Mann._ Bellatrix sah ihn abwartend und kalt an. Rodolphus begann stark zu husten. Lucius drehte sich zu seinem Freund um, der langsam wieder in die Bewusstlosigkeit abdriftete.

„Na schön. Bitte Se-"

_Moment mal! War er nicht Hauptverantwortlicher für diese Mission? War er nicht wichtigster Mann unter dem Dunklen Lord?_

„Beweg deinen dreckigen, hässlichen Arsch sofort da rüber und mach ihn gesund!", fuhr Lucius ihn an.

Severus zuckte zusammen. _Oh Mann. Tut mir Leid, Severus._

Die drei anderen hörten auf zu lachen.

Severus nickte rasch und ließ sich neben Rodolphus nieder. „Sind wir wieder komplett?", fragte Lucius in die Runde.

Bellatrix nickte.

„Das kann ich hier nicht heilen, Lucius. Wir müssen ihn zurückbringen.", rief Severus von Hinten. Lucius warf einen raschen Blick über die Schulter. „In Ordnung. Dann verschwinden wir und kommen später noch mal wieder. Kann er in seinem Zustand disapparieren?" Mit raschen Schritten ging er herüber zu Severus und Rodolphus.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Du musst ihn mitnehmen." Gemeinsam hoben sie Rodolphus auf die Beine. „Ich hab dich.", raunte Lucius ihm beruhigend ins Ohr.

Der Mann mit den dunkelbraunen Locken legte seinen kopf an Lucius Schulter. „Das wird wieder.", beruhigend strich er ihm kurz über den Rücken, dann drehte er sich zu den anderen um. „In Ordnung. Weg hier-"

„Das denke ich nicht!"

_Verdammt!_

Sie waren eingekesselt von den 6 Zauberern aus Dumbledores ‚geheimer' Gegenbewegung.

_o 000000000 o_

Narcissa legte die Wärmflasche auf ihren Bauch. 3 Uhr morgens. Sie drehte sich schwerfällig zur Seite.

_Wo steckte er?_ Bis jetzt hatte Lucius sich immer gemeldet, wenn er später oder gar nicht heimkam.

Sie war hundemüde konnte aber nicht einschlafen. Ein kleiner Fuß trat sie heftig gegen die Bauchdecke.

Narcissa lachte unter Tränen und strich mit ihren Fingern über die Rundung. Wieso konnte sie kein normales Leben führen? Wieso musste alles immer schief laufen? Schlagartig schlug ihre wehmütige Stimmung in Zorn um.

Zorn auf den Dunklen Lord, auf das Ministerium und ,ja, auch auf Lucius. Wieso meldete er sich nicht? War es zuviel verlangt, eine kurze Nachricht zu schicken?

Lucius sah sich um. Arthur Weasley hatte irgendein Fluch niedergestreckt. Es stand nur noch 6 zu 5. Zahlenmäßig waren sie überlegen, mal abgesehen davon, dass er den ohnmächtigen Rodolphus mit sich schleppte.

Bellatrix hatte Mad Eye Moody ordentlich unter Beschuss. Sie war keine schlechte Duellantin, das musste Lucius ihr lassen.

Im Moment sah es recht gut aus für sie.

„Expelliarmus."

_Scheiße. _Mit Rodolphus im Arm war es recht schwer beweglich genug zu sein, um Sirius Blacks Flüchen auszuweichen. Jetzt lag Lucius Zauberstab irgendwo hinter ihm auf dem Boden und an seinem Finger bildete sich eine hässliche Brandblase.

Black grinste ihn triumphierend an. Lucius hörte mehrere _‚Plöpps'. _Er wirbelte herum. Alle verschwunden- bis auf Severus , der sich noch ein äußerst unschönes Duell mit Remus Lupin lieferte.

_Dieses Miststück. Lässt mich hier alleine mit ihrem Ehemann. Na warte, Bellatrix._

Plötzlich riss ihn etwas von den Füßen. Lucius stolperte rückwärts und schlug auf dem schmutzigen Boden auf. Rodolphus landete auf ihm und presste Lucius den letzten Rest Luft aus seinen Lungen.

Einen Moment wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. Er schnappte nach Luft und sein Blick klarte sich wieder.

Lucius tastete nach seinem Zauberstab. Irgendwo hier musste er sein… Vor ihm baute sich die Gestalt von Sirius Black auf. Lucius seufzte. Da war er! Er schloss seine Finger dankbar um das vertraute Stück Holz.

Sirius richtete seinen Zauberstab genau auf sein Gesicht.

_Oh bitte nicht. Nicht solange das Kind nicht sicher auf der Welt ist._, flehte Lucius stumm. „Ein wenig unfair, findest du nicht?", fragte Lucius und versuchte Rodolphus so zu schieben, dass er richtig atmen konnte.

„Welcher von euch Schweinen hat meinen kleinen Bruder ermordet?", zischte er Lucius an und trat auf die Hand, mit der Lucius gerade seinen Zauberstab gefasst hatte. Lucius schrie auf.

„Niemand von uns…Es war der Dunkle Lord selbst- Regulus wollte aussteigen. Aber einmal Todesser- Immer Todesser!" Sirius verpasste ihm einen Schlag ins Gesicht. „In Ordnung, Black. Prügel mich zu Tode, wie es ein mieser Muggel tun würde. Dann kannst du dir schon mal den Beerdigungstermin von deiner jüngsten Cousine und ihrem ungeborenen Kind eintragen."

Sirius hielt inne. „Ja richtig, Black. Sie ist wieder schwanger. Wir bekommen einen gesunden kleinen Jungen…"

Sein Schwager starrte ihn voller Verachtung an. „Du verdienst sie nicht, Malfoy." Er verpasste ihm einen weiteren Schlag.

„Sirius? Brauchst du Hilfe da hinten?"

Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Kaltes Grau auf Warmes Braun. Sirius wandte den Blick ab. „Verschwinde schon", zischte er und gab Lucius seinen Zauberstab zurück. Dann zog er ihn und Rodolphus auf die Beine. „Mach schon, bevor ich es mir anders überlege!"

Lucius fasste Rodolphus wieder unter den Armen. „Gleich geschafft.", flüsterte er seinem Freund ins Ohr. Er sammelte seine ganze Kraft und disapparierte.

_o 000000000 o_

„Wo warst du solange?", fragte sie vorwurfsvoll. „Narcissa. Darling. Es ist 5 Uhr morgens. Du solltest schlafen." Sie lachte hysterisch auf. „Wie soll man bitte schlafen, wenn der eigene Mann die ganze Nacht verschollen ist."

Lucius sah ihre geröteten Augen. „Hast du geweint?" „Ob ich geweint habe? Natürlich habe ich geweint! Ich hatte Angst um dich!"

Lucius lächelte. Ganz anders, als ihre Schwester. Zum Glück.

Er schloss sie in die Arme. „Wie geht es unserem kleinen Prinzen?", fragte er sanft und küsste ihre Stirn. „Zu gut.", murrte sie. „Wenn wir nicht aufpassen wird er glatt zum Tänzer werden. Ganz seiner Beinarbeit nach zu urteilen."

Lucius legte einen Arm um sie und begleitete sie zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Ein Glück, dass es noch dunkel war und sie somit die Feilchen in seinem Gesicht nicht sehen konnte.

„Du hast dir also Sorgen gemacht, ja?", fragte er, als er sich neben sie legte. „Allerdings!" Lucius rutschte näher an sie heran.

Ganz anders, als ihre Schwester. Wirklich!


	30. Drache und Löwin

_Also ich entschuldige mich hiermit mal wieder inständig für die lange Wartezeit, aber es gibt im Moment einfach viele Dinge zu erledigen. Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel kann euch etwas besänftigen._

_Aber ich hätte auch gerne mal wieder ein paar Reviews, ja? Wenn ich 5 Stück für das Kapitel bekomme, dann update ich bestimmt dreimal so schnell °Erpressung :) __°_

_LG und Viel Spaß beim Lesen._

_Lucia_

_**Drache und Löwin**_

_0ooooooOOOoooooo0_

„Darling, brauchst du noch etwas?", rief Lucius am nächsten Tag gegen Mittag aus dem Esszimmer. „Nein, Danke.", rief sie vom Wohnzimmer aus zurück.

Lucius warf sich seinen Umhang über. „Ich bin im Ministerium, Darling." Er blieb im Eingang zum Wohnzimmer stehen.

Narcissa wandte den Kopf. „Ja.", seufzte sie und zog die dicke Wolldecke etwas höher. „Wann kommst du wieder?" Er ging neben ihr in die Hocke und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Ich weiß es noch nicht. Aber ich beeile mich. Versprochen."

Er stand wieder auf und ging zur Türe. „Aber wenn das Baby käme, dann dürfte ich dich rufen, oder?" Er drehte sich noch einmal um. „Aber das wird nicht passieren. Es ist viel zu früh. 2 Monate musst du schon noch aushalten." Sie nickte gedankenverloren. „Ja…Aber ich dürfte dich rufen?"

Bevor Lucius antworten konnte, klingelte es an der Türe. „Einen Moment."

Er öffnete. „Ja bitte?" Misstrauisch beäugte er die beiden Männer in dunkelblauen Umhängen, die beide einen Aurorenstern am Umhang trugen. „Wir würden gerne mit Ihnen und Ihrer Frau sprechen, Mr. Malfoy.", sagte der Größere der beiden sehr höflich. „Worum geht es?"

Der Auror räusperte sich unbehaglich. „Um das Verschwinden von Bellatrix und Rodolphus Lestrange."

Lucius war alarmiert. Er hatte Narcissa noch nichts davon gesagt. „Hören Sie…Meine Frau befindet sich in anderen Umständen und ich möchte nicht, dass sie damit belastet wird." Der andere Auror mit dem schwarzen Schnauzbart meldete sich nun zu Wort. „Es tut mir Leid, aber darauf können wir unter diesen Umständen keine Rücksicht nehmen."

Lucius begann innerlich zu kochen. „Wenn ich sage, meine Frau ist jetzt nicht zu sprechen, dann ist sie das auch nicht!", sagte er betont ruhig.

„Worum geht es denn?" Die blasse Gestalt Narcissas war in der Eingangshalle erschienen. Lucius drehte sich um. „Leg dich sofort wieder hin, Narcissa.", sagte er in generalstabsmäßigen Ton und wies mit dem Finger in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Narcissa sah ihn überrascht an. „Was ist denn hier los?", fragte sie und sah die beiden unbekannten Männer fragend an.

„Mrs. Malfoy. Es geht um ihre Schwester und Schwager. Sie sind offiziell als Todesser entlarvt worden und befinden sich nun auf der Flucht. Was wissen Sie darüber?", sagte der größere von beiden Auroren so schnell, dass Lucius ihn nicht unterbrechen konnte.

Narcissa zeigte einen Moment keine Reaktion, dann sah sie hoch in Lucius Gesicht.

‚_Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt'_, las er in ihrem Blick. ‚_Du warst dabei, stimmt's?_'

Er sah weg.

„Sie wussten davon nichts, Ma'am?", fragte der schnauzbärtige Auror erstaunt. „Nein…nein, ich wusste davon überhaupt nichts.", sagte sie wahrheitsgemäß. Ihre rechte Hand lag auf ihrem Bauch, mit der linken fuhr sie sich nun irritiert durch das lange, blonde Haar.

„Heißt das, Sie haben es auch nicht im Tagespropheten gelesen?", hakte der Auror misstrauisch nach. „Nein, denn seit heute Morgen ist der Tagesprophet merkwürdigerweise abhanden gekommen.", sagte sie und sah ihren Mann vorwurfsvoll an.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass du dich aufregst. Schließlich ist es doch ein Schock für dich, herauszufinden, dass sie zu dieser grässlichen Organisation gehört, oder nicht?"

Sie hielt eine Sekunde Blickkontakt mit ihm. „Ja. Ja, das ist richtig.", sagte sie und ihr Blick wanderte zum Fenster.

‚_Verplapper dich jetzt bloß nicht'_, dachte Lucius und hoffte inständig, dass alles glatt laufen würde.

„Sie haben also keine Ahnung gehabt?" „Verdammt, wenn sie doch sagt, dass sie nichts wusste, dann ist es auch so!", sagte Lucius unbeherrscht. „Oder wollen Sie _meiner_ Frau unterstellen, dass sie lügt?!"

„Nein. Natürlich nicht.", sagte der Auror, plötzlich eingeschüchtert durch Lucius offensive Art. Lucius war ein hohes Tier im Ministerium und die Auroren hatten zweifellos den Auftrag erhalten, es sich mit ihm nicht zu verscherzen.

„Wir müssten diese Aussage nur schriftlich festhalten…"

„Dann begleite ich Sie ins Ministerium und mache eine Aussage, aber meine Frau wird sich jetzt hinlegen."

„Ja. Selbstverständlich, Sir. Ihre Aussage genügt."

Lucius nickte kurz. Dann begleitete er Narcissa zurück ins Wohnzimmer. „Du hast mir nichts gesagt.", flüsterte sie fassungslos und sah ihn wieder vorwurfsvoll an. „Ich hätte es dir gesagt, aber ich wollte, dass du dich schonst und dich ganz auf dich und das Baby konzentrieren kannst.", beteuerte er und deckte sie zu. „Wir reden später darüber. Ruh dich jetzt aus." Er gab ihr einen Kuss, dann hallten seine Schritte im Eingangsbereich wieder. Sekunden später fiel die Haustüre ins Schloss.

_0ooooooOOOoooooo0_

Lucius war sichtlich aufgebracht, als er sein Büro im Ministerium betrat. Wenn er Bellatrix das nächste Mal sah, würde sie ihr blaues Wunder erleben.

Wäre sie nicht so grobfahrlässig gewesen, dann hätten sie jetzt keine Probleme am Hals. Mürrisch warf er seinen Umhang auf den Besuchersessel und lockerte das Jabot. „Verdammter Drachendreck.", fluchte er, als er Bellatrixs und Rodolphus Bild auf der Titelseite vom Tagespropheten sah. „Du dummes Miststück.", zischte er ihr Foto an. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und brannte ein tiefes Loch in ihr Gesicht.

„Mr. Malfoy. Sie haben einen- Was ist denn hier los?" Seine Sekretärin, die eben hereingekommen war, sah sich verwundert in dem rauchigen Zimmer um. „Seit wann rauchen Sie?"

Lucius zuckte die Achseln. „Der Tagesprophet. Hat Feuer gefangen. Einfach so. Käseblatt."

Sie öffnete ein Fenster. „Soll ich es melden? In der Redaktion, meine ich?" „Ach lassen Sie mal. Was wollten Sie von mir?"

Sie dachte einen Moment nach. „Ach ja. Es geht um ihre Frau. Ein Heiler will sie sprechen. Er wartet im Kamin."

„Wieso haben Sie das nicht gleich gesagt?", zischte Lucius ungehalten und stürmte an ihr vorbei aus dem Raum.

Im Vorzimmer kniete er sich vor den Kamin. „Was ist los?", fragte er den Kopf des Heilers. Ehe dieser antworten konnte, hörte man Narcissa im Hintergrund brüllen. „Machen Sie, dass es aufhört. Es ist zu früh…viel zu früh. Ich kann das nicht alleine…Wo ist mein Mann!?"

„Beruhigen Sie sich doch, Mrs. Malfoy. Das wird schon!", hörte er die beschwichtigende Stimme einer Frau auf Narcissa einreden.

„Los doch. Verschwinden Sie schon aus dem Ding. Ich komme.", fuhr Lucius den Kopf des Heilers an, der immer noch in den Flammen lag. „Wo ist das Flohpulver?", rief er laut seiner Sekretärin zu. „Hier. Ich habe es hier." Die Frau kam angestöckelt und hielt ihm das Schälchen hin. Lucius nahm eine ganze Hand voll und warf das Pulver ins Feuer. Dann trat er hinein.

„Mr. Malfoy? Viel Glück!", sagte sie freundlich und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. Lucius erwiderte das Lächeln nicht.

Eineinhalb Monate zu früh. Er wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was passieren würde, wenn sie das Kind wieder verlieren würde. Oder wenn er sie verlieren würde.

_0ooooooOOOoooooo0_

„Es gibt keinen Weg mehr zurück, Mrs. Malfoy. Sie müssen pressen. Das Kind kommt. Sie können es nicht verhindern." Die Hebamme tupfte ihr mit einem feuchten Lappen den Schweiß ab. „Aber es muss doch noch wachsen. Es ist doch noch zu früh.", schluchzte Narcissa und schrie im nächsten Moment auf.

„Glauben Sie mir, Ma'am, wenn das Kind erstmal auf der Welt ist, dann kann nichts schief gehen. Die Heiler kümmern sich dann darum! Aber Sie müssen es schon gebären."

Narcissa biss die Zähne zusammen. „Narcissa, wenn Sie jetzt ordentlich pressen und dem Baby auf die Welt helfen, dann verspreche ich, dass wir es aufgepäppelt kriegen.", versicherte die Hebamme der jungen werdenden Mutter und drückte ihre Hand. „In Ordnung?"

Narcissa, die neuen Mut gefasst hatte, nickte.

Das Feuer im Kamin loderte bläulich auf. Eine Sekunde später, trat Lucius heraus und eilte auf sie zu, ohne sich die Tonnen von Ruß abzuklopfen, die noch auf seiner Kleidung und in seinem Haar waren.

„Lucius!", keuchte sie erleichtert.

„Was ist los?" Die Hebamme sah ihn an. „Das Baby kommt und zwar in den nächsten Stunden."

Lucius sah sie schockiert an. „Aber es ist zu früh. Narcissa, du musst das stoppen. Du musst es zurück-" „Wenn Sie ihre Frau unter Druck setzen, wegen etwas, das sie nicht mehr beeinflussen kann, dann schmeiße ich Sie raus!", sagte die stattliche Frau und sah ihn böse an. „Sie setzen sich jetzt dahin und halten ihrer Frau die Hand. Nichts weiter!", ordnete sie so gnadenlos an, dass Lucius nur nickte und sich auf einen Stuhl neben dem Bett setzte.

Narcissa gab ihm ihre Hand. „Sie hat mir versprochen, dass dem Baby nichts passiert.", sagte sie und lächelte ihn, nicht völlig überzeugt, an.

_0ooooooOOOoooooo0_

„Warum dauert das denn so verdammt lange?", fragte er die Hebamme 4 Stunden später, nachdem Narcissa vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen war.

Sie seufzte. „Es dauert so lange, wie es eben dauert. Allerdings-" „Allerdings werden wir wohl zu anderen Mitteln greifen müssen, wenn das Baby sich nicht langsam blicken lässt.", sagte der Heiler nachdem er den Gesundheitszustand des Babys überprüft hatte. Lucius sah ihn geschockt an.

_0ooooooOOOoooooo0_

Weitere 2 Stunden später war es dann so weit. Narcissas Zustand hatte sich stark verschlechtert und der Arzt schickte Lucius nach draußen. „Aber!", protestierte er und warf einen Blick zurück auf seine Frau, die regungslos in ihrem Ehebett lag.

„Beruhigen Sie sich, Sir. Es geht alles gut, aber wir müssen Ihrer Frau jetzt helfen." Lucius wurde die Türe vor der Nase zugeknallt.

In den folgenden 30 Minuten schritt Lucius unaufhörlich im Flur auf und ab.

Dann ging die Türe auf. Der ziemlich verschwitzte Heiler mit blutigen Handschuhen stand im Eingang. „Das Baby ist da. Ein Junge. Er ist noch etwas schwach, aber mittels der nötigen Tränke und einem Bettchen, das ihm hilft, sich selbst warm zu halten, wird ihr Sohn das schaffen."

Lucius atmete erleichtert aus. „Und meine Frau?" Er reckte den Hals, um an dem erschöpften Heiler vorbei auf ihr Ehebett sehen zu können. „Ich sage es mal so, das war auf gar keinen Fall eine leichte Geburt. Aber Ihre Frau hat gekämpft, wie eine Löwin. Für einige Wochen verordne ich ihr noch strenge Bettruhe, aber sie wird sich wieder völlig erholen. Weitere Kinder werden Sie nicht mehr bekommen können, Mr. Malfoy. Schon der Kleine hier ist ein glattes Wunder."

Er deutete herüber zu einem kleinen Bettchen, das von einer Art golden schimmerndem Netz umgeben war.

Lucius ging darauf zu. Der Heiler trat neben ihn. „Das magische Feld gewährleistet ihrem Sohn die gleichen Bedingungen, die er noch im Bauch seiner Mutter gehabt hätte. Fassen Sie ruhig durch."

Unsicher berührte Lucius mit seiner Hand das Magiefeld. Widererwarten wurde seine Hand nicht zurückgehalten, sondern der goldene Schimmer umhüllte sie und Lucius konnte sein Kind berühren.

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus, als er den winzigen Jungen mit den blonden Löckchen an der Brust berührte. „Wir lassen Sie jetzt alleine. Zweimal am Tag wird jemand vorbeikommen, um nach dem Kleinen und Ihrer Frau zu sehen. Wenn etwas Unerwartetes passieren sollen, dann kontaktieren Sie uns unverzüglich. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Mr. Malfoy."

Einige Minuten später war Lucius mit seiner Familie alleine. Inzwischen streichelte Lucius den Kopf des Kleinen und dachte über einen Namen nach.

Plötzlich öffnete der Kleine seinen Mund und stieß einen Schrei aus, der sich wie das Fauchen eines großen Tieres anhörte. Lucius riss erstaunt die Augen auf und zog die Hand ein Stück weg.

Der Junge öffnete die Augen. Grau, wie seine eigenen… Sie sahen sich an, dann öffnete der Junge erneut den Mund und ließ wieder dieses, für Lucius eigentümlich klingende, Geräusch hören.

„Lucius?" Er zuckte zusammen, dann drehte er sich um. „Narcissa." Mit einem freudigen Lächeln ging er auf sie zu und nahm ihre Hand. „Wie geht es dir, Engel?" Sie blinzelte ihn an und in ihren Augen sammelten sich Tränen. „Ich hätte dir so gerne dieses Kind geschenkt, Lucius. Es tut mir Leid…" Sie begann zu weinen.

„Shhht. Du hast uns einen wunderbaren winzigkleinen Sohn geschenkt, Narcissa. Er ist gesund und liegt da in seinem Bettchen."

Sie machte große Augen. „Wirklich?" Er grinste. „Ja, wirklich." Mit seinem Zauberstab beförderte er das Bettchen näher an ihr Ehebett heran, sodass seine Frau hineinsehen konnte. Ihre Augen wurden immer größer. „Das ist unser Baby?" „Allerdings.", sagte er und nickte stolz.

„Er sieht aus wie du.", bemerkte sie, als sie zaghaft ihre Hand durch das Netz streckte. „Zum Glück, hat er deine Nase.", sagte Lucius grinsend und setzte sich neben seine Frau.

Sie unterdrückte ein Gähnen. „Ruh dich ein bisschen aus, Narcissa. Der Heiler meinte, du hättest gekämpft, wie eine Löwin. Also schlaf ein wenig." „Wie eine Löwin, ja?", fragte sie und grinste ihn an. „Na, das hat dir wahrscheinlich besonders gut gefallen. Deine Frau kämpft, wie eine Gryffindor."

Lucius schnaubte. Daran hatte er in der Tat nicht gedacht. „Es gibt auch andere Löwen…Nicht nur Gryffindors können Löwen sein." „Ach ja?" „Ja!"

Diesmal unterdrückte sie das Gähnen nicht. „In Ordnung. Ciss? Wie soll er heißen?" Sie dachte einen Moment nach. „Sind Sterne zu sehen?", fragte sie.

Lucius ging zum Balkon. „Der ganze Himmel ist voll davon." „Welche Sterne siehst du?", fragte sie. Lucius seufzte. „Du weißt doch, dass ich nie ein Ass in Astrologie war." Sie lächelte. „Gut. Welche Sterne erkennst du?"

Lucius suchte den Himmel ab und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Den großen Bären…" „Was noch?" „Den Cepheus…" „Sonst noch was?" Lucius dachte nach.

Sein Lieblingssternbild in der Schule. Der größte von ihnen.

Der Stern, der seine erste ZAG-Prüfung gerettet hatte: „Der _Drachenstern_.", sagte Lucius und überlegte.

„Draconis?", fragte er und drehte sich zu seiner Frau um. Sie nickte lächelnd. „Draco. Drache.", sagte sie und sah herunter auf den kleinen Jungen, der wieder die Augen geöffnet hatte.


	31. Das Kindermädchen

_Hallo ihr Lieben,_

_Wie ihr vielleicht erahnen könnt, ist bei mir der Schulstress wieder ausgebrochen, d.h. ich habe noch weniger Zeit kontinuierlich zu schreiben._

_Aber, ich muss sagen, dass ich dafür jetzt ein extra-langes 8-seitiges Worddokument für euch habe, um damit die Lange Wartezeit zu entschädigen. _

_Wie findet ihr das ;-) ?_

_Über Reviews freue ich mich zur stressigen Schulzeit natürlich ganz besonders und werde zusätzlich motiviert mich etwas häufiger an mein Geschreibsel zu setzen. _

_LG und Viel Spaß beim Lesen_

_Lucia_

_0ooooooOOOoooooo0_

_**Das Kindermädchen**_

Das erste halbe Jahr nach Dracos Geburt verging für Narcissa wie im Flug und sie war so glücklich, wie noch nie in ihrem Leben, auch wenn es sie etwas bedrückte, dass Lucius jede Minute, die er mit dem Kleinen verbrachte auf irgendein Zeichen von magischer Fähigkeit des Jungen wartete.

„Lucius, er ist noch ein kleines Baby.", sagte sie und nahm ihrem sechseinhalb Monate alten Sohn den Zauberstab ihres Mannes aus dem kleinen Fäustchen. „Er wird sich noch verletzen." Lucius setze sich genervt hinter seinen Schreibtisch. „_Wie_ soll er sich denn verletzen? Er schafft es ja nicht einmal Funken aus der Spitze kommen zu lassen." Er fuhr sich durchs Haar. „So meinte ich das nicht, Lucius." Narcissa verdrehte die Augen, nahm Draco auf ihren Schoß und setzte sich auf den Sessel auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtischs. „Sieh mal, Darling: Der Sohn der Goyles ist jetzt ein Jahr alt und er hat auch noch keine magischen Fähigkeiten gezeigt und-"

Lucius sah sie finster an. „Du willst mich nicht ernsthaft versuchen damit zu beruhigen, oder? Die Goyles!", er schnaubte verächtlich. „Ich glaube, bei den Eltern muss man sich nicht wundern, dass das Kind kein Gespür für Magie hat. Aber ich, ich war schon von frühester Kindheit an…"

Narcissa seufzte und fuhr ihrem Sohn durch die blonden Löckchen. Seit Dracos Geburt durfte sie sich das jetzt jeden Tag anhören. Mittlerweile hatte sie es schon sooft gehört, dass sie in Gedanken mitsprechen konnte… „…und deshalb denke ich, dass es an der Zeit ist, dass wir Draco in die Gesellschaft einführen. Was sagst du dazu, Narcissa? Cissa? Hörst du mir zu?" Sie schreckte aus ihren Gedanken. „Wie bitte? Ja, natürlich. Ich meine…nein. Was hast du gesagt?"

Lucius ließ ein lautes Seufzen vernehmen. „Wo bist du nur mit deinen Gedanken?" „Oh, entschuldige bitte, Lucius, dass ich müde bin, weil dein Sohn mich die ganze Nacht auf Trab hält und dein Schlaf anscheinend so gesegnet und fest ist, dass du es nicht einmal mitbekommst."

Lucius sah sie überrascht an. „Tatsächlich? Ja…aber ich hatte dir angeboten, ein Kindermädchen einzustellen, wenn du nicht willst, dass die Hauselfen-" Narcissa unterbrach ihn: „ Du weißt doch ganz genau, dass ich nicht will, dass sich irgendein Fremder oder ein Elf um Draco kümmert." Lucius dachte eine Sekunde nach. „Ja, aber wieso beschwerst du dich dann?"

Draco, der bis jetzt ganz ruhig gewesen war, begann nun zu knöttern. „Vergiss es einfach, Lucius.", sagte Narcissa und schaukelte ihren Sohn behutsam hin und her. „Also? Was hattest du eben gesagt…?"

_0ooooooOOOoooooo0_

„Draco, mein Schatz, ich weiß doch, dass es schon längst Schlafenszeit für dich wäre, aber nur heute machen wir mal eine Ausnahme, ja? Es dauert auch nicht lange." Schon seit mindestens einer halben Stunde versuchte sie den protestierenden, nölenden Draco zu beruhigen.

„Nur heute, Schatz. Und nur kurz.", sie gab ihm einen Kuss und knöpfte seinen allerersten dunkelblauen Umhang zu. Fürchterlich niedlich sah er aus, fand sie, allerdings schien ihr Sohn sich alles andere als wohl in den neuen Kleidungsstücken zu fühlen. Ohne Unterbrechung versuchte er an dem Umhang zu ziehen und sich so aus ihm zu befreien.

„Alles bereit?", fragte Lucius, als er durch die Türe kam. Narcissa warf eine Locke, die sich aus ihrem frisch frisierten Haar gelöst hatte zurück in den Nacken. „Ja.", seufzte sie. „Aber wohl fühle ich mich dabei nicht. Ist es denn wirklich normal, wenn man sein Kind vorführt, wie einen Zuchthengst?", fragte sie wenig begeistert und hob Draco auf ihren Arm. Lucius überhörte dies und nahm ihr Draco ab.

Narcissa hatte Lucius Vorhaben, Draco der Gesellschaft der Zaubererfamilien vorzustellen, schließlich doch zugestimmt. Sie wusste, wie schrecklich stolz er darauf war, nun endlich ein Kind zu haben, auch wenn dieses immer noch keine magischen Fähigkeiten gezeigt hatte. Etwas unbehaglich folgte sie Lucius herunter zu der Gesellschaft. Die Auswahl an Gästen war um einiges kleiner ausgefallen, als wenn sie in Malfoy Manor gefeiert hätten, aber das hatte Lucius ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken in Kauf genommen.

Narcissa sah sich um. Die meisten der anwesenden Personen kannten sie nur flüchtig. Hauptsächlich wichtige Geschäftspartner und Kollegen aus dem Ministerium mit von Lucius und einige obligatorische besonders wichtige Personen, die nie auf Anlässen, die in der so genannten ‚wohlhabenden' Klasse fehlen durften.

„Ich möchte Ihnen meinen Sohn vorstellen: Draco Lucius Cygnus Malfoy." Beim Klang ihres Vaters Namen stieg ein kleines Glücksgefühl in ihr auf. Sie freute sich sehr darüber, dass Lucius in Gedenken an ihn nicht den Namen des eigenen Vaters gewählt hatte.

Lucius hielt seinen Sohn hoch. Dieser blinzelte sehr verwirrt in die Menge und drehte den Kopf wieder zu seinem Vater. Glückwünsche waren zu hören, einige hoben ihr Glas auf den kleinen Jungen. „Lass ihn runter, Darling.", hauchte Narcissa leise in sein Ohr und drückte seine Arme vorsichtig herunter.

Ihr Mann übergab ihr Draco und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „ Unser Haus ist heute Nacht übrigens vollkommen gegen Magie von außen geschützt. Selbst unsere Kamine. Sicherheitsvorkehrung des Ministeriums gegen Todesser." Narcissa hätte bei Aussprache des letzten Wortes ein Zwinkern seinerseits erwartet, wartete aber vergebens. Lucius drehte sich um und verschwand zwischen den Gästen.

Narcissa, die nicht wusste, was sie von dieser Aussage halten sollte, drehte sich um und ging mit ihrem kleinen Sohn auf dem Arm herüber in den Salon.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Liebes.", sagte eine vertraute Stimme neben ihr. Sie sah auf und hätte beinahe Draco fallengelassen, als sie die Frauenstimme als die ihrer ältesten Schwester identifizierte. „Andromeda!", quiekte sie förmlich und strahlte sie an. „Was machst du denn hier? Wieso-", sie dachte an Lucius Worte _‚das ganze Haus gegen Magie von außen gesichert.' _

„Hat Lucius?" „Ja, ich war auch total überrascht, als er heute Mittag bei uns ankam.", sagte sie. „Gib mir den Kleinen doch mal.", forderte sie aufgeregt und nahm Draco auf ihren Arm. Narcissa reckte stolz das Kinn, als Andromeda ihn mit Wörtern wie ‚großartig' und ‚wunderschön' bedachte.

„Er ist schließlich mein Sohn.", sagte sie mit einem Grinsen und nahm ihn wieder zu sich auf den Schoß.

Der restliche Abend verging für Narcissa wie im Flug und sie wäre gerne noch länger mit ihrer Schwester zusammengeblieben, aber Lucius wurde ab Mitternacht, als die meisten Gäste gegangen waren, zusehends nervöser.

„Narcissa-Darling. Der Schutzzauber hält nicht ewig. Er wird schon schwächer.", sagte er unruhig und sah auf die große Standuhr in der Ecke rechts vom Kamin. Andromeda verabschiedete sich von ihrer Schwester und deren Ehemann, streckte denn die Hand in ein Döschen auf dem Kaminsims und warf eine Prise voll Pulver in das Feuer.

Als Lucius 3 Tage später abends von der Arbeit nach Hause kam und seine Frau am Küchentisch vorfand, stutzte er. „Narcissa, bei Merlin. Wie siehst du denn aus?", fragte er erschrocken und reichte ich ein Taschentuch, als sie erneut nieste.

„Ich glaube, ich habe mich erkältet.", antwortete sie in äußerst nasalem Ton und versuchte Draco mit zitternder Hand sein Löffelchen in den Mund zu stecken.

Sie hustete und der Löffel fiel ihr aus der Hand auf den Boden. Sie stöhnte genervt auf und bückte sich danach. „Lass nur, ich mach schon.", sagte Lucius und bückte sich. „Ich füttere ihn und bring ihn ins Bett und du gehst hoch und ruhst dich aus.", ordnete er an und legte seinen Umhang auf den Tisch.

Normalerweise hätte er erwartet, dass sie widersprechen würde, stattdessen nickte sie dankbar mit dem Kopf und erhob sich.

„Ich sehe gleich nach dir, Darling.", sagte er und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sie war heiß. Lucius legte seine Hand auf ihre Stirn. „Du hast Fieber, Liebes. Soll ich einen Heiler rufen?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und schlurfte müde zur Türe. „Nein, nur eine kleine Erkältung, nichts weiter."

Lucius setzte sich auf ihren Platz und reinigte ihren Löffel magisch. „Wie du meinst, aber ruh dich jetzt aus. Sobald Draco im Bett liegt, komme ich zu dir."

_0ooooooOOOoooooo0_

Lucius musste ehrlich zugeben, dass er die Strapazen der Vaterrolle eindeutig unterschätzt hatte. Endlich lag der Kleien im Bett und schlief und Lucius schlenderte in sein Schlafzimmer herüber, aus dem er seine Frau ununterbrochen husten hörte.

„Hallo Engel.", sagte er und strich ihr einige verschwitzte Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. „Hallo.", krächzte sie. Ihre Nase lief ununterbrochen und ihre Wangen waren feuerrot. Er betrachtete sie besorgt und reichte ihr das Wasserglas, das auf ihrem Nachttisch stand. „Trink ein bisschen. Gegen die Halsschmerzen. Und dann schlaf. Schlaf ist die beste Medizin.", sagte er und strich ihr liebevoll über die Wange.

_0ooooooOOOoooooo0_

In den nächsten zwei Tagen verschlechterte sich Narcissas Zustand eher, als dass er sich besserte. Sie klagte über starke Kopf und Gliederschmerzen, jammerte, dass ihr die Ohren und der Hals wehtäten und hatte nach wie vor hohes Fieber.

Als sich einen weiteren Tag später immer noch keine Besserung zeigte und Lucius nicht länger ununterbrochen im Dienst des Dunklen Lords fehlen durfte, schickte Lucius doch eine Eule an das St. Mungos- Krankenhaus um ärztlichen Rat zu erbitten.

Außerdem schickte er eine weitere Eule ans Ministerium mit dem Wunsch, ein Kindermädchen für Draco vermittelt zu bekommen

Der Heiler diagnostizierte eine schwere Grippe und verordnete neben einem Dutzend Medikamente gegen die Grippesymptome, strenge Bettruhe, die unbedingt einzuhalten wäre.

Narcissa sah Lucius finster an, als er ihr von dem Kindermädchen aus dem Ministerium erzählte. „Ich schaffe das auch selbst!", sagte sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Lucius setzte sich auf die Bettkante und sah sie streng an. „Nein, das schaffst du nicht. Du sollst für die nächsten Tage, wenn nicht sogar Wochen im Bett bleiben und dich schonen. Schließlich sollst du doch wieder gesund werden?" Sie legte die Stirn in Falten. „Außerdem verbiete dir ja niemand, ihn zu sehen, aber wenn du ständig mit ihm zusammen bist könntest du ihn anstecken, willst du das?"

Narcissas Züge entspannten sich wieder etwas. „Nein." „Siehst du.", Lucius nahm ihre Hand. „Und ich finde, du verdienst es, dass du dich auch einfach mal um nichts kümmern musst.", sagte er und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Ich will nicht, dass sie hier bei uns schläft, Lucius.", sagte Narcissa leise. Lucius seufzte kaum hörbar. „Tut sie doch auch nur so lange, bis es dir besser geht, Liebes. Dann schicken wir sie wieder weg. Außer, wenn du sie danach behalten möchtest, um-" „Ganz sicher nicht.", zischte sie.

Lucius hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Schon gut. Wir machen es wie du willst, wenn du erst wieder auf den Beinen ist, einverstanden?" Sie nickte, sah aber immer noch nicht besonders glücklich aus. „Darling." Lucius kroch zu ihr aufs Bett und setzte sich neben sie. „ Schau nicht so! Es ist ja nur für kurze Zeit. Du wirst sie nicht einmal richtig bemerken."

_0ooooooOOOoooooo0_

„Herein.", antwortete Narcissa müde auf das Klopfen. „Hallo mein Engel." Lucius streckte den Kopf herein. „Wie fühlst du dich?" „Als wäre mir eine Herde Hippogreife über den Kopf gelaufen.", antwortete sie und unterdrückte den neu aufkommenden Hustenreiz. „Immer noch so schlimm?", fragte er und stellte sich neben das Bett. „Hmmm.", grummelte sie und kuschelte sich unter die Bettdecke. „Nimmst du deine Medikamente?", fragte er und küsste ihre Stirn. „Ja.", antwortete sie verschnupft. „Selbstverständlich." Lucius musterte sie noch einen Moment dann schien ihm wieder einzufallen, weswegen er sie überhaupt geweckt hatte. „Miss Roberts ist jetzt da.", sagte er und lächelte leicht. „Wer?" Sie griff nach einem Taschentuch. „Das Kindermädchen!?", half Lucius ihrem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge. „Oh, ja." Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich. Lucius stand auf und ging zur Türe. „Kommen Sie rein, Miss Roberts.", sagte er zu der Frau, die offenbar im Flur wartete.

Innerlich fluchte sie ihrem Mann ein paar besonders hässliche Furunkel an die Nase und war froh, keinen Zauberstab in Griffbereitschaft zu haben, so dass sie ihm nicht wirklich einen Fluch aufhalsen konnte. ‚Wie kann er nur so unbedacht sein?', zischte sie in Gedanken. Sie lag hier ungeschminkt, ungewaschen und krank und Lucius hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als die neue Angestellte hereinzuführen.

Die Türe öffnete sich weit und eine junge Frau trat ein. Sie war vielleicht 3 oder 4 Jahre älter als Narcissa, war klein und ein eher südländischer Typ mit dunkelbraunen Locken, ebenso dunklen Augen und einem gut gebräunten Hautton.

Diese Frau hatte Lucius einfach eingestellt? Sie sah so wenig aristokratisch und gesellschaftsfähig aus, wie ein Trampeltier, fand Narcissa. „Guten Tag, Ma'am.", sagte sie in einem Slang, der Narcissa die Haare zu Berge stehen ließ. Lucius lächelte seine Frau entschuldigend an.

_0ooooooOOOoooooo0_

„Du hättest mal sehen sollen, wie lieb sie zu Draco ist. Wie fürsorglich. Wirklich, wir hätten keine bessere finden können.", rief Lucius begeistert aus dem Bad, als er sich bettfertig machte.

„Wie schön." Narcissa bemühte sich ruhig zu klingen. „Und der Kleine mag sie glaube ich auch. Er hat sie angestrahlt, das hättest du sehen sollen." Lucius kam im Schlafanzug aus dem Bad und löschte das Licht. Narcissa hätte ihn bei diesem Satz am liebsten geohrfeigt. Sie war Dracos Mutter und keine andere Frau außer ihren Schwestern hatte das Recht von ihrem Sohn angelächelt zu werden.

2 Tage. Zwei schrecklich lange Tage war sie nun schon hier. Diese ‚Ms. Roberts' Wann immer sie nach Draco schaute, schlich Narcissa auf Zehenspitzen zur Türe und lauschte. Sie konnte ihr nicht nachsagen, dass sie nicht liebevoll mit ihrem Kind umging, aber genau das war es, das Narcissa nahezu wahnsinnig machte, wann immer ihr das neue Kindermädchen ihren Sohn ins Zimmer brachte.

„Bitte sehr, der kleine Herr Magier.", sagte sie lächelnd und händigte Narcissa ihr Kind aus. Narcissa starrte sie giftig an und nahm ihren Sohn in Empfang. Glücklicherweise ging es ihr schon bedeutend besser und sie wusste, dass sie sich in absehbarer Zeit von ihrer ungewollten Mitarbeiterin trennen konnte.

„Hallo mein Schatz.", sagte sie und gab Draco einen Kuss. Nachdem sie ihn an ihre Brust gelegt hatte, und der Kleine zu trinken begonnen hatte, musterte sie ihr Kindermädchen argwöhnisch.

Ihr dunkelbraunes Haar war zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Ihr Gesicht : langweilig, wie der Rest von ihr. Ausdruckslos, wie jedes zweite Gesicht, das ihr auf der Straße begegnete. Ihre Figur konnte Narcissa nicht wirklich definieren, sie hatte ganz einfach keine. Sie war dünn, ohne jegliche Kurven und Rundungen.

Etwas beruhigter lehnte sie sich zurück, als sie wirklich kein einziges Detail an ihr entdecken konnte, das sie irgendwie anzüglich oder attraktiv für Lucius machen könnte.

_0ooooooOOOoooooo0_

„Ja bitte?" Lucius schloss ‚Ausführung römischer Flüche und deren Bedeutung' und sah zur Türe. „Mr. Malfoy? Darf ich kurz stören?" Charlene Roberts Gesicht lugte um die Türe. Lucius nickte. „Kommen Sie rein. Ist etwas mit meinem Sohn? „ Er wies das Kindermädchen an, vor seinem Schreibtisch Platz zu nehmen.

Er musterte sie und bekam recht schnell den Eindruck, dass sie ziemlich nervös wirkte. „Nein, mit ihrem Sohn ist alles in Ordnung. Dem Kleinen geht es prächtig. Es geht eigentlich mehr um ihre Frau."

Lucius lehnte sich in seinem Sessel nach vorne und hob die Brauen. „Sie meinte, dass es ihr jetzt wieder gut genug geht und sie sich wieder alleine um ihren Sohn kümmern kann. Und dass ich somit entlassen wäre. Aber Sir, Sie haben mich bis Ende des Monats unter Vertrag genommen und ich…um ehrlich zu sein, brauche ich dieses Geld." Lucius musterte sie. Etwas Bittendes lag in ihrem Blick, etwas, das er irgendwie anziehend fand. Schon an ihrem ersten Arbeitstag hatte er dieses Unsichere attraktiv gefunden. Sie war keine Schönheit, auf gar keinen Fall vergleichbar mit seiner Frau, aber das Gefühl, dass sie zu hundert Prozent auf ihn angewiesen war, fühlte sich gut an.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Miss. Ich habe Sie eingestellt, also bin ich auch derjenige, der eine Entlassung ausspricht." Sie sah kurz in seine Augen und nickte dann erleichtert.

„Vielen Dank, Sir.", sagte sie mit ihrer hohen piepsigen Stimme und ging zurück zur Türe.

Nachdem die Türe wieder ins Schloss gefallen war, schlug Lucius wieder sein Buch auf, dann mitten im Blättern, drehte er sich mit dem Stuhl zum Fenster um und sah hinaus. Warum hatte Narcissa gehandelt, ohne ihn zu fragen? Warum hatte sie es so eilig gehabt damit, ihr Kindermädchen wieder loszuwerden?

_0ooooooOOOoooooo0_

„Guten Abend Schatz." Lucius lockerte sein Jabot und trat in sein Schlafzimmer. Narcissa drehte sich um und lächelte ihn glücklich an. „Guten Abend, Liebling.", sagte sie zuckersüß und trat auf ihn zu. „Schön zu sehen, dass es dir wieder besser geht." Sie nickte immer noch lächelnd. „Ja, mir geht's wieder besser vor allem auch, weil wir jetzt endlich wieder mit unserem Kind allein sein." Sie öffnete sein Jabot und zog es ihm aus, dann begann sie an seinen Hemdsknöpfen herum zu nesteln. Sie zog sein Hemd aus und begann seine Brust zu küssen. Lucius Hände fuhren durch ihr Haar. Er überlegte ernsthaft, ob er ihr seine Wiedereinstellung des Kindermädchens bis zum nächsten Tag verschweigen sollte.

Offenbar blieb Narcissa jetzt, da sie sich nicht 24 Stunden am Tag um Draco kümmern musste mehr Lust und Energie für diese gewissen anderen Dinge, nach denen er sich nach der Geburt des Kleinen so sehr gesehnt hatte.

Narcissa knabberte an seinem rechten Ohrläppchen. Lucius spürte, wie er am ganzen Körper eine Gänsehaut bekam. „Ciss…", murmelte er genüsslich. „Hör bloß nicht auf."

Lucius ließ sich rückwärts auf das Bett fallen. Die weichen Decken fingen ihn ab und er landete sanft auf dem Rücken. Narcissa ließ sich neben ihn fallen. Ihr geringes Gewicht wurde von der Matratze so sehr abgefedert, dass sie noch einmal hoch hüpfte bevor sie sich lachend auf ihn rollte.

Spielerisch drückte sie ihre Lippen auf eine ganz bestimmte Stelle an seinem Hals. Lucius lief ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken. „Cissy…" Sie grinste und glitt mit ihren Fingerspitzen über seine Brust.

_Oh, wie sehr er diese Frau doch liebte… _Um ein Haare hätte er während den letzten Monaten der Schwangerschaft vergessen, welche sexuellen Qualitäten Narcissa doch hatte.

Sanft fuhren seine Fingerspitzen in Kreisenden Berührungen über ihren Rücken. Er spannte seine Bauchmuskeln an und richtete sich so weit auf, dass er ihr das Nachthemd ausziehen konnte.

Sie grinste wieder und küsste seine Lippen. Lucius große Hände glitten fest aber vorsichtig über ihre Hüften und Hintern.

Dann glitten seine Hände wieder herauf zu ihren Brüsten, während Narcissa genießerisch die Augen schloss und sich in seine Bewegungen fallen ließ.

_0ooooooOOOoooooo0_

Narcissa dämpfte ihren Aufschrei, indem sie in Lucius Hals biss. Keuchend fiel sie neben ihm in die Kissen. Lucius hatte ein völlig befriedigtes, glückliches Lächeln auf den Lippen und strich kontinuierlich mit seinen Fingern über ihren Rücken.

Sie hob den Kopf und grinste ihn verschmitzt an. „Jetzt weiß ich, wie sehr ich es wirklich vermisst habe.", sagte Lucius und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sie rutschte näher an ihn heran und legte ihr rechtes Bein über seine Beine.

Ihre Hände legte sie auf seine verschwitzte Brust. „Das könnten wir meinetwegen jetzt öfter machen, findest du nicht auch?", fragte sie und platzierte ihren Kopf zwischen ihren Händen auf seiner Brust.

„Aber hallo.", sagte Lucius und kniff sie in die Hüfte. „Und jetzt, wo Miss Roberts bleibt, werden wir auch öfters die Gelegenheit haben und abends nicht so fürchterlich erschöpft von unseren anderen Pflichten sein."

Narcissa, die während seines gesamten Satzes nur liebevoll genickt hatte, hob alarmiert den Kopf und sah ihn an. „Wie bitte? Ich hatte sie nach Hause geschickt! Mir geht es wieder gut. Ich brauche sie nicht mehr hier."

„Ich habe sie wieder eingestellt. Sieh doch mal das Positive. So schöne Nächte wie heute haben wir nun öfter für uns ganz allein-" Narcissa hatte sich von ihm weggedrückt und sich aufgerichtet. „Wie kannst du nur so dreist meine Entscheidungen rückgängig machen? Ich will sie nicht mehr hier haben!" „Aber ich habe sie weiter unter Vertrag genommen.", sagte Lucius und stützte sich auf die Ellebogen.

„Ahhh! So ist das also!", sagte sie mit erhobener Stimme und stieg aus dem Bett. Lucius sah sie verwirrt an. „Was ist _so_?"

„Ohh, das weißt du ganz genau." Zornig sammelte Narcissa ihr Nachthemd vom Boden auf und streifte es über. „Ähm nein! Nein, das weiß ich leider nicht…?!"

Narcissa warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Tu doch nicht so! Du findest sie attraktiv!", zischte sie und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, um ins Bad zu gehen.

Lucius sprang so schnell auf die Füße, dass er fast das Gleichgewicht verlor. „Bist du von Sinnen?", rief Lucius aufgebracht und hielt sie am Arm fest, bevor sie im angrenzenden Badezimmer verschwinden konnte. „Lass mich los, du tust mir weh!" Sie sah ihn aus verengten Augen an. „Du findest sie schöner als mich! Klar, sie ist ja auch nicht schon dreimal schwanger gewesen und ist auch ansonsten viel _unverbrauchter_, aber trotzdem wahrscheinlich viel reifer als ich, stimmt's?"

Lucius klappte die Kinnlade herunter. „Oh ja. Wenn man dich so reden hört, dann denkt man allerdings, das sie um einiges reifer ist, als du!"

„Siehst du!", keifte sie wütend und befreite sich aus seinem Griff. „ich bin dir zu langweilig geworden, oder? Du brauchst etwas Neues? Etwas, das du noch nicht vollständig bekommen konntest, habe ich recht?"

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte doch nicht glauben, was sie da sagte. Das war nicht wirklich wahr.

„Narcissa…das!" „Tu doch nicht auch noch so! Du denkst wirklich, dass du mit mir alles machen kannst, ja? Erst lässt du mir durch diese Frau meinen Sohn wegnehmen und vorenthalten, und dann soll sie mich auch noch ersetzen!"

Lucius fand keine Worte für diese unsäglichen Dummheiten. „Narcissa, ich bitte dich! Sei doch vernünftig. Das ist doch alles ein großes Hirngespinst!"

„Ach ja?", sie war mittlerweile vor Zorn die Röte ins Gesicht gestiegen. „Du willst mich abschieben?! Ganz einfach austauschen, und mir vorgaukeln, dass alles in Ordnung ist?"

Lucius Hände begannen zu zittern. „Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu, ma Chère: Ich muss mir diesen Unsinn nicht länger anhören. Du beleidigst und verletzt mich gerade zutiefst! Ist dir das bewusst? Wie kommst du nur auf die kranke Idee mir so etwas Abscheuliches zu unterstellen!? Ich schlafe im Gästezimmer, bis du dich wieder beruhigt hast. Man kann ja nicht normal mit dir reden! Sag Bescheid, wenn du deinen Verstand wieder gefunden hast!" Mit diesen Worten verließ er mit donnernden Schritten das Schlafzimmer und riss die große dunkle Holztüre auf.

„Darauf kannst du lange warten!", schrie sie ihm heulend hinterher und schlug die Badezimmertüre hinter sich zu. „Bitte, ganz wie du willst!", brüllte er –mittlerweile ebenfalls rot im Gesicht- zurück, griff seinen Morgenmantel von der Kommode und schlug seinerseits die Zimmertüre krachend hinter sich zu.

_0ooooooOOOoooooo0_

„Shhht. Ist ja gut, mein Kleiner." Narcissa drückte ihr Baby an ihre Brust. Ihr Gesicht war tränenverschmiert und ihre Hände zitterten immer noch.

Die Türe ging auf und eine verschlafen wirkende Ms. Roberts trat ein. „Mrs. Malfoy. Das ist doch meine Aufgabe.", sagte sie freundlich und wollte ihr den kleinen Draco abnehmen."

„Wagen Sie es nicht, mein Kind anzufassen.", zischte Narcissa und drehte sich zur Seite. „Soweit ich weiß, ist es die Aufgabe einer Mutter, sich um ihr Kind zu kümmern, wenn es nach ihrer Nähe sucht, oder irre ich da?"

Das Kindermädchen schluckte. „Ja Ma'am. Aber Mr. Malfoy-" Narcissa schnitt ihr das Wort ab. „Es interessiert mich nicht, was Mr. Malfoy dazu sagt. Ich sage ihnen, dass ich für die Erziehung meines Sohnes verantwortlich bin, also lassen sie verdammt noch mal die Finger von ihm."

Ms. Roberts zog sich schweigend zurück und schloss die Türe leise hinter sich. Narcissa sah herunter auf ihren Sohn. Er hatte die Augen geöffnet und sah sie neugierig an.

Narcissa würde nicht zulassen, dass ihr jemand dieses himmlische Wesen entriss. Kein Kindermädchen und kein Ehemann dieser Welt.

„Schlaf, mein kleiner Drache. Mami und du machen eine Reise.", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr und rieb ihre Nase an der seinen.


	32. Das Moor

_**Hallo Ihr Lieben,**_

_**Da bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel. Sogar wieder ein ganz langes ;-) Ich hoffe mal, es gefällt euch allen. Hinterlasst mir doch bitte alle ein nettes Review, ja? ;-) **_

_**Viel Spaß beim Lesen.**_

_**LG Lucia**_

_0ooooooOOOoooooo0_

_**Das Moor**_

Lucius hatte sich wieder etwas beruhigt, als er das Schlafzimmer betrat. „Cissa…" Er sah sich im Zimmer um. „Wo bist du? Lass uns noch mal bitte vernünftig über alles reden!" Er durchquerte den Raum und klopfte an die Badezimmertüre. „Cissa? Hast du dich wieder etwas beruhigt?" Er trat ein. „Ciss?" Lucius runzelte die Stirn und ging durch die zweite Badezimmertüre herüber in Dracos Zimmer. „Darling?" Mit schnellen Schritten ging er auf die Wiege seines Sohnes zu. Leer.

„Cissa? Draco?" Lucius eilte die Treppen herunter in die Eingangshalle.

_0ooooooOOOoooooo0_

„Shhht. Nicht weinen, mein Liebling.", hauchte Narcissa dem kleinen Draco zu und schaukelte ihn beruhigend auf ihrem Arm. „Wir sind bald da, mein Großer." Es fiel ihr schwer, den Kleinen zu trösten, da ihr selbst ebenfalls zum Heulen war. Nein, sie hatte ihren Entschluss natürlich nicht richtig durchdacht und es tat ihr weh, Lucius zu verlassen, aber hatte sie denn eine Wahl? Niemand würde ihr ihren Draco wegnehmen. Wenn Lucius es so wollte, dann konnte dieses Kindermädchen ihren Ehemann haben, aber Draco würde sie ihnen nicht überlassen.

Vorsichtig setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen, immer darauf bedacht, nicht von dem befestigten Weg in das sumpfige Moor abzurutschen. Da die Sonne längst untergegangen war, war die Wärme ganz aus der großen Sumpflandschaft verschwunden. Eine kühle Luftfeuchtigkeit umgab Narcissa und das Surren von Mücken war allgegenwärtig. Dicke Nebelschwaden so weit das Auge reichte und des stetige Schmatzen und Schlabbern des Moores, manchmal auch das Säuseln des Windes in den Gräsern.

Ihr lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Als Kind war sie gerne mit ihren Cousins und ihren Schwestern hier gewesen. Gemeinsam hatten sie sich Gruselgeschichten erzählt, von verloren Gegangenen kleinen Hexenkindern, die im Sumpf vom Weg abgekommen waren und nun auf ewig im Moor herumirrten, von Ungeheuern, die im stinkenden Sumpfwasser lebten und Reisende an den Fußgelenken packten, um sie zu sich herunter in die Tiefe des Moores zu ziehen.

Narcissa drückte Draco enger an sich. Alles Quatsch. Schauergeschichten, die sie sich früher erzählt hatten. Nichts davon war wahr… Obwohl in der Welt der Magie so ziemlich alles Unmögliche möglich war.

Die alte Hütte, die sie noch gut aus ihrer Kindheit kannte, war nun endlich in Sichtweite. Narcissa beschleunigte erleichtert ihre Schritte.

Sie wagte es nicht, Magie anzuwenden. Vielleicht waren es nur Gerüchte, vielleicht nur Aberglaube, aber sie meinte sich daran erinnern zu können, einmal gehört zu haben, dass Moor und Magie sich nicht miteinander vertrage.

Sie erreichte die Hütte. Noch kleiner und zerfallener, als Narcissa sie in Erinnerung gehabt hatte, war sie nun nach all den Jahren, aber trotzdem hatte Narcissa das Gefühl von einer gewissen Sicherheit, als sie aus dem freien in die kleine Hütte treten konnte.

Hier drinnen konnte sie es doch wohl wagen… „Lumos!", flüsterte sie und erhellte den Raum mit dem Licht ihres Zauberstabes.

_0ooooooOOOoooooo0_

„Sir! Ihre Frau und ihr Sohn sind verschwunden!" Das Kindermädchen klang aufgebracht, als sie ins Esszimmer stürzte, wo Lucius nervös auf die post und die Zeitung wartete. „Ich bin mir sicher, es hat etwas mit den Todessern zu tun, Sir. Immer wieder verschwinden Menschen und kehren nie wieder. Sir, was sollen wir nur tun."

Lucius hatte nicht zugehört. Dass Voldemort die beiden hatte verschleppen lassen: unmöglich. Lucius Karriere im Dunklen Orden war in den letzten Monaten so erfolgreich gewesen, dass dies keine Racheaktion der eigenen Seite sein konnte.

Der Phönixorden? Unfähig ein unschuldiges Baby und dessen Mutter zu entführen, außerdem wären sonst schon längst Forderungen eingegangen.

Er grübelte nun schon seit Stunden darüber. Zunächst hatte er das ganze Haus abgesucht, dann den Park, die Straße, das Viertel und schließlich einen Aufspürzauber über die ganze Stadt gesprochen.

Sie war so aufgelöst gewesen als sie gestritten hatten, dass er es nicht ausschließen konnte, dass sie ihren Sohn geschnappt hatte, und weggerannt war. Er war unsensibel gewesen, ja. Aber die Unterstellung, er habe das Kindermädchen aus eigener sexueller Intention eingestellt war absolut absurd gewesen.

Schließlich hatte er eine Idee. „Ich bin heute unterwegs.", sagte er und durchquerte das Esszimmer auf dem Weg zur Eingangshalle. „Einen schönen Tag.", murmelte er halbherzig zu seiner Angestellten und trat aus dem Haus auf die Straße.

_0ooooooOOOoooooo0_

„_Toujours pur_!", sagte Lucius hastig. Das große goldene Tor, welches innerhalb des vergangenen Jahres von Efeu zugewuchert war, quietschte. Dann lösten sich die Efeuranken und das Tor öffnete sich. Lucius trat hindurch und das Tor mit samt Efeuranken schloss sich wieder hinter ihm.

Trist wirkte das Gelände auf Lucius und er fragte sich, wie Narcissa immer so begeistert von dem haus ihrer Eltern hatte sprechen können. Schon damals zur Zeit, als ihr Vater gestorben war, hatte es hier alles andere als schön und idyllisch ausgesehen.

Es nieselte leicht und der nasse Kies knirschte unter seinen Schuhen. Überall auf dem befestigten Weg hatten Unkrautpflanzen ihren Weg gefunden. Brennnesseln und Löwenzahn und allerlei anderes Gestrüpp wucherte nun auf dem Weg und an dessen Rand. Der Rasen, der bis zu dem kleinen Wäldchen am Rande des Grundstücks reichte, war ebenfalls wild gewachsen und wucherte sicherlich einen halben Meter hoch. Die große weiße Haustüre öffnete sich von alleine, als er davor trat.

Drinnen schien die Stille, die über dem ganzen Grundstück lag noch bedrückender zu sein, als im Vorgarten.

„Narcissa?", rief er unsicher und seine Stimme hallte unheimlich von den hohen weißen Wänden wider. „Liebes? Bist du hier?" Wieder antwortete ihm sein eigenes Echo.

Er seufzte und lief die Treppen, welche nach wie vor von einem dunkelblauen Teppich mit goldenen Ornamenten darauf, ausgelegt war. Lucius fühlte sich erleichtert, als durch den Stoff seine Schritte gedämpft wurden und nicht mehr unheimlich im ganzen Haus hallten.

Im ersten Stockwerk verließ er die große Treppe und lief den Gang nach rechts entlang in den Ostflügel. Unbehaglich besah er sich die Gemälde an den Seiten. Manche waren leer und verlassen, in anderen hingegen befanden tatsächlich noch die ursprünglichen Bewohner. „Besuch!", rief eine alte Dame mit Haarnetz erfreut, als Lucius an ihr vorbeiging. Er nickte ihr kurz zu und ging an ihr vorbei. Dann hielt er inne und kehrte um. „Hast du die Herrin Narcissa Black Malfoy in letzter Zeit hier oben gesehen? Oder irgendwo im Haus?"

Die alte Dame, sichtlich geschmeichelt durch Lucius Frage, schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Nein, Sir. Die junge Miss Narcissa habe ich seit dem Tod ihres Vaters nicht mehr hier gesehen, Sir." Lucius sah sie enttäuscht an, und wandte sich wieder ab von dem Gemälde. Anstatt zurückzugehen, lief er aber weiter in Richtung Narcissas Gemächern, vorbei an Bellatrixs alten Räumen und---

Er lauschte. Hatte er nicht gerade ein Geräusch aus Bellatrix Schlafzimmer gehört? Er legte sein Ohr an die Türe.

Mit einem Aufschrei landete Lucius auf dem Fußboden des Zimmers. Eine Frau mit schwarzen Locken stand über ihm und hielt den Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet. „Lucius?", fragte sie misstrauisch. „Rodolphus…Es ist Lucius!" Ein Mann mit braunem, ebenfalls gelocktem Haar erschien in Lucius Blickfeld.

Bellatrix sah ihn forsch an. „An welcher Stelle hat meine Schwester ihr kleinstes Muttermal?", fragte sie und drückte ihren Zauberstab fest gegen Lucius Kehle. „Hinter ihrem rechten Ohr.", antwortete er rasch. Bellatrix steckte den Zauberstab weg und Rodolphus zog seinen Freund auf die Beine.

„Wir dachten schon, jemand hätte uns entdeckt.", sagte er, sichtlich glücklich darüber, dass es nur Lucius gewesen war und keine ganze Aurorengruppe. „Was führt dich denn hier her?"

_0ooooooOOOoooooo0_

Narcissa ließ sich erschöpft in den uralten Sessel fallen, den sie mit Hilfe von etwas Magie notdürftig restauriert hatte. Draco schlief tief und fest in ihrem Arm. Mit dem liebenden Blick einer Mutter sah sie herab auf ihn. Sie waren in Sicherheit. Wenn sie nicht allzu häufig Magie anwandte, würde sie hier niemand finden. Ein todsicheres Versteck. Kein normaler Mensch verlief sich hierher und auch kein Magier würde auf die Idee kommen in dieser regnerischen Jahreszeit ins Moor zu kommen, um Kräuter und Gräser zu pflücken, für irgendwelche Zaubertränke.

Erleichtert blickte sie auf das kleine Kaminfeuer vor sich und langte nach der dampfenden Tasse Tee, die auf der rechten Armlehne des Sessels stand. Zufrieden sah sie sich um. Ein wenig Magie nur hatte sie anwenden müssen, um die alte Hütte durchaus bewohnbar zu gestalten. Eine Weile würde sie es hier aushalten können, da war sie sich sicher. Müde schloss sie ihre Augen.

_0ooooooOOOoooooo0_

„Sie ist fort? Soll das ein Witz sein, Lucius? Sie ist dir tatsächlich fortgelaufen? Alle Achtung, für so stark hätte ich sie gar nicht gehalten." Bella schien hin- und her gerissen zwischen Bewunderung und Sorge, zwischen Schadenfreude und Mitleid.

„Es war ein dummer Streit, nichts weiter. Aber sie ist, was Draco betrifft fürchterlich empfindlich."

Rodolphus nickte mitfühlend und klopfte Lucius auf die Schulter. „Du findest sie schon!" Lucius seufzte. „Ich fürchte, das hier war meine letzte brauchbare Idee zur Frage, wo sie sich aufhalten könnte."

_0ooooooOOOoooooo0_

Sie hatte das unterschätzt. Hatte das alles hier maßlos überschätzt. Nicht richtig nachgedacht…Das wurde Narcissa von Stunde zu Stunde immer bewusster. Sie war es einfach nicht gewohnt, sich selbst versorgen zu müssen und wusste, um ganz ehrlich zu sein, nicht einmal wie genau man das eigentlich machte.

Draco schrie seit Stunden ununterbrochen und langsam merkte Narcissa, wie sie die Nerven verlor.

„Bei Merlin, Draco. Was ist nur los?", sie schaukelte ihn auf ihrem Arm hin und her, während sie in der Hütte auf und ab ging. Bauchschmerzen…Narcissa hatte gehört, dass Babys in Dracos Alter oft welche hatten… Mitten im Moor dürfte es kein Problem sein ein paar Heilkräuter aufzutreiben. Einen Moment lang dachte sie darüber nach, Draco mit ins Moor zu nehmen, da ihr der Gedanke daran, ihn allein in der Hütte zu lassen, gar nicht gefiel. Aber es schien ihr noch viel gefährlicher, den Kleinen mit ins Moor zu nehmen.

Also belegte sie die kleine Hütte mit zahlreichen Schutzflüchen gegen Eindringlinge menschlicher, tierischer und magischer Art und machte sich auf den Weg.

_0ooooooOOOoooooo0_

Lucius betrat Narcissas Kinderzimmer. Die dicken Vorhänge waren zugezogen und die Luft war alt und abgestanden. Er ging herüber zu den großen Fenstern und zog die Vorhänge auf. Sonne durchflutete Das Zimmer nun und erhellte die winzigen Staubpartikel, die nun überall durch die Luft flogen.

Lucius sah sich im sonnenhellen Zimmer um. Ja, das war Narcissa. In jedem Detail dieses Raumes steckte ein kleines Stückchen von ihr. Lucius hätte es aus tausenden von Mädchenzimmern wieder erkannt. So eindeutig seine Frau, Lucius war sich sicher, dass kein anderes junges Mädchen auf der Welt so ein Zimmer hatte.

Die Form des Schlafzimmers war nicht mit Winkeln versehen, wie alle anderen Räume des Hauses, vielmehr hatte es eine kreisrunde Form, die das ganze Innenleben des Raumes sanft zu ummanteln schien.

Das Bett, aus Kirschholz gemacht, stand so im Raum, dass man von dort aus, aus den riesigen hohen Fenstern nach draußen sehen konnte.

Mit langsamen Schritten ging Lucius auf ihren Schreibtisch zu.

Viele goldene Bilderrahmen mit detaillierten Mustern standen darauf. Lucius ging näher heran, um die Fotos, die darin waren, genauer betrachten zu können.

Links standen allerlei Familienfotos. Ihre Eltern zusammen mit ihr und ihren Schwestern in, so wie es schien, allen möglichen Altersklassen. Daneben standen Fotos, die wohl aus Narcissas Schulzeit in Hogwarts stammten.

Eine glückliche ausgelassenen Narcissa, wie Lucius sie eigentlich noch nie gesehen hatte. Er fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger über ihr schönes Gesicht. Er vermisste sie und er vermisste seinen Sohn. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass es sein könnte, dass er die beiden so sehr liebte. Aber es war so. Die zwei waren jetzt kaum einen Tag weg und er vermisste sie. Vermisste selbst die zickige Narcissa aus den letzten Tagen. Gedankenverloren strich er über ihr schönes Gesicht. Neben ihr stand eine junge Bellatrix, der die dunklen Locken wild ins Gesicht wehten, ein junger Sirius Black und sein kleiner Bruder Regolus. Der ältere Black stand bis zum Bauch in einem sumpfigen Loch und machte ein miesepetriges Gesicht, während Bellatrix, Narcissa und Regolus allesamt lachend und kichernd versuchten, ihn wieder aus dem Sumpf heraus zu ziehen.

Im Hintergrund stand eine winzige, halb verfallene Hütte. Über dem Eingang prangte in magischen goldenen Lettern ‚Home Sweet Home' darunter der Schriftzug ‚_Sibelcisreg'_

„Sirius, Bella, Cissa und Regolus.." Lucius fuhr herum, aufgeschreckt durch Bellatrixs Stimme. Sie trat einige Schritte in den Raum.

„Wir waren jeden Tag im Sommer dort, obwohl wir es nicht durften. Mum und Dad hatten es verboten, aber wir haben uns immer dorthin geschlichen. Es war so…anders. Geheimnisvoll, aufregend gegen jedes Gesetz der Magie." Sie sah verträumt auf das Bild. „Jaja, damals war die Welt noch in Ordnung." Sie lachte. „Aber heute…Alles ist anders." Lucius sah sie an. Mit dem letzten Satz hatte sie etwas nachdenkliches, fast andächtiges bekommen. So hatte er seine Schwägerin lange nicht mehr gesehen. Sie räusperte sich. „Naja, Sirius hat sich nach diesem Sommer mit seinen Eltern zerstritten und ist abgehauen. Danach waren wir nie wieder dort." Sie lief über die knarrenden Kirschholzdielen zu Narcissas Bett. „Weißt du, ich glaube für Cissa war es kein Glück, deine Frau zu werden."

Lucius schluckte. „Sie ist ganz anders als du, Lucius. Narcissa liebt ihre Freiheit und du sperrst sie ein. Sie liebt dich und du bist nicht da. Sie will unabhängig sein und du lässt sie nichts alleine machen. Endlich fühlt sie sich durch ihr Kind zu etwas zu gebrauchen, fühlt sich wichtig und nicht ersetzbar und du schaffst ein Kindermädchen an."

Lucius irritierter Blick ließ sie inne halten. Sie wandte ihm den Kopf zu und strich sich einige dunkle Locken zurück. Schön war sie, ja. Wie alle Blackschwestern. Wieder konnte Lucius nicht umhin sie einige Zeit lang anzusehen. Wenn sie so war, wie gerade, ja- dann konnte er seinen Freund verstehen… Lucius blinzelte und legte den Kopf schief. Nein, an seine Narcissa kam sie nicht heran.

_0ooooooOOOoooooo0_

Narcissa zuckte zusammen. Da war etwa gewesen. Ganz sicher. „Reiß dich zusammen, Narcissa.", murrte sie wütend sich selbst an. „Du bist kein kleines Mädchen mehr. Du hast keine Angst." Der Nebel war so dicht geworden, dass Narcissa kaum den Weg vor ihr erkennen konnte und mit jedem Meter, den sie weiter vordrang wurde es düsterer. Narcissa lief ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken, als etwas surrend an ihrem Ohr vorbei flog. Simple Mücken, oder irgendetwas anderes? Narcissa holte tief Luft und begann dann vor sich hin zu summen. Eine Melodie, die sie schon aus Kindertagen kannte. Sie wusste nicht, warum gerade jetzt sie ihr wieder einfiel, aber sie hatte nur diese eine Melodie im Kopf. Etwas anderes fiel ihr nicht ein, so sehr sie sich auch anstrengte an eine hellere und fröhlichere Melodie zu denken.

Nach einigen Augenblicken hatte sich ihre Anspannung so weit angesammelt, dass sie anfangen musste laut zu singen, wie ein kleines Mädchen, das alleine in den Keller muss, um Kartoffeln herauf zu holen.

„_Dann setzt' ich wieder Bein vor Bein und komme so gemach vom Fleck  
und quutsch' im letzen Abendschein schwer vorwärts durch Morast und Dreck.  
Es nebelte, es nieselte, es roch nach Schlamm, verfault und nass,  
es raschelte und rieselte und kroch und sprang im hohen Gras."_

Narcissa schauderte nur noch mehr. Tatsächlich hatte der Waldrand, der nun langsam sichtbar wurde etwas schrecklich …Lebendiges. Früher hätte sie keine Angst gehabt. Narcissa lachte nervös auf, als sie daran dachte, was Bella wohl sagen würde, wenn sie sie hier so ängstlich wie ein verschrecktes Kaninchen durch das Moor schleichen sah. Sicherlich hätte sie sie ausgelacht. ‚Magie und die Mystik des Moores ziehen sich an.', hörte sie Bellas Stimme im Kopf. ‚Du bist keine echte Hexe, wenn du Angst vor dem Außergewöhnlichen hast.'

Narcissa wickelte ihren Schal enger um sich und ging weiter, wieder die vertraute und doch unheimliche Melodie aus Kindertagen pfeifend.

„Hexen haben keine Angst vor dem Außergewöhnlichen.", murmelte sie vor sich hin und zwang sich, Ruhe zu bewahren.

Weitere Minuten verstrichen, in denen Narcissa den Zipfel ihres Schals immer wieder um ihren Ringfinger drehte und in einem fort die Melodie vor sich hinsummte.

Der Boden unter ihren Füßen gab mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch nach. Narcissa schrie auf und sprang zurück. Ein Lachen und Kichern erfüllte die Luft und löschte die unheimliche Stille abrupt aus. Narcissa kniff die Augen zusammen, um in dem merkwürdigen Licht, das von den Nebelschwaden ausging, etwas erkennen zu können. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit über gespürt, das sie nicht alleine war, aber jetzt war das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden so intensiv, dass sie am liebsten laut los geschrieen hätte. Eine Spannung erfüllte die Umgebung, so explosiv, dass es zu knistern schien. Das Kichern hörte nicht auf, ganz im Gegenteil. Vielmehr schien sich ein Geräusch, dass sie unbegreiflich klang, das Narcissa gar nicht sagen konnte, ob es überhaupt ein Klang war.

„Wer ist da?", fragte sie mit hoher und zitternder Stimme. ‚_Hexen haben keine Angst vor dem Außergewöhnlichen.',_ dachte sie sich gleichzeitig. Was sollte schon dort sein? Ein paar Hinkepanks? Kleine Moorlebewesen…

„Wir sind das!", antwortete eine Stimme, kalt wie Eis, ruhig wie der Wald bei Tage und weit wie die offene See.

_0ooooooOOOoooooo0_

_**Anmerkung: Der Text, den Narcissa summt, ist aus Achim Reichels ‚Regenballade'. Ganz lieben Dank an eine liebe Freundin für die Inspiration ;-) **_


	33. Familientreffen

_So ihr Lieben. Ich entschuldige mich hundert Mal, aber ich hatte mal wieder so viel Stress in letzter Zeit… Aber dafür kommt hier was Neues für euch. Viel Spaß dabei und hinterlasst mir ein paar Reviews, ja? Die sind noch toller als die HARIBO- Fledermäuse: ) _

_LG Lucía_

_0ooooooOOOoooooo0_

_**33. Familientreffen**_

Lucius ließ das Bild von den vier Kindern im Sumpf nicht mehr los. „Meinst du, sie könnte dort sein?", fragte Lucius an seine Schwägerin gewandt und deutete mit seinem kleinen Finger auf die Hütte im Hintergrund des Fotos. Bella lachte. „Oh nein. Das kannst du vergessen."

Lucius hob eine blonde Augenbraue. Bellatrix sah ihn an. „Nun, weißt du sie war nie wirklich gerne dort. Und wenn dann nur, weil wir alle bei ihr waren. Sie hatte Angst vor dem Moor. Sie fand es unheimlich…unberechenbar. Narcissa ist ein Kopfmensch. Sie sah meist die Gefahr und nicht den Spaß dahinter." Sie sah aus dem Fenster. „Sicher nicht?" Bellatrix legte den Kopf schief. „Sicher…was ist schon sicher.", sagte sie und lächelte. „Nichts ist sicher. Vor allem nicht bei Narcissa. Weißt du, es hat mich immer gewundert, warum sie das Moor so gehasst hat. Schließlich ist sie ihm doch so ähnlich, nicht wahr? Unberechenbar. Ständig entwickelt sie sich weiter und klug ist sie, oder? Saugt alles in sich auf, was es zu wissen gibt und lässt es nicht mehr los. Genau wie mit den Menschen. Lucius, du kannst noch so sehr strampeln und sie mit Füßen treten, sie hält dich ja doch ewig fest und lässt dich nie wieder los. Wie das Moor nicht wahr?" Bellatrixs' Augen glommen in dem Sonnenlicht, das sanft ins Zimmer fiel. „Unfug. Jetzt ist sie fort.", sagte er nachdenklich und sah noch immer auf das Foto. „Aber sie verzeiht Lucius. Vor allem dir. Weil sie dich liebt. Ich persönlich-", sie streckte sich auf dem Bett ihrer kleinen Schwester aus. „Konnte das ja nie verstehen. Weißt du Lucius, ich habe dich schon immer für ein Arschloch gehalten, aber irgendwie schafft es Narcissa in jedem Menschen das Gute zu sehen…mag es auch noch so tief verborgen sein." Sie zwirbelte eine Locke um ihren Zeigefinger und musterte ihn abwartend. Lucius hob den Kopf und sah ihr ins Gesicht. Ihr Gesicht schien einen Moment in vollkommener Ruhe da zu liegen. „Denkst du tatsächlich über meine Worte nach, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy? Wirst du tatsächlich auf die Frau hören, die du so sehr verachtest und…", sie rollte sich mit einer fast schon lasziven Bewegung über das Bett. „und, die du so sehr…", sie senkte ihre Stimme zu einem Flüstern: „fürchtest!" Wieder verharrte sie in ihrer Bewegung, wie eine Katze, die darauf wartete, dass ihr Spielzeug eine erneute Bewegung machte.

Lucius musterte sie lange Zeit, dann erst begann er wieder zu reden. „Vielleicht hast du Recht." Auf Bellatrixs Lippen breitete sich ein Grinsen aus. „Ja, vielleicht fürchte ich dich tatsächlich Bellatrix. Aber…", er musterte sie wieder. „Ich fürchte nicht deine magischen Fähigkeiten, nicht deine Stärke oder deine…Boshaftigkeit. Ich fürchte mich davor, dass du so schrecklich berechnet bist, dass du deine eigene Familie verraten würdest. Und ich fürchte mich davor, dass ich nicht erkennen kann, was sich wohl für ein Mensch hinter deiner arroganten und gefährlichen Fassade befindet…" „Nun…", Bella wandte ihren Blick nicht von ihm ab. „Wir sind uns gar nicht so unähnlich. Du und ich, Lucius. Vielen Menschen geht es mit dir genauso. Vielleicht stört dich das an mir? Dass du in mir alles so deutlich erkennst, was du an dir so sehr hasst?!"

Ihre dunklen Augen nagelten ihn fest. „Aber du hast etwas, das ich nicht habe, Lucius. Du hast meine kleine Cissy. Den Menschen, der dich bedingungslos liebt. Egal, was du ihr antust und dich davor bewahrt völlig abzuheben. Rodolphus liebt mich, aber er fürchtet sich auch vor mir. Narcissa hat keine Angst vor dir Lucius Malfoy. Auch wenn sie das vielleicht manchmal denken mag, aber Narcissa ist in vielen Dingen, wie ein Gryffindor: Kühn und mutig. Und deshalb ist sie ein guter Gegenpol zu dir, du alter Hitzkopf." Sie strich das Stück Decke, das sich unmittelbar neben ihrer rechten Hand befand, glatt. „Und so versuchen wir alle unser Glück zu finden, Lucius. Nur bist du noch nicht reif genug, um zu erkennen, was dein wirkliches Glück ist. Deshalb stößt du sie immer wieder von dir und nimmst sie dann doch wieder auf, weil du nicht ohne sie leben kannst, stimmt's mein Lieber?"

Lucius räusperte sich. „Das Moor. Wir sollten dort nachsehen.", er wandte den Blick von ihr ab. „Ja? Sagt dir das dein Kopf?" „Nein, mein Herz." Bella grinste schief. „Gut….", sie griff nach seiner Hand und richtete dann ihren Oberkörper so weit auf, dass ihr Gesicht ganz nah an seinem war. Sie duftete nach Pfefferminz und Lavendel. Ihr Brustkorb- viel praller und kräftiger als Narcissas, senkte sich gleichmäßig und heftig. Ihre roten Lippen hauchten ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Dann lass uns gehen.", sagte sie und sprang auf. Lucius, noch völlig verwirrt von dem, was sie gerade getan hatte, brauchte einen Moment um sich zu fangen.

„Gehen…ja." Er schüttelte den Kopf, als wolle er das Bild von Bellatrix daraus vertreiben. Er hatte eine Gänsehaut. Unheimlich, das war sie. Unheimlich und merkwürdig…

_0ooooooooooOOOoooooooooo0_

Narcissa sah sich ängstlich um. „Wer ist da?", fragte sie noch einmal. „Was soll das?" „Du hast Angst, ja?" Narcissa wurde zornig. „Ja, habe ich!" Einige Stimmen kicherten wieder, aber einige schienen verstummt zu sein. „Sie ist ehrlich." „Ja, das war sie schon immer.", tuschelten zwei Stimmen, die sich eindeutig weiblich anhörten. „Wer…?" Narcissa spürte die Panik in sich hochsteigen. „Du hast keinen Grund, ängstlich zu sein- noch nicht." Wieder Kichern von einigen Seiten. Narcissa kniff die Augen zusammen, um in dem Nebel etwas erkennen zu können. Keine Chance. „Wer seid ihr?" Ein kalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, als irgendetwas ganz nah an sie heran kam. Sie drehte sich um, aber sah nichts. Allein ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass jemand oder Etwas ganz dicht bei ihr war. „Hab keine Angst.", säuselte ihr eine Stimme ins Ohr. Narcissa schlug danach, wie nach einer Mücke, die einen nachts quält. „Aufhören!", sagte sie laut, mehr zu sich selbst, als zu den merkwürdigen unsichtbaren Geschöpfen. „Lasst mich in Ruhe!"

Vielleicht war das alles ein Hirngespinst, ein Produkt ihrer Fantasie aus Angst vor dem unheimlichen Moor. Das musste es sein. Sie ging weiter, als wäre nichts oder niemand da. Dann prallte sie gegen eine merkwürdig feste Blockade.

Fest und kalt wie Eis, aber da war nichts. Narcissa schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Du kommst hier nicht durch.", sagte die kalte Stimme. „Aber warum nicht?", fragte Narcissa halb panisch, halb zornig. „Mein Kind ist allein zuhause!", sagte sie und ging wieder einen Schritt nach vorne. Wieder wurde sie durch die Blockade behindert.

„Verdammt, was soll das!?" Narcissa wusste, dass sie klang wie ein kleines Mädchen, aber das war ihr völlig egal. Sie bekam Panik und bei dem Gedanken an den kleinen Draco, der ganz alleine in der Hütte war, verspürte sie einen noch stärkeren Drang endlich hier weg zu kommen.

„Du brauchst keine Angst haben.", sagte die kühle Stimme wieder. „Dir wird nichts geschehen." Narcissa lachte hohl auf. „Dann zeigt euch mir auch!"

Ein Rauschen ging durch das Moor und Narcissa konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären, wo es herkam. Es war allgegenwärtig und doch nirgendwo. Wie die Geräusche um sie herum.

An einem Punkt vor Narcissa schien sich die gesamte Spannung und Energie, die zuvor um sie herum gewesen war, zu sammeln. Einige Sekunden später begann sich eine Form, eine Gestalt vor ihr zu bilden.

Dad!", hauchte sie erschrocken. Die blassgrüne, halb durchsichtige Gestalt vor ihr sah aus, wie ihr Vater, doch als sie den Mund öffnete hörte sie sich absolut nicht nach ihm an. Entsetzt starrte sie ihn an. „Wie…du bist ein Geist?"

Ein verächtliches Schnauben war von irgendwo aus seinem…Körper zu hören. „Besonders gut in Geschichte der Magie warst du nie, Narcissa." Sie sah das Etwas, das aussah wie ihr Vater entsetzt an. So was hätte ihr Vater nie zu ihr gesagt. „Wenn wir sterben, dann teilt sich unsere Seele, Narcissa. Der schlechte und schwache Teil kommt hierher ins Moor." „Aber Dad!", sie streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus. „Dummes Ding.", zischte eine Stimme hinter ihr. Sie wirbelte herum. Hinter ihr hatte sich eine zweite Gestalt geformt. Lucius Mutter. Narcissa erschrak zunächst, dann breitete sich ein Ausdruck von Ungläubigkeit auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Sie…sind tot?" „Sieht doch ganz so aus.", zischte die Gestalt sie an. Narcissas Gesicht entspannte sich und ein Lächeln zierte nun ihr Gesicht.

„Tot ja?", fragte sie fassungslos. Eine Mischung aus unendlicher Erleichterung und Freude und dann auch sofort einem schlechten Gewissen machte sich in ihr breit.

Die alte Hexe würde ihr nie wieder wehtun. Aber was würde Lucius dazu sagen? Er hatte sich nicht mit seiner Mutter versöhnen können.

„Ich überlasse dir allein meinen Sohn nicht.", zischte ihr die Stimme giftig ins Ohr. Kurz darauf spürte sie, wie etwas in sie glitt und ihr ganzer Körper schien vor Kälte zu erstarren. Ihr Atem schien in den Lungen zu gefrieren und sie fiel vorne über in den morastigen Boden.

_0oooooooooOOOooooooooo0_


	34. Ungeklärte Ursachen

_Hallo liebe Leser,_

_Jaa, es ist wirklich sehr sehr lange her, aber irgendwie habe ich meinen Weg zurück zur fanfiction und ein wenig Zeit gefunden um wieder ein wenig zu schreiben und habe ein paar neue Sachen im Kopf, wollte aber erstmal die ganzen alten Stories beenden. _

_Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob noch irgendwer von meinen alten Lesern da ist, aber ich grüße euch alle und freue mich natürlich auch, wenn neue dazu kommen. _

_Um reviews darf ich wohl nach geschlagenen 3 Jahren Pause nicht bitten, aber einen Versuch ist es wert^^_

_Also viel Spaß beim Lesen._

_LG Lucia_

_ oOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Ungeklärte Ursachen_  
_

"Wie konnte sie nur mein Kind hier alleine zurücklassen. Ist sie völlig von Sinnen?" Lucius hob seinen Sohn aus der Wiege und schaukelte ihn in seinem Arm. "Beruhige dich, Draco." Bellatrix, die sich derweil draußen umgesehen hatte, kam wieder in die Hütte gestolpert. "Sie ist nicht hier."

"Das sehe ich auch.", zischte er leise, während er dem nur noch schluchzendem Baby sanft über den Rücken rieb.

"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie unser Kind hilflos im Stich lassen würde."

Er schien wirklich verärgert und fassungslos über die vorgefundene Situation zu sein.

"Glaub mir Lucius, es wird einen Grund dafür geben. Sie würde-" "Nimm deine Hand von meinem Arm Bellatrix Black Lestrange!" Seine Stimme klang wie das Knurren eines Hundes. "Hier, pass auf meinen Jungen auf. Ich werde seine Mutter suchen und dann werde ich ihr gehörig-" Mit diesen Worten verließ er die Hütte. Draußen erleuchtete er seinen Zauberstab. "Trovare Narcissa.", murmelte er. Das Licht seines Zauberstabes färbte sich in einem dunklen Blau, dann schoss ein Lichtschweif in eben derselben Farbe aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes und flog vor Lucius her.

"Diesmal kommt sie mir nicht so ungeschoren davon. Sie muss völlig verrückt geworden sein, das Baby einfach alleine zu lassen.", schimpfte er vor sich hin, während er dem immer heller werdendem Licht an der Spitze seines Zauberstabes folgte. "Diese ewigen Eifersüchteleien, das wird aufhören und zwar auf der Stelle. Ich dulde das nicht länger."

Der Zauberstab schlug nun heftig nach Vorne aus. "Narcissa?" Lucius Blick wanderte herum. "Ciss!" Der Schein des Zaubers huschte über den morastigen Boden. Lucius riss die Augen weit auf, als das Licht auf einen blonden Haarschopf fiel.

Er ließ sich neben der weißen Gestalt vor ihm am Boden fallen. "Cissa!" Erschrocken strich seiner Frau das blonde Haar aus dem Gesicht.

Ihre Lippen waren blau, die Augen leicht geöffnet. "Oh bitte nein." Beim ersten Anblick war sich Lucius sicher, dass sie nicht mehr lebte. Als er ihren schlaffen Körper sanft an sich drückte, spürte er jedoch das rasend schnelle Pochen ihres Herzens an seiner eigenen Brust.

"Narcissa. Liebes. Wach auf." Wieder voller Zuversicht rüttelte er sie sanft in seinem Arm.

oOoOoOo

"Lucius, hast du sie-" Bellatrix erstarrte als sie ihren Schwager im feuchten Boden knien sah. Auf seinem Schoß völlig regungslos ihre eigene Schwester.

"Merlin, nein. Ist sie-" Lucius schüttelte schon den Kopf ehe Bellatrix den Satz beenden konnte. "Wir müssen sie ins St. Mungos bringen." Er stand abrupt auf, seine Frau immer noch wie leblos in seinem Arm. "Nimm den Kleinen mit Bella.", ordnete er tonlos an. "A-aber ich kann nicht zu euch. Ich kann nirgends in die Öffentlichkeit." "Nimm ihn mit in euer Versteck. Ich werde ihn abholen. Wir wollen nicht hoffen, dass Narcissa lange in St. Mungos bleiben muss."

oOoOoOo

"Und Sie haben wirklich keine Ahnung, was passiert ist?"

Schon zum siebten Mal sprach der Heiler einen Diagnosespruch und strich mit dem Zauberstab über jedes Körperteil der jungen Frau.

Lucius, inzwischen stark gereizt, antwortete bissig: "Ich sagte doch bereits, dass ich sie so vorfand. Sie sind doch der Heiler von uns beiden. Sie müssen mir sagen, was mit ihr nicht stimmt."

oOoOoOo

Zornig stieß Lucius die Türe zu seiner Londoner Stadtvilla mit dem Fuß auf. Sie hatten ihn nach Hause geschickt. Einen Lucius Malfoy schickte man nicht einfach so weg. Dafür würden sie bezahlen. Er würde diese Klinik finanziell ruinieren, dem Erdboden gleich machen, das war sicher. Mit einem Krachen schlug er die Türe hinter sich zu.

"Du solltest lernen, deine Emotionen etwas besser unter Kontrolle zu haben."

Lucius erstarrte. Die Stimme, die aus dem dunklen Wohnzimmer zu ihm drang, hatte er seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit nicht mehr gehört. "Vater?"

Als der Kronleuchter sich erhellte, kniff er die Augen zusammen um den Besitzer der Stimme identifizieren zu können. Abraxas Malfoy. Groß, weißblondes Haar mittlerweile schon von einigen grauen Strähnen durchzogen, ähnelte Lucius wirklich völlig.

"Was tust du hier, Vater?", fragte der Sohn steif und bewegte sich zur Bar. "Scotch?"

Ohne ein Nicken von Abraxas abzuwarten, füllte er zwei Gläser. "Wo ist die Dame des Hauses? Wo ist dein Sohn, den du mir bis jetzt vorenthalten hast."

"Du weißt, warum ich den Kontakt abgebrochen habe. Ich dulde nicht, dass Mutter ständig auf meiner Frau herumhackt."

"Lucius-"

"Nein, lass mich ausreden. Sie ist ein Monster. Narcissa war völlig labil- nicht zuletzt auch wegen ihr und ist es zum Teil immer noch."

"Lucius, hör zu-"

"Ich werde nicht dulden, dass ihr noch mal so ein Leid zugefügt wird. Wir- wir…"

"Lucius, deine Mutter. Sie ist gestern verstorben."

Der Sohn erstarrte in seiner Bewegung. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er nahm das Glas Scotch und leerte es in einem Schluck. "Ich kann verstehen, wenn dich das aufwühlt." Abraxas griff nach dem zweiten Glas, das Lucius eingeschenkt hatte. Keine Umarmung, nichts tröstliches.

"Ich bin nicht aufgewühlt.", antwortete Lucius wahrheitsgemäß. Er zuckte mit den Achseln während er sich nachschenkte. "Sie war meine Mutter, aber sie war doch nie für mich da. Solange ich denken kann war es ihre Aufgabe sich auf Teeparties oder Empfängen zu präsentieren. Wie viele verschiedene Kindermädchen hatte ich, Vater? Ich erinnere mich an wenigstens sechs. Man kann nun wirklich nicht behaupten, dass Mutter und ich eine enge Bindung zueinander hatten." Ein langsamerer Schluck aus dem Glas. "Sprich nicht so über sie, Lucius. Sie hat dich geliebt."

Ein abfälliges Schnalzen mit der Zunge von dem jüngeren Malfoy. "Und woher willst du das wissen, Vater?" Der Blick des älteren senkte sich und Lucius musste nicht aussprechen, was beide wussten. Abraxas hatte nie sonderlich viel Zeit mit seiner Familie verbracht. Die wenigen Male, in denen er Lucius etwas über die schwarze Magie oder die Reinblüteretiquette beigebracht hatte, konnte Lucius sich an fünf Fingern abzählen. "Ich werde es besser machen, Vater!"

Der Tag der Beerdigung war für Lucius wider Erwarten schwer gewesen. Er wusste, dass er sie nicht vermissen würde, aber all die kondolierenden Gäste mit ihren trauernden Mienen sorgten dafür dass er sich schlecht fühlte.

Am Abend war er nach London zurückgekehrt, warf schnell einen Blick auf den friedlich schlafenden Draco und legte sich dann auf das Sofa neben der Bar im kleinen Salon.

"Sir?" Lucius richtete sich abrupt wieder auf und blinzelte um das Kindermädchen im Türrahmen erkennen zu können.

"Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, aber Sie haben einen Brief erhalten während Sie außer Haus waren."

Schwerfällig erhob er sich und nahm den Brief entgegen. Während des Lesens runzelte er stark die Stirn. "Sie können gehen für heute." "Aber, der Kleine…"

Lucius legte den Brief in eine Schublade. "Gehen Sie. Ich brauche Sie heute nicht mehr."

Nachdem Ivette das Haus über den Kamin verlassen hatte, lehnte sich Lucius in seinem Sessel zurück. Die antike Standuhr schlug 12, als sich die Flammen im Kamin hellblau färbten. Kaum eine Sekunde später, tauchte die Gestalt einer Hexe auf, die sich sehr schnell um sich selbst drehte.

Die Gestalt trat aus dem Kamin heraus. "Luxuriös, Lucius. Wie kommt's dass man nicht voller Asche ist, wenn man- Du siehst fürchterlich aus."

Seine Schwägerin kam mit besorgtem Blick auf ihn zu und setzte sich neben ihm auf den kleinen Hocker, der zu seinem Sessel gehörte. "Wie geht es Narcissa?"

Lucius zuckte die Achseln. Er war heute nicht bei ihr gewesen. Selbst redete er sich ein, er habe bei weitem keine Zeit gehabt bei dem Stress mit der Beerdigung seiner Mutter und dem Baby, um das er sich kümmern musste.

Trotzdem wusste er, dass er nicht deshalb seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr bei seiner Frau gewesen war. Er ertrug es nicht neben der Hülle seiner Frau zu sitzen, die nur geradeaus stierte oder schlief. Er hatte mittlerweile sicher an die 13 verschiedenen Ärzte aus den verschiedensten Ländern mit unterschiedlichsten Professionen konsultiert, aber niemand konnte ohne die Ursache feststellen, wie man sie heilen konnte.

"Ich verstehe, dass es schwer für ich ist, Lucius." Zunächst verwirrte es ihn ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter zu spüren. Doch je mehr sie in streichelte, umso angenehmer und komfortabler fühlte es sich an. "Alles wird gut, Lucius.", hauchte Bellatrix ihm ins Ohr. Ihre Hände fuhren an seinem Kragen entlang und öffneten dann in einer fließenden Bewegung die silbernen Knöpfe.

Ihre kühlen Handflächen glitten über jede Stelle seiner Brust, liebkosten seine Brust und seine Hüftgegend.

"Bellatrix-" "Shht." Mit erstaunlicher Kraft drehte sie den Sessel zu sich um, dann öffnete sie eben so bestimmt seine Hose ehe sie sich auf seinen Schoß gleiten ließ.


	35. Wieder im Moor

_Sooo,_

_Hier haben wir dann mal das nächste Kapitel. Mir war klar, dass ich nach so langer Zeit des nicht-schreibens keine Reviews mehr zu erwarten habe, umso mehr freue ich mich aber, dass doch manche sich an mich erinnern konnten :)_

_Also viel Vergnügen mit dem nächsten Kapitel und vielleicht ringen sich ja mal ein paar mehr Leute zu einem kleinen Review durch._

_Remember : Reviews keep the writers alive^^_

_LG Lucia_

Wieder im Moor

"Lucius hast du irgendwas von Bellatrix gehört? Sie ist gestern nicht- MERLIN!" Rodolphus, der gerade aus dem Kamin gestiegen war, stolperte entsetzt zurück und stieß mit dem Kopf gegen den Sims.

Lucius, wach geworden durch den Krach, setzte sich abrupt auf. Sein Blick wanderte auf etwas schweres, dass auf seinem Schoß ruhte. "Bellatrix!" Der blonde Mann hob beim Anblick Rodolphus' beschwichtigend beide Hände. Bellatrix, die inzwischen auch wach geworden war, erhob sich von Lucius Schoß. "Du brauchst dich nicht aufzuregen, Liebling.", säuselte sie, während sie ihr Kleid zurechtrückte.

"Nicht aufregen?" Rodolphus hatte den Zauberstab gezückt und richtete ihn abwechselnd auf seine Ehefrau und seinen besten Freund. "Ist euch bewusst, was ihr da getan habt? Narcissa ist im Krankenhaus, das Baby schreit oben wie verrückt…" Jetzt hörte Lucius es auch. Lucius sah in die enttäuschte Miene seines Freundes, dann zu Bellatrix, die am gelassensten von allen zu sein schien. Schließlich wanderte sein Blick zum Portrait seiner Frau über dem Kamin. "Entschuldigt mich." Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf, als er aus dem Zimmer stürmte.

Was hatte er nur getan? Rodolphus hatte recht. Er hatte seine kranke Frau hintergangen und seinen besten Freund gleich mit dazu.

"Schon gut, Draco." Nachdem er die Türe verriegelt hatte, nahm er seinen Sohn aus der dunkelblauen Wiege.

Eine Etage tiefer : "Du gehst jetzt sofort nach Hause. Darüber reden wir später." Bellatrix hatte ihren Ehemann noch nie so bestimmt und wütend gesehen. "Wirst du Lucius etwas antun?", fragte sie mit einem interessierten Glimmen in den Augen. "Nach Hause, du Miststück. Und wage es nicht mir in den nächsten Stunden unter die Augen zu treten. Der Mann deiner Schwester. Das hält man ja im Kopf nicht aus-" Er schimpfte noch während er aus dem Zimmer ging, um eine Etage höher seinen Freund zu sprechen.

"Lucius. Mach die Türe auf. Ich muss mit dir reden."

Nachdem ihm zögerlich die Türe geöffnet worden war und Rodolphus sich auf dem Fensterbrett gegenüber der Wiege niedergelassen hatte, begann der Dunkelhaarige nach einiger Zeit das Gespräch.

"Lucius Mann. Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass ich verdammt wütend auf dich bin. Du hast mit meiner Bellatrix geschlafen. Das ist meine Frau, zum Teufel. Aber darum geht es jetzt nicht. Glaub mir das wird Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen, aber es geht jetzt um Narcissa."

Der junge Vater sah zögerlich hoch in das Gesicht seines besten und ältesten Freundes.

"Du musst sie besuchen! Sie ist seit Tagen ganz alleine und niemand ist bei ihr. Bella und ich können sie nicht besuchen, solange bis der Dunkle Lord stark genug ist um die Macht zu ergreifen. Aber du bist frei und du bist ihr Ehemann. Du musst für sie da sein."

Lucius hatte die ganze Zeit über langsam den Kopf geschüttelt. "Ich kann nicht dorthin.", antwortete er endlich mit belegter Stimme. "Ich kann sie nicht so sehen. So hilflos. Das ist nicht meine Frau. Das ist nur ihre Hülle. Meine Frau ist tot."

"Ich begreife nicht, wie du so etwas sagen kannst!" Er hatte sich erhoben und redete wild gestikulierend auf den Freund ein. "Sie atmet, ihr Herz schlägt. Das heißt doch wohl, dass sie lebt."

"Es ist, als habe ein Dementor sie… du weißt schon. Aber das schließen die Heiler aus. Eigentlich weiß ich gar nicht, wofür ich diese Stümper bezahle…" Draco war mittlerweile wieder eingeschlafen und Lucius legte ihn sanft zurück in sein Bettchen. "Liebst du sie noch?"

"Natürlich tue ich das.", sagte Lucius erschrocken über diese Frage. "Dann geh hin und besuch sie. Ich denke, du hast etwas gut zu machen."

oOoOoOo

"Hallo Narcissa.", sagte Lucius leise, als er das Krankenzimmer seiner Frau betrat. Zögerlich kam er näher. "Liebling." Totenblass war sie. Die Augen geschlossen. Die Lippen immer noch leicht bläulich.

Beim Anblick seiner Frau spürte Lucius einen dicken Kloß im Hals. Trotz des beklemmenden Gefühls in der Brustgegend, nahm er ihre eiskalte Hand und drückte einen Kuss darauf.

"Ich weiß, ich war lange nicht mehr hier. Und das tut mir Leid." Er holte mit seinem Zauberstab den Holz geflochtenen Stuhl aus der Ecke heran an ihr Bett und setzte sich. Angesichts dieser unbequemen Sitzfläche, verzog er missmutig das Gesicht, hielt ihre Hand aber weiterhin fest gedrückt.

"Das holen wir heute aber nach, in Ordnung? Der Tag heute gehört nur dir."

oOoOoOo

"Lucius, wir werden im Moor nachsehen."

Mit gerunzelter Stirn begrüßte Lucius den aufgeregten Freund, der gerade ins Büro gestürmt war.

"Wir haben dort doch nachgesehen, Rod." Er legte den Stift aus der Hand und rieb sich über die geröteten Augen. Vier Wochen lang lag Narcissa nun schon unverändert in ihrem Bett. Lucius hatte sie inzwischen nach Hause geholt und eine weitere Hilfskraft engagiert, die sich nur um seine Frau kümmern sollte.

Die meiste Zeit des Tages lag Narcissa stumm in ihrem Bett und rührte nicht einen Finger.

Nur von Zeit zu Zeit wurde in Lucius neue Hoffnung geweckt, dass er noch mehr von seiner Frau vor sich hatte, als nur eine Hülle.

Das war ein kleines Lächeln, eine kurze Bewegung der Hand oder der Lider.

"Ja ja ich weiß. Aber ich denke, ich habe wirklich einen Hinweis." Zuversichtlich grinsend knallte er ein dickes mit silbernen Ornamenten verziertes Buch auf Lucius Schreibtisch.

Lucius seufzte. "Was hast du nun schon wieder gelesen?" Er war der ewigen Versuche, Hilfe für Narcissa zu finden, überdrüssig geworden.

"Lucius, mein Freund. Hast du je darüber nachgedacht, dass es eine Parallele zwischen dem plötzlichen Ableben deiner Mutter und dem Erkranken von Narcissa gibt?"

"Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was du hier finden willst. Das ist doch absurd. Tote im Moor…", grummelte Lucius vor sich hin. Rodolphus stiefelte jetzt schon seit über einer Stunde vor ihm her durch das düstere Moor. "Glaub mir, das ist eine ganz heiße Spur. Das klingt plausibel. Und zwar alles. Überleg doch mal. Deine Mutter hat Narcissa gehasst. Was gebe es da besseres, als sie vor ihrem Tod zu verfluchen?" Auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise leuchtete ein, was sein Freund da vor sich hin brabbelte.

Andererseits hatte Lucius noch nie etwas von einer ähnlichen Art der Magie gehört.

"Vielleicht sollte ich doch den Dunklen Lord noch mal bitten…" Rodolphus hob die Brauen. "Du hast gesehen, dass es nichts gebracht hat beim ersten Mal. Er weiß nicht, was ihr fehlt. Außerdem ist er viel zu beschäftigt. Ich kann es kaum fassen, dass es schon bald soweit sein wird. Bella und ich können uns endlich wieder frei bewegen…"

"Sieh doch!" Lucius deutete nach Osten, wo über dem Moor viele Fetzen leuchtenden Nebels zu schweben schienen. "Das sind keine Irrlichter.", sagte Rodolphus überzeugt. "Los hin!"

"Was habt ihr meiner Frau angetan?", rief Lucius mit erhobenem Zauberstab noch ehe er nah genug an der Stelle war, um erkennen zu können, womit er es zu tun hatte.

"Zum Teufel…" Als sie die vielen nebligen Gestalten erkannten, schreckte selbst Lucius zusammen. "Das- gibt es doch nicht…"


	36. Der Ring

_Und da bin ich wieder :) Wow, muss ich sagen. Ich freue mich echt, dass einige von euch meine Story doch noch lesen. Reviewt schön weiter, das steigert meine Kreativität :D Ich fürchte auf Narcissas Genesung müsst ihr noch ein kleines Bisschen warten. Aber nicht mehr lange. Versprochen :)_

_LG Lucia  
_

Der Ring

"Wir sollen alle Besitztümer deiner Mutter zerstören? Und du meinst, das lässt dein Vater zu?"

"Ihm wird nichts anderes übrig bleiben. Ich will meine Frau zurück."

Ohne zu Klopfen, stieß Lucius die schwere Holztüre zum Manor auf. Jeder andere wäre von einem Abwehrzauber aufgehalten worden, aber Lucius als rechtmäßiger Erbe wurde nicht am Eintreten gehindert.

"Schnapp dir alles, was du findest. Wir werden ein Feuer machen…"

"Lucius!" Abraxas Malfoys Stimme überschlug sich, als er in den Park hinter seinem Haus trat. "Was zur Hölle- Ich bin eine Stunde nicht im Haus und du … du läufst Amok. Was tust du da?"

Unbeirrt ließ Lucius weitere Kämme, Spiegel, Bücher sogar Lockenwickler seiner Mutter aus dem Haus in den Garten schweben und häufte sie auf einem mittlerweile immens großen Scheiterhaufen auf. Die Flammen loderten hellblau mindestens 6 Meter hoch auf.

"Lucius!", wiederholte Abraxas geschockt und fing mit der linken Hand den karmesinroten Lippenstift seiner verstorbenen Frau ab, bevor er ebenfalls in den Flammen landete.

"Wirf ihn ins Feuer, Vater.", sagte Lucius beiläufig und beobachtete, wie die Schminkkommode in Flammen aufging.

"Das werde ich selbstverständlich nicht tun. Und du wirst auf der Stelle diesen Wahnsinn stoppen!"

Rodolphus kam durch den Dienstboteneingang der Küche ebenfalls in den Garten. "Hier Lucius. Ich habe alles mitgebracht, was sie auch nur in der Hand gehalten haben könnte." Als er Lucius Vater neben dem Feuer erblickte, setzte er nur unsicher seine Schritte fort. "Abraxas.", grüßte er den Vater seines Freundes mit einem Kopfnicken.

"Gib mir den Lippenstift, Vater.", ordnete Lucius mit einem leeren Ausdruck in den Augen an. "Dieses Weibsstück hat meine Frau verflucht und wenn du mir nicht helfen willst, dann geh mir aus den Augen bis ich hier fertig bin."

Bei diesen harschen Worten zuckte Rodolphus zusammen. Niemals hatte Lucius zuvor so gewagt mit seinem Vater zu reden. Gespannt sah er zwischen Vater und Sohn hin und her.

Ein weiterer Moment absoluter Stille, dann zog Abraxas seinen Zauberstab.

"Du wirst nicht das Ansehen meiner Frau in den Dreck ziehen, für deine dummen Hirngespinste."

Rodolphus konnte sehen, wie Lucius förmlich der Kragen platzte.

"Du kanntest meine Mutter doch überhaupt nicht. Und jetzt hör auf eine Frau zu verteidigen, die du seltener gesehen hast, als deine verfluchte Sekretärin oder irgendwelche Prostituierten, die du zu dir gerufen hast."

Der ältere Malfoy schien kurz vor einem Wutausbruch zu stehen. Sein Gesicht war rot angelaufen, mit der linken Faust umklammerte er den Lippenstift, mit der rechten zitternd seinen Zauberstab. Dann schmiss er wortlos den Lippenstift ins Feuer, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und eilte zurück ins Haus.

oOoOoOo

"Narcissa?" Voller Erwartungsfreude eilte Lucius in das eheliche Schlafzimmer, dicht gefolgt von Rodolphus.

Das Kindermädchen sah erschrocken auf, als die beiden Männer ruß verschmiert durch die Flügeltüren des Herrenschlafzimmers auf sie zu kamen.

Die rothaarige Ivette saß mit dem jüngsten Familienmitglied im Arm am Bett Narcissas und schaukelte ihn hin und her.

"Hat sich irgendwas verändert?", fragte Lucius, ohne die Nanny eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Ivette schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Alles wie immer, Sir."

Einen Moment lang dachte Rodolphus, sein Freund würde am Fuß des Bettes zusammenbrechen. Er legte beide Hände schwer auf Lucius Schultern um ihm das Gefühl zu geben nicht alleine zu sein.

"Lasst mich alleine.", sagte er nachdem er einige Male tief durchgeatmet hatte. Mit bangem Blick huschte das Kindermädchen mit Draco im Arm aus dem Schlafzimmer, während Rodolphus den Druck seiner Hände nur verstärkte.

"Du auch, Rodolphus." Lucius Stimme hatte jede Tonalität verloren. "Ich will mit meiner Frau alleine sein." Die Hände glitten von seinen Schultern, als er sich auf das Bett sinken ließ. Der Freund nickte resignierend und ging zur Türe.

"Ich warte in deinem Arbeitszimmer.", sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme, ehe er das Ehepaar alleine zurückließ.

Lucius warf einen Blick über die Schulter um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie wirklich unter sich waren, dann vergrub er sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar.

Eine ganze Weile lag er bloß so da mit seinen Händen auf den ihren und atmete kontinuierlich den Duft ihres Haares ein. "Ich habe Mireille beauftragt, dir wieder mit deinem Shampoo die Haare zu waschen. Sie fühlen sich direkt viel leichter an, findest du nicht?", murmelte er gegen das feine blonde Haar seiner Frau hinein. "Und es duftet so gut." Lucius lächelte sanft in das leblose Gesicht der 19-Jährigen. Er hätte nie geglaubt, dass er jemanden so vermissen könnte. Er fühlte sich ausgelaugt. Die Angst, dass es jeden Moment soweit sein konnte, dass sie ganz von ihm ging und ihn zum Witwer, ihren Sohn zur Halbwaisen machen würde, bevor er sich überhaupt richtig an sie erinnern können würde, war so groß und allgegenwärtig, dass er das Gefühl hatte er würde von ihr erdrückt werden. "Dein Sohn wird jeden Tag größer, Liebes. Du solltest ihn mal sehen. So ein kräftiges Kerlchen, glaub mir. Ich bin wahnsinnig stolz auf ihn."

Etwas zu fest, als gewollt umklammerte er ihre kalten Hände. "Verflucht noch mal, Narcissa. Irgendwann musst du doch wieder aufwachen. Wir sehnen uns alle nach dir. Und ich brauche dich hier. Wir ziehen ins Manor um, mein Engel. Dann kann Draco dort aufwachsen. Wir haben dort viel mehr Platz und unser Junge kann den ganzen Tag draußen spielen…" Er brach ab, als er spürte wie ihm Tränen über die Wangen rannen. Lucius hätte nicht gedacht, dass er nach all den Wochen überhaupt noch weinen konnte. Er drückte seine Hände noch fester zu und spürte kaum den Schmerz, als sich der große Diamant von Narcissas Verlobungsring in seinen linken Handballen bohrte.

Lucius lockerte den Griff und strich mit dem Zeigefinger über den funkelnden Stein.

oOoOoOo

"RODOLPHUS!" Der Angesprochene wirbelte herum, als Lucius in das Arbeitszimmer stürmte. "Der Ring. Dieser verteufelte Ring!"

Immer noch ein wenig erschrocken verringerte Rodolphus die Distanz zwischen ihm und Lucius, der in der Türe stehen geblieben war und völlig hysterisch mit einem funkelnden Gegenstand in seiner Hand winkte, bei dem es sich zweifellos um den eben von ihm angesprochenen Ring handeln musste. "So eine Schlange war sie. Sie mogelt mir etwas unter schon damals zur Verlobung, was meine Frau nach dem Tod meiner eigenen Mutter ebenfalls umbringt."

"Aber…" Stirnrunzelnd besah sich Rodolphus den funkelnden Diamanten. "Schon einige Tage vor ihrem Tod schrieb Mutter mir einige Briefe. Sie wolle uns und Draco besuchen kommen. In Wahrheit wollte sie den Zauber aktivieren."

Für Lucius schien alles glasklar, aber Rodolphus schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie war doch nicht mehr bei euch."

Doch die Euphorie verschwand nicht von Lucius Gesicht. "Der Abend im Moor. Vielleicht alles ein Zufall oder von meiner Mutter vorbestimmt. Jedenfalls hat sie den Zauber dort aktiviert. Ich bin mir ganz sicher."

Zugegebenermaßen klang das auch in Rodolphus' Ohren logisch, aber er wollte sich nicht ausmalen, welch eine Enttäuschung es erneut für Lucius wäre, wenn die Spur wieder ins Leere führen würde.

"Und was hast du jetzt vor?"

"Wie brauchen einen Fluchbrecher."


	37. Voldemort gegen Dumbledore

_Da bin ich wieder. hab mich bemüht, euch nicht zu lange warten zu lassen. Ihr kennt das ja sicher, manchmal geht alles drunter und drüber : Uni, Arbeit etc. Stressig, alles. Aber da bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel. Über Reviews freu ich mich natürlich wie immer ;-) Und ich bemüh mich bis zum FIlmstart von Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes noch ein bis zwei Kapitelchen hochzuladen.  
_

_LG Lucia  
_

Voldemort gegen Dumbledore

"Nur noch ein paar Schritte, Luce." Es hatte nicht funktioniert. Lucius wusste es war immer ein wackeliges Unterfangen, ihren Herrn um etwas zu bitten, aber Lucius hatte nach all den angeheuerten Fluchbrechern keinen anderen Ausweg gesehen.

Und der Dunkle Lord wollte ihm helfen. Voller Zuversicht hatte Lucius dagestanden und abgewartet, dass ihr Herr mit dem zerstörten Ring zurückkehren würde.

Und er kam zurück. Und Lucius ganze Zuversicht verschwand auf einen Schlag, als ihn der erste Cruciatusfluch in den Bauchraum traf.

Wie er es hatte wagen können den Dunklen Lord um etwas zu bitten. Er sei eindeutig zu weit gegangen.

Es schienen Stunden vergangen zu sein, bis Rodolphus ihn und den Ring vom Boden aufsammeln hatte dürfen.

Keinem von beiden war in den Sinn gekommen, dass der Dunkle Lord den Zauber schlichtweg nicht hatte brechen können.

"Was soll ich jetzt noch tun?", fragte Lucius niedergeschlagen, als sein Freund ihn auf dem Sofa im Erdgeschoss platziert hatte.

"Würde es dir was ausmachen eben nach Draco zu sehen?"

Nur ein paar Minuten später kehrte der Onkel mit seinem kleinen Neffen auf seinem Arm zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Glücklich strampelte der blonde Säugling vor sich hin und zog mit ganzer Kraft an dem dunklen Haar seines Onkels. "Da ist dein Daddy.", blödelte Rodolphus mit dem Kleinen herum, während er ihm sanft in den Bauch knuffte. Lucius Gesicht hellte sich ein klein wenig auf, als er seinen Sohn begrüßte. Der Junge war in den letzten Wochen der einzige Grund für ihn gewesen, sich nicht gehen zu lassen. Er war Narcissas Ein und Alles und immer wenn er sich den Kleinen besah, war er fasziniert davon, eine perfekte Mischung seiner beiden Eltern vor sich zu haben. Das blitzende Blau seiner Augen, das Narcissas genau glich, war mittlerweile dem sturmgrau in Lucius Iris gewichen.

Liebevoll stupste Lucius seinem einzigen Sohn gegen die kleine Nase. 'Eindeutig die Black-Nase', hörte Lucius das Echo von Narcissas Tante Walburga Black in seinem Kopf. Lucius hatte nichts dagegen, dass der Junge eine weniger markante Nase bekommen würde, als es für Männer in Lucius Familie üblich war. Auch das Kinn hatte sein Sohn Narcissas Familie zu verdanken. Bellatrix war lästerlich über ihre jüngere Schwester hergezogen, als sie stolz vom 'Rosier-Kinn' ihres Kindes gesprochen hatte. Bellatrix hielt nicht viel von ihrem Cousin Evan und auch ihr Onkel Aurelius, der Bruder ihrer Mutter war in Bellas Augen ein Verlierer.

"Da seid ihr ja wieder.", grüßte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Die beiden Männer drehten sich um, um Bellatrix im Durchgang von der Küche zum Salon zu entdecken. "Ich habe das Kindermädchen nach Hause geschickt und ihm sein Fläschchen gemacht." Lucius musterte seine Schwägerin, die nun auf sie zukam, eingehend.

Seit er die Bannzauber um die Villa verstärkt hatte, sodass Bella und Rodolphus vor Schnüfflern aus dem Ministerium sicher sein würden, war Bellatrix kaum noch aus dem Haus zu bekommen. Und eigentlich war Lucius fast froh darüber, dass sie bei Narcissa war, wenn er etwas Zeit mit seinem Sohn verbringen wollte.

Mittlerweile sah sie schon genauso müde und niedergeschlagen aus, wie ihr Schwager, aber jetzt da sie dachte, der Dunkle Lord habe einen Zauber gefunden um den Fluch, der auf ihrer Schwester lag zu brechen, lächelte sie ihren kleinen Neffen zuversichtlich an, als sie seinem Vater die Flasche aushändigte.

"Warum hast du das nicht die Hauselfen tun lassen?", fragte ihr Mann verblüfft, worauf Bellatrix nur mit einem viel sagenden Grinsen antwortete.

"Der kleine Prinz ist jetzt schon völlig verwöhnt. Sein Vater lässt die Flasche nicht von solchem Abschaum zubereiten. Also was habt ihr erreicht?"

Lucius seufzte und lehnte sich auf dem Sofa zurück, um Draco bequemer in seinem Arm zu platzieren.

oOoOoOo

Alles sah aus wie immer. Nichts schien sich verändert zu haben. Während er den langen Gang entlang lief, ließ Lucius immer wieder seinen Blick aus den großen Fenstern heraus, über die Ländereien schweifen.

Die Herbstsonne, die in England so schrecklich rar war, schien auf den See und ließ ihn glitzern. Die Schüler schienen das gute Wetter ausnutzen zu wollen und tummelten sich zahlreich auf der Wiese vor dem Schloss.

Abfällig schnalzend betrachtete er den großen Wasserspeier, der am Ende des Ganges langsam sichtbar wurde. Ab seinem siebten Jahr hatte er aufgehört die zahlreichen Einzelgespräche in Dumbledores Büro mitzuzählen. Zumeist hatte es sich um öde Standpauken über den Missbrauch von schwarzer Magie oder schwarzmagischen Gegenständen innerhalb der Schule gehandelt. Beleidigungen und Anfeindungen gegen muggelstämmige Schüler oder Raufereien nach ebenfalls verbotenen Sauforgien.

Er schob die Erinnerungen beiseite und warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr.

Punktgenau halb Vier war es, als er vor dem Wasserspeier ankam. Darauf hatte Lucius wert gelegt. Zu früh zu erscheinen würde die Dringlichkeit seines Besuches nur zu stark zum Ausdruck bringen und zu spät zu kommen würde Dumbledore gegenüber ignorant wirken und das konnte Lucius sich heute nicht erlauben, wo er die Hilfe des Schulleiters so dringend benötigte.

Die Turmuhr schlug zweimal um die verstrichene halbe Stunde anzukündigen. Wie von Lucius erwartet glitt der Wasserspeier pünktlich zur Seite, ohne dass er ein Passwort von Lucius verlangte. Dumbledore erwartete ihn schließlich.

Als er die zirkulierende Wendeltreppe nach oben ins Büro fuhr, fühlte er sich wirklich wieder wie der verzogene respektlose Reinblüterspross, der er damals gewesen war.

Kurz vor dem Ende der Treppe atmete er noch einmal tief durch und setzte ein neutrales Gesicht auf.

"Dumbledore.", grüßte Lucius den älteren Herrn, der wie in Lucius Erinnerung seit jeher hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß, mit einem Kopfnicken. Albus Dumbledore trug einen nachtblauen Umhang bestickt mit goldenen Sonnen und passend dazu einen nachtblauen Hut.

Lucius befürwortete traditionelle Kleidung, aber Dumbledores Hang irgendwie merkwürdig verkleidet auszusehen hatte er schon als Junge lächerlich gefunden.

"Lucius. Schön Sie zu sehen.", sagte der Schulleiter mit einem Lächeln, erhob sich aber nicht von seinem Stuhl um ihm die Hand zu reichen, so wie er es früher immer getan hatte.

Einen Moment lang hielt er mit seinem ehemaligen Lehrer Blickkontakt, dann aber räusperte er sich und fixierte einen Punkt hinter dem Direktor.

Er war sich sicher, dass Dumbledore von seinem Eintritt in den Dunklen Orden wusste, oder es zumindest ahnte. Warum er ihm dennoch die Bitte um ein Treffen nicht ausgeschlagen hatte, war ihm schleierhaft.

"Sie sehen müde aus, Lucius. Dabei hörte ich, dass sie sich Urlaub im Ministerium genommen haben?", fragte Albus Dumbledore immer noch milde lächelnd. Da war er schon. Der Punkt, an dem er den Grund für sein Kommen klarmachen konnte. Natürlich hatte er sich dort Urlaub genommen, er würde seine Frau in ihrem Zustand nicht länger als nötig alleine lassen.

"Hören Sie Dumbledore, ich bin hier weil-" "Ich kann Ihnen helfen aus dem Orden auszutreten, Lucius."

Völlig verdutzt über Dumbledores Unterbrechung, brauchte Lucius erst einige Sekunden um sich zu fangen. "Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie reden.", antwortete er gleichmütig. "Ich bitte Sie Lucius. Alle Anzeichen deuten darauf hin. Ich kann Sie schützen und Ihre Familie."

Am liebsten er sich umgedreht und wäre gegangen, aber vielleicht war Dumbledore seine letzte Chance.

"Ich bin nicht hergekommen um über Politik zu reden, Dumbledore. Aber ja. Ich brauche in der Tat Ihre Hilfe!" Lucius griff in die Tasche seines eigenen samtschwarzen Umhangs mit dunkelgrünem Saum und holte den Ring seiner Mutter heraus.

Fast schon angewidert donnerte er den Ring auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch. Der Schulleiter beugte sich interessiert nach vorne und betrachtete den Gegenstand. "Meine Frau ist sehr krank und ich vermute, dass das hier der Grund dafür ist." Während Lucius seinem ehemaligen Lehrer die Situation schilderte, wurde er ununterbrochen von selbigem fixiert.

Als Lucius geendet hatte, neigte Dumbledore nachdenklich den Kopf zur Seite. "Ich möchte Ihnen wirklich gerne helfen, Lucius. Aber wer sagt mir, dass das kein Trick ist, um mich aus dem Weg zu schaffen für Lord Voldemort."

Schon zum zweiten Mal stand der junge Mann irritiert vor dem erfahrenen Zauberer. Er sah seine einzige verbleibende Möglichkeit Narcissa zu helfen schwinden.

"Dumbledore ich bin nicht aus irgendeinem ideologischen Grund, eines Auftrages hier. Ich…", er schluckte und seine Zunge fühlte sich schwer an wie Blei. "Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe!" Er atmete aus. Niemals zuvor hatte ein Malfoy einen potenziellen Feind um Hilfe gebeten. Da war er ganz sicher. Dumbledore musterte ihn über den Rand seiner Halbmondbrille. "Meine Frau gibt seit 5 Wochen keinen Laut von sich. Sie befindet sich da irgendwo zwischen Tod und Leben und keiner kann sie zurückholen. Ich habe einen Säugling zuhause, der seine Mutter braucht und-" Er brach ab, als er merkte, wie seine Stimme vor Emotionen anzuschwellen schien. "Beurteilen Sie mich nicht nach dem, was Sie denken, was ich bin oder wie ich war, sondern beurteilen Sie mich als den Menschen, der gerade zu Ihnen kommt."

Eine lange Pause trat ein, dann begann Dumbledore. "Angesichts der Tatsache, dass Sie sich wirklich sehr glaubwürdig anhören, Lucius. Und dass Sie, wenn Ihr Herr Sie wirklich nicht geschickt hat unter Einsatz ihres Lebens hier sind, dann will ich mich bereit erklären mir diesen Gegenstand anzusehen."


	38. Fortschritt

**Eine halbe Ewigkeit später, aber besser spät als nie. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und noch nachträglich ein frohes neues Jahr.**

**LG Lucia**

**OOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Fortschritt**

"_**Du hast bitte was getan? Bist du völlig übergeschnappt?" Rodolphus versuchte seinen Ton möglichst ruhig zu halten um unter keinen Umständen die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Frau auf sie beide zu lenken. "Du kannst dich damit richtig in die Scheiße reiten, Luce. Wenn der Dunkle Lord…" Lucius winkte ab. "Er wird es aber nicht erfahren, wenn du mir schwörst, dass das unter uns bleibt."**_

_**Beide Männer kannten sich schon seit dem Wiegenalter und Lucius vertraute seinem Freund blind. Ohne weiteres hätte er ihm sein schlagendes Herz zur Verwahrung gegeben. Auch nach der Gedankenlosigkeit, die Lucius mit Bellatrix passiert war, wusste er, dass er trotzdem noch seine hundertprozentige Loyalität erwarten konnte. Seit jeher waren sie durch dick und dünn gegangen, und Lucius konnte sich bestens an bestimmte Situationen erinnern, in denen Rodolphus gleichwertig großen Mist gebaut hatte. Narcissa gegenüber hatte Lucius allerdings ein so schlechtes Gewissen, dass es ihm manchmal sogar Bauchschmerzen bereitete, wenn er Bellatrix nur ansah.**_

"_**Du weißt, dass ich dich niemals verraten würde.", flüsterte Rodolphus. Lucius nickte kurz. "Wann warst du-"**_

"_**Was tuschelt ihr wie zwei Waschweiber?" Lucius hätte fast genervt aufgestöhnt, als Bellatrix mit einem neugierigen Blick zu ihnen herüber streifte. "Wir tuscheln nicht, Bellatrix.", sagte er knapp zu seiner Schwägerin. "Würdest du kurz nach oben gehen und sehen, ob Narcissa warm genug zugedeckt ist? Es wird langsam kühler draußen und oben sind die Fenster geöffnet. Sie…ich will nicht, dass sie sich erkältet." Sie zog zwar eine missmutige Miene, die verriet, dass sie dem Mann ihrer Schwester kein einziges Wort glaubte, nickte aber und verließ den Wintergarten, in dem es sich die beiden Männer gemütlich gemacht hatten. Als Lucius sich sicher war, dass Bellatrix die Treppen nach oben verschwunden war, antwortete er auf Rodolphus unvollständige Frage :" Vor 3 Tagen. Freitag Nachmittag war ich in Hogwarts. Da hat Dumbledore es mir versprochen." "Und was will er dafür haben?" **_

_**Lucius glaubte etwas wie Panik in der Miene des Freundes zu lesen. "Nichts. Er will rein gar nichts dafür haben. Ich habe ihm Geld angeboten, aber-"**_

"_**Bei Merlin, Lucius! Du hättest wissen müssen, dass Dumbledore nicht bestechlich ist. Schon gar nicht mit Galleonen." **_

_**Rodolphus nahm einen hastigen Schluck Brandy und stellte das Glas auf einem kleinen Tisch neben seinem Sessel ab. "Ja, das hätte ich. Wie auch immer, er meinte, er wird sich der Sache widmen." Auch er nahm einen Schluck des bernsteinfarbenen Getränkes, setzte das Glas aber nicht ab, bis er das Glas völlig geleert hatte. "Und du glaubst Dumbledore kann den Fluch brechen, wenn der Dunkle Lord ihn nicht hat brechen können?"**_

"_**Wir wissen nicht, ob er ihn nicht hat brechen können oder es schlichtweg nicht wollte, Rod." Rodolphus hatte mehr als einmal angemerkt, dass es für Voldemort keinen Grund dazu gab, seine rechte Hand derartig auflaufen zu lassen. "Was hat er denn davon, wenn er dich psychisch so…naja, du weißt was ich meine." Jeder konnte Lucius die Strapazen der letzten Wochen ansehen. Die durchwachten Nächte zeichneten sich deutlich auf dem Gesicht des mittlerweile 29 Jährigen ab. Sein Geburtstag in der letzten Woche war für ihn ausgefallen. Niemandem in seiner Familie oder in seinem Freundeskreis, der von dem Unfall wusste war nach einer Feier zumute gewesen und Lucius selbst als allerletztem. **_

_**Trotzdem war es Rodolphus immer noch unangenehm den Schwager auf seine offensichtliche physische Abgeschlagenheit anzusprechen. Niemand konnte ihn dazu überreden länger zu schlafen als die wenigen Stunden, die er gelegentlich an Narcissas Bett einnickte und niemand konnte ihn dazu überreden ausreichend zu essen.**_

"_**Vergiss es, Mann. Das wichtigste ist, dass er Narcissa wieder auf die Beine bringt."**_

_**OOoOoOo **_

_**Eine weitere Woche war vergangen und das bis dahin gnädige Wetter war den für diese Jahreszeit üblichen Herbstgewittern gewichen. Lucius zog die Daunendecke ein Stückchen höher über Narcissas ohnehin schon eiskalten Körper und wollte gerade herüber ins Kinderzimmer gehen, als ein großer dunkler Waldkauz kräftig mit seinem Schnabel gegen eins der großen Schlafzimmerfenster pochte. Wie vom Blitz getroffen schreckte Lucius hoch und war sofort am Fenster.**_

"_**Komm rein, Vogel.", begrüßte er ungewöhnlich freundlich den Boten und befreite seine Klaue von dem ordentlich zusammengerollten und versiegelten Pergament. Lucius Herz schien einen Sprung zu machen, als er das Pergament entrollte und unverkennbar die Handschrift des Schulleiters von Hogwarts entzifferte. **_

"_**Liebes, jetzt wird alles gut. Glaub mir." **_

_**OOoOoOo **_

"_**Dumbledore." Lucius Begrüßung war leicht atemlos. Von dem Apparierpunkt in Hogsmeade war er den ganzen Weg zum Schloss förmlich gerannt. Jetzt stand er vor dem Schulleiter, der den Ring in seiner linken hielt und Lucius ein zufriedenes Lächeln schenkte. "Sie haben an den Zauberstab Ihrer Frau gedacht, Lucius?" Dieser nickte und händigte Dumbledore den nahezu weißen Zauberstab seiner Frau aus. "Vielleicht sollten Sie ein paar Schritte zurücktreten.", schlug Dumbledore freundlich vor und obwohl Lucius es hasste Ratschläge von anderen anzunehmen, tat er was der Schulleiter von ihm wollte. Nichts sollte das Gelingen des Zaubers verhindern. **_

_**Der Schulleiter legte den Ring auf der glatten Oberfläche seines Schreibtisches ab, dann richtete er seinen und Narcissas Zauberstab darauf und begann leise mit fließendem Latein, wovon Lucius nur Fetzen verstand, den Ring zu besprechen.**_

_**OOoOoOo **_

_**Langsam und mit angehaltenem Atem öffnete Lucius die Türe zu seinem Schlafzimmer. Er hielt die Augen halb geschlossen und ging so langsam auf das Bett seiner Frau zu, als habe man ihm Steine an die Füße gebunden.**_

_**Narcissa lag in ihrem Bett, die Augen geschlossen. Lucius Herz schien in seinen Magen zu sacken. Das konnte nicht wahr sein.**_

_**Desillusioniert ließ er sich neben seiner Frau auf das Bett fallen und nahm ihre Hand.**_

_**Sofort zuckte er erschrocken zurück. Während der ganzen letzten Wochen war jeder Zentimeter von Narcissas Körper so kalt wie Eis gewesen, jetzt aber fühlte sich ihre Hand angenehm warm an. Mit einem Leuchten in den Augen strich Lucius über Narcissas Wangen und stellte lächelnd fest, dass auch diese wärmer als zuvor waren. Ihre Lippen waren nicht länger blau und ihr Atem kam nicht so gepresst wie in den etlichen Tagen zuvor.**_

"_**Narcissa.", hauchte er unter Tränen, als er mit beiden Händen ihr Gesicht umfasste. "Ruh dich erstmal ein wenig aus, Engel. Ich warte hier bis du wach wirst."**_

_**oOoOoOo**_

"_**Lucius…" Er schreckte hoch aus seinem Halbschlaf und verfluchte sich selbst innerlich dafür, dass er eingeschlafen war. Jetzt saß er kerzengerade auf Sessel und rückte näher ans Bett. Er musste sich vergewissern, dass er das nicht geträumt hatte.**_

"_**Lucius bist du da?" Narcissas Stimme klang kraftlos und rau, aber es war die Stimme seiner Frau. "Ich bin hier.", antwortete er mit belegter Stimme und drückte ihre Hände.**_

_**Die blauen Augen blitzten zu ihm auf. Endlich wieder. **_

_**Sie war nach wie vor sehr schwach, aber sie war aufgewacht und das war das wichtigste. Lucius gesamte Welt war auf einen Schlag wieder in Ordnung gebracht worden. Er ertappte sich sogar dabei, wie er morgens pfeifend aus der Dusche kam. "Du hast ja so gute Laune." Lucius drehte sich zur Badezimmertüre, wo Narcissa in ihrem langen schwarzen Nachthemd stand. Ein Kribbeln breitete sich in seiner Lendengegend aus. Lucius schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf. Sein Verlangen endlich wieder intim mit seiner schönen Frau sein zu können, war so groß, dass er mehrmals am Tag eine kalte Dusche nehmen musste. Er konnte seinem Verlangen nicht nachgeben. Zu groß war seine Angst, dass er sie bloß durch diese ganz natürliche Sache überanstrengen könnte. "Du sollst mich doch rufen, wenn du aufstehen möchtest!", sagte er mit vorwurfsvollem Ton und legte einen Arm stützend um ihre Taille. "Mir geht es wirklich viel besser Lucius.", versicherte ihm Narcissa lächelnd und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Er betrachtete sie einen Moment lang. Ihre Haut war immer noch weißer als es gesund war, aber sie stand nicht mehr so wackelig auf den Beinen, wie die Tage zuvor. **_

"_**Wir bringen dich zurück ins Bett, Darling." Sanft aber bestimmt schob er die abgemagerte Hexe zurück ins Schlafzimmer. "Liebling, die Heiler haben gesagt ich darf und ich muss laufen um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Ich habe keine Kondition mehr. Ich möchte einen Spaziergang machen."**_

"_**Hier durch London? Viel zu gefährlich.", wiegelte er sofort ab. In seinen Kopf schlichen sich automatisch Bilder seiner hilflosen Frau wie sie auf der Straße von einer Gruppe gewalttätiger obdachloser Zauberer überfallen und ausgeraubt wurde. Eigentlich dachte Lucius, es sei noch viel zu anstrengend und nervenaufreibend für Narcissa, wenn sie jetzt schon ins Manor umziehen würden, aber lieber wusste er sie sicher und geschützt im abgelegenen Whiltshire, als das Risiko einzugehen, dass sie sich alleine auf Londons Straßen herumtreiben würde.**_

""_**Was würdest du dazu sagen, wenn wir umzögen?" **_


	39. Silvesterball

_Hallo liebe Leser. Heute gibt es mal wieder was von mir :) Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. Hinterlasst mir doch einfach ein kleines Review._

_Eure Lucia_

Silvesterball

oOooOooOo

"Würdest du dich jetzt bitte mal einen Moment setzen, Narcissa!"

Händeringend eilte Lucius schon seit einer halben Stunde einer schwer beschäftigten Narcissa hinterher. Draco lachte vergnügt auf seinem Arm, während er fest an den Haarsträhnen seines Vaters zog.

"Mir geht es ganz hervorragend. Und ich habe leider keine Zeit mich hinzusetzen.", antwortete sie mit einem kurzen Lächeln über die Schultern, während sie die Treppen herunter in den großen Saal auf der Ostseite des Manors stieg. Mit einem Tippen ihres Zauberstabes machte sie ein Häkchen auf ihrer magischen Aufgabenliste, die die ganze Zeit schon neben ihr her flog. Die Gästezimmer waren soweit vorbereitet und bezugfertig, die Hauselfen bereiteten schon seit Tagen alles für das Dinner vor, das Narcissa geplant hatte und ein kleines Orchester hatte sie nach tagelangen mehr oder weniger guten Vorspielen auch endlich gefunden. So eilig wie sie jetzt den Saal durchquerte, hatte Lucius Mühe mit ihr Schritt zu halten. Eben war er aus dem Ministerium gekommen und hatte eigentlich gehofft einen ruhigen Nachmittag mit seiner Familie verbringen zu können, aber seine Frau huschte geschäftig vom einen Flügel des riesigen Landsitzes zum anderen um alles für den Silvesterball vorzubereiten, den sie dieses Jahr ausrichten würde.

Weihnachten hatte die kleine Familie mit Bellatrix und Rodolphus bei dessen Eltern verbracht, weil Lucius der Meinung gewesen war, dass seine Frau immer noch zu schwach sei um ein Fest in großem Rahmen zu feiern. Doch als sie ihm freudestrahlend verkündet hatte, dass sie auf jeden Fall den diesjährigen Silvesterball bei ihnen im Manor feiern wollte, hatte er es ihr nicht abschlagen können. Und da sie immer noch regelmäßig ihre Stärkungstränke nahm und für ihre Verhältnisse sogar wieder Farbe ins Gesicht bekommen hatte, sah er keinen triftigen Grund ihr das 'kleine' Fest auszureden.

Als Lucius erfahren hatte, wie viele Gäste zu diesem 'kleinen' Fest kommen würden, hatte er Narcissa nur sprachlos angesehen. "Willst du die aktuelle Gästeliste sehen, Liebling? Es ist wirklich unglaublich. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass so viele Menschen zusagen würden." Grinsend händigte sie ihm ein Pergament aus, nachdem sie eingehend die vereisten Orchideen auf den vielen Tischen überprüft hatte. Zum ersten Mal seit einer Woche betrat Lucius den Saal und war sprachlos. Narcissa hatte ein wahres Wunder vollbracht. Im ganzen Raum schien es zu blitzen und zu glänzen. An allen Säulen und den großen deckenhohen Fenstern rankten weiße Orchideen, die Narcissa mit einem Zauber vereist hatte, sodass sie vor Kristallen funkelten. "Das-", begann er, aber klappte den Mund direkt wieder zu. Sein Blick streifte durch den völlig veränderten Ballsaal. Seine Mutter hatte hier schon so manche Festlichkeit ausrichten lassen, aber er konnte sich an kein einziges Fest erinnern, bei dem der Saal auch nur ansatzweise so sehr gestrahlt hatte wie jetzt. Voller Bewunderung beobachtete er Narcissa, die sichtlich zufrieden einige Servietten zurechtrückte. Ja er hatte die perfekte Frau geheiratet.

oOoOoOo

"Musst du wirklich noch mal weg, Lucius?" Lucius seufzte beim Anblick von Narcissas vorgeschobener Unterlippe. "Ich fürchte ja, Liebes.", antwortete er während er sich die Handschuhe aus dunklem Drachenleder überstreifte. Allein dadurch wusste sie schon, dass er wieder zu IHM gehen würde. Und es passte ihr heute Abend nicht. Niemals wusste sie, wann er wieder kommen würde, wenn er vom Dunklen Lord gerufen wurde. Aber morgen war der 31. Dezember und sie hatte alles so vorbereitet, wie sie sich ihr erstes großes Fest in Malfoy Manor an Lucius Seite ausgemalt hatte.

Diesmal seufzte Narcissa, als sie sich dazu durchrang zu fragen :"Wirst du rechtzeitig zurück sein?" Er lächelte sie sanft an und legte seine behandschuhten Finger an ihre Wangen. "Das verspreche ich dir. Ich werde dein Jahrhundertfest nicht verpassen." Sie wirkte nicht wirklich überzeugt, nickte dennoch und gab ihm einen Kuss. "Ich bin bald zurück." Er griff sich seinen Zauberstab von der Kommode und setzte seine Maske auf. Als er sich noch mal umdrehte, hielt Narcissa den Atem an. Sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt, dass Lucius nicht in Todesserroben ihn ihre Nähe kam, um so nicht die blutige Arbeit, die er für den Dunklen Lord erledigte mit seinem Familienleben zu vermischen.

Bevor er durch den Türrahmen verschwand um in die Bibliothek, dem einzigen Ort von dem aus man im Manor disapparieren konnte, zu gehen, rief sie ihm nach. "Lucius sei-" "Vorsichtig.", ergänzte er mit einem Lächeln, das sie unter seiner Maske nicht sehen konnte.

OOoOoOo

Narcissa war nicht sonderlich verwundert, als sie am nächsten Morgen alleine in ihrem Bett erwachte. Hoffnungsvoll untersuchte sie die von ihr aus linke Seite des Bettes, ob Lucius vielleicht doch heute Nacht nach Hause gekommen war.

Enttäuscht musste sie feststellen, dass der Teil des Bettes, den Lucius sein eigen nannte gänzlich unbenutzt war.

Der Tag verlief schleppend, während Narcissa die letzten Kleinigkeiten für den Abend erledigte, sich die Fingernägel maniküren ließ und versuchte ihren heute etwas nörgeligen Sohn bei Laune zu halten. Zwischendurch horchte die Dame des Hauses immer wieder auf, ob sie die Alarmglöckchen aus dem alten Herrensalon klingeln hörte. In alten Reinblüterfamilien waren diese Glockenspiele Tradition. Sie zeigten an, ob sich das Familienoberhaupt in Gefahr befand. Ein Glöckchen klingelte, wenn sich der Hausherr in Gefahr befand. Bei einer Gefangennahme durch den Feind würden alle Glöckchen auf einmal klingeln, während bei einem Unfall oder einer Verletzung erst 7 dann eine und dann wieder 7 der Glocken schellen würden und sollte der Tod des aktuellen Hausbesitzers eintreten würden alle 13 Glöckchen in einem kurzen Zeitabstand nacheinander klingeln.

Bis zum frühen Nachmittag gab es kein Zeichen von Lucius, kein Glöckchen - was Narcissa unglaublich erleichterte, aber auch keine Eule oder ein kurzes Auftauchen im Kamin.

Als sie um 17 Uhr begann ihre Locken zu einer kunstvollen Frisur hochzustecken, während Draco vergnügt seinen kleinen Plüschdrachen immer wieder auf die Holzdielen schlug, begannen die Alarmglöckchen plötzlich zu schellen. Narcissa ließ die goldene Haarnadel, die sie gerade feststecken wollte augenblicklich fallen und horchte auf. Ein einzelnes Klingeln. Eine Minute verstrich ohne dass ein weiteres Schellen folgte. Sie schloss ihre Augen und atmete aus. Mit zittriger Hand nahm sie die Nadel wieder vom Boden auf und redete sich ein, dass es nichts ungewöhnliches war, wenn das Glöckchen für Gefahr läutete, wenn Lucius im Dienst für den Dunklen Lord unterwegs war.

Zufrieden begutachtete Narcissa ihr Bild im Spiegel und zupfte noch einmal ihr Ballkleid zurecht. Sie trug ein schulterfreies Kleid, dessen nachtblauer samtiger Stoff bis zum Boden reichte. Die Korsage im viktorianischen Stil war schlicht gehalten, so dass man nur feine silberne Nähte und einige Steine funkeln sah. Um ihre Schultern hatte sie eine Stola aus grauem Pelz gelegt. Normalerweise hätte sie sich mehr über ihren Anblick gefreut, doch Lucius Fehlen machte sie nervös.

"18 Uhr.", murmelte sie zu sich selbst. In einer Stunde würden die Gäste kommen. Wie sollte sie erklären, dass ihr Mann nicht anwesend war um mit ihr die eingeladenen Hexen und Zauberer zu begrüßen.

Wieder spitzte sie die Ohren, als Lärm aus dem Arbeitszimmer zu hören war. Dann ein Husten. "Lucius! Merlin sei Dank." Überschwänglich begrüßte sie den gerade Heimgekehrten, der sich noch den Ruß von der Reise durch das Flohnetzwerk vom Umhang klopfte. Lucius rang sich zu einem nicht besonders überzeugendem Lächeln durch. "Was ist passiert?" Narcissa war alarmiert. Am Vortag hatte er ihr noch gesagt wie sehr er sich auf das Fest freute, doch seine momentane Miene gefiel ihr gar nicht. "Ich muss mich schnell umziehen.", murmelte er, ohne ihr in die Augen zu sehen und schob sich an ihr vorbei ins Bad. "Liebling." Narcissa eilte ihm hinterher und blieb in der Badezimmertüre stehen, während Lucius sich entkleidete und unter die Dusche stieg.

"Es ist etwas passiert oder?", fragte sie durch die vernebelten Glasscheiben der Dusche. "Nichts, das den Abend irgendwie beeinflussen könnte Liebes. Alles wird so verlaufen wie du es geplant hast." Eigentlich sollte sie froh sein, dass die ganzen Vorbereitungen und die Mühe nicht umsonst gewesen waren, aber der Ton ihres Mannes ließ sie grübeln. "Wirst du es mir nach dem Fest erklären?" Das Wasser wurde abgestellt und Narcissa reichte ihrem Mann ein Handtuch, das er sich um die Hüften wickelte. Nachdem er sich das nasse Haar aus dem Gesicht gestrichen hatte, nickte er. "Ich verspreche es, aber ich denke ich muss dir einiges dazu erklären."

Das Fest war genauso wie Narcissa es geplant hatte. Die Hauselfen hatten sich bei der Zubereitung des Essens selbst übertroffen und der Saal strahlte in noch hellerem Glanz, als in den Tagen zuvor. Als zum Wechsel des Jahres auf den Ländereien das imposante Feuerwerk losbrach, war die Stimmung so ausgelassen, dass Lucius befürchtete, seine Frau könnte sich überanstrengen.

Jeder gratulierte ihr zu dem gelungenen Fest, sowohl zu dem offiziellen, als auch zu der Art von Festlichkeit, die im Gange war, als die älteren oder weniger bekannten Gäste gegangen waren.

Man durfte schließlich nicht vergessen, dass Lucius und Narcissa nach wie vor sehr jung waren und da Lucius in seinem Freundeskreis bekannt dafür gewesen war, die größten Saufgelage zu feiern, hatte Narcissa die Nacht so ausgelegt, dass ihre Freunde auf ihre Kosten kamen. Das Streichorchester war durch eine Band ersetzt worden, die Tische verschwunden um eine großzügige Tanzfläche zu offenbaren. Drei Stunden des neuen Jahres waren schon vergangen, als Lucius die rotwangige und atemlose Narcissa mit einem sanften Griff am Arm in einen ruhigen Nebenraum führte. "Darling, ich möchte, dass du nach oben gehst und dich hinlegst."

Der ungläubige Blick aus den großen blauen Augen seiner Frau, drohte ihn weich werden zu lassen, aber wenn sie nicht auf ihre Gesundheit achtete musste er es tun.

"Lucius, mir geht es gut. Wirklich. Außerdem, wie sieht es denn aus, wenn die Gastgeberin plötzlich verschwindet." Er schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Es ist drei Uhr morgens Narcissa. Es ist mehr als legitim um diese Zeit ein Fest zu verlassen, vor allem wenn man die letzten zwei Stunden durchgetanzt hat und immer noch nicht ganz gesund ist."

Sie öffnete den Mund um zu antworten "Ich bin gesund, Lucius. Mir geht es wunderbar. Ich fühle mich gut.", äffte er die Worte, die sie in den vergangenen Wochen immer wieder gesagt hatte nach, ehe sie etwas sagen konnte.

"Bitte Liebes. Du siehst müde aus." Sie seufzte. Er hatte ja recht. Sie war müde und sie hatte im Grunde nichts dagegen sich auszuruhen, aber es sprach gegen ihr Bild von einer guten Gastgeberin, das eigene Fest zu verlassen bevor die letzten Gäste gegangen waren.

"Ich werde wach bleiben und mich um die Gäste kümmern, bis sie gehen. Aber bitte lass mich jetzt meine atemberaubend schöne Ehefrau nach oben in unser Bett bringen." Narcissa kicherte ein wenig beschwipst. "Wenn du mich so galant bittest."

Es dämmerte schon, als Lucius todmüde neben seiner Frau in die Kissen fiel. Bellatrix und Rodolphus hatte er ins Gästezimmer verfrachtet und sicherheitshalber einen Hauselfen zu ihrer Seite gestellt, falls es am nächsten Morgen irgendwelche… Unpässlichkeiten geben sollte.

"Sind alle weg?", fragte die schlaftrunkene Stimme seiner Frau. Lucius fühlte wie sich ihre warme Hand über seine Brust schlängelte. "Alle. Und alle waren begeistert von deinem Fest." Er blinzelte zu Narcissa herüber um einen Blick auf ihr Lächeln zu erhaschen.

"Was wolltest du mir sagen Lucius, als du nach Hause kamst?"


End file.
